BLACK Invitation
by jitan88
Summary: Ch. 16 UPDATE! / COMPLETE! / Sherry Birkin tiba di Republik Amozi dalam sebuah misi, ia diburu oleh pria berjubah hitam dari Black Spider yang berusaha membunuhnya. Terlibat dalam misi berbahaya ditambah data DSO bocor, nyawanya terancam di negara asing. Ia bertemu lagi dengan partner lamanya, Jake Muller. Dapatkah mereka menyelesaikan misi dan bertahan hidup?
1. Chapter 1 : REUNION

**BLACK INVITATION**

**.  
**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Leon Scott Kennedy, Claire Redfield adalah milik Resident Evil - Capcom.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**_Note : _**

- **_Timeline_**** : Setelah Resident Evil 6 **(sedikit spoiler RE 6)

- Jake x Sherry _couple pairing_, juga sedikit membahas Leon dan Claire.

- Mengandung konten kekerasan (Rated T cukup nggak ya?)

- Genre : Action / Adventure / Romance

- _Request pairing by_ : Saika Tsuruhime.

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie.

- Tolong reviewnya yaa semua, makasih :)

.

.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

_Dia hanya terpaku melihat pantulan dari cermin, menatap tatapan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama apapun ia menatap, itu tidak akan mengubah satu pun guratan dari bentuk wajahnya. Tidak menghilangkan apa yang selama ini sudah diwariskan pada dirinya. _

**_Sedikit pun. _**

_Semua orang sudah menyadari sebuah fakta. Ketika kita dilahirkan, kita tidak bisa memilih orang tuanya, tidak dapat memilih dimana mereka akan dilahirkan, atau keluarga apa yang mereka miliki._

_Puas atau tidaknya keadaan yang dihadapi adalah hal yang harus mereka perjuangkan._

_Hidup dan bagaimana cara tiap orang bertahan hidup, adalah sebuah pilihan. _

_Mempercayai takdir dan siklus hidup, _

_adalah bagian dari pemahaman dan pola pikir tiap individu… _

**_Terhadap kehidupan._**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 1 : REUNION**

.

.

**December 24****th****, 2013 – Central Market, Republic of Amozi - Middle Eastern Country**

Cuaca siang hari itu terasa panas dan menyengat sampai kulit. Dia berlari bersama seorang pria di sebelahnya, melewati lorong-lorong pasar yang ramai dipadati pedagang dan pembeli. Beberapa teriakan protes dari para pedagang terdengar di telinga mereka, mereka tetap berlari tanpa mempedulikan beberapa barang yang tersenggol lalu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Kerumunan orang itu lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan orang berkerudung yang juga berlari mengejar dua orang tersebut.

Dengan jubah panjang dari atas kepala hingga kaki berwarna hitam, mereka mendorong paksa- dan menyingkirkan satu per satu orang yang menghalangi jalan. Keributan itu mendadak hening setelah terdengar sebuah tembakan peringatan dari salah seorang yang berjubah hitam. Masyarakat panik, berteriak, dan membungkukkan badan mereka secara refleks untuk melindungi diri. Jalanan yang awalnya padat menjadi terbuka lebar setelah orang-orang itu ketakutan dan menyingkir.

Empat orang berjubah itu terus berlari mengejar dua lainnya, memasuki sebuah lorong gelap yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Gelap, lembab, hanya terdengar derap kaki dan napas yang memburu. Lorong panjang dan gelap itu tersambung dengan sebuah terowongan tua yang dipakai para pedagang untuk menaruh keranjang-keranjang juga menyimpan berbagai macam stok barang, cukup berantakan. Penglihatan mereka terlihat samar, akibat mata yang belum beradaptasi dengan keadaan gelap di sekitarnya. Mereka memperlambat langkahnya sambil mencoba mengatur pernapasan.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari empat orang berkerudung itu mengerang dan terjatuh, mengejutkan tiga orang lainnya. Sebuah pisau menancap di punggung rekan mereka, ia tidak bergerak lagi. Lalu dari belakang muncul sergapan baru menyerang seorang yang lain. Pria berambut cokelat yang dikejarnya, kini berbalik menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Pria berjubah itu mencoba melawan, menepis pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Dua orang lainnya langsung mengeluarkan senjata.

"Cepat kejar yang satu lagi!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil melawan, mungkin dialah pemimpinnya.

.

Dua lainnya meninggalkan si pemberi komando yang masih berbaku hantam dengan si penyerang. Mencoba mengejar salah seorang lagi, kali ini mereka lebih hati-hati. Mencari di tiap sudut, menajamkan indera penglihatan dan pendengaran, karena tampaknya orang yang mereka cari memanfaatkan kondisi gelap sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Beruntung bagi mereka, terowongan tua itu sudah ditutup oleh pemerintah sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Artinya, jalan buntu. Selang beberapa menit terdengar sebuah suara tembakan dari arah lorong yang mereka lalui, diikuti sebuah siulan. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Pertarungan mereka sudah selesai," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tentu. Dia pasti menang."

Mungkin siulan itu tanda khas kemenangan si pemimpin.

Mereka kini siaga dengan senjata di tangan, mengitari terowongan yang berantakan dengan karung dan boks kayu bertumpuk, berserakkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tembakan lagi dari belakang, tanpa sebuah siulan. Mereka tercekat, _siapa itu_?

Namun belum sempat mencoba berpikir, mereka diserang dari arah samping oleh seseorang yang daritadi menunggu datangnya kesempatan. Orang ini menendang ke belakang lutut dan membuat salah satu pria berjubah tersungkur, senjatanya terlepas dari tangannya dan- dia berhasil tertembak. Ketika bermaksud menyerang seorang lagi, sebuah pistol sudah mengarah di depan matanya.

Dia terlambat.

.

"Usaha bagus, Nona."

Si pria berjubah mengarahkan senjatanya ke target yang ternyata seorang wanita. Menyuruh wanita berambut pirang ini melucuti senjata, mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama postur wanita mungil yang berhasil membunuh rekan kerjanya, dan tersenyum penuh ejekan.

"Katakan kau berasal darimana?!"

"Apa kau bekerja untuk FBI? CIA?"

Lawan bicaranya tak bergeming, hanya menatap si pria berjubah yang nampak begitu besar dan berbahaya di depannya.

"Che. Dimana-mana memang sama. Semuanya bisu," katanya lagi, "Katakan, Nona. Ini pertanyaan terakhirku sebelum kau mati."

Wanita di hadapannya tidak takut sedikit pun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pelatuk pun ditarik seiring dengan dengusan napas si pria yang kesal melihat respon lawan.

"_Wanita sialan_… MATILA-"

Dalam sepersekian detik sekonyong-konyong muncul sebuah bayangan besar yang mendorong senjata itu ke atas. Bunyi tembakan terjadi, namun luput mengenai sasaran. Peluru menembak dinding terowongan- _rupanya ada kehadiran orang ketiga_. Tamu asing itu menendang lutut si pria berjubah, menjatuhkan senjatanya. Pria berjubah itu mengerang kesakitan dan melayangkan tinjunya. Sayang, dengan mudah ditepis. Tanpa ampun dihantamnya kepala lawan dengan tinju, tamu asing ini langsung memberikan tiga pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajah juga perut lawan hingga terjatuh. Dan dengan satu tebasan terakhir di leher yang langsung menghentikan napas si jubah hitam. Tergeletak dengan kubangan cairan berwarna merah.

Darah segar berceceran dari sebuah pisau di tangannya. Si wanita memekik melihat pemandangan itu. Tampak di hadapannya orang lain berkerudung, tinggi besar, yang membunuh orang yang baru saja mau menembaknya. Orang ini hanya diam di tempat, tak bergerak dari posisinya. Dia mengibaskan senjatanya, membuat darah yang menempel di mata pisau itu bercipratan di lantai. Lalu ia menatap wanita yang terduduk pucat pasi di depannya.

Mereka hanya diam sambil menatap.

"Si… Siapa kau?" akhirnya si wanita bertanya.

Setelah menyembunyikan pisaunya, ia mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Tampak ketegangan memenuhi wajah si pirang. Dia membungkuk, menyamakan jarak pandang agar setara dengannya. Ia mengamati si wanita dengan bantuan cahaya yang terpancar dari celah sisi terowongan. Si pirang ini berambut pendek, ia mengenakan jaket berwarna kecoklatan dan celana panjang- sepertinya hitam.

Lalu perlahan ia membuka penutup kepalanya di hadapan wanita itu. Keadaan gelap masih menyamarkan wajahnya, namun tampaknya ia seorang pria berambut tipis dan berwajah tegas.

.

"Kau terluka?" dia bertanya.

.

Suara yang membuat mata wanita pirang ini semakin terbelalak tidak percaya.

Tapi wanita ini masih terpaku di depan pria itu.

_"Yo- supergirl_!"

Ternyata benar.

Ini memang suara pria yang dikenalnya.

.

"Bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu, Sherry? Kau pikir aku _Ustanak,_ he?!"

"JAKE?!" Sherry akhirnya menyahut.

.

.

* * *

**Reuni. **

Ini adalah pertemuan kembali Jake Muller dan Sherry Birkin setelah tragedi di China akibat sebuah senjata biologis bernama C-Virus. Enam bulan lamanya mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu, hanya sesekali berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat yang mengabarkan mereka dalam keadaan baik… Atau setidaknya, hidup. Sherry berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu, mencoba menghindari darah segar di sekitar lantai dari pria yang tadi mengejarnya. Lalu berjalan ke sebuah pojok tempat ia bersembunyi, mengambil tasnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sherry mengangkat tasnya dari lantai.

"Mencari sarapan di pasar, sebelum melihatmu lari seperti kelinci yang dikejar serigala."

Jake melipat kedua tangannya, terus memperhatikan Sherry, "Dan kau? Kenapa ada di sini, di Amozi?"

"Sebuah misi. Aku ditugaskan mencari seseorang."

Jake mengangkat kedua alisnya, terdengar seperti _déjà vu_?

"Bukan KAU, Jake…" Sherry mencoba tersenyum, "Aku ditugaskan mencari seorang agen yang mau memberikan informasi penting."

"Yeah yeah… Kupikir kau mencariku untuk membayar tawaran yang sudah turun jadi lima puluh dollar?"

Sherry tertawa kecil melihat Jake yang sekilas tampak kikuk.

.

.

"Kau hanya sendirian?" tanya Jake lagi, ketika Sherry berjalan mendahuluinya keluar dari terowongan gelap itu. Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berdua dengan agen lain, tapi kami berpisah jalan tadi…"

"Apa temanmu pria Amerika berambut pendek dan berwarna cokelat? Aku bertemu dengannya barusan di ujung lorong."

Sherry Birkin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau SENDIRIAN." jawab Jake tenang, "Dia sudah mati."

Sherry berbalik badan, menatap Jake dengan wajah bingung, "APA?! Be… Benarkah? Katanya tadi kau bertemu…"

"Yep. Aku memang bertemu dengan… _Jasadnya_, maaf kami tidak sempat berkenalan. Aku terlalu sibuk 'ngobrol' dengan pembunuhnya yang suka bersiul." Jake menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Jake lagi.

Jake Muller membiarkan Sherry menghela napas dan berpikir, baru saja tiba di kota ini dan dia harus kehilangan partnernya saat bertugas. Dia hanya mengamati wanita itu mondar-mandir dan memegangi ponselnya, kebingungan. Keheningan seperti itu menyiksanya, tapi dia mencoba menunggu. Wanita yang dulu bertugas untuk melindunginya itu, kini mencoba menghubungi seseorang tapi tidak berhasil. Sepertinya, Sherry tidak pernah mengira tugasnya kali ini begitu berbahaya.

.

Setelah mencoba menunggu, dia tidak tahan lebih lama berada dalam situasi ini.

"Berhenti bingung, _supergirl_. Aku akan membantumu," Jake akhirnya berinisiatif.

Dia menepuk pundak Sherry yang masih memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Sherry menghentikan usahanya menghubungi pihak luar melalui ponsel. Jake sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan gadis itu, membuat jarak mereka semakin mendekat, dan bisa merasakan udara panas yang keluar dari napas masing-masing. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Jake Muller tersenyum penuh arti.

.

_"Tapi… Tentu ada harga yang harus kau bayar, Sherry…"_

.

.

**_Bersambung…_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Selesai juga chapter pertama ini, saya sedikit kesulitan menggambarkan sifat Jake & Sherry tetap pada karakter aslinya, semoga tidak OOC ya. Kalau ada para fans yang mau memberikan masukan, saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ini adalah fanfic bersambung kedua saya setelah Lady in RED (yang lain one-shot soalnya), mau menekankan juga ke _action_ dan _adventure_-nya, hehehe. Semoga lebih baik dibanding yang sebelumnya ya, meskipun beda _coupling_. :)

Bagaimana kesan-kesannya? Apakah ratingnya masih cocok masuk ke Rated T?

Tolong reviewnya ya semua, saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Dan terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	2. Chapter 2 : A MERCENARY

_"Tentu ada harga yang harus kau bayar, Sherry…"_

_-_oOo-

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 2 : A MERCENARY **

.

.

Sherry hanya membatu setelah mendengar ucapan partner lamanya itu, sepertinya dia tidak berubah? Dari setahun yang lalu, ketika ia pertama kalinya menemukan pria ini di Republik Edonia. Ketika ia setuju memberikan 50.000.000 dollar sebagai bayaran akan dirinya- yang memiliki antibodi terhadap C-Virus. Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya merupakan obat penawar bagi dunia. Sherry menjauhkan dirinya dari tatapan Jake, dan perlahan menepis tangan pria itu dari pundaknya.

_Sifatnya tetap sama, pikirnya._

"Lagi-lagi kau membahas soal bayaran, Jake…"

Jake mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Terserah, itu pilihanmu. Dengar dan pikirkan baik-baik, _supergirl_! Satu ; kau telah kehilangan partnermu saat bertugas di negara antah berantah ini, di negara asing, tanpa petunjuk. Dua ; di sisi lain, hanya aku yang kau kenal, dan tentunya hanya aku yang bisa kau percaya satu-satunya- Setidaknya sampai saat ini?"

Penjelasan Jake Muller tidak bisa disangkal oleh Sherry.

.

Belum sempat Sherry menjawab tawarannya, dari ujung lorong terdengar keramaian dan suara langkah kaki. Kemungkinan para pedagang atau masyarakat yang merasa takut, berhasil menghubungi polisi. Saat ini pasti polisi sudah datang dan berjaga-jaga di depan. Dan dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk. Keadaan tidak menguntungkan bagi Jake atau Sherry, seandainya polisi menemukan mereka di sebuah terowongan tua yang buntu, ditemani lima orang bersenjata yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Jake cepat berlari ke arah partner Sherry… tepatnya mantan partner, yang telah terbujur kaku. Dia mengambil tas dan semua identitas si pria berambut cokelat. Ia juga mengambil sebuah senjata api dari tubuh pria yang suka bersiul. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan Sherry menjauh dari arah lorong, ke sisi yang berlawanan. Sherry yang tidak mengetahui kondisi lokasi, hanya mengikuti arah kemana pun Jake melangkah. Membiarkan tangannya yang dipegang Jake, menuntunnya. Mereka sampai di seberang terowongan yang juga tertutup dan sangat gelap.

Tapi ternyata tidak sepenuhnya buntu.

Dalam kegelapan Jake mulai meraba-raba sisi dinding. Dia berhasil menemukan sebuah pijakan, lalu ia menemukan sebuah tali. Tali itu tersambung ke atas, ke sebuah ruangan kecil seperti cerobong atau mungkin sebuah saluran. Dari ujung cerobong itu ia melihat celah cahaya – sebuah jalan keluar. Jake menuntun Sherry naik ke pijakan tempat ia berdiri, tanpa ragu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sherry, lalu mengangkat tubuh wanita itu ke atas, mendekati arah tali. Tangan Sherry berhasil mencapai tali, ia berpegangan kuat pada benda itu.

"Naiklah, Sherry. Cepat…" katanya dengan suara berbisik.

Sherry Birkin yang masih setengah bingung, memutuskan naik dan memanjat tali tersebut. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Jake. Ternyata cerobong yang kecil mempermudah panjatan, ia bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu pada salah satu sisi dan mendorong tubuhnya naik ke atas. Di belakangnya, Jake sudah melompat dan menggapai tali. Sherry sampai duluan di ujung tali dan berhasil keluar dari cerobong itu. Tidak bisa diketahui dia sedang berada dimana, keadaan di sekitarnya sangat gelap dan pengap. Dia menengok ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Jake. Dalam sekejap pria yang sigap itu muncul dari dalam cerobong, ia menggapai tangan Sherry yang membantunya naik.

Masih dalam keheningan, Jake dengan cepat menarik tali yang tersambung di sebuah tumpuan kokoh, menaruhnya di ujung cerobong agar polisi tidak menemukan apapun. Jake kembali menuntun Sherry ke arah timur, menuju sebuah sudut dari ruangan gelap itu. Ada sebuah tangga besi yang menempel di dinding. Tangga itu menuju ke bawah, ke arah jalan dekat pasar, tempat sebelum lorong maupun kerumunan para pedagang tadi berada.

Dia melirik ke arah Sherry.

"Aku akan turun duluan. Tiga hitungan setelah aku mulai turun, kau menyusul."

.

Tanpa melihat anggukan Sherry, Jake mulai turun. Dan sesuai aba-aba yang diperintahkan sebelumnya, Sherry turun mengikuti Jake setelah tiga hitungan. Tangga itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi jantung Sherry berdegup kencang karena ia sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang serba tak terduga. Beberapa detik kemudian Jake Muller sudah sampai di bawah. Sherry masih menuruni beberapa anak tangga terakhir, sementara Jake tengah berlari ke depan untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Akhirnya Sherry merasakan kakinya memijak tanah, lalu melihat Jake dalam jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Dia bisa menatap wajah Jake dalam keadaan dan pencahayaan yang lebih baik dari terowongan tadi. Wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun dalam kurun waktu enam bulan semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa kotoran dan debu menempel di wajah dan kulitnya yang berkeringat, dia mengenakan baju ketat berwarna hitam dengan celana senada, juga sebuah jubah berpenutup kepala berwarna hijau tua. Jake yang daritadi sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar, akhirnya menoleh ke arah wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kabar baik. Kurasa kita berhasil lolos," katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Jake berjalan menuju arah pasar, keadaan di sekitar sepi tapi berkerumun di arah lorong tempat mereka tadi berbaku hantam. Sherry mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan. Dia sedikit khawatir jangan-jangan ada yang mengenali wajahnya saat berlari di kerumunan. Terdengar riuh suara dari para pedagang pria berkerumun di sisi lorong, mereka penasaran apa yang ditemukan polisi di dalam. Yang tertinggal hanya para penjual wanita, dengan santai para wanita itu duduk di depan stan tempat mereka berjualan.

Jake Muller merogoh sesuatu dari kantong kirinya, mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang, mata uang yang digunakan di Amozi. Dengan tenang ia berbicara dengan bahasa lokal, menunjuk beberapa macam makanan dan buah, lalu menyerahkan uang itu ke penjual. Sambil menjinjing bungkusan yang baru saja ia beli, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah apel merah ranum. Jake sekilas menengok ke belakang, memastikan Sherry masih mengikutinya.

"Apa sekarang kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya, sambil menggigit apel di tangannya.

"Jake… Berapa uang yang kau inginkan?"

Sherry Birkin menatap tajam ke arah Jake yang menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berapa yang kau inginkan? U-A-N-G, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan saat yang tepat bernegosiasi di lokasi kejadian, sebaiknya kita segera menjauh dari sini," Jake hanya berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia menengok, "Hei! Ikut, tidak?"

.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain?_

.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah meninggalkan Central Market, Sherry hanya mengikuti Jake Muller kemana pun ia melangkah. Mereka berjalan melalui pinggiran jalan dan menjauhi lokasi pasar. Di luar sudah berjejer mobil patroli yang terparkir dan menimbulkan sedikit kemacetan. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigai mereka berdua, sepertinya hanya menganggap mereka turis asing. Jake dengan sikap tenang dan cuek, memimpin dengan berjalan di depan sambil mengunyah apel yang hampir habis.

"Jake…"

Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"_Thank you_…" Sherry menatapnya, "Kau tadi menyelamatkan aku."

Jake tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membalas tatapannya.

"Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang," katanya lagi.

"Kita impas sekarang," jawab Jake singkat.

Sherry malah semakin bertanya-tanya mendengar jawaban itu.

"_Yeah_, sudah kubilang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Nanti kau akan mengerti, _supergirl_. Sekarang satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan ; jadilah turis yang baik dan ikuti aku layaknya _guide_-mu," Jake kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Dan… Selamat datang di Amozi!"

.

.

* * *

**Washington D.C. – F.O.S Central Office**

Suara ketikan keyboard menghiasi tiap ruangan dengan suasana serba putih dan terang akibat sorotan lampu, dipenuhi dengan banyaknya monitor menyala yang menayangkan berbagai macam kurva, lokasi, gambar maupun peta. Telepon berdering tiada henti, suara transmisi dan para agen yang menginformasikan perubahan terbaru pada agen lapangan bersahutan, dan beruntung semua kebisingan itu mampu diserap oleh dinding-dinding peredam suara. Suasana bising yang harus tetap terkendali dan menjaga setiap kerahasiaan informasi, juga mengurangi kondisi stress para agen FOS. Mereka telah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan itu setiap hari, tidak peduli matahari dalam keadaan terbit atau terbenam.

Seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia hampir setengah abad sibuk mondar-mandir di ruangannya, sesekali ia memandangi layar komputer atau mengecek telepon genggamnya. Mengabaikan dokumen-dokumen yang seharusnya ia periksa, terbengkalai begitu saja di atas meja kerja. Berkali-kali ia berbicara pada seorang pria untuk melacak satelit tapi hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda mengenai keberadaan agen lapangan itu.

"Sudah ada tanda mengenai keberadaan lokasi Birkin dan Jonas?"

Lagi-lagi ia menanyakan hal yang sama sambil menepuk pundak seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang terus memperhatikan layar-layar besar di hadapannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Pria yang duduk dan terus memperhatikan monitor itu menggeleng.

"_Negative, Sir_. Aku masih berusaha melacaknya."

"Terus cari! Ini sudah lewat tiga jam dari waktu mereka mendarat di _airport_, seharusnya mereka sudah melakukan kontak… Apalagi Jonas, dia bukan agen kacangan yang lalai melapor," kata pria itu lagi, "Lakukan segala cara untuk menemukan mereka… Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa berharganya nyawa kedua agen itu."

.

.

* * *

**Middle Eastern, Amozi – Local Hostel**

Sherry Birkin berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup kumuh dan bertingkat dua. Dindingnya yang berwarna krem kekuningan sudah mulai terkelupas dan tampak beberapa retakan. Ketika melihat ke atas, beranda di tingkat dua itu dipasangi sebuah pagar pembatas dari besi yang sudah berkarat, dan di sekitarnya dihiasi pot-pot tanaman berwarna hijau. Jake masuk ke dalam, diikuti Sherry yang sedikit enggan. Dia bertanya-tanya untuk apa Jake membawanya ke tempat ini, tapi dia tahu merupakan hal sia-sia jika bertanya. Lantai di dalamnya berwarna abu-abu dengan nyala lampu sedikit remang, tapi ternyata suasananya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Cukup nyaman dan bersih, furniturnya meskipun cukup tua tapi tetap terawat.

Di dalam keadaan begitu sunyi, tidak diketahui apakah ada orang atau tidak. Mereka menaiki tangga kayu yang cukup sempit, sesekali anak tangga itu berderit akibat menopang bobot tubuh. Di lantai dua itu terdapat sebuah koridor dengan beberapa pintu, kira-kira lima jumlahnya. Jake sampai di pintu kedua dan ia berhenti. Lalu ia mengeluarkan anak kunci, memutar kenop dan membuka pintu tersebut, sambil melirik ke tempat Sherry berdiri.

"Kuperkenalkan… Ini kamarku. Masuklah dulu," kata Jake, "Tapi maaf karena aku bukan orang yang pandai membersihkan kamar…"

Jake lebih dulu masuk dan menaruh barang bawaannya di sebuah meja.

Sherry mematung, _untuk apa dia membawanya kesini?_

Dari balik pintu Jake kembali menengok dan mengeluarkan kepalanya, "Nona, jangan banyak melamun. Masuklah dan kita mulai bernegosiasi?"

.

_Negosiasi katanya?_

.

Setelah Jake menutup pintu, dia mempersilakan Sherry duduk di satu-satunya kursi di kamar itu. Kamar ini memang mungil, hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur, sebuah meja dan kursi, juga lemari kecil yang terletak di sebelah jendela. Tidak ada kamar mandi maupun lemari pendingin, langit-langitnya hanya terpasang satu lampu, dan di salah satu sisi terpasang AC berukuran kecil. Jake Muller duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia beli di pasar.

"Makan ini. Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Sherry menolak, "Tidak. Bisakah kita langsung pada nominalnya, Jake? Aku tidak bisa lama berbasa-basi di sini. Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku yakin dari pertama kali tiba di bandara kau belum menyentuh makanan, malah dikejar-kejar dan bertahan hidup. Setelah semua ketegangan tadi tubuhmu pasti membutuhkan asupan makanan, sekalipun kau memiliki _super power_. Makan ini, kau tidak ingin jatuh sakit saat bertugas kan? Amozi tidak seperti Amerika," Jake bersikeras menyodorkan bungkusan itu, ternyata berisi macam-macam roti dan buah-buahan.

"Ambil, dan makan." dia sedikit memaksa.

Akhirnya ia tersenyum setelah melihat Sherry mengunyah salah satu roti.

"_Supergirl_, selagi kau makan... Kita akan berbincang disini, karena aku tidak tahu tempat mana lagi yang bisa disebut aman. Oke?" sebelum Sherry menjawab dia mengangkat satu tangannya, "Hei, kunyah saja makananmu. Kau tidak bosan menghujani aku dengan pertanyaan sepanjang perjalanan tadi?"

Dia terkekeh melihat wajah protes Sherry.

"Pertama-tama, cara bermain kita ; aku yang bertanya, kau menjawab. Mengerti?"

Sherry mengangguk.

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau sampai di Amozi?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat jam yang lalu."

"Kapan terakhir kali melakukan kontak dengan kantormu?"

"Sebelum pesawat _take-off_. Sudahlah Jake! Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"_Ssshh_… Aku yang bertanya dan kau menjawab, Sherry…" Jake mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibirnya, menyuruh Sherry diam.

Terpaksa, Sherry harus kembali berkutat dengan roti di tangannya.

"Kenapa pria berjubah hitam itu mengincar kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Siapa mereka? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Sherry lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala, Jake mendengus.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening dan Jake hanya memperhatikan Sherry melahap makanannya.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh mengajukan pertanyaan?" Sherry bertanya.

Jake mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tahu jawabanmu tadi benar-benar tidak menjawab apapun." Sherry balik bertanya, "Lalu kau juga ada di terowongan itu. Bahkan tahu tentang tali, cerobong, tangga… Ini bukan kebetulan semata. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Raut wajah Jake berubah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tidak sanggup memandang Sherry.

"_Huh_. Kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau aku ini Sinterklas yang datang di malam Natal untuk menyelamatkan anak baik ya?" Jake terkekeh sambil menatap lantai, "Kau tahu pekerjaanku. Seorang _Mercenary_… Aku prajurit bayaran, Sherry. Aku ada di Amozi karena ada permintaan untuk itu, sudah dua bulan aku tinggal disini… Membaur dengan masyarakat lokal dan tinggal di tempat yang tidak mencolok."

"Jadi, dimana kau bekerja?"

Kali ini Jake Muller balas menatap wajah Sherry Birkin yang sudah berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku dipanggil oleh sebuah organisasi bernama Black Spider. Yang kutahu, itu adalah sebuah organisasi gelap dan berpusat di negara ini. _Yeah_ kau pasti bisa membayangkan tugas apa yang mereka berikan. Dan yang membuatku tertarik bergabung adalah..." dia tidak sanggup menahan tawa setelah melihat ekspresi Sherry.

"Sudah kuduga, U-A-N-G." nada Sherry seakan mencemooh.

"_Hey!_ Aku harus menafkahi diriku sendiri. Uang memang alasanku ada di sini," jawab Jake cuek.

Dia menatap Sherry yang berdiri dan melipat kedua tangan di hadapan Jake.

Keadaan kembali hening dan kaku.

"_Supergirl_, ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi…" Jake nampak ragu untuk sesaat, "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

.

Sherry diam dalam beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Kurasa aku percaya padamu."

"Sebenarnya, empat orang yang tadi mengejarmu di terowongan itu… Mereka juga anggota Black Spider, mereka semua _mercenaries_. Meski aku tidak mengenal identitas mereka," Jake terdiam sesaat dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Sherry. Aku… Aku berbohong."

"Tentang apa?"

Jake mendadak tercekat dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sherry memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Jake, menunggu pria ini melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jake, dia menunggu. Jake Muller menghela napas dan akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sherry. Dia menangkap gerak anggukan kecil dari wanita itu, memintanya untuk berkata jujur.

.

.

_"Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu…"_

_._

_._

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter dua selesai! Waktunya terasa lambat ya di chapter kedua ini, masih membahas seputar reuni Jake x Sherry dan sedikit informasi tentang pekerjaan Jake Muller. Lalu tentang F.O.S, saya tidak lagi menulis tentang Ingrid Hunnigan, karena pastinya agen FOS bukan cuma seorang. Semoga chapter kedua ini cukup menarik, dan memang yang ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. :)

Saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Dan terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	3. Chapter 3 : THE DEAL

_"Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu…"_

_-_oOo-

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 3 : THE DEAL **

.

.

**_December _****22****th****_ , 2013 – Republic of Amozi, Unknown Place_**

_Jubah-jubah panjang berwarna hitam lalu lalang di sebuah lorong gedung yang remang dan dingin. Di sepanjang lorong itu hanya terdapat satu ruangan yang bercahaya. Pintu pun diketuk, dan terdengar suara berat yang mempersilakan orang itu masuk ke dalam. Asap cerutu memenuhi seisi ruangan ketika pintu itu dibuka, siluet yang tercipta dari cahaya lampu kuning menyorot lemari-lemari besar membuat suasana ruangan menjadi berat dan mencekam. Tepat di hadapan pintu terdapat sebuah meja kayu panjang berwarna coklat, menumpuk di sisi kanannya berkas-berkas dari tumpukan kertas, sementara di sisi kiri terdapat botol-botol minuman keras dan kotak cerutu yang terbuka. _

_Di belakang meja itu dia melihat sebuah kursi besar dan tinggi berwarna senada, disana duduk seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan hitam yang dengan tenang menghisap cerutunya. Kepulan asap menutupi setengah wajahnya, pria itu hanya menggerakkan satu jari dan menunjuk sebuah kursi. Dengan gestur minim tersebut ia mempersilakan sang tamu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Pria berjubah hitam mengikuti perintah, duduk dan mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Sambil menghisap cerutu, pria itu mengambil sebuah berkas dan membacanya sekilas._

_"Selamat datang, J-025… Itu adalah nomor anggotamu," katanya dengan suara berat, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan sebutan nomor."_

_Pria berjubah itu menunjukkan senyum sinis dari balik penutup kepalanya, "Aku tidak peduli pada basa-basi…"_

_Lalu dokumen yang ada di tangannya, disodorkan ke arah si pria berjubah._

_"Tugas barumu," katanya sambil mengepulkan asap dari bibirnya._

_Ketika dokumen itu berpindah tangan, si pria berjubah melihat berkasnya dan membolak-balik halamannya untuk sesaat. Terpaku beberapa detik ketika menatap foto target, tapi ia berusaha tenang dan kembali memeriksa dokumen lain. Dia mengangguk pada pria misterius di hadapannya. _

_.  
_

_"Aku terkesan dengan tugasmu yang sebelumnya meskipun kau terbilang baru bergabung dengan kami. Tugas kali ini bernilai ganda dari bayaranmu kemarin, target ini sangat penting. Tugasmu… MUDAH. Pastikan kau membungkam mulut target sebelum mereka mengadakan kontak. Ada empat orang lain yang akan menjadi partnermu…" pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap cerutunya, "Bunuh target di terowongan Central Market, jalan keluar sudah disediakan untukmu. Jelas?"_

_"Apa aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu dari mereka setelah kubunuh?" tanya J-025._

_Pria itu menggeleng, "Tugasmu hanya membunuh mereka, melapor padaku, lalu dibayar. SIMPLE."_

_Si pria berjubah diam sesaat._

_"Bagaimana jika aku gagal membunuh salah satu dari mereka?"_

_"Ah, aku lupa karena kau anggota baru disini. Mungkin seniormu tahu bahwa aku tidak mengenal kata GAGAL. Rekanmu yang lain pasti akan melakukannya, lima orang lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi dua. Seandainya kalian gagal, KAU TENTU TAHU APA KONSEKUENSINYA, J-025…"_

_Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci meja, dan menyerahkannya._

_"Sisanya akan kau dapatkan setelah berhasil. Selamat bekerja," katanya._

_Tanpa basa-basi ia mempersilakan si pria berjubah segera keluar dari ruangannya membawa amplop dan dokumen yang telah ia berikan. Dia hanya menatap punggung anggota barunya itu ketika membuka pintu dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu dilihatnya sekali lagi berkas yang masih ada di meja, sebuah map bertuliskan J-025. Dalam dokumen itu tidak terdapat foto, atau data pribadi yang mendeskripsikan si anggota. Hanya berisi kode nomor anggota, sebuah nama yang menjadi inisial kode, dan laporan tugas yang pernah ia kerjakan di organisasi._

_"Kode J-025, Jake…" gumamnya_.

.

.

* * *

**December 24****th****, 2013 - Middle Eastern, Amozi – Local Hostel**

Jake Muller menceritakan awal kronologis tugasnya pada wanita itu. Semua telah diatur, dimulai ketika target tiba di bandara mereka akan dijemput seolah-olah oleh pihak delegasi, langsung digiring menuju lokasi, dan seharusnya secara diam-diam dibawa menuju terowongan. Tanpa adegan kejar-kejaran, kalau bukan karena ulah Jake yang sengaja melonggarkan penjagaan terhadap Jonas dan membuat kedua target mencuri kesempatan untuk kabur. Lari ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kuburan mereka. Jake sengaja menjaga jarak ketika empat lainnya lari mengejar target. Muncul terakhir tentunya merupakan sebuah keuntungan untuk menghabisi sisa-sisa para prajurit bayaran… _Sekaligus mengkhianati Black Spider_.

Sherry Birkin menatap Jake dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya, orang yang menyelamatkannya beberapa saat yang lalu… Ternyata orang yang dibayar untuk menghilangkan nyawanya. Dia sudah tahu semua rencana ini sejak awal. Mungkin karena itulah ia menghalangi dirinya mengontak kantor pusat? Sherry berdiri dan menjauhi tubuh pria itu. Jake masih terpaku dengan ucapannya sendiri, seakan-akan sudah menduga Sherry akan bersikap seperti itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Aku jujur padamu karena kau percaya padaku…" gumamnya pelan.

Sherry masih terlihat terguncang pada fakta yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau… Masih belum gagal. _Aku belum mengontak siapa pun_," kata Sherry sambil menjaga jarak, "Kau masih punya kesempatan kan?"

Mendengar ucapan itu Jake tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya… Alisnya berkerut dan sepertinya ia tersinggung pada kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya, sikap itu malah membuat Sherry semakin waspada.

"Kau gila?! Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap tadi kalau aku menginginkannya, tidak perlu membunuh rekanku sendiri! Lalu aku tidak perlu membawamu dan repot-repot menjelaskan semua omong kosong ini, kau tidak percaya?" Jake sedikit berang, "_Eggh bodohnya aku!_ Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengatakan semua ini padamu."

"Lalu kau akan terus membohongiku?! Seperti orang yang datang memberi hadiah, padahal membawa senjata di baliknya?! Lalu kita bekerjasama sebagai partner dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataan sebenarnya dari pertemuan kita tadi?" Sherry membalas dan menaikkan nada suaranya, "Jake! Kau sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Partnerku terbunuh padahal seharusnya kau pun bisa menyelamatkan kami berdua, lalu kenapa?"

Jake meringis menanggapi ucapan naif Sherry, "Persetan pada partner Amerika-mu, Sherry Birkin. Dia di luar kendaliku… Itu kesalahannya karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri! Berbeda denganmu. Enam bulan yang lalu kau menyelamatkan aku, dan aku berterima kasih. Sekarang kita impas. Puas?!"

Sherry menyadari ucapannya dan mencoba meredakan amarah Jake.

"Tenang Jake… Maaf, aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu, sungguh. Tapi…"

"Yah, maaf itu ucapanmu. _Tapi gesturmu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya_." Jake masih berusaha mengontrol luapan emosi, napasnya naik turun.

Dia menatap ke luar jendela agar tidak bertatap mata dengan lawannya.

.

"Maaf…" kata Sherry, "Maafkan perkataanku… Aku terlalu terkejut tadi."

"Aku percaya padamu." sambungnya.

Kalimat terakhir wanita itu membuat Jake seakan-akan kehilangan amarahnya, menyadari bahwa emosi hanya akan membawanya pada tindakan bodoh tanpa pikiran matang. Dia menghela napas dan mencoba mengatur ulang emosinya yang sedang meluap.

"_Huff_… Sudahlah. Kita lupakan pertengkaran ini, aku juga salah sudah bohong padamu." Jake bergumam, "Sementara kita disini, mereka mungkin sudah menemukan kejanggalan di lokasi. Lalu apa yang… Ah, aku ingat! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, _supergirl_."

Jake bergegas menuju mejanya, mengambil sebuah dokumen yang terletak di atas jubah hitam- yang mirip dengan jubah penyerang Sherry di Central Market. Dia membalik halamannya dan menunjukkan dokumen itu. Sementara Sherry membaca berkas tersebut, Jake Muller duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja tanpa membalikkan arah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di sandaran kursi, menunggu. Selang beberapa menit, Sherry menutup berkas itu dan menunjukkan wajah cemas.

.

"Jake… Ini…"

Jake Muller mengangguk pasti.

"Data kedatanganmu, fotomu dan partnermu, juga tempat dimana kau ditargetkan untuk di eliminasi…" Jake mencoba menjelaskan, "Sudah direncanakan. Kabar baik karena aku yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan ini? Kalau tidak… Hmm, kau tahu akan bagaimana."

"Aku masih tidak percaya semua ini." Sherry menutup matanya, masih terkejut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sayangnya kita tidak punya waktu untuk bingung," Jake sekali lagi menegaskan, "Informasi tentangmu bocor, Sherry Birkin…"

Sherry menceritakan seharusnya setelah tiba di Amozi, dia dan Jonas seharusnya langsung melakukan kontak dengan kantor pusat. Tugasnya kali ini adalah mengambil sebuah data dari informan mengenai bukti keterlibatan beberapa negara yang diam-diam mendukung gerakan bio-terorisme, dikhawatirkan kegiatan terselubung ini akan membahayakan Amerika sekaligus kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Tidak pernah ada kabar mengenai organisasi bernama Black Spider, awalnya kedua agen Amerika ini menganggap kunjungan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Negara Amozi, nasib mereka telah berubah menjadi target. Jake hanya diam sambil sesekali mengangguk mendengar cerita itu.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka berdua menyadarinya. Ketika salah satu target berhasil lolos, konsekuensinya adalah : mereka akan diburu. Sementara di sisi lain kini salah satu anggota dari organisasi diketahui telah berkhianat dan menolong target. Jake telah memperhitungkan semua kemungkinan, saat ia menembak si komandan yang membunuh Agen Jonas ia menukar plakat kode nomor yang tersimpan di balik jubah hitam. Dengan harapan organisasi terkecoh mengira J-025 telah terbunuh dalam misi. Ia tahu pasti organisasi bukanlah kumpulan orang bodoh, namun setidaknya langkah ini akan melambatkan langkah mereka.

.

.

* * *

Jake mondar mandir mengitari kamar, mata Sherry mengikuti kemana pria ini berjalan. Sherry melirik jam tangannya, sudah lima jam lewat setelah dia tiba di bandara dan terlalu terlambat untuk mengadakan kontak dengan kantor pusat. Data dirinya bocor, dia tidak bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi atau mengapa ia bisa terlibat dalam keadaan runyam ini. Mendapati Jake Muller di sisinya, ini pun merupakan sebuah tanda tanya. Di satu sisi ia percaya dan merasa beruntung, namun di sisi lain ia khawatir karena permasalahan ini juga akan menyeret pria itu dalam bahaya.

"Oke. Kita mulai negosiasi kita," Jake akhirnya berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sherry, "Aku minta tiga hal yang harus kau turuti dan aku akan membantumu."

Hati Sherry sedikit mencelos mendengar perkataan itu, lebih tepatnya dengan cara 'negosiasi' yang dulu pernah didengarnya juga dari mulut pria ini.

"Tiga? _Hhh_… Apa yang kau minta? BERAPA?"

"Satu. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang keberadaanku, atau kalau aku membantumu. Termasuk kantor, atasanmu, semua. Hanya aku dan kau, ini antara kita. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengorek informasi apapun tentang aku."

Sherry mengangguk.

"_Deal_, Jake…"

"Bagus! Yang kedua... Menghindari kontak. Kau tidak boleh terlacak atau terhubung dengan satelit kantor, apapun resikonya. Hanya boleh berkomunikasi pada mereka lewat telepon genggam sesekali. Dan hanya pada atasanmu yang kau percaya. Oh! Tunggu dulu… Kepada siapa kau melapor?" Jake berhati-hati karena ia mengingat _supervisor_ Sherry sebelumnya adalah Derek C. Simmons.

"Mr. Bernard Hills, dia yang mengambil alih perlindungan sekaligus menjadi atasanku setelah Simmons. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya? Aku… Tidak tahu pasti, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku terhubung dengan FOS melalui dia." Sherry menjelaskan, "Tapi mereka pasti menolak kalau aku tidak ingin dilacak. Sekarang pun mereka pasti masih berusaha mencari keberadaanku."

Jake menggeleng, "Tidak… Tidak bisa. Keberadaanmu sudah diketahui oleh Black Spider, _supergirl_. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah hanya karena ada satelit bodoh yang menunjukkan lokasimu pada mereka. Berikan alasan bagus untuk si Bernard atasanmu itu, karena ini persyaratan yang kedua. _Deal_?"

Sherry mengangguk kecil, meskipun masih sedikit ragu.

"Terakhir. Kau ingat perjanjian pertama dan kedua, hanya kau dan aku. Tidak ada pihak lain sekali pun dia bisa dipercaya. Termasuk jagoanmu," Jake menyeringai, "Si om-om pirang berambut _boyband_ itu."

Kali ini Sherry keberatan, dia tidak setuju, "Maksudmu… Leon?! _Come on_ Jake, ada apa denganmu? Dia bukan orang yang berbahaya, kau tahu dia-"

"Yang menyelamatkanmu dari Racoon City," potong Jake, "Aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi tidak ada gunanya ia terseret disini. Lagipula tidak baik kau melaporkan kondisimu sekarang, itu hanya membuat dia khawatir, kan?"

"Jake, jangan mengelak. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukainya?" Sherry melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Jake dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku…" Jake hanya mengibaskan tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Alergi pada pria bergaya boyband_. Anggap saja begitu. SELESAI. Tiga persyaratan dariku dan aku akan membantumu, tanpa negosiasi. Setuju atau tidak, saatnya tentukan pilihanmu?"

Sherry Birkin diam, berpikir dan merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan.

.

_Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang? _

_Nominal?_

.

"Kau tidak mengajukan harga yang kau minta, Jake?" tanyanya heran.

Jake menoleh, "_Yeah_ sempat terpikir poin ke empat. Di matamu aku orang seperti itu? Tapi aku menyelamatkanmu bukan karena harga, lagipula kalau hanya memikirkan bayaran… Aku sudah menghabisimu di Central Market, Sherry."

Setelah beberapa hitungan detik berlalu Sherry berjalan ke arah Jake dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Jake berjabat tangan. Jake Muller meraih tangan wanita itu. Sambil tersenyum ketika mereka bersalaman, sebuah perjanjian telah diambil oleh kedua belah pihak. Jake Muller dan Sherry Birkin, si pengkhianat dan buronan, kombinasi yang cocok untuk meramaikan perburuan Black Spider.

.

"_Deal_…"

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tiga selesai!

_Flashback_ misi Jake dan akhirnya menuju perjanjian Jake x Sherry… Balas budi bukan melulu soal uang, intinya hahaha. Alurnya memang tidak secepat chapter pertama tapi karena menyangkut deal, pasti makan waktu dan banyak dialog. Saya harap jangan bosan ya? :)

_Alergi pada pria bergaya boyband _(ngakak juga pas kepikiran), ini alasan yang saya tulis untuk Jake tentang Leon, atau mungkin untuk menutupi rasa cemburu karena Sherry akrab sama Leon? *fans Leon jangan marah ya…*

Semoga chapter ketiga ini juga cukup menarik, kependekan gak sih per chapter? Dan seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc.

** Shiina Yuki :** Waa thank you reviewnya, saya coba update secepat mungkin!

** Red Apple790** : senpai arigatou komennya… Huahahaha males login ya? xD

** roquezen** : *sujud minta ampun* sori belum sempet bales PM :)

** Saika Tsuruhime** : sukses buat ujiannya Tsuru-chan, saya update chapter 3 nih.

** Guest anom & Hime-chan** : thanks!

Terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	4. Chapter 4 : HIDE AND SEEK

_ "Deal…"_

_-_oOo-

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 4 : HIDE AND SEEK **

.

.

**Washington D.C. – F.O.S Central Office**

Jantung pria itu seakan melompat ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera di ponselnya yang berdering. Ia segera berlari menuju ruangan kerjanya lalu menutup pintu. Baru saja ia menjawab telepon dan ingin membentak orang itu, tapi dialah yang terdiam. Urat-uratnya terlihat menegang, tanpa disadari ia mengeraskan genggaman tangan pada ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga. Apa yang ia dengar sama sekali bukan keadaan yang baik apalagi menguntungkan. Dan membuat niatnya untuk marah dalam sekejap menghilang, berganti dengan rasa cemas.

Bernard Hills, _supervisor_ pengganti untuk Sherry Birkin, saat ini berada di ujung karirnya ketika tahu informasi agen yang diberangkatkan ke Amozi bocor. Tapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan nyawa agen lapangannya. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pria ini duduk dan hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama suara si penelepon, tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun. Dan tampaknya si penelepon telah menyelesaikan semua laporannya.

"Jadi… Agen Jonas gugur?" itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut pria ini, "Dan untungnya kau berhasil selamat, Birkin. _Oh God_… Informasi keberadaan agen keamanan Amerika bisa bocor dan mereka langsung memburumu? Ini benar-benar tidak terduga, selama lima jam dua puluh delapan menit aku dan Arthur tidak bisa melakukan kontak atau menemukanmu di satelit. Aku sudah hampir gila, kau tahu itu?"

Kalimat berikutnya dari Sherry Birkin si penelepon, sontak membuat dirinya semakin cemas.

"Apa? Kau ingin kami disini tidak melacak keberadaanmu?! Kami bertugas untuk memberikan bantuan dan informasi terbaru tentang misi, kau seharusnya…" lalu mendadak ia terdiam, "Ya. Aku paham sekarang, kawanan pembunuh itu juga bisa melacakmu dari satelit. Ini gawat… Kita tidak punya cara lain saat ini selain menyetujui usulmu."

Bernard Hills lalu memberikan arahan misi untuk anak buahnya, "Tapi aku percaya padamu, agen Birkin. Misi ini tetap harus kau jalani, informan kita memiliki data yang sangat penting mengenai keterlibatan Amozi dengan bio-terorisme. Bio-terorisme adalah ancaman serius yang akan membahayakan dunia, termasuk Amerika. Besok jam sembilan pagi waktu setempat kau harus mengadakan kontak dengan informan. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya padamu, dan memastikan ini rahasia. Ya, sesuai saranmu. Percayalah padaku, Birkin. Aku mengandalkanmu jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup teleponnya, lalu mengirim beberapa data yang diperlukan. Dalam keheningan ia menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk keningnya. Tidak percaya ada kebocoran data di organisasi, tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Dia menuju tempat Arthur, nama pria yang membantunya melacak keberadaan kedua agen di satelit yang tentunya masih nihil. Pria ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan satelit dan membiarkan secangkir kopi di mejanya mendingin tanpa tersentuh. Tepukan di pundak membuatnya tersadar dari pekerjaan, ia menoleh ke arah atasannya.

"Arthur, ada kabar buruk. Mereka diserang di Amozi dan kita kehilangan Agen Jonas." katanya sambil menatap wajah Arthur yang terlihat sangat terkejut, "Data kita bocor… _Sial_. Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kita menjaga rahasia dengan yang lain. Tolong kau urus mengenai jasad Jonas, juga berhenti melacak Birkin lewat satelit… Pikirkan cara untuk membantu mereka tanpa membuat pihak musuh bisa melacaknya."

"Baik, Pak! Saya akan berusaha…" katanya dengan yakin.

.

.

* * *

**Amozi – Local Hostel**

Cahaya matahari berwarna kemerahan masuk melalui jendela di kamar Jake, matahari mulai terbenam dan hari akan berganti malam. Sherry hanya seorang diri di kamar itu, memegang erat ponsel setelah selesai mengontak atasannya di Amerika. Beberapa suara orang terdengar berbicara di koridor dengan bahasa lokal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, muncullah Jake dengan beberapa barang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah gulungan berwarna abu tua yang ternyata sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal, ia meletakkan benda itu di lantai, beserta sebuah bantal di tangan kirinya. Sherry bermaksud membantunya membawa barang itu, tapi Jake menolak. Dengan sigap ia menyusun sebuah tempat tidur darurat di sebelah meja, dengan beralaskan selimut.

"Aku sudah mencari kamar kosong tapi semuanya penuh. Setelah mencari alas tidur, aku hanya menemukan ini," kata Jake sambil meletakkan bantal di atas selimutnya, "_Yeah_ ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Sepertinya malam ini kau harus menginap disini, _supergirl_. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sherry bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei hentikan ekspresimu itu, aku tidak akan menggigit! Tidurlah di ranjang, aku akan tidur disini." katanya sambil menepuk selimut yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi alas tidur.

"Bu… Bukan masalah itu, tapi… Jake, ini kamarmu. Seharusnya aku yang…"

"Membiarkan wanita tidur di lantai beralaskan selimut? Kupikir tamu tidak seharusnya diperlakukan rendah oleh tuan rumah," dia terkekeh, "Aku akan keluar untuk mandi. Kamar mandinya terletak di ruangan ujung paling kanan, sebaiknya kau juga membersihkan diri? Anggap saja sedang berlibur di Negara Amozi bukan sebagai buronan Black Spider, Sherry."

Jake dengan tenang berdiri lalu sebelum menutup pintu ia melirik Sherry sambil membisikkan sesuatu, "Kurasa kita harus sedikit berjalan-jalan dan mencari makan malam. Aku akan kembali, kuharap satu jam cukup untukmu untuk bersiap-siap?"

Dan ia menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu meninggalkan Sherry.

.

.

* * *

Suasana malam di Amozi ternyata masih tetap terasa panas meski tidak menyengat seperti siang hari. Setelah mandi dan menyegarkan diri ternyata begitu mudah untuk berkeringat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Jake dan Sherry kini berada di luar, awalnya Sherry enggan untuk ikut mencari makanan dengan alasan tidak lapar, tapi tipikal Jake adalah _guide_ yang tidak pernah menerima kata tidak. Merasa tidak punya pilihan sekaligus khawatir akan kawanan yang memburunya, Sherry menggunakan topi untuk menyamarkan identitas. Jake tertawa melihat penampilan gadis itu, karena dia sendiri dengan santai hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Menurutnya organisasi tidak pernah tahu wajahnya yang sebenarnya karena mereka selalu menggunakan jubah hitam berpenutup kepala.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah tempat menyerupai pasar malam dengan deretan pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan makanan maupun minuman. Kepulan asap makanan terlihat dimana-mana, beserta dengan aroma makanan yang membuat perut menjadi terasa lapar. Masyarakat lokal maupun turis asing berdesakkan di tempat itu, berbelanja, juga memenuhi tempat duduk dan meja kecil yang tersedia untuk menyantap makanan.

Sherry nampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, selintas menghapus rasa khawatir tentang misinya. Seolah-olah dia datang dengan cap turis untuk berlibur. Jake meliriknya, perlahan ia tersenyum tanpa terlihat oleh Sherry. Dia mengajak gadis itu berkeliling dan memesan makanan yang terlihat menarik untuk disantap.

"Tempat favoritku selama dua bulan ini ketika mencari makanan. Huh lihat ekspresimu sekarang, _supergirl_. Kau tidak menyesal datang kemari kan? Banyak makanan yang tidak akan kau jumpai di Amerika, haah sudahlah ayo kita pesan. Ikuti aku!"

Jake kemudian menuntun Sherry mengitari penjual makanan dan memesan beberapa makanan juga minuman. Mereka duduk di tempat kecil yang tersedia lalu mulai makan sambil menikmati waktu santai yang masih bisa dinikmatinya saat ini. Beberapa pembicaraan sederhana menghiasi waktu makan mereka, tentang misi Sherry setelah berpisah dengan Jake atau hal kecil lainnya. Hubungan kedua partner ini sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding saat mereka pertama kali di Edonia, ketika mereka dikejar-kejar untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan Neo-Umbrella. Jake yang mempunyai kemampuan cepat mempelajari bahasa, dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan masyarakat lokal saat memesan makanan. Situasi malam yang nyaman itu mampu meregangkan otot-otot penuh ketegangan saat dikejar kawanan Black Spider siang tadi.

.

"Kau tahu, tadi rasanya seperti seorang turis yang berlibur… Menyenangkan." kata Sherry ketika mereka berjalan pulang.

Jake hanya memandang wanita berambut blonde itu dengan tatapan lain tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Entah mengapa dia malah bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi dengan partnernya meskipun dalam keadaan yang kurang beruntung. Sekilas pria ini teringat akan perjuangan mereka bersama di Edonia dan Lanshiang, melarikan diri dari laboratorium Neo-Umbrella lalu bersama-sama mengalahkan B.O.W termasuk _stalker_ fanatiknya yaitu Ustanak. Saat perpisahannya ia hanya dapat melihat pesawat itu pergi, dan tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu gadis ini lagi. Bisa berpartner lagi dengan Sherry Birkin meninggalkan kesan khusus di benaknya.

_Oh sial, Jake Muller… Apa yang kupikirkan tentang gadis ini sih?!_

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sherry membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hnn… Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Yeah_." balasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Langkah Sherry berhenti untuk sesaat dan ia menghela napas.

"Ehm. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Jake."

Jake masih berusaha menutupi senyumnya, dia hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari wanita itu. Membuat Sherry harus sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa terasa langkah-langkah kaki mengantarkan mereka kembali ke kamar Jake, mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk bertemu informan besok pagi. Suasana di gedung itu sudah sunyi, semua lampu telah padam kecuali satu lampu di koridor. Keduanya hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit dari tempat tidur masing-masing sampai akhirnya letih dan tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**December 25****th****, 2013 – Canzoni Bay, Amozi – 9.00 AM**

Sherry mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna khaki, dan juga topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Ia berdiri dan menunggu seorang diri di sebuah rumah kayu dekat dermaga sesuai dengan foto yang diberikan Bernard Hills kemarin. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan siapa pun disana. Dia mengecek waktunya, sudah tiba waktu yang dijanjikan bertemu dengan sang informan. Tanpa ia sadari kini di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut panjang, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya. Semuanya berwarna hitam kecuali bibir tipisnya yang dipoles oleh _lipstick_ berwarna merah. Mereka tidak saling menatap, hanya melihat ke arah dermaga. Kebisuan mengisi keadaan selama beberapa hitungan, suasana terasa dingin meskipun udara di sekitarnya panas menyengat.

"Canzoni Bay terlihat indah," kata wanita itu.

Sherry menoleh, "Minum kopi sambil memandangi dermaga mungkin terdengar lebih baik."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengajaknya bersalaman, "Ternyata Anda orang yang kutunggu, Agen Sherry Birkin?"

.

_Rupanya mereka baru saja menyebutkan kata sandi masing-masing_.

.

Sherry dan wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah kayu yang kosong, wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu memori yang disimpan di tempat anti air. Sherry menerima benda mungil itu, menaruhnya di sebuah tempat penyimpanan khusus yang diterimanya dari kantor D.S.O. Lalu chip data itu diselipkan di saku kanan celananya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita di hadapannya. Berusia kira-kira tiga puluh lima tahun, wanita itu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Minum kopi sambil memandangi dermaga mungkin terdengar lebih baik." kata wanita bermata hijau itu, "Sebuah kata sandi yang unik, menurutku…"

Sherry tersenyum, "Ucapan khas atasanku, dia terlalu menyukai kopi."

"Data itu berisi keterlibatan pemerintah dengan sebuah organisasi gelap bernama Black Spider yang berpusat di Amozi. Mereka bekerjasama dengan sejumlah perusahaan dan pemerintahan yang mendukung bio-terorisme. Konspirasi yang tidak ada akhirnya, Nona…" kata wanita itu lagi, "Dan Amerika pun tidak luput dari itu. Sebaiknya kau tahu benar kemana data itu seharusnya berada, kesalahan kecil akan membuat semuanya menjadi fatal. Baiklah, kurasa sudah selesai? Senang berbincang dengan Anda, tapi aku harus segera pergi sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku."

"Terima kasih…" kata Sherry, tanpa digubris oleh wanita yang segera berlalu dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Sherry masih menatap punggung wanita berbaju hitam itu dari salah satu jendela rumah kayu, hingga akhirnya menghilang di sebuah tikungan menuju lokasi parkir.

.

.

.

* * *

**_DUARR!_**

**_Bunyi ledakan terdengar beberapa ratus meter dari lokasi Sherry berada_**.

.

Sepersekian detik setelah wanita itu menghilang di tikungan, terdengar suara ledakan dan alarm mobil yang bersahutan dari arah parkiran. Sherry terkejut dan sontak berpikir, ADA YANG MENGIKUTI WANITA ITU! Dia sampai tidak menyadari Jake yang bersembunyi kini sudah ada di depan pintu dan menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah kayu itu. Dia pun bergegas dan berlari menjauhi lokasi parkir, menyusuri pinggiran dermaga dan bermaksud kabur tanpa diketahui.

_Jalan keluar ternyata tidak semulus yang mereka bayangkan._

Dua orang berjubah hitam menangkap lokasi mereka dan mulai menembaki mereka dari kejauhan. Masing-masing mengendarai sepeda motor dan menuju ke tempat mereka dari arah parkiran mobil. Kemungkinan mereka-lah yang meledakkan mobil itu, tidak diketahui bagaimana nasib sang informan wanita.

Jake Muller berlari secepat kilat menuju arah parkiran motor di pinggiran dermaga dan menemukan salah satunya menyala. Berbeda dengan motor sport yang ia kendarai saat melarikan diri dari laboratorium Neo-Umbrella, motor yang ia temui kali ini berjenis _dirt bike_ alias motor yang awam digunakan untuk _off road_. Pemiliknya ada di sebelah sedang menjawab telepon, mungkin melapor polisi setelah mendengar suara ledakan. Jake langsung mendorong orang itu hingga terjatuh, lalu mengambil alih motor Honda CRF 450X yang dibiarkan menyala. Orang malang itu jatuh di trotoar dan hanya bisa pasrah sambil berteriak pada pencuri yang tidak menggubrisnya.

Jake kembali ke arah partnernya dan setelah memastikan Sherry berada di boncengan, ia menarik gas sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya?!" Sherry kebingungan sambil naik ke boncengan dan berpegangan erat pada tubuh Jake.

"Kau ingin aku minta izin sebelum mencuri motornya? _Hell no_… Kurasa tidak!"

Motor berwarna merah itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Sherry langsung mendekap tubuh Jake agar tidak terjatuh. Tak lama terdengar lagi suara tembakan dari belakang, ternyata ulah jubah hitam yang membungkam si pemilik motor karena menjadi saksi keberadaan mereka. Dua orang itu masih mengejar Jake, mereka menaikkan kecepatan dan bergerak beriringan mengikuti motor Jake. Sebuah desingan peluru terdengar dari para pria berjubah yang mencoba untuk menembak target. Sherry mengambil pistol dari holsternya, pistol yang diambil Jake dari pria berjubah hitam di terowongan. Dia berusaha melambatkan laju si pembunuh dengan balas menembak. Namun Jake menyuruhnya berhenti karena sia-sia, itu hanya akan menarik perhatian polisi patroli.

"AKU AKAN MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN MEREKA!" kata Jake berteriak agar suaranya tetap terdengar mengalahkan deru mesin atau terpaan angin.

"SAAT ITU KAU BISA MENEMBAK, SHERRY!"

Jake melesat menuju jalan raya dan dengan kecepatannya ia menyalip satu per satu mobil yang menghalangi mereka. Si pengejar pun mengikuti hal serupa, mereka sudah terlatih dalam melakukan aksinya. Motor Jake yang berada di sebelah kanan berhasil menyalip sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang besar sehingga menutupi pandangan si pengejar. Salah satu pria berjubah hitam akhirnya menaikkan kecepatan motor agar seimbang dengan truk panjang itu… Dia berhasil menyalip dan bermaksud menembak, tapi ternyata target yang ia kejar… _Menghilang_?

Tidak menghilang…

_Mereka ada tepat di belakangnya_.

Jake sengaja melambatkan motornya untuk mengelabui orang itu, sementara Sherry telah membidiknya. Hasil bidikan agen Amerika ini berbuah manis, peluru melesat mengenai target dan mengakibatkan si pengendara berjubah hitam terjungkal dari motor. Motor tanpa pengemudi itu melompat lalu menabrak truk di depannya, sementara si jubah hitam terjungkal ke belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya menghantam keras bagian depan mobil jenis SUV sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di jalan. Klakson mobil dan suara tabrakan bertubi-tubi menghiasi lokasi, tanpa banyak berpikir Jake dan Sherry langsung memacu lagi motornya untuk menghindari kekacauan.

"RASAKAN ITU, _SPIDEY_!" umpat Jake sambil menghindari kekacauan akribat tabrakan beruntun.

Di belakangnya, masih ada satu lagi jubah hitam yang mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh setelah berhasil menghindari kemacetan melalui sisi kiri jalan.

"Masih ada satu lagi, Jake!" Sherry mengingatkan.

Jake menengok ke belakang dan melihatnya.

"SIAL! MEREKA MEMANG KAWANAN LABA-LABA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Jake memaki sambil memacu motor menuruni sebuah jembatan yang dipadati kendaraan roda empat.

.

Tiba-tiba dia memutar haluan dengan menaiki trotoar menuju arah yang berlawanan. Sherry berpegangan lebih erat lagi ketika melihat mobil-mobil yang berlawanan arah menghujani mereka dengan bunyi klakson. Motor Jake yang melaju di jalur berlawanan seakan siap ditabrak oleh mereka. Diliriknya ke arah jembatan, si pria berjubah sudah berhasil turun dan menemukan jejak targetnya. Dia pun berhasil naik trotoar dan datang mengejar, sementara tangan kanan Jake juga memacu motor itu agar bergerak lebih cepat meskipun lalu lintas sekitarnya sedang padat.

Sherry memekik ketika Jake tiba-tiba membanting setirnya untuk menghindari sebuah bus. Dia bisa merasakan gesekan udara panas yang tercipta karena jarak mereka yang berdekatan, nyaris saja bertabrakan. Dalam hitungan detik jarak mereka dengan pengejarnya semakin dekat, si pria berjubah itu mulai menembak. Tembakan pertama hampir mengenai Sherry… Gadis itu terkejut dan mulai berusaha membidik lawannya. Satu dua tembakan gagal mengenai si jubah hitam. Alih-alih berhasil, Jake Muller malah dikejutkan oleh salah satu spionnya yang menghilang karena tembakan balasan dari si laba-laba hitam.

"_Ouch_, nyaris!" komentarnya sambil menoleh pada pengejar yang berada di sisi kanan, dan dengan sedikit gerakan meliuk ke kanan kini mereka telah sejajar dengannya, "Giliranmu, _supergirl_!"

_Kali ini Sherry tidak menyia-nyiakan bidikannya._

Sebuah tembakan _Nine-oh-Nine_ berpeluru 9mm itu melesat menembus kepalanya, motor si pengendara itu hilang kendali dan jatuh ke samping bersamaan dengan robohnya pengemudi. Si jubah hitam terpental ke samping, tubuhnya langsung dihabisi oleh laju roda yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Sisa tubuhnya dilumat ganasnya lalu lintas. Kekacauan lalu lintas lagi-lagi terjadi, timbulnya kemacetan akibat tabrakan beruntun disertai bunyi klakson menggema di sepanjang jalan. Kali ini tanpa kejaran orang-orang dengan jubah hitam di belakang mereka.

Selesai?

_Belum_.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang bergema dari arah jembatan tempat mereka turun, tapi terhalang oleh padatnya kendaraan.

"_Uh-huh_, sirine polisi sudah terdengar merdu rupanya. Hmmm… Sayangnya itu bukan pilihan lagu yang kusuka." ucap Jake dengan nada sarkastik.

Dia memutar kembali arah motornya, ia berhasil menyeberang dengan mudah lalu keluar dari jalan besar untuk menghindari polisi. Beruntung tidak semua jalanan Amozi dipantau dengan kamera seperti di negara-negara maju, mereka bisa berharap wajah mereka tidak terlacak saat sedang kejar-kejaran di jalan raya. Jake menempuh jalan pinggiran, dia cukup hafal tempat itu karena kota ini terbilang kecil. Dua bulan membuatnya cukup menguasai arah dan bahasa setempat. Mereka melewati jalanan sepi, menemui banyaknya lahan-lahan hijau dan hanya sesekali bersisipan dengan kendaraan lain, rupanya jalan ini jarang dilalui para penduduk kota.

Tangan Sherry masih mendekap erat pada tubuh Jake, setengah bagian dari dirinya masih merasakan ketegangan dari adegan kejar-kejaran tadi. Sementara separuh bagian dari dirinya merasa lega telah luput dari maut. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan data dari informan, ternyata langkah mereka pun diketahui oleh Black Spider. Dia semakin cemas pada kebocoran informasi beruntun yang terjadi.

_Apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya?_

.

.

"Sherry…"

Kata-kata Jake menyadarkan Sherry dari kekalutannya, "AH? Ya, Jake?"

"CRF 450X… _Great_. Kita mendapatkan motor yang tepat untuk mengalahkan mereka," katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Se… Sepertinya kita berhasil selamat dari mereka dan polisi. Kejar-kejaran yang barusan sedikit membuatku takut."

Jake tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Hei… Agen rahasia mana boleh takut? Setidaknya itu yang kulihat di film-film. Tapi kuakui kau juga penembak yang baik," pujinya sambil tertawa, "Sekedar saran dariku, _supergirl_. Sebaiknya lain kali kita bawa obat serangga untuk mengusir laba-laba…"

Jalanan sepi menghiasi perjalanan mereka yang penuh dengan keheningan, hanya terdengar suara deru mesin motor yang melambatkan kecepatan. Jake memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan dan mencari tempat menyembunyikan motor curiannya di sekitar hostel, akhirnya mereka berhenti setelah menemukan sebuah minimarket. Pria berambut tipis ini turun dari motornya lalu berlari-lari kecil untuk membeli makanan, Sherry memutuskan menunggu sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu.

.

.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas_, _Sherry_? Meski di Amozi tidak mengenal hari Natal," Jake datang dengan sekantung penuh makanan untuk mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman, di hari Natal bersama motor curian dan suasana pinggiran kota yang masih hijau. Jake mengambil makanan yang baru saja dibelinya di minimarket, Sherry yang duduk di sebelahnya membantu mengeluarkan makanan itu dari bungkusan. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan mulai makan sambil menatap taman yang kosong. Jake membuka minuman kaleng dan menenggaknya dengan cepat, kehausan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu sibuk memacu adrenalinnya bersama si jubah hitam.

"Celaka. Aku belum sempat menukarkan satu dollar pun dengan uang Amozi," Sherry memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah sekian lama hanya berkutat dengan keheningan.

Jake mengangguk, "Pasti. Kau tidak bisa menukarkan uang pada pengejarmu di terowongan. Tenang, aku masih menyimpan sejumlah uang. Uangmu bisa kita tukarkan nanti. Nah, setelah mendapat data dari informan tadi pagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sherry kembali diam sambil memandangi kartu memori mungil dari sakunya.

"Mereka juga tahu soal tempat kita bertemu dengan informan wanita itu, Jake. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sherry balik bertanya.

Jake hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil terus makan, "Entah. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, aku hanya membantumu menjalani arus permainan? Kalau kau percaya bosmu, kau harus mengabarinya. Kalau tidak, kita akan terus bersembunyi sampai kita tahu sesuatu."

.

Sherry akhirnya menghubungi Bernard Hills melalui salah satu telepon umum yang tersedia di dekat minimarket. Dari pembicaraan singkat, atasannya mengetahui agen lapangannya berhasil luput dari maut sekalipun kontak dengan informan berakhir dengan kekacauan. Apa boleh buat, karena perjanjian kontak dengan informan sudah dibuat sebelum mereka mengetahui ada kebocoran data. Bernard mengatakan kondisi Sherry dan datanya saat ini sangat rawan. Dalam beberapa waktu ke depan dipastikan dia tidak bisa segera pulang ke Amerika karena para pengejarnya akan mengecek setiap data penerbangan. Bernard juga tidak merekomendasikan Sherry mengirim data tersebut lewat akses satelit maupun email. Akhirnya dia diperintahkan untuk mengamankan dirinya bersama data tersebut, dengan bertahan hidup di Amozi hingga dia mendapatkan keputusan untuk kembali ke Amerika.

Mendengar itu, Sherry terduduk lemas. Ia menatap hijaunya dedaunan dan rumput di taman dengan pikiran tak menentu. Jake yang ada di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia sibuk menghabiskan minuman kalengnya, lalu membuang semua sampah makanan ke tempat sampah di seberang taman sambil berjalan santai seakan tanpa beban. Pria itu sesekali melirik wanita pirang yang sedang termenung. Sebenarnya Jake sendiri sangat paham akan situasi mereka. Artinya, mereka harus terjebak di Amozi dengan para pembunuh yang mengincar nyawanya. Bukan hanya harus melindungi Sherry Birkin, tapi juga data yang ia bawa. Benar-benar seperti kejadian tahun lalu, namun saat ini keadaan berbalik.

"Seingatku tahun lalu kau tidak terlalu murung seperti ini," Jake berjalan mendekati Sherry, "Kau ingat? Kemarin itu tepat setahun dimana kau menemukanku di Edonia, sebagai seorang agen yang ditugaskan melindungiku… Pria dengan darah bernilai 50 juta dollar sepertiku."

"Sekarang kurasa keadaan kita berbalik," langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan wanita yang masih tertunduk lesu, "Hei _Supergirl_, kalau kita bisa mengalahkan fans fanatikku… Si Ustanak yang menjijikkan itu bersama, laba-laba pasti bukan rintangan yang terlalu berat untukmu kan?"

Sherry mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jake Muller, tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Jake…"

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter empat selesai!

Sepertinya cerita ini bakal makan banyak chapter daripada Lady in RED? Hmmm… Chapter ini Jake x Sherry berhasil dapet data yang jadi misi utama Sherry, semoga deskripsi adegan kejar-kejarannya cukup mudah dibayangkan dan tidak membosankan, hehe. Sekedar info, _Nine-oh-Nine_ alias 909 itu jenis senjata _handgun_ standar yang dipakai Jake di RE 6 (Sherry pakai jenis lain namanya Triple Shot), sedangkan CRF 450X itu jenis motor keluaran Honda yang memang digunakan buat _off road_... Bentuknya beda sama motor sport (ramping, ban besar, kayak yang dipakai buat atraksi flip, etc.)

**Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya di chapter 3 kemarin yaa :)**

(_Specially for : senpai_ RedApple790, Saika Tsuruhime, roquezen, Foetida, Guest dan lainnya.)

Ada yang tanya di PM cerita Black Invitation ini sampai berapa chapter, jawabannya… BERAPA YA? Hehe belum ada target spesifik karena ceritanya berkembang menurut mood, yang pasti saya benci sinetron jadi tidak mungkin super duper panjang (tapi sekedar perkiraan sampai saat ini, sepertinya lebih dari 8 chapter).

Bagaimana komentar kalian tentang chapter keempat ini? Seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	5. Chapter 5 : SILENT DESPAIR

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 5 : SILENT DESPAIR **

.

.

* * *

**December 30****th****, 2013 – Amozi, Local Hostel**

Malam itu ia sendirian berada di kamar, Sherry mengeluarkan chip memori yang menjadi bukti data kejahatan para teroris dan keterlibatan mereka dalam bio-terorisme. Setelah memeriksa data tersebut, dia mendapat fakta bahwa Black Spider adalah sebuah organisasi gelap yang bekerjasama dengan sejumlah instansi pemerintahan dan perusahaan besar yang diam-diam mendukung penggunaan B.O.W dan bio-terorisme. Organisasi yang berpusat di Republik Amozi dan memiliki banyak prajurit bayaran ini juga yang membantu melancarkan usaha terkutuk itu agar tidak terekspos pihak luar. Selain itu ada beberapa arsip berisi bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan beberapa negara yang ikut terseret dalam masalah penggunaan bio-terorisme.

Sudah enam hari sejak ia datang ke Republik Amozi, dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh dan diselamatkan oleh Jake Muller. Lalu setelah mendapatkan data dari informan, mereka terpaksa bersembunyi dari kejaran Black Spider. Kontak terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah saat Sherry menghubungi Bernard Hills melalui telepon umum di pinggiran kota Amozi. Menunggu kabar dari pihak Amerika untuk memulangkan agen lapangannya dengan aman adalah saat-saat menyiksa, penuh ketidakpastian dan tanda tanya. Saat ini Sherry masih tinggal di salah satu hostel lokal bersama Jake, hanya saja Jake pindah ke ruangan sebelah yang sudah kosong.

Dia yang memaksa agar pria itu pindah, sehingga Jake Muller tidak perlu lagi tidur beralaskan selimut selama empat hari terakhir. Namun kabar buruknya, mereka tidak tahu kapan FOS akan menghubunginya sedangkan persediaan uang semakin menipis. Perkiraan Jake membawa tas agen Jonas memang tepat, karena selain untuk menyembunyikan jejak, mereka masih bisa menggunakan uang yang dibawa mantan partnernya itu. Sherry menghela napas, bosan mematung ia pun keluar dari kamar dan mengetuk pintu sebelah. _Tidak ada jawaban_. Dia mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata Jake tidak menguncinya. Dengan hati-hati wanita ini mengintip ke dalam, ternyata kamar itu memang kosong.

Sherry Birkin membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Jake, dia berdiri di samping meja kecil. Di atas meja terdapat tas agen Jonas yang diambil Jake di terowongan, tas itu berisi beberapa baju bersih dan berkas-berkas. Sherry memeriksa ulang data tersebut, agen Jonas yang lebih senior ditugaskan Bernard Hills sebagai partner sekaligus pelindungnya. Dia menyayangkan kematian partnernya karena saat itu mereka berpisah di terowongan Central market. Berkas-berkas yang Jonas bawa berisi peta Amozi, paspor, dan sejumlah uang. Dilihatnya lagi di dalam saku tas Jonas, ada sebuah selipan kertas yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sherry membuka lipatan kertas yang ternyata sebuah surat tanpa nama.

.

_Kepada : Jonas_

_Ini mungkin informasi terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebelum aku tertangkap. Aku berharap kau masih sempat membacanya. Organisasi sudah mendapatkan data dirimu juga partnermu dari pengkhianat. Mereka akan membunuhmu begitu keluar dari bandara Amozi. Segera kembali dan selamatkan nyawamu._

_Kuharap kau selamat._

_._

.

* * *

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Sherry hingga menjatuhkan surat yang baru dibacanya. Jake Muller muncul di ambang pintu dengan celana santai berwarna abu-abu dan bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh dan otot-otot yang terbentuk dari hasil pekerjaannya sebagai tentara. Di bahu kirinya tergantung sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Dia mengamati ekspresi Sherry yang terkejut, lalu membungkuk dan mengambil surat yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia melirik Sherry yang masih mematung.

"Kau… Sudah baca?" tanya Sherry.

"Tentu saja. Surat ini ada dari pertama kali aku membuka tasnya…" jawab Jake, "Nasib temanmu sungguh malang, sepertinya ia belum sempat membaca surat ini. Hnnnn… Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sherry tanpa sadar menatap pria berambut kemerahan yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu, matanya menangkap guratan luka di sisi kiri wajah Jake. Pandangannya menyusuri bentuk rahang yang tegas lalu turun menuju leher… Dan berakhir di bagian atas tubuh Jake yang tidak ditutupi pakaian kecuali sebuah handuk di bahunya, memperlihatkan otot-otot solid yang terbentuk dari hasil pekerjaannya. Tanpa disadari jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan pikiran gadis ini sejenak tertutup oleh apa yang dilihat matanya.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau ada disini, _supergirl_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sherry tersadar.

_Kendalikan dirimu! Dia partnermu… Jake Muller anak Albert Wesker ini adalah partnermu. Dia sama seperti agen Jonas atau yang lainnya, sadarlah pada posisimu Sherry Birkin… _

"Sherry?"

"Ah… O-Oh! Tadi kuketuk pintunya tapi tidak ada jawaban, ma…maaf aku masuk sembarangan…" Sherry masih berkonsentrasi mengendalikan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat.

_Apa yang barusan kurasakan tentang pria ini adalah kesalahan! _

Jake mengibaskan tangannya, "Hei! Tidak masalah, tidak ada yang terlalu penting di kamarku. Tadi aku baru mandi, hnnn... Kau kemari bukan mengabari ada kontak dari bosmu kan?"

Sherry menggeleng.

"Persediaan uangku hampir habis, _supergirl_. Dalam satu atau dua minggu ke depan sepertinya aku harus berbuat sesuatu, kalau tidak kita akan ditendang dari sini seperti gelandangan sekaligus buronan. Keadaan tidak terlalu baik sekarang," kata Jake sambil mengambil baju bersih dan mengenakannya, "Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Maaf kau jadi terlibat karena membantuku, Jake." Sherry seakan merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jake berada di atas kepala wanita pirang itu, sekilas mengelus rambutnya "Jangan pikirkan itu. Kita sudah saling sepakat jadi tidak perlu minta maaf," lalu Jake buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan seperti salah tingkah.

_._

_Jangan pernah libatkan perasaan pribadimu pada misi…_

.

Sherry Birkin hanya tersenyum.

"Kurasa sekarang hubungan kita jauh lebih baik daripada tahun lalu…" gumam wanita itu.

Jake pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia sibuk melipat pakaian-pakaiannya.

.

.

* * *

**December 31****th****, 2013 – Amozi, Local Hostel**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari waktu setempat, tiba-tiba dia terjaga dari tidurnya. Duduk sambil memejamkan mata lalu memfokuskan semua indera pada kedua telinga. Diintipnya dari jendela keadaan di luar, sepi. Sekilas tampak beberapa orang lalu lalang tanpa suara. Dia segera mengenakan pakaiannya, selesai dalam sekejap karena terbiasa bersiap-siap dalam waktu singkat. Diambil juga semua barang yang diperlukan lalu perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Koridor yang hanya diterangi satu lampu begitu gelap dan sunyi. Dia mengendap-ngendap dan mencoba membuka kamar sebelahnya, tapi terkunci. Beruntung, itu adalah kamar lamanya. Ia masih menyimpan sebuah kunci cadangan.

Jake melihat wanita pirang berambut pendek itu tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah yang begitu damai, untuk sesaat dia hanya mematung. Membiarkan memori otaknya bekerja dan merekam semua hal yang saat ini ia lihat dengan matanya… Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi, ia harus segera membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Wanita itu terperanjat mendapati mulutnya ditutup. Sherry Birkin sangat terkejut menemukan Jake ada di kamarnya. Pria itu menutup mulutnya, sedangkan satu tangan lagi mengisyaratkan agar ia diam.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan," bisik pria itu.

Mata Sherry terbelalak tak percaya pada yang baru saja didengarnya. Membuat semua inderanya bekerja menangkap tanda bahaya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita keluar dari sini!" katanya lagi sambil berbisik, "Mereka masih memeriksa tempat lain di penginapan seberang."

Jake Muller sudah menyambar barang-barang yang bisa ia bereskan dan dalam waktu singkat semua barang telah berada di tas. Sementara Sherry mengenakan alas kaki dan jaketnya, tangan Jake sudah menariknya keluar. Langkah terakhir wanita itu adalah membawa holster beserta senjatanya. Mereka mengendap-ngendap turun melalui tangga kayu menuju pintu belakang. Bayangan-bayangan hitam mulai mengisi dinding dari bias lampu, kemudian dari pintu depan muncul beberapa orang yang memasuki hostel sederhana ini. Pintu belakang yang terletak di balik dapur hostel itu terbuka tanpa suara, beruntung karena posisi dapur tertutup tembok sehingga tidak terlihat dari pintu depan.

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan hostel, Jake memukul tombol alarm kebakaran yang terdapat di dapur. Alarm berbunyi nyaring dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu-pintu dari lantai dua terbuka. Orang-orang setengah sadar berhamburan keluar mengira terjadi kebakaran di hostel itu, keadaan menjadi ricuh dan para penyusup terpaksa mundur. Entah berjubah hitam atau tidak, mereka keluar dari tempat itu menghindari kepanikan. Pemilik hostel tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kamarnya di lantai satu, berlari menuju dapur untuk memadamkan api sekaligus menyelamatkan hostel yang menjadi lahan pencahariannya selama ini. Dia hanya mendapati alarm yang terus berbunyi sementara keadaan dapur gelap tanpa tanda-tanda asap maupun nyala api.

Nihil, tidak ada api yang menyala… Dimana pun.

_Peringatan kebakaran palsu._

.

.

* * *

Jake Muller berlari terengah-engah di tengah gelapnya pinggir kota Amozi, di belakangnya Sherry Birkin mengikuti sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang memeriksa keadaan. Apakah mereka berhasil lolos? Bagaimana pun juga keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui oleh Black Spider, keadaan kini bertambah buruk. Pria berusia 21 tahun itu berhenti setelah menyadari jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh, lagi-lagi ia menggapai tangan wanita itu dan menggiringnya agar berlari lebih cepat. Gang pemukiman yang mereka lewati gelap dan berliku-liku, Jake menggenggam tangan wanita itu lebih erat sementara mereka terus berlari memutar arah dari hostel menuju tempat mereka menyembunyikan motor curian di gudang tua tak terpakai.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit lamanya berlari tanpa diikuti, mereka sampai di sebuah gudang tua kumuh. Deru napas dan keringat bercucuran tidak melambatkan pria itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya. Sherry tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Jake menemukan gudang ini juga kunci yang sudah diduplikat untuk menaruh motor, yang terpenting kini dalam sekian detik pintu berhasil terbuka. Pintu besi gudang tua itu berbunyi nyaring ketika diangkat akibat karat di sisi-sisi engsel. Mereka terpaksa sedikit bungkuk dan merangkak agar tidak menimbulkan lebih banyak suara. Jake menutup pintu besi itu dan segera menguncinya dari dalam.

_Gelap gulita_.

Sherry Birkin hanya terpaku dalam kegelapan, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun sekali pun wajah partnernya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya, Jake menyalakan senter yang selalu ia bawa sebagai perlengkapan dasar bertahan hidup dari pekerjaannya. Dia menemukan partnernya yang terpaku dalam gelap, lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. Senter kecil itu menerangi gudang yang kotor dan lembab, di dalamnya terdapat motor curian yang sudah ditutupi dengan kain berwarna hitam, sisanya terdapat dus-dus tak terpakai dari pemilik sebelumnya. Terdapat sebuah meja bulat dan dua kursi, juga sebuah lemari kecil yang sudah usang. Jake membuka lemari itu, dia mengambil sebuah lilin dan menyalakannya dengan sebuah pemantik.

.

Gudang itu sedikit bercahaya berkat sebuah lilin. Dia membuat beberapa lelehan lilin di lantai agar lilin itu bisa berdiri. Jake menyusun beberapa dus sebagai alas duduk karena dia enggan duduk di kursi yang nampak usang dan akan patah apabila diduduki. Sherry Birkin masih berdiri sambil menatap pria yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya dengan pandangan takjub. Bukan berarti dia tidak siap menghadapi keadaan genting seperti saat ini, namun langkah antisipatif pemuda ini membuatnya merasa aman telah mempercayainya. Meskipun terkadang banyak mengumpat, _moody _dan terlihat cuek, partnernya memang bisa diandalkan dan mampu beradaptasi dengan keadaan dalam waktu singkat.

_Terlintas sebuah kenangan di kabin ketika mereka berlindung dari badai salju dan menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian, keadaan yang mirip hanya saja saat ini mereka berada di gudang tua dengan satu sumber cahaya yang berasal dari nyala lilin._

Jake baru menyadari sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Ia balas menatap ke arah Sherry.

"Kau kenapa? Hnn… Lilin ya? Itu kutaruh saat aku menyembunyikan motor. Kubeli di minimarket saat kita makan siang di taman, karena sepertinya akan berguna. Untunglah memang berguna…" katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku… Kagum. Kau benar-benar tenang dan sigap," jawab Sherry.

Jake menyeringai, "Aku sudah dipaksa hidup seperti ini sejak kecil, _supergirl_. Bukan sigap tapi terbiasa."

Kemudian Sherry memutuskan duduk di sebelah Jake sambil ikut memandangi lilin, "Darimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita? Aku tidak mengontak siapa pun."

"_Yeah_ mana kutahu? Kau pasti tahu pada dasarnya jaring laba-laba itu sangat berguna dalam melacak keberadaan mangsa, jadi cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui lokasi kita."

Sherry mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa kau tadi bisa langsung tahu ada yang mengincar kita? Kurasa tidak ada suara mencurigakan sedikit pun."

Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Eh… Entahlah. Aku memang punya insting alami untuk itu, mungkin? Justru aku heran pada orang sepertimu yang bisa tidur nyenyak ketika nyawa sedang terancam."

Jake langsung menghentikan ejekannya saat teringat bagaimana damainya wajah Sherry saat tertidur. Memori itu berputar di kepalanya sampai ia tidak sanggup melihat wanita itu, ia memalingkan muka dan menatap kegelapan.

_Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan pada partnermu ini, pikirnya._

Hening.

"Hmm… Jake?"

Dia terpaksa menoleh, "Apa..."

.

_Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanannya._

_._

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku…" kata Sherry, sambil menatap pria itu.

Kali ini Jake hanya terpaku di tempatnya, membatu. Jangankan berbicara, ia tidak akan sanggup bertatap mata dengan wanita itu selama beberapa saat sampai detak jantungnya kembali normal. Mereka kembali hening menatap nyala api dari lilin, menunggu datangnya fajar di tahun baru, 1 Januari 2014.

.

.

.

* * *

**January 1****st****, 2014 – Amozi, Old Garage**

Lilin semalam telah padam dan sekeliling keadaan gudang menjadi gelap, dari celah pintu terpancar cahaya matahari pagi di tahun yang baru. Sherry membuka matanya, dia tidak sadar terlelap di gudang itu setelah lelah berlari, dan mendapati dirinya kini bersandar pada tubuh Jake Muller. Sedikit kikuk, ia perlahan-lahan menggeser posisi tubuhnya dan menatap Jake yang masih tertidur pulas dengan duduk bersandar pada tembok. _Aneh._ Entah sejak kapan dia merasa pria ini terkadang membuat perasaannya campur aduk, antara tersipu atau kagum, selain kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anak Albert Wesker yang merupakan teman kerja ayah dan ibunya di Umbrella. Lamunannya terganggu karena Sherry menyadari ponselnya bergetar, dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan benda itu dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk.

_"Happy New Year, Sherry! Aku harap semua baik-baik saja, pekerjaanku di Terra Save akhir-akhir ini menyita waktu sehingga kita jarang berkomunikasi. Lalu aku juga kerepotan mengurus pacarku… Si reporter FDA yang waktu itu kuceritakan. Sebenarnya aku merayakan tahun baru di luar New Jersey, dinas luar ini benar-benar menyita hari liburku. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu? –Claire-_"

Senyum manis langsung menghiasi wajahnya ketika membaca pesan dari Claire Redfield, orang yang menjadi penolongnya… Sama seperti Leon. Sosok Claire telah berubah menjadi tokoh panutan dan idola bagi hidup Sherry Birkin, dia merasakan dukungan dan cinta layaknya sebuah keluarga dari kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya setelah lolos dari Racoon City. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan mendapati dirinya kebal dengan G-virus, bahkan menjadi objek penelitian pemerintah Amerika hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi, satu-satunya obat untuk terus bertahan hidup adalah kehadiran juga dukungan Leon dan Claire… _Terutama Claire_.

_"Selamat tahun baru juga Claire! Aku senang membaca pesanmu sepagi ini, saat ini aku sedang berada di Amozi untuk sebuah misi. Belum tahu kapan aku akan pulang ke Amerika, setidaknya sampai semua selesai. Aku harap kau juga baik-baik saja… (dan tolong jangan ceritakan keberadaanku pada siapa pun termasuk Leon) –Sherry-_"

Keputusan untuk memberi tahu Claire soal keberadaannya di Amozi sebenarnya enggan ia lakukan, dia mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Jake. Poin ketiga 'Hanya kau dan aku tanpa orang lain sekali pun yang kau percaya'. Tapi Sherry merasa bukan keputusan yang buruk untuk mengatakan hal itu tanpa membeberkan fakta kalau saat ini ia menjadi buronan kawanan pembunuh. Apapun alasannya… Claire dan Leon, faktanya mereka adalah dua orang yang paling ia percayai di dunia ini. Dia tidak sanggup membohongi mereka. Sebelum mengirimkan pesan balasan itu, ia sempat menoleh pada sosok pria yang masih terus terlelap di sampingnya.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter lima selesai!

Sedikit bingung waktu bikin chapter ini, kalau alurnya terasa lama mohon maaf ya… Chapter ini mau membahas masa-masa pelarian mereka dan mulai timbulnya _romance pairing_, Jake yang cuek tapi ternyata malu-malu :) Pihak Amerika membiarkan mereka liburan selama lima hari mungkin, hehehe. Sepertinya karena sudah dekat Hari Natal, saya ucapkan selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat hari libur untuk semuanya!

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	6. Chapter 6 : FOUR MINUTES LEFT

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 6 : FOUR MINUTES LEFT **

.

.

* * *

_Hari itu panas menyengat, peluh memenuhi sekujur tubuh dan membasahi pakaiannya yang lusuh. Tangannya kebas, mati rasa setelah mengangkat berkarung-karung barang di gudang yang luas dan tertata rapi. Si bocah itu terus merengek pada seseorang yang hanya duduk di meja agar dia mendapatkan uang lebih dari yang diberikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria dewasa yang duduk itu malah menghardik dengan kata-kata kasar, memukulnya dan menyuruh ia segera pergi. Anak itu menggenggam beberapa lembaran uang yang ada di tangannya, lari ketakutan._

_Lembaran uang yang ada dalam genggamannya…_

_Seketika menghilang seperti asap._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendapati dirinya berusia kira-kira lima belas tahun… Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau dengan darah segar, di bawah kakinya ia melihat sesosok tubuh yang tidak ia kenal dengan genangan cairan berwarna merah dan luka menganga di beberapa bagian vital. Pemandangan seperti itu kadang terasa jijik namun kosong tak berarti. Rasa takut yang dulu ia rasakan tidak pernah lagi terlintas dalam pikirannya. Berseragam tentara dengan noda-noda darah dan goretan luka di tubuh, dia menghadap sebuah ruangan dan menerima amplop coklat. Amplop tebal berisi uang hasil jerih payahnya._

_Ia berlari menuju sebuah tempat sangat sederhana yang ia sebut sebagai rumah, sebelumnya ia menyembunyikan pakaian tentara yang berbercak darah di sebuah tas kecil. Lalu ia menghampiri seorang wanita kurus dengan tatapan sayu nan keibuan, wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Entah mengapa pemuda ini merasa sebanyak apapun uang yang ada dalam amplop itu, semuanya akan menghilang seperti uap panas. Tanpa kesembuhan berarti, hanya berupa harapan semu. Wanita itu semakin hari semakin lemah hingga harus pasrah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, namun pemuda ini tidak pernah menyerah. Dia selalu kembali membawa uang untuk mengobati penyakit wanita itu._

_Lagi-lagi…_

_Uang itu kembali menghilang seperti asap._

_Hingga terakhir kali ia pulang dengan amplop coklat, langkahnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Amplop itu jatuh di depan pintu ketika dia mendapati wanita itu telah terbujur kaku dengan sebuah surat yang ditulisnya susah payah, tergeletak di samping tangannya. Alasan utama mengapa ia bekerja keras menjadi tentara bayaran, mengejar uang, uang, dan uang. Tak lain demi ibunya. Jake Muller, pemuda yang berusia belia itu… Mendapati dunianya hancur, tidak peduli berapa pun jumlah uang yang ia terima hari itu. Wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu kini telah tiada. Pergi dari dunia ini dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat… _

_Hatinya terasa dingin, tertusuk dan merasa terperangkap dalam dunia tanpa jalan keluar._

**_"Jake, ayahmu adalah orang baik. Aku yakin dia mencintaimu."_**

.

.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Teriakan nyaring menggema di gudang kumuh itu, seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang. Kedua matanya yang terbuka perlahan fokus, keringat dingin bercucuran menguasai tubuhnya disertai dengan detakan jantung yang berdegup kencang seolah-olah siap meledak. _Dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk_. Tanpa disadari kedua tangannya yang kaku menegang kini dicengkeram oleh seseorang, matanya menangkap wajah orang itu. Seorang wanita dengan pandangan cemas berada di hadapannya, Jake Muller tersadar dan kembali menguasai diri untuk lepas dari jeratan mimpi. Perlahan dia merasa kedua pipinya disentuh. Dia bisa merasakan salah satu jemari dari tangan wanita itu juga menyentuh sebuah guratan luka yang terpatri di wajah sebelah kirinya.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Jake…" gumam Sherry Birkin, menatap pria itu cemas.

Kedua tangan yang ada di wajahnya terasa hangat, dari pipi lalu kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Menenangkan syaraf dan hela napas yang masih terengah-engah, dia hanya menatap partnernya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dengan keadaan sekitar yang gelap, secara samar dia masih bisa menangkap raut cemas dari wajah Sherry, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangan Sherry lalu sedikit mendorongnya agar terlepas dari pipinya, mereka tetap berpegangan tangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jake mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mimpi tentang masa laluku…" katanya seraya melepaskan genggamannya, "Kau kaget? Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…"

Sherry menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku justru khawatir padamu. Kau sering mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak juga. Aku bermimpi tentang kematian ibuku, _supergirl_. Kenangan pahit yang tidak bisa dilupakan terkadang terbawa ke mimpi." Jake berusaha menghindari tatapan cemas wanita itu dan segera bangkit berdiri, "Ehm… Wah! Sudah pagi rupanya, kita harus pergi dari sini…"

Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang dikunci dari dalam lalu berniat membukanya, butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai ia berhasil merogoh kunci dari saku celana. Sebelum ia membungkuk untuk membuka kunci, tangan Sherry lebih dulu menahannya. Dia mendapat telepon dari kantor pusat! Jake membiarkan wanita itu menjawab teleponnya dalam gudang tua yang gelap ini, tentunya keadaan di ruangan ini lebih aman dibanding di luar kan?

.

"Agen Birkin, ada kabar baik! Aku berhasil mengontak salah satu intelejen kita di Amozi. Dia sepakat untuk menyamarkan identitasmu supaya kau bisa segera pulang ke Amerika, dia sudah menyiapkan paspor pengganti dan tiket pesawat untuk kepulanganmu lusa. Malam ini datanglah ke sebuah tempat yang ia tentukan, alamatnya akan dikirim lewat email FOS. Kali ini kuharap tidak ada kebocoran informasi karena ini hanya antara kita," kata Bernard Hills di telepon, "Dan selamat tahun baru! Saat ini pukul satu dini hari, aku memutuskan lembur di tahun baru untuk terus memantaumu dari sini bersama Arthur. Semoga kau bisa segera kembali bergabung bersama kami, Birkin."

"Ya, aku mengerti dan selamat tahun baru, _Sir_. Sampai jumpa," balas Sherry pelan.

Kontak telepon terputus, dan Sherry menatap Jake dengan pandangan berseri-seri karena mereka telah menemukan secercah harapan untuk keluar dari negara ini. Jake menanggapi dengan seringai khasnya, tak sanggup berkomentar tentang wajah ceria gadis itu. Lalu akhirnya, mereka membuka pintu gudang dan mengeluarkan motor curian. Suasana tahun baru begitu sepi di Amozi karena semua orang libur dan melewatkan rutinitas perdagangan di pagi hari. Jake menyalakan mesin motornya sementara ponsel Sherry bergetar dan masuk sebuah email. Mereka akan bertemu intelejen di Amozi Continental Hotel pukul 6 sore, karena mereka tidak bisa kembali ke hostel terdahulu terpaksa mereka harus mencari lokasi baru untuk menginap. Jake segera mengunci pintu gudang lalu naik ke atas motor, dia menoleh pada Sherry.

"Selamat tahun baru, _supergirl_. Kedua kalinya kita melewati Natal dan tahun baru bersama-sama, kurasa?" ucap Jake sambil terkekeh dari motornya, "Siap jalan-jalan?"

Sherry tersenyum dan naik ke boncengan motor, "Berarti dua tahun berturut-turut juga aku dinas di hari libur sedunia, betapa menyedihkan. Dan… Selamat tahun baru juga, Jake."

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka mengitari pinggiran Amozi berlangsung dalam keheningan ditemani suasana perkotaan yang masih sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tahun yang baru. Terlihat beberapa toko baru bersiap-siap menjalankan aktivitasnya, bahkan para pedagang jalanan yang biasanya ramai terlihat kali ini tidak nampak satu pun. Sherry Birkin masih menimbang-nimbang sebuah pertanyaan yang daritadi dipikirkannya.

"Maaf kalau aku bertanya soal ini, tapi sejak umur berapa kau menjadi _mercenary_?"

Jake terdiam beberapa saat ketika di perjalanan Sherry membahas soal masa lalunya.

"Sekitar lima belas tahun, sebelumnya aku bekerja dimana pun untuk mendapatkan uang… _Yeah_ mungkin karena sejak kecil hidupku seperti ini, orientasiku hanya soal uang dan uang. Untuk mengobati penyakit ibuku. Akhirnya aku menjadi _mercenary_ karena bayarannya cukup besar tapi lembaran uang itu seperti asap yang hanya berlalu tanpa menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Uang tidak pernah cukup, betapa pun banyaknya…"

"_Sorry_. Maaf sudah menyinggung soal ibumu, Jake…" terdengar nada bersalah dari mulut wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, semua orang punya cerita masa lalu."

"Kau sudah menjadi seperti ini saat masih sangat belia… Entah aku harus kagum atau prihatin mendengarnya," gumam Sherry.

"Yaa begitulah kira-kira masa laluku _supergirl_, secara singkat tentunya karena aku tidak berniat membuat novel biografi berjudul Jake Muller apalagi Jake Wesker. Setelah ibuku tiada berkali-kali aku merasa kehilangan arah seperti bajingan yang diperbudak uang, berpikir dunia tidak adil karena seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjalani semua ini." Jake bercerita lagi, "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ehmm… Tapi akhirnya pemikiranku berubah ketika aku bertemu dengan Nona dengan _super power_ yang menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Kalimat terakhir Jake Muller tidak bisa dibalas oleh wanita itu, antara tersipu atau kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi hentikan semua kecemasanmu itu, Sherry. Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluar dari Amozi dan kau bisa pulang ke Amerika… Dengan selamat," Jake berkata dengan nada yakin.

.

_"AMOZI?! Kuharap ini bukan pertanda buruk, Terra Save pernah menemukan bukti perusahaan yang mendukung penelitian bio-terorisme dan Amozi terkait di dalamnya, Sherry. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan informasi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. –Claire-_"

.

Sherry Birkin menunjukkan pesan itu pada Jake, mengakui bahwa ia telah melanggar janji. Dia tidak bisa menutupi kebohongan dan akan merasa lebih buruk apabila tidak menceritakannya. Jake tanpa diduga, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi atau mengeluarkan nada marah karena partnernya mengingkari perjanjian poin ketiga. Dia malah menjawab bahwa Sherry beruntung bisa mengenal orang-orang seperti Leon dan Claire, sesuatu yang tidak ia rasakan selama ini.

Namun tetap saja dia menegaskan bahwa Sherry melanggar perjanjian poin ketiga.

"Janji tetap janji, _supergirl_. Aku akan pastikan kau membayar hukuman terhadap pelanggaran yang sudah kau lakukan karena mengontak orang lain," kata Jake tenang setelah Sherry mengakui kesalahannya.

"Hukuman? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kita lihat nanti, semua perhitungan akan diakumulasikan setelah kita berhasil keluar dari negara ini. Jangan khawatir… Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik," jawab Jake terkekeh dari kemudi, Sherry hanya dapat memutar bola matanya karena kehilangan kata-kata.

_Negosiasi khas Jake Muller, pikirnya._

Ketika sedang mengitari daerah Amozi Continental tempat mereka akan bertemu pihak intelejen, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah email baru dari ponsel wanita itu. Datangnya dari email FOS.

_"Pihak intelejen merubah tempat dengan alasan keamanan, pukul 8 malam di Raito Inn kamar nomor 020. Good luck. – Bernard Hills-"_

_._

"Che. Intelejen Amerika-mu itu sepertinya _moody_…" cela Jake ketika Sherry memberi kabar bahwa tempat pertemuannya diubah karena mungkin memperhitungkan masalah keamanan.

"Jake, ini perintah dari atasanku. Mereka pasti memastikan keamanan, kau tahu kan mungkin hal ini juga membahayakan nyawa mereka. Terlebih lagi mengganggu hari libur bersama keluarga, seharusnya di tahun baru ini-"

"Hnnn… Ya ya yaa baiklah _supergirl_, kita putar arah. Kita menuju Raito Inn atau kemana pun yang kau mau! Tapi tolong jangan mulai mengomeli aku di tahun baru yang damai ini," potong Jake seraya memutar arah menuju letak lokasi Raito Inn tanpa melihat Sherry yang menahan tawa.

Mereka bercakap-cakap lebih leluasa di sebuah kamar kecil pinggiran kota yang letaknya kira-kira berjarak 500 meter dari lokasi pertemuan Sherry dengan intelejen Amerika nanti malam. Lima belas menit yang lalu motor itu berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan sederhana berlantai tiga yang mayoritas warna bangunannya berwarna krem dan coklat. Tempat ini terlihat lebih baik dari hostel sebelumnya meskipun bangunan ini juga sudah mulai lapuk dimakan usia. Pemilik penginapan ini seorang kakek tua yang jarang berbicara, dia sering menggumam tidak jelas dan tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Keuntungan tempat ini adalah biaya yang relatif murah, semua masalah bahasa terpecahkan karena Jake mampu berkomunikasi dengan sang kakek.

_"Anak muda, sebaiknya kalian pakai kamar di lantai tiga. Posisinya bagus untuk turis, lagipula aku tinggal di lantai satu dan kasihanilah umurku yang sudah renta ini. Aku tidak mau terbangun tengah malam hanya karena mendengar 'aktivitas' yang kalian lakukan…"_ si kakek bicara dengan bahasa lokal pada Jake.

Jake Muller menjadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar kalimat si kakek dan merasa bersyukur karena Sherry tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

_"Jangan berkata aneh-aneh, Kakek. Aku tetap memilih lantai dua, titik. Berikan kuncinya atau aku akan pergi mencari penginapan lain_." jawab Jake singkat.

Si kakek akhirnya memberikan sebuah kunci kamar di lantai dua. Sherry bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan, dengan terpaksa Jake sedikit berbohong tentang percakapannya dengan si pemilik penginapan. Dia menolak tawaran menginap di lantai tiga dengan alasan **takut ketinggian**. Namun mereka berdua paham pada alasan sesungguhnya, kabur dari lantai tiga akan lebih sulit. Lantai dua lebih memudahkan mereka mengakses lantai satu maupun lantai atasnya. Sebenarnya mereka hanya menyewa satu kamar karena uang persediaan yang semakin menipis, sebagai gantinya lagi-lagi Jake meminjam selimut ekstra untuk dijadikan alas tidur.

.

.

* * *

Jake memilih kamar di lantai dua yang paling dekat dengan tanda darurat, entah mengapa ketentuan bertahan hidup dan meminimalkan resiko sekecil mungkin kadang membuat mereka terlihat seperti paranoid. _Menyedihkan memang, tapi langkah antisipasi sekecil apapun tetap harus dilakukan._ Berbeda dengan ruangan hostel terdahulu, kamar ini lebih luas dan memiliki satu kamar mandi di dalam meskipun cukup sempit. Dari jendela yang lebih lebar mereka bisa merasakan cahaya matahari menembus kaca dan menyinari kamar itu. Jake menaruh tasnya di kursi lalu melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur. Perbuatannya kali ini tak pelak menimbulkan protes.

"Ya ampun, Jake. Jangan tidur dalam keadaan kotor dan berantakan... Bangun!" ujar Sherry sambil menepuk tangan Jake yang mulai memejamkan mata.

"Hnn…"

"Kubilang jangan tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jake."

"Hei… Aku lelah dan tidak keberatan seperti ini, apa harus mandi dulu baru tidur? Memangnya kita _mau melakukan apa_?" goda Jake selagi matanya tetap terpejam sehingga tidak perlu menatap wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini tenang apa terlalu cuek sih?"

"Tentang apa?" Jake membuka satu matanya, "Aku masih ingin beristirahat sebentar, Sherry."

"Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk malam nanti, Jake."

"Haiss, rencana? Datang – ambil paspor dan tiket – keluar. Itu rencananya," gumam Jake sambil menguap, sehingga dia tak bisa menghindari sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di lengannya.

.

Sherry masih mencoba membangunkan Jake untuk berdiskusi, dia duduk di samping tubuh Jake lalu menggoyangkan tubuh pria itu dengan tangannya. Merasa terganggu, Jake secara tidak sadar mendorong bahu Sherry ke belakang dengan sedikit kekuatan dan membuat wanita itu terjatuh di sebelahnya. Akibat gerakan spontan itu kini jarak antara keduanya hanya beberapa sentimeter dimana mereka terdiam kaku sambil saling bertatapan. Kikuk dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat – di atas tempat tidur, keduanya terpaku sementara Jake berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

_Ini gawat. Jangan tatap wanita ini terus menerus, Jake Muller… _

Mata biru Sherry Birkin yang menatapnya seolah mengunci tubuh pria ini hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

.

_Ya Tuhan… Otak bodohmu malah mengingat tubuh Sherry Birkin yang kau lihat ketika berganti pakaian di loker Neo Umbrella, ini tidak benar… _

_Ugh Sial. Sial. Sialan!_

_._

Sekali pun tubuh serasa dikunci, Jake masih harus berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerak ke arah partner wanita yang masih menatapnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin menyentuh dan membelai wajah Sherry, perasaan aneh ini membuatnya hilang akal.

_Jangan coba-coba mengingat wajah tidurnya malam itu Jake! Terlebih lagi… Berhenti menatap bibir Sherry Birkin yang saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahmu. _

Namun pikiran-pikirannya itu belum mampu membuatnya menghindari kontak mata dengan Sherry, mereka masih menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. **Kaku**. Di satu ruangan, di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang sama dengan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter. Kikuk, terpaku… Atau sebut kata pengganti lain untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka sementara Jake masih berjuang dengan otak yang belum juga selaras dengan gerak tubuhnya. _Argh, dia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri._

.

_Dan tolong kendalikan jantung sialan yang daritadi berdegup kencang seperti mau meledak!_

_._

"Ya ya baiklah, _supergirl_! Aku ikuti kemauanmu…" akhirnya dia duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Tapi kita bahas nanti ya? Sekarang kita harus mengisi perut dengan makanan. Aku akan ke bawah dan bertanya pada si kakek tentang isi kulkasnya."

Jake Muller segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar menuruni tangga untuk mendinginkan pikiran, disertai Sherry yang hanya menghela napas sambil menyingkirkan semua perasaan aneh yang berusaha disangkalnya selama ini. Yang tidak pernah dia rasakan ketika berpartner dengan agen lain, dan yang memang seharusnya tidak terjadi selama berada dalam misi. Perasaannya campur aduk.

.

.

.

* * *

**January 1****st****, 2014 – Raito Inn Room 020, Amozi – 8.00 PM**

Jake terus mengawasi jamnya, dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan senjata lengkap di balik jubah hijau tua yang dipakainya di Central Market. Sudah lima menit sejak partnernya masuk untuk menemui janji dengan intelejen Amerika, dia tetap berada di tempat persembunyian sambil menghabiskan waktu di samping motornya. Raito Inn adalah nama tempat yang ditunjuk pihak intelejen untuk menemui Sherry. Untuk keamanan, data penting dari si informan wanita yang didapatnya di Canzoni Bay akhirnya dititipkan pada Jake. Sesuai dengan rencana mereka sebelumnya, apabila lima belas menit Sherry belum memberikan kabar maka Jake Muller akan masuk untuk melihat keadaan.

Sepuluh menit rasanya seperti setengah tahun, entah karena dia menghitung waktunya per detik atau tidak. Dia mengecek jam lagi, masih harus menunggu empat menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Jake merasa benar-benar bosan dan tidak sabar, dia mulai mencari kesibukan dengan mengeluarkan ponsel yang belum juga menerima kabar dari Sherry. Dari sakunya terselip sebuah plakat nomor yang terjatuh ke jalan, Jake mengambilnya. Tampak sebuah simbol laba-laba hitam dan jahitan nomor milik rekannya yang telah ditukar dengan kode J-025 miliknya.

Bermaksud untuk membakar bukti itu, cahaya bulan yang menerangi tulisan membuatnya dapat membaca kode identitas pada plakat – yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perhatikan. Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengetahui nomor kode rekan kerjanya. J-025 diambil dari inisialnya yaitu Jake, dua puluh lima mungkin adalah nomor urutan nama. Ternyata kode milik si komandan yang suka bersiul itu adalah R-020. Jake tersenyum, ada kemungkinan Black Spider terkecoh dengan ulahnya.

.

_Senyum di bibirnya menghilang ketika melihat logo penginapan di depannya_.

.

Dia mencocokkan lagi dengan plakat nama, inisial hotel dan kode nama si komandan sama. Entah kebetulan ataukah dugaan semata, jantung Jake mulai berdegup lebih kencang setelah mengingat kode terakhirnya adalah ruangan dimana Sherry bertemu dengan intelejen sebelas menit yang lalu. R-020 dengan Raito Inn kamar nomor 020, dia berharap kali ini instingnya yang salah. Tanpa menunggu empat menit yang tersisa, ia mengokang pistol jenis _Nine-oh-Nine (909)_ miliknya dan diam-diam masuk menuju kamar nomor dua puluh.

.

.

_Katakan aku paranoid pada sebuah kata 'kebetulan', supergirl. _

_Tapi aku harus memastikan keselamatanmu… _

_._

_._

_._

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter enam selesai dan sesuai temanya, saya ucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!

Kucing-kucingan di negara orang, menghabiskan waktu tahun baru dikejar-kejar pembunuh. Ironis ya nasib mereka (termasuk Claire yang harus dinas di hari libur), tapi setidaknya ada titik terang untuk pulang. Terus chapter ini sebenarnya mau bahas soal perasaan mereka yang mulai lebih dari sekedar partner, terutama 'pikiran setan' Jake yang mati-matian dia tahan. (bisa kerasa nggak ya di cerita?) Oya, pacar Claire diambil dari film Degeneration yang bilang Claire punya pacar yaitu reporter FDA.

Mungkin ada yang bingung soal perbedaan waktu? (Kayaknya nggak ada ya~). Perbedaan waktu USA (daerah Washington D.C) ke Negara-negara Timur Tengah itu 7 jam, Amerika termasuk di zona waktu UTC -5.00, sedangkan daerah Timur Tengah adalah UTC +2.00. Jadi waktu Bernard telepon & Claire sms itu disono baru New Year, di Amozi udah selisih 7 jam (sementara Jakarta, Hanoi, Bangkok itu UTC +7.00. Intinya kita 12 jam lebih dulu dibanding Leon, Jake, Sherry, etc. *lho malah OOT :p*).

Saya berterima kasih untuk komentar dan reviewnya semua, **roquezen, RedApple790-senpai, Foetida, Saika Tsuruhime, satsukiyurami**, termasuk yang review tanpa akun ff :

Fika : oh salam kenal juga Fika. Btw ini yang dari ka*kus bukan?

zenobia : thank you reviewnya, namanya keren nih dari kapal RE revelation.

Ray : hello juga sob, saya usahakan adegan actionnya dibanyakin ya, thanks!

Guest : thank you anom, nih saya sudah update :)

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	7. Chapter 7 : WITH YOU

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Note : **_Di chapter ini ada beberapa paragraf yang berisi konten dewasa dalam artian seksual meskipun bukan berupa lemon / penggambaran eksplisit. Masih aman, tapi karena ratingnya T , saya memberikan tanda "garis aman" untuk tidak mau baca silakan skip sampai "garis aman" berikutnya. _

Selamat menikmati chapter ini :)

.

.

.

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 7 : WITH YOU **

.

.

**January 1****st****, 2014 – Raito Inn Room 020, Amozi – 8.12 PM**

Langkah-langkah panjang dan sedikit cepat mengantarnya melewati jalur belakang hotel Raito. Dari _basement_ parkir maupun lobi tidak mungkin dilewati karena dia membawa senjata api. Kamera CCTV yang bertebaran akan membuatnya mudah dikenali, akhirnya Jake memilih masuk lewat jalur para karyawan membuang sampah makanan dari dapur. Berhasil masuk tanpa diketahui ke sebuah ruangan yang sepi, di sebelahnya tampak bagian dapur dimana para staf koki sibuk bekerja. Jake menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dan tiba di sebuah koridor hotel.

Ia bergegas menuju ke sebuah kamar berpintu putih yang terletak di sisi gedung. Kamar _suite_ nomor dua puluh itu terpisah dari kesatuan gedung, dilengkapi sebuah taman dan _gazebo_ yang berada di pekarangan kamar, ciri khas para petinggi dalam bernegosiasi di tempat mewah. Jake berjalan memutar melewati tikungan bangunan, dan dengan satu lompatan mulus ia berhasil menyeberangi sebuah pagar pengaman yang membatasi taman dengan beranda belakang kamar itu. Beberapa langkah mengantar tubuhnya merapat di sisi pintu kaca besar yang menghadap ke arah beranda. Pintu kaca dengan kusen berwarna putih itu sedikit terbuka namun keadaan di dalam tertutup oleh tirai gorden.

Jake sedikit berjingkat untuk menghilangkan suara langkah kaki ketika bergerak mendekati celah jendela, ia menempelkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan jendela kaca yang tertutup oleh tirai sambil menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap namun tidak ada satu pun suara dari Sherry Birkin. Suasana tegang ini membuat Jake bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa diiringi beberapa jatuhnya titik-titik keringat dari kulitnya. Tangan kanannya sudah siaga di pelatuk ketika ia berhasil menangkap pembicaraan dari dalam.

"Nona Amerika, rupanya kau tidak menyadari ruangan hotel ini bernomor sama dengan plakat nama partnermu? Lalu dimana jagoanmu itu, apa dia kabur seperti seorang pengecut?"

Jake menangkap suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang ada di sebelah kiri, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Mungkin hanya sekitar lima puluh sentimeter jika tidak terhalang jendela, ia mencoba mengintip tapi tirai gorden yang tebal menutupi penglihatannya ke dalam.

_Sial, umpatnya_ _dalam hati_.

.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan data penting dari Canzoni Bay?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mendapatkannya. Bilang pada bosmu kalian salah sasaran," suara wanita yang dikenalnya ini menjawab dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Nona. Jaringan organisasi kami lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira! Cepat akui dimana datanya sebelum temanku memukulmu lagi!" terdengar lagi suara dari salah seorang pria di dalam. Dari letak suaranya yang lebih jauh dari orang sebelumnya, Jake berasumsi bahwa pria ini berada di dekat pintu masuk, mungkin dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu.

"Marco, pukul dia sekali lagi agar mengaku!" kata pria pertama.

.

_Kurang ajar, beraninya kau memukulnya… Spidey keparat!_

_._

Jake menggeram membayangkan mereka memukuli wanita itu, namun setidaknya dia tahu ada tiga orang pria yang saat ini sedang 'berbincang-bincang' dengan Sherry. Dia menunggu kesempatan untuk menerobos masuk tapi takut waktunya tidak tepat sehingga mereka berkesempatan menghabisi nyawa wanita pirang itu. Dari pembicaraan di dalam ia menangkap ada satu pria yang menjaga pintu masuk, satu pria yang berada di dekat jendela tempat ia berdiri, dan seorang lagi si Marco yang paling dekat dengan agen Amerika yang saat ini sedang ditawan untuk diinterogerasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan. Mereka semua terdiam, hanya Jake yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Perlahan ia mencoba menggeser jendela besar itu ketika perhatian mereka terkecoh oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya pria yang paling dekat di jendela.

"_Room service_," sahut seorang pria di depan pintu.

"Kami tidak pesan apa pun!" balas si pria yang berdiri di pintu, ketika itu Jake berhasil membuka setengah pintunya tanpa menggeser tirai. Sebuah celah yang cukup untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia masih menunggu kesempatan.

"Pesanan spesial Anda kami simpan di depan, _Sir_!"

Keadaan kembali hening.

"Hei, coba kau lihat keadaan di depan! Jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres…"

.

.

* * *

Begitu terdengar suara slot pintu dibuka, Jake menerobos masuk dan mengagetkan mereka semua. Dengan satu gerakan ia menendang pria yang berada di dekat jendela sementara tangan kanannya menembak pria bernama Marco yang berada di sisi ranjang, tepat mengenai kepalanya. Pria yang ditendangnya itu tersungkur menimpa meja sudut kamar dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Tipe senjata yang dimiliki anggota Black Spider ini adalah Browning Hi-Power kaliber 9mm yang telah dilengkapi oleh _silencer_ atau peredam suara.

Dengan secepat kilat Jake menyambar pistol berbobot satu kilogram yang tergeletak lalu menembakkannya terlebih dulu ke arah pria yang ada di dekat pintu. Pria itu terjatuh sebelum sempat bereaksi dan menabrak pintu kamar mandi di sisi kirinya. Langkah berikut yang Jake rasakan adalah tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, pria yang tadi ditendangnya kini sedang mencoba melawan.

"MATI KAU!" teriak pria di belakang Jake.

Sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras mengenai bagian perut Jake, 909 pada tangan kanannya jatuh ke sisi ranjang. Pria ini juga mengunci tangan kiri Jake lalu melucuti senjata berperedam pada tangan kirinya, pukulan berikutnya dari pria itu mengakibatkan Jake terjerembab hingga menimpa jasad Marco. Sherry dengan tangan terikat di belakang, menabrak tubuh si penyerang yang bermaksud mengambil pistol yang terjatuh. Kekuatan pria ini jauh di atasnya, malah mengakibatkan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sherry. Usaha terakhir wanita ini adalah menendang senjata api yang tergeletak di lantai sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Black Spider.

Agen Amerika itu kembali tersungkur dengan bilur di wajah akibat tendangan keras dari Black Spider. Setelah menyingkirkan Sherry dan gagal mengambil kembali senjatanya, si pria berjubah dengan brutal menghunuskan pisau dari holster dan menghujamkannya ke arah perut Jake. Jake Muller yang baru saja bangkit tidak sempat menghindar, dalam sepersekian detik dia hanya menahan napas. Menunggu benda tajam itu menghujamnya.

.

_Lho?_

_Tidak sakit?_

.

Tidak ada darah? Hanya terlihat sekelebat bayangan yang berakhir dengan erangan sakit tapi bukan padanya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pisau itu ternyata tidak menancap pada tubuhnya, tapi pada Sherry yang melompat pada detik-detik terakhir. _Wanita itu melindunginya_.

"Sherry?!"

**Erangan sakit akibat luka tusukan menusuk telinganya**.

Jake geram dan langsung menghajar pria Black Spider itu melalui kombinasi tinju dan tendangan bertubi-tubi hingga terhempas, lalu kedua tangannya mengarah pada leher si Black Spider. Dengan sebuah hentakan keras Jake memutar kepala pria itu hingga mematahkan tulang lehernya, lelaki berjubah hitam itu kini tidak bernyawa. Dia segera menoleh dan bertatapan mata dengan wanita yang sedang tersungkur di sisi tempat tidur. Langkah pertama yang dilakukan tubuhnya tanpa pikir panjang adalah merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, memastikan gadis ini telah aman. Tubuh Sherry bergetar ketakutan dan terlihat lunglai, dia mendapati Sherry Birkin dengan luka lebam di pipi juga sebuah pisau yang menancap di sisi kiri perutnya. Dengan sigap ia membebaskan ikatan tali yang membelenggu tangan wanita itu.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU, SHERRY?!" Jake cemas melihat rembesan darah dari balik pakaiannya.

"Ukh… Melindungimu…" jawabnya lemah.

.

_Jawaban itu membuat dirinya dihantam oleh rasa bersalah karena gagal melindunginya._

.

.

* * *

"Cabut pisau ini dari perutku lalu kabur…" saran Sherry.

Jake hanya menatap kosong.

Sherry Birkin mengangguk, ia memberi aba-aba pada pria yang masih bimbang agar langsung menarik benda asing itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Jake masih termangu, dia hanya tidak tahan mendengar suara Sherry yang berteriak kesakitan. Sherry tanpa ragu menuntun tangan Jake ke arah dimana pisau menancap, memerintahkan pria itu segera mencabutnya.

"Ini pasti akan sakit, Sherry."

"Aku tahu, kumohon cabutlah…"

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan ini akan sakit, tapi tidak ada cara lain…" gumam Jake pelan, "Oke. Aku mulai…"

Dia mengerahkan tenaga untuk mencabut pisau dan darah segar mengalir keluar seiring dengan efek dari G-virus yang pernah ia lihat dulu, dimana luka itu beregenerasi dan menimbulkan efek penyembuhan secara cepat meskipun terlihat menyakitkan. Sherry berteriak nyaring begitu benda tajam itu ditarik keluar, Jake langsung menjatuhkan pisau berlumuran darah ketika melihat wanita itu masih mengerang kesakitan hingga terlihat sulit bernapas. Rasa cemas, tidak tahan melihat dan mendengar teriakan pilu itu membuatnya berpikir betapa cerobohnya ia sehingga Sherry tertusuk.

.

Luka tusukan yang dalam itu memulai proses penyembuhannya. Sherry Birkin berteriak karena masih harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit dari efek penyembuhan genetiknya itu, napasnya naik turun seiring luka yang menutup. Beruntung hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, rasa sakit di perutnya berangsur hilang saat luka itu perlahan-lahan menutup lalu mengering dengan sendirinya. Wanita ini telah sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka tusukan pisau lalu langsung memberikan aba-aba untuk segera pergi. Jake melepaskan jubahnya lalu memberikannya untuk Sherry, menutupi noda darah dari luka tusukan di pakaiannya. Sherry sempat mengambil sebuah pistol berperedam suara dan diselipkan pada holster yang ditutupi oleh jubah yang membungkus tubuh Sherry Birkin.

Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan di depan kamar itu terdapat satu piring penuh kentang dan sosis goreng, Jake tersenyum geli melihatnya. Beruntung ketika dia berjalan menuju kamar ini, ia bertemu seorang _bell boy_ yang membawa sepiring kentang dan sosis, lalu berpura-pura ingin memesan kentang dan sosis yang ada di tangannya saat itu untuk kamar _suite_ nomor dua puluh. Diantar lima menit berikutnya dengan catatan apabila pintu tidak dibuka, makanan itu harus tetap ditaruh di depan kamar. Dia hanya perlu memberi uang tip untuk menghadirkan sepiring makanan yang memberikan kesempatan emas Jake untuk menerobos masuk.

"Aku sudah pesan cemilan terakhir untuk pria-pria itu, sayang mereka tidak sempat menikmatinya." katanya sambil menggeser nampan itu ke dalam lalu menutup pintu.

.

Cara mereka keluar dari Raito Inn tidaklah sulit karena akibat suara tembakan 909 yang terdengar, keadaan lobi menjadi hiruk pikuk. Beruntung keributan itu membuat daerah sekitar dapur menjadi sangat sepi. Mereka berhasil lolos dan masuk ke tempat pertama kali Jake menyusup sementara Jake berjalan di depan gadis itu dalam diam. Sesampainya mereka di tempat motor diparkir, Jake langsung memacu motornya secepat mungkin menghindari lokasi dan menuju tempat mereka menginap. Sherry menyadari dirinya masih tegang meskipun lukanya telah sembuh, dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya apabila Jake tidak datang menerobos dan menghabisi mereka bertiga.

"Jake… Darimana kau tahu aku ditahan mereka? Apa karena plakat nomor yang kau tukar?" Sherry masih berusaha bertanya dari boncengan ketika mereka berhasil meninggalkan Raito Inn.

Jake Muller mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Di kamar… Sebenarnya memang benar ada delegasi yang datang, Jake. Kami sempat berbincang sebelum tiga orang itu datang. Dia dibunuh di kamar itu dan ditaruh di kamar mandi, aku melihatnya. Kurasa ini bukan sepenuhnya jebakan." Sherry menjelaskan, "Tapi memang yang tahu soal pertemuanku hanya Mr. Bernard…"

"Kau dapat paspor dan tiketnya?" Jake bertanya singkat.

"Ya, sudah kusimpan dan ketiga orang itu tidak memeriksanya. Tapi amankah?"

"Delegasi itu sudah memberikan tugasnya sebelum mati," ujar pria itu dengan sinis sambil membelokkan motornya ketika sampai di tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan hotel sangat sepi ketika Jake dan Sherry menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, tangan Sherry mendekap erat pada jubah Jake yang sedang dikenakannya untuk menutupi noda darah. Jika saja tadi ia tidak melompat, tentu saat ini Jake mengalami luka tusuk dan keadaan menjadi semakin rumit karena pria ini tidak memiliki kemampuan penyembuh sepertinya. Namun dari pandangannya, tampak jelas Jake Muller merasa bersalah dan itu tampak dari perubahan sikap yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kau seperti tidak senang," gumam Sherry ketika Jake berhasil menaiki anak tangga terakhir dan kini berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ucapan itu lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh Jake Muller.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sherry menyalakan lampu dan melihat noda darah dari balik jubah milik Jake. Pisau itu menancap cukup dalam dan menimbulkan banyak rembesan darah di jubah berwarna hijau tua tersebut. Mungkin orang biasa tidak akan sanggup bertahan karena luka seperti ini harus ditangani secara intensif di rumah sakit sebelum infeksinya bertambah parah. Pria itu melihat rembesan darah dan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya terkunci lebih lama.

"Bagaimana aku senang ketika kau melindungiku lalu membiarkan dirimu tertusuk?" Jake tiba-tiba bicara setelah pintu kamar ditutup. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan cemas sekaligus menyesal, namun dibaliknya ada kemarahan yang sejak tadi ditahan.

"Kau marah karena hal itu, Jake?"

Dia menunjuk Sherry dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu, Sherry Birkin… Jangan buat aku terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna."

"Kau memang menolongku, tapi aku juga harus melindungimu. Kenapa kau malah-"

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti pahlawan, _supergirl_. Aku bisa atasi serangan dari si keparat tadi seorang diri tanpa bantuanmu!" potong Jake geram, dia tahu ini hanya pelampiasan rasa bersalahnya. Sherry tidak sepenuhnya salah, bahkan mungkin tidak salah karena pada dasarnya partner seharusnya saling menolong dan melindungi.

_Tapi wanita ini lain.._.

_Bukan hanya seorang partner_.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Jake?!" Sherry tidak dapat menutupi rasa heran karena perbuatannya malah membuat Jake tersinggung, "Apa aku sebagai partner tidak boleh membantumu? Kau tidak punya kemampuan sepertiku dan keadaan akan rumit kalau kau terluka… Luka tusuk ini sangat dalam, KAU BISA MATI! Tolong jangan mempersulit keadaan kita dengan pertengkaran omong kosong ini."

"Omong kosong, katamu?!"

Tangan Jake mendorong tubuh Sherry hingga terpojok di sisi dinding, kepala Sherry menempel pada tembok. Dengan napas tak beraturan karena menahan emosi ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu, "Ini bukan hanya omong kosong, kau tahu? Perasaan bersalah dan gagal akan menghantui aku seumur hidup kalau kau terluka! Jadi berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri hanya karena kau punya kekuatan _super power _andalanmu itu!"

_Wanita ini pun kehabisan kesabaran, dia tidak habis pikir pada tingkah laku Jake Muller_.

"Aku memang PUNYA kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan aku punya hak untuk menggunakannya. KENAPA KAU MEMPERMASALAHKAN ITU?!" Sherry menghardiknya.

Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, semuanya berlangsung secara spontan. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jake menarik tubuh Sherry dan membungkam ucapan terakhir wanita itu dengan mulutnya, Sherry terkejut dan merasakan pria ini sedang menciumnya setengah paksa. Ketika dia bereaksi untuk melawan, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menjauhkan Jake Muller. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi-sisi dinding, terkunci oleh kekuatan pria itu. Bibir Sherry bergetar ketika Jake masih membungkam mulutnya dengan menumpahkan luapan emosi melalui ciuman juga cengkeraman kuat dari kedua tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat Jake melepas bibirnya menjauhi Sherry, wanita ini menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Namun kini dari mata Jake tidak lagi terlihat amarah, semuanya berganti dengan tatapan cemas.

"_Karena aku peduli padamu_, Sherry Birkin..." Jake berkata dengan nada lembut seperti putus asa pada ucapannya sendiri, "Ini memang aneh atau terdengar tolol. Tapi aku tidak sanggup memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Jadi… Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

.

**GARIS AMAN - dari sini sampai garis berikutnya terdapat sedikit unsur dewasa meski bukan lemon. Ditakutkan ini mepet ke Rating M jadi boleh dilewat **_*tapi kayaknya nggak bakal dilewat sih xD*****_

* * *

.

.

Sherry tercekat pada ucapan pria yang masih mencengkeramnya dengan erat, dia hanya menatapnya penuh heran. Keduanya tetap berada dalam posisi itu sebelum pria ini lagi-lagi hilang kendali, satu-satunya yang bisa disalahkan adalah hormon testosteron yang bekerja lebih kuat dari logika otaknya. Jake Muller tidak dapat menahan luapan perasaan, setelah mengatakan itu tubuhnya refleks mengarah lagi pada bibir wanita yang masih kaku terdiam. Mungkin Sherry belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja Jake katakan secara tiba-tiba, namun setidaknya dia pasti mengerti. Bibir yang awalnya hanya terkatup untuk membungkam emosi kini mulai merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan antar mereka.

Sherry tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Jake yang masih terus menciumnya, juga tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membalasnya. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan mereka berdua tidak sanggup berhenti. Pikirannya berkecamuk namun respon tubuhnya berbanding terbalik, _ini gila_. Jake secara otomatis menariknya lebih erat ke dalam pelukan, dengan jemarinya ia membelai rambut pirang itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menikmati tiap bagian bibir Sherry. Kecupan demi kecupan yang bertambah panas semakin menggelapkan mata keduanya, intensitas liar yang hanya memberikan keduanya jeda untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam keadaan saat itu.

_Ini gawat… _

"Ja… Jake…"

.

_Dia partnerku…_

"Ssshh… Diamlah."

.

_Tapi tidak ingin kuhentikan._

_._

Jake mulai menurunkan pagutannya dari bibir mengenai rahang dan mengecap leher wanita itu, membuat Sherry mengerang sementara kedua tangannya dengan sigap menarik baju hitam yang membungkus tubuh pria di pelukannya kini terbengkalai di lantai. Jake tidak menyia-nyiakan tangannya yang bebas, ia melepaskan jubah hijau tua dari tubuh Sherry dan dalam sekejap tangannya telah berada di punggung wanita itu. Dalam keadaan itu mereka hanya terfokus pada naluri ketika membiarkan diri mereka hanyut pada tiap kecupan dan permainan jemari di tiap sudut yang bisa diraih, hingga akhirnya menyerah pada gerakan melucuti satu sama lain. Dengan satu gerakan mudah, Jake memboyong tubuh partner wanitanya menuju tempat tidur.

Punggung Sherry telah menyentuh permukaan sprei yang terasa dingin, mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Waktu seakan berhenti, otak Sherry merekam seluruh ekspresi pria yang berada di atasnya. Jake Muller menyadari wanita di hadapannya kini bukan sekedar partner kerja biasa yang ia temukan di Edonia satu tahun yang lalu, entah sejak kapan sosoknya berubah menjadi sangat penting. Mata birunya terlihat berkilauan dihiasi wajah merona. Terdiam selama beberapa saat memandangi tubuh wanita secara keseluruhan tanpa satu helai pun- yang tampak sangat cantik, dia menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Tidak pernah terlintas dia akan berada dalam situasi intim bersama Sherry, meski tanpa dipungkiri dia menginginkan tubuh mungil ini menjadi miliknya…

_Sepenuhnya_.

"_Damn_. Kau membuatku gila, _supergirl_…"

Sherry hanya membalas ucapan Jake dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul leher pria itu dan kembali menarik lalu menenggelamkannya dalam kecupan. Sebuah tembok pembatas antar keduanya seakan runtuh, berganti dengan gerakan menyatukan satu sama lain. Peluh dan gesekan antar kulit, dia menikmati setiap inchi dari tubuh wanita itu tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun. Entah berapa lama tubuh mereka seakan diperbudak oleh suatu kinerja yang menghipnotis. Jemari yang saling bertautan dimana jarak antara keduanya tidak ada lagi. Ketika tiap pagutan juga hentakan menjadi candu, erangan dan desahan menjadi pacu, serta sentuhan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan dasar bagi keduanya.

Merasa mencintai dan dicintai bukan lewat kata-kata, keduanya bergerak bagaikan sebuah piston yang terus menambah kecepatan tanpa mengenal lelah, tanpa kata berhenti. Dia ada di dalam wanita itu, seperti melepaskan setiap keraguan yang ada dan menyatukannya bersama-sama. Di sela-sela erangan, wanita ini menyebut nama Jake layaknya mantra. Tak ada satu pun hentakan yang terbuang sia-sia. Berkomunikasi dengan gerakan dan erangan tanpa percakapan membuat keduanya hanya terpaku pada malam itu dan melepaskan semua yang ada hingga mencapai akhir lalu jatuh terlelap.

.

Terik matahari yang menembus jendela kamar terasa menghangatkan kulitnya, Jake Muller perlahan terbangun dan mendapati Sherry masih terlelap di sampingnya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang polos hanya dilapisi selembar selimut berwarna putih, pria ini tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang itu. Jake bernapas lega, ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi atau imajinasi semata.

.

.

**GARIS AMAN -Yaa silakan baca mulai dari sini -**

* * *

**.**

Pertemuan setahun yang lalu telah membuatnya mengenal wanita ini, dari orang asing menjadi partner dan membuatnya berhutang nyawa. Hubungan partner dan balas budi yang lambat laun merubah perasaannya menjadi ingin memiliki dan melindunginya. _Cinta?_ Dia tersenyum geli ketika kata-kata yang menurutnya klise itu muncul di kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah mengenal maupun menyebut kata cinta selain pada ibunya yang telah tiada. Tidak pada orang lain atau beberapa wanita yang sempat mengisi hidupnya sebelum bertemu Sherry. Dia teringat pada sesuatu lalu tanpa menimbulkan suara, diam-diam ia mengambil ponsel Sherry dan mencatat sebuah nomor dan mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Untuk sesaat dia hanya terpaku melihat pantulan dari cermin, menatap tatapan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama apapun ia menatap, itu tidak akan mengubah satu pun guratan dari bentuk wajahnya. Tidak menghilangkan apa yang selama ini sudah diwariskan pada dirinya. _Sedikit pun_. Semua orang sudah menyadari sebuah fakta. Ketika kita dilahirkan, kita tidak bisa memilih orang tuanya, tidak dapat memilih dimana mereka akan dilahirkan, atau keluarga apa yang mereka miliki. Puas atau tidaknya keadaan yang dihadapi adalah hal yang harus mereka perjuangkan. Hidup dan bagaimana cara tiap orang bertahan hidup, adalah sebuah pilihan.

Setidaknya itulah yang berkecamuk di pikiran Jake ketika air membasahi setiap sudut tubuhnya, mulai saat ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan untuk mengambil resiko. Dia memilih untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara melawan daripada bertahan, maka taruhannya adalah menang atau kalah. Kini tujuannya di Amozi bukan lagi mencari uang dari pekerjaan, tapi menyelamatkan nyawa Sherry Birkin. Selesai membersihkan diri ia mengenakan pakaian santainya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati Sherry terbangun dan duduk di sudut ranjang dengan sebuah senyum. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya hangat, dia tersipu ketika mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian itu.

.

"Pagi, Jake…"

Jake tertawa setelah melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu siang.

"Kurasa siang lebih tepat, _supergirl_?" dia menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati wanita itu, "Kau lapar?"

"Jam satu?! Astaga… Aku tidak sadar sudah tidur selama itu."

"Ehm, _tidak sepenuhnya tidur_… Lebih tepatnya," goda Jake dengan senyum khasnya.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Sherry memerah dan tidak sanggup menatap pria itu setelah teringat pada peristiwa semalam. Tanpa disangka tangan Jake secara natural berada di kepala Sherry dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga wanita itu sedikit protes, "Hei, hentikan. Setidaknya aku ini enam tahun lebih tua darimu tahu!"

"Benarkah?" Jake terlihat kaget, "Kau tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku, dan aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu…"

Pandangan Sherry masih berkerut entah karena tersinggung atau bingung.

"Aku paham sekarang kenapa wanita sangat sensitif mengenai umur. _Hey_, itu maksudnya pujian tahu, pujian! Artinya kau awet muda, lagipula aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jarak usia. Dan kurasa…" Jake mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hnn, yah kurasa setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, sekarang kita tahu perasaan masing-masing? Setidaknya apa yang kurasakan, _supergirl_."

"Mak… Maksudmu, tentang hubungan kita?" Sherry mempertegas.

Jake mengangguk, "Aku tidak melakukannya hanya untuk main-main."

"Jadi setelah apa yang kita, um… Lakukan semalam, kuharap ada sesuatu yang dipertanyakan dari hubungan kita, Jake?"

"Ehm, y-ya… _Yeah_. Karena itu aku tidak ingin kau salah mengerti, _supergirl_. Aku… Aku ingin merubah…" pria ini gugup.

Sherry menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku ingin merubah… Hubungan kau dan aku menjadi, hnn… **_Kita_**? Eh yaa, apa kau mengerti? _Oh God,_ lakukan sesuatu!" Jake uring-uringan dan merasa frustasi, "_C'mon_. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai dengan kata-kata semacam itu, Sherry."

Kedua pipi Sherry terasa merona dan dia tak dapat menghentikan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah anggukan kecil membuat Jake berseri-seri.

"_Hell yeah!_ Kau mengerti maksudku?" Jake mengayunkan tinjunya di udara seperti memenangkan hadiah utama lotere, "Dan aku anggap anggukanmu sebagai jawaban iya, Sherry."

Setelah mengatakan itu keadaan kembali berubah menjadi hening, pria ini bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya, "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, aku akan ke bawah sebentar menemui si kakek… Perutku minta diisi,"

Lalu Jake keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sherry yang masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Jake Muller telah merubah perasaannya menjadi seperti saat ini, dan baru kali ini juga dia melihat mulut Jake yang identik dengan segala komentar sarkastik juga umpatan yang mengalir lancar, bisa berubah menjadi kikuk bahkan terbata-bata saat mengakui perasaannya pada Sherry Birkin. Benar-benar satu sisi yang tidak terduga, atau yang memang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlintas akan terjadi.

.

.

* * *

_"Suara wanita itu terdengar sampai ke bawah, anak muda… Kalian terlalu asyik?"_ sapa si kakek dengan bahasa lokal ketika Jake sedang menuang kopi panas di cangkirnya.

Jake hanya tertawa, "_Well,_ _aku hanya berharap tidurmu semalam cukup nyenyak, Kakek…_"

Dia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kakek itu menggumam sendiri, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu ditemani segelas kopi panas dan sepotong roti. Sarapan yang terlalu terlambat karena seharusnya sudah makan siang, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang penting dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar, membiarkan kopinya mengepul begitu saja di atas meja. Jake berada di luar penginapan dan mencari sebuah minimarket atau toko yang buka untuk membeli beberapa makanan berat karena si kakek hanya menyiapkan kopi dan roti. Sambil berjalan ia meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

Butuh beberapa hitungan nada tunggu sampai akhirnya panggilan itu dijawab oleh seorang pria.

"Ya, siapa ini?" suaranya tidak terdengar asing.

Sebuah senyuman terpancar dari wajah pria ini.

"Halo, ini Jake Muller." Katanya tanpa mempedulikan sebuah nada terkejut dari orang itu, "Aku punya informasi penting mengenai agen Sherry Birkin di Amozi, dan _aku yakin kau tidak akan menutup telepon ini sebelum aku berhenti bicara_."

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter tujuh selesai! Kali ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, 3900 kata belum termasuk _author's note_. O_O

Setelah kena tipu daya dari si laba-laba hitam dan berhasil lolos, akhirnya muncullah adegan M _*lho kok…*_ tapi karena ini pertama kali saya bikin adegan seperti itu dan merasa tidak perlu merubah rating dari T ke M, akhirnya pakai garis aman dan bahasanya sengaja dibuat tanpa ada jeruk, lemon, lime dan buah-buahan lainnya. Non-eksplisit intinya. Semoga masih bisa dimengerti dan mohon maaf jika mengecewakan (mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dengan alasan penulis juga butuh ketentraman jiwa saat mengetik buah-buahan xD). _Request_ adegan _action_ diperbanyak semoga cukup, _romance_-nya juga… Akhirnya mereka berdua mengakui perasaan masing-masing meski Jake uring-uringan dulu.

Sekedar info, senjata yang dipakai Black Spider namanya Browning Hi-Power kaliber 9mm yang dibuat pertama kali oleh Belgia dan Amerika sekitar tahun 1935 dan diproduksi sampai sekarang (Kopassus Indonesia juga pakai lho), senjata ini banyak digunakan oleh beberapa Negara di Timur Tengah. Bagian prolog juga masuk di chapter ini jadi pasti agak _déjà vu_.

**Thank you buat ****_review_**** di chapter 6 :**

**Roquezen** : Claire sepertinya tidak masuk dalam cerita selain sms ke Sherry sist, doi dinas :)

**Vanbrugman89** : ini saya update, salam kenal juga!

**Zenobia** : Thank you reviewnya, iya Black Spider mengira yang berkhianat itu kode R-020 bukan Jake.

**Ray **: Thank you sist / gan (takut salah sebut). Iya cutscene yang chapter 3 itu mantap memang *ngiler liat bodi Sherry*. Soal senjata selain 909 saya coba di chapter ini ya, Browning HP banyak digunain di militer Timur Tengah, tapi itu 909 bakal tetep eksis buat bawa kesan RE-nya. Sebagai ganti, Triple Shot-nya Sherry nggak dibawa-bawa kok.

**Foetida** : Request romance udah ditambahin! Dan sudah terjawab di chapter 7 ada apa kan? *smirk*

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Bagian kode bingung? Intinya Black Spider itu antara menjebak / menantang, cari tempat yang namanya mirip dengan plakat R-020 (yang Jake tukar di chapter awal). Intinya sih jebakan, hahaha.

**RedApple790** : Wesker _villain_ favorit ya, senpai? Saya suka Om Nemesis dan Mbak Jessica Sherawat (nggak ada yang nanya), hehehe. Iya intinya di RE 6 mereka harus terima nasib dikejar-kejar Ustanak, disini dikejar laba-laba... xD

**Fika : **sori telat ditulis jadi saya edit dulu doc managernya! terima kasih juga buat reviewnya. Hehehehe kepencet post review sebelum tulis nama ya jadi guest, chapter ini juga reviewnya ditunggu. :D

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	8. Chapter 8 : OLD MEMORIES

**WARNING : **LAST CHAPTER WITH RATED T! Chapter 9 mohon cari di Rating M ya.**  
**

.

.**  
**

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 8 : OLD MEMORIES **

.

.

**January 2****nd****, 2014 – 24/7 Coffee Shop, Washington D.C – 6.30 AM**

Suasana kedai kopi masih terlihat sepi di pagi hari dimana warga Amerika baru memasuki hari pertama kerja di tahun baru. Seorang wanita berdiri dan membenarkan letak mantel tebal berwarna merah yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi yang buka 24 jam itu setelah membawa pesanan tanpa sekali pun memperhatikan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Pria ini duduk di sebuah sofa pojokan, secangkir kopi hitam dan _sandwich_ menemani menu sarapannya. Di hadapannya juga duduk seorang pria dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan perban yang menghiasi lengan kirinya.

"Kurasa aku tahu mengapa mantan-mantanmu mencampakkanmu," ujar pria berjanggut tipis di sekitar dagu dengan lilitan perban di lengan kiri, "Aku ada di depanmu dan bercerita, sedangkan kau terus melirik yang lain?"

Pria berambut pirang ini malah menyeringai, "Aku tersentuh atas perhatianmu. Hmm… Jangan bilang kau ada hati padaku? Kau tahu aku pria normal, Brooke."

"Kennedy…" Agen Brooke memanggil nama rekannya, "Sepagi ini aku harus menemanimu sarapan di kedai kopi sebelum Hunnigan meminta kita menyusun laporan tentang Rosette Taylor yang ditemukan tertembak di motel. Aku baru menghirup udara bebas sejak berada di rumah sakit dan… Aku harus diam saja melihatmu memperhatikan tiap wanita berbaju merah yang hilir mudik di setiap sudut jalan?!"

Leon Scott Kennedy tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"_Well_, setidaknya aku tidak melirik pria berbaju merah." dengan tenang Leon meminum kopinya, sambil menatap lengan kiri Brooke yang belum terlepas dari perban setelah mengalami beberapa patah tulang ketika menyerang seorang penyusup wanita di sebuah acara pertemuan aliansi negara. Wanita misterius yang tidak pernah lepas dari kehidupannya… Ada Wong.

"Punya kesan khusus dengan warna merah?" tanya Agen Brooke lagi.

Dia terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"_Eye-catching_." jawabnya asal.

.

Sebelum Agen Brooke melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ponsel Leon tiba-tiba berdering dan muncul sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Leon ragu-ragu untuk menerima telepon dari orang asing, namun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya setelah beberapa saat. Sementara ia mengangkat telepon, Brooke di hadapannya hanya terfokus menyantap sepotong roti _sandwich_ yang baru saja disajikan.

"Ya, siapa ini?"

Jawaban dari penelepon mengejutkannya, "Halo, ini Jake Muller. Aku punya informasi penting mengenai agen Sherry Birkin di Amozi, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menutup telepon ini sebelum aku berhenti bicara."

Seketika itu seluruh syaraf tubuh Leon seakan menegang, "Jake?! Ada apa dengan Sherry?"

Kemudian Jake menceritakan secara singkat mengenai misi Sherry di Amozi dan bagaimana kini ia menjadi target Black Spider setelah data keberadaannya bocor. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kecurigaannya pada Bernard Hills karena selama ini Sherry hanya mengontak atasannya, namun anehnya keberadaan mereka tetap terlacak. Leon tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, namun dia hanya mendengarkan tanpa bertanya apapun. Agen senior ini tidak menyangka ada kebocoran data dari pemerintah padahal ia mengenal baik _supervisor_ pengganti bagi Sherry Birkin setelah Derek C. Simmons adalah sosok yang bisa diandalkan kata maupun perbuatannya.

"Dimana Sherry?" Leon memastikan keselamatan gadis itu di atas segalanya.

"Dia aman bersamaku, _man_. Seharusnya kalian lebih berhati-hati pada tikus sialan di organisasi kalian… Bernard Hills," Jake menjawab dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak punya bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menuduhnya, _kiddo_." sela Leon, "Tapi aku akan mencoba mengirimkan bantu-"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, om blonde…"

"Ya, tapi Sherry membutuhkannya." ucapan Leon kali ini berhasil membuat Jake terdiam, "Aku akan mencari alternatif lain agar kalian bisa meninggalkan Amozi secepatnya. Kupastikan keberadaan kalian tetap menjadi rahasia sesuai permintaanmu. Biarkan aku mengurus soal Bernard Hills, kabari aku jika kau mendapatkan informasi tambahan. Tugasmu sekarang adalah bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Sherry. Aku mengandalkanmu, Jake."

"Huh, _yeah_. Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku soal itu, aku pasti melindunginya."

.

.

* * *

Leon menutup teleponnya sementara Agen Brooke hanya melihat dengan pandangan heran. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Leon sudah berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari saku celananya untuk membayar sarapan yang belum sempat disentuh. Brooke bertanya apa yang telah terjadi namun Leon tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun karena hal ini menyangkut keberadaan Jake Muller juga adanya kebocoran data FOS, termasuk tentang seorang pengkhianat yang masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Birkin?" tanya Brooke heran.

"Dia butuh tiket untuk pulang, ceritanya panjang. Aku harus segera pergi Brooke…" jawab Leon sambil menepuk pundak rekannya itu, "Kuserahkan laporan Rosette padamu. Dan nasibku memang sial, kenapa tiap kali waktu sarapanku selalu diganggu oleh misi?!"

Pria bermata biru ini bergegas keluar dari kedai kopi meninggalkan Agen Brooke dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanan, ia sedang menghubungi agen FOS yang paling dipercayainya… Ingrid Hunnigan. Butuh beberapa nada tunggu sebelum dia tersambung dengan agen wanita itu, waktu jeda ia gunakan untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin kendaraan. Leon segera melesat menuju apartemennya untuk berkemas. Dia menaruh ponselnya di sebuah tempat di _dashboard_ mobil dan secara otomatis ponsel itu tersambung dengan _audio_ juga _speaker_.

"Ya, Leon?" suara wanita itu menggema dari _speaker_ kendaraan.

"_Hunny_… Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membooking tiket ke Amozi, penerbangan hari ini." Leon memacu kendaraannya meninggalkan lokasi parkir, "Agen Sherry Birkin terjebak di Amozi dengan sekelompok penjahat yang mengejarnya. Partnernya gugur… Dia berada dalam misi menyelamatkan chip data dan tidak bisa keluar lewat penerbangan biasa, oh dan kabar baik lainnya... Data kita bocor, mereka tetap bisa melacak keberadaan Birkin meskipun dia sudah melarang kantor pusat melacak lewat satelit, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa?! Tapi Leon… Agen Birkin adalah tanggung jawab Mr. Hills, kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri misi lain meskipun kau berhubungan dekat dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi kutebak ini sama sekali bukan misi yang diberikan dari kantor padamu." Hunnigan terdengar tidak setuju.

"Anggap saja misi pribadi," Leon tak menghiraukan peringatan agen F.O.S itu, "Katakan aku mengambil cuti dan pergi liburan, Hunnigan. Kapan penerbangan ke Amozi berangkat?"

Hunnigan yang bingung tampak mengetik sesuatu dari keyboardnya sebelum menjawab, "Tiga jam dari sekarang. Aku sudah memesan satu tiket untukmu, perjalanan menuju Amozi memakan waktu 13 jam 45 menit dengan dua kali pemberhentian. _Oh God_ ini tidak benar… Aku harus memberikan alasan yang bagus untuk kepergianmu kali ini, Leon."

"Aku serahkan padamu, _Hunny_… Sementara aku berkemas, aku punya satu permohonan lagi untuk melacak sebuah nama yang kucurigai sebagai pihak yang membocorkan data pada pihak musuh…" Leon menghela napas sebelum mengatakannya karena ia pun merasa ragu, "Bernard Hills."

.

.

.

* * *

**January 2****nd****, 2014 – Unknown Place, Amozi – 12.05 PM**

Tiga buah map yang ada di atas meja kini berakhir di lantai yang berdebu, kertas-kertas putih berserakkan tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani membereskannya kembali. Pria Caucasian itu kini berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya setelah melempar berkas tersebut, dengan satu cerutu yang masih terselip di sela-sela bibirnya. Tubuhnya tegap di usianya yang telah menginjak setengah abad, dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm dibalut oleh setelan hitam dan kemeja berwarna gading. Dia berparas cukup tampan meskipun telah tampak garis-garis tegas di daerah kening dan beberapa bagian rambutnya yang telah berwarna putih. Dengan mengandalkan _power_, koneksi, kekuatan uang, dan kecerdasan intelektual yang dimilikinya, semua itu telah cukup membawa Allan Groves ke puncak tahta organisasi bernama Black Spider.

Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan keluar dari balik meja panjang berwarna coklat menuju beberapa orang di hadapannya yang mengenakan jubah-jubah panjang berpenutup kepala. Pria berjubah itu satu per satu berbaris menyamping dengan posisi tegap. Tidak dipedulikannya kertas-kertas yang terinjak oleh sepatu si pria paruh baya hingga menimbulkan jejak kotor di atas putihnya kertas. Dia menatap satu per satu dari mereka sementara ia membuang napas dan kepulan asap muncul dari celah mulutnya, keheningan yang mencekat mewarnai suasana di ruangan itu.

"Berapa banyak lagi yang harus aku kerahkan untuk membunuh mereka?" pria ini akhirnya membuka keheningan dengan suara beratnya.

Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab, atau setidaknya berani menatap pria itu.

"Pertama aku kehilangan lima orang di Central Market, empat mati dan salah satunya berkhianat… Lalu dua orang di Canzoni Bay, dan tiga terakhir di Raito Inn…" lanjutnya lagi, "Apa kemampuan kalian setara dengan _sampah_ sampai tidak mampu menghabisi dua orang?"

Terselip sebuah senyum dingin dari bibirnya ketika berada di hadapan seorang pria berjubah hitam yang berada di barisan paling kanan. Tampak sebuah gerakan kecil dari pria berjubah yang berusaha tetap menegakkan diri dalam posisi tegap, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika menyadari atasannya sedang menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditolerir oleh pria paruh baya tersebut. Jantungnya serasa dipompa dalam keadaan hening menyiksa dengan sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya, seakan menembus tiap partikel pada jaringan tubuhnya.

"Hei kau…" dia menunjuk pria itu, "Kau seharusnya ada bersama tiga orang yang telah menjadi tumpukkan mayat di Raito Inn."

Pria berjubah itu ragu-ragu mengangguk, "Y… _Yes, Sir_. Aku menjaga di luar hotel dan sempat melihat mereka melarikan diri…"

"_Oh_? Seperti apa wajah si pengkhianat?"

"Di… Dia sekitar 190 cm, masih muda… Dan punya bekas luka di pipi," pria itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, "Aku kembali untuk melapor pada organisasi mengenai ciri-ciri target."

.

_Lagi-lagi diam_.

Allan Groves menyelipkan cerutu di antara bibirnya lalu muncul kepulan asap setelah ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin dan berkata dengan nada tenang namun menekan, "Hmm… Betapa mulianya kau melapor? Tapi aku tidak mempekerjakan _pengantar pos_… Aku membayarmu untuk membunuhnya, bukan melihatnya kabur lalu melapor padaku seperti kurir."

Tangan kanan Allan Groves kini berada di leher pria berjubah yang tersentak dan mengakibatkan penutup kepalanya terlepas, memperlihatkan wajah pria pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Pria paruh baya ini mencengkeram leher si pria berjubah dengan erat lalu menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Ma… Maafkan A- AAAKKKHHHH!" ucapannya terputus oleh teriakan.

Dalam sepersekian detik jari-jarinya mampu menembus kulit dan otot-otot lehernya, menggenggamnya sampai mencapai kerongkongan. Teriakan parau itu tidak terdengar lagi, berganti dengan cipratan cairan berwarna merah dari leher yang berhamburan di udara mengenai wajah juga setelan hitam sang atasan. Entah dengan kekuatan apa dia merobek leher bawahannya layaknya boneka, pria malang itu jatuh tergeletak dengan kubangan darah yang terus keluar seperti air mancur seiring nyawanya yang melayang. Aroma hanyir seketika menyelimuti ruangan, pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm ini tetap membiarkan tangan kanannya berlumur darah ketika ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku kiri.

Tanpa ekspresi jijik ia membersihkan wajahnya dari noda darah menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut, setelah cipratan darah menghilang dari wajah barulah ia mulai membersihkan tangan. Kemeja gadingnya kini telah dipenuhi noda berwarna merah kecoklatan yang belum kering, dia berdeham ketika melirik sisa pria jubah hitam yang lain. Ada enam orang pria berjubah selain pria malang yang lehernya telah terkoyak dan nasibnya berakhir naas di tangan atasannya, keenam orang tersebut tampak tidak nyaman berdiri pada posisinya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima kata GAGAL. Kalian paham?!" sahutnya.

"_Yes, Sir_!" keenam pria berjubah dengan sigap menjawab.

"Hmm… Baiklah," dia menyeringai sambil menunjuk pria yang tadi dibunuhnya, "Selain A-002, yang lain keluar dan bereskan sampah itu."

Pimpinan Black Spider ini kembali ke balik meja untuk duduk, sementara salah satu pria berjubah yang berdiri di barisan paling kiri maju menghadap Allan Groves. Ketika pria ini melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, rekannya yang lain bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum semuanya keluar mereka juga menyeret jasad pria yang harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan kondisi leher terkoyak. Kematian atas jasanya sebagai _pengantar pos_ Black Spider. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa pimpinan mereka adalah orang yang menghargai nyawa anggotanya dari nilai uang.

Dia tidak menyukai kegagalan, atau mungkin kata 'gagal' memang tidak pernah ada di kepalanya. Baginya Black Spider merupakan kombinasi tepat untuk mempekerjakan _mercenary_ yang haus akan uang. _Black Spider adalah budak uang, sanggup melakukan apa saja demi bayaran._ Kegagalan dalam misi adalah sebuah investasi yang terbuang percuma, dia membencinya. Mungkin pola pikir maupun prinsip ini berkaitan dengan masa lalunya, meski di antara mereka tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa latar belakang kehidupan Allan Groves atau bagaimana ia memperoleh kekuatan menakutkan yang diperlihatkannya saat membunuh si 'kurir pos'.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke dalam ruangan, Allan Groves telah kembali duduk di kursinya berhadapan dengan salah satu bawahannya yang disebut A-002. Dilihat dari kode maka pria ini berinisial A dan bernomor urut dua, dipastikan dia merupakan salah satu senior yang sudah lama bekerja untuk organisasi. Pria berjubah itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari balik jubah lalu menyerahkannya pada atasannya. Allan Groves memandangi foto gadis pirang itu di depan sebuah kamar hotel Raito Inn bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah guratan di pipi kiri. Dia melirik, menanti penjelasan tentang foto ini dari bawahannya.

"Mr. Allan, ini adalah bukti foto yang diambil oleh… _Orang yang baru saja Anda bunuh_," kata si pria berjubah dengan suara sedikit ragu, "Wanita itu target kita, Agen Amerika Sherry Birkin. Dan di sebelahnya adalah anggota kita yang berkhianat, ternyata dia bukanlah R-020. Rupanya mereka tidak menyadari kode kamar Raito Inn diambil dari plakat namanya, karena sebenarnya dia adalah J-025."

Alis pria baya ini terangkat, "J-025? Jake… Aku masih mengingat kode bajingan yang kukira sudah mati di Central Market. Lalu?"

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, pria ini bernama Jake Muller. Dia partner lama Sherry Birkin dan mereka berhasil selamat dari tragedi Lanshiang. Jake memiliki kekebalan terhadap C-Virus yang dikembangkan Neo-Umbrella, dan dari darahnya juga dunia medis berhasil membuat vaksin bernama Anti-C... Namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah fakta lain yang menjadi _top secret_ pemerintah Amerika dan B.S.A.A, bahwa dia anak dari Albert Wesker."

"Wesker?!" Allan Groves tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya condong ke depan setelah mendegar nama tersebut.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah pria paruh baya ini ketika bawahannya mengangguk, meyakinkan tentang kebenaran yang ia dapatkan dari informan mengenai Sherry dan Jake. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, namun perkataan berikutnya menyangkut misi yang harus diemban oleh anggota Black Spider.

"A-002… Kuserahkan misi kali ini sepenuhnya untukmu. Kedua target kita berguna, tangkap dan bawa keduanya dalam keadaan hidup. Aku tidak tahu tentang kekuatan anak ini, namun setidaknya kita bisa asumsikan ayahnya adalah monster berwujud manusia," jelasnya, "Kau boleh menggunakan 'benda itu' pada anak buahmu selama mereka bisa dikendalikan. Sekarang lakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan target dan bawa mereka kesini, bersama dengan chip memorinya."

Allan Groves mengeluarkan beberapa amplop coklat dan memberikannya untuk si pria berjubah dan bawahannya. Setelah amplop-amplop itu berpindah tangan, si pria berjubah segera keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan instruksi tentang misi kepada lima orang yang masih menunggu di luar. Sementara itu sang pimpinan Black Spider masih terdiam di kursi, melihat wajah pria bernama Jake Muller dari foto tersebut. Lagi-lagi terukir sebuah senyuman dingin dari bibirnya, mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa ia menemukan anak dari Albert Wesker. Ingatannya kembali berputar mengenang peristiwa yang menjadi titik balik kehidupannya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

.

.

.

* * *

**July 22****th****, 2008 – Kijuju, South Africa**

Panas – gersang – dan lingkungan penuh debu, Allan Groves terpaksa menjejakkan kaki di daerah Kijuju dengan mobil yang telah menjemputnya. Akhirnya mobil itu menyusuri jalur sungai menuju tempat pria yang dikenalnya dari pasar gelap bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ricardo Irving, yang bekerja sebagai salah satu peneliti di Tricell Africa Inc bagian _Resource Development Division_. Allan tidak tahu menahu mengenai Tricell, dia hanya mengenal Irving sebagai seorang penyalur gelap senjata-senjata biologis. Ketika sampai di lokasi dan turun dari mobil, dia disambut oleh rekan bisnisnya yang mengenakan kemeja oranye dengan celana garis-garis kombinasi cokelat dan khaki.

Pria ini menyapa menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dengan logat latin yang kental, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Allan Groves menyambutnya, setelah melalui basa-basi singkat akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Irving yang terletak di salah satu tempat menyerupai kilang minyak. Dari mulutnya terungkap kabar bahwa ia juga mengelola kilang minyak ini untuk Tricell disamping pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti. Allan menanggapinya setengah-setengah, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan yang tidak menghasilkan uang atau investasi.

"Aku yakin kau punya barang bagus untuk menambah uangmu Mr. Irving… Apa yang bisa kau jual untukku?" Groves langsung menyela ke bagian bisnis.

Irving berdecak kagum ketika rekan bisnisnya tertarik, hal ini berarti uang akan segera mengalir ke rekeningnya. Dia segera mengambil beberapa benda dari lemari kerja sementara Allan Groves dipersilakan duduk. Dari beberapa dokumen di meja kerja Irving, ia melihat ada sebuah dokumen mengenai program pembuatan gondola untuk masyarakat sekitar. Alisnya terangkat, tidak mungkin Irving melakukan kerja sosial untuk membantu orang tanpa mengincar keuntungan pribadi. Ricardo Irving merupakan pribadi yang arogan dan haus akan uang, tentunya dalam hal ini mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan.

.

Sebelum melihat lebih detail data tersebut, Irving telah kembali membawa map dan sebuah tabung berisi cairan misterius yang tersegel rapat. Dia duduk di hadapan Allan Groves dan membuka map tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum khas 'dealer'nya.

"Mr. Groves… Ini barang terbaru kami, disebut _Type 3 Plagas_. Aku percaya jika Tipe 3 ini sudah sempurna, penemuan ini akan menjadi standar baru di pasar senjata biologis. Tipe ini memberikan peningkatan kekuatan berlipat bagi pihak 'inang'nya, selain itu mereka adalah organisme sosial yang berarti mereka dapat hidup bersama dalam harmoni. Sesuai apa yang diinginkan pasar selama ini kan?" Irving berkata panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan data-data mengenai pengembangan produk Tipe 3 Plaga pada Allan Groves.

Allan Groves membolak-balik halaman berisi data-data penelitian dan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sinis, "Apa sudah diuji coba?"

"_Uhm_… Sedang diuji coba, tapi aku cukup optimis pada produk ini. Selain itu sekarang Tricell bekerjasama dengan tokoh terkenal dalam dunia bioterorisme, Anda pasti mengenal namanya… Albert Wesker." dia tersenyum lebar ketika menyebut nama pria itu, "Kalau Anda ingin melihat proses pengembangan Tipe 3 pada sampel, silahkan tinggal lebih lama disini. Aku akan menyediakan semua keperluan dan pembicaraan bisnis bisa kita tunda sampai Anda yakin, Mr. Groves… Ricardo Irving siap bekerjasama denganmu."

_Ya, demi pundi-pundi uang tentunya_.

.

Allan Groves mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, mereka berdua sepakat menunda transaksi karena Groves tidak ingin membeli produk gagal. Dia membuka kenop pintu ruangan kerja Irving, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamatanya. Pria yang memiliki aura dan wibawa sangat kuat itu sedang melintas dan nampaknya sadar ada kehadiran orang asing selain Irving. Ia menoleh ke arah Groves, tatapan matanya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh kacamata hitam. Dialah _Albert Wesker… _Baru kali ini Allan Groves melihat sosok pria yang namanya sangat terkenal di dunia bio-terorisme layaknya selebritis ternama. Entah mengapa tatapan Wesker terasa begitu menusuk dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Beruntung pria berkacamata hitam itu tidak menggubrisnya lebih jauh, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sisi berlawanan bersama seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya. Setelah peristiwa tersebut, Allan Groves memutuskan tinggal di Kijuju selama beberapa hari untuk menunggu hasil tes Tipe 3. Dia melihat Irving membantu penduduk Sodibaya (_nama penduduk lokal Kijuju_) membuat gondola juga memberi mereka minuman aneh yang disebut-sebut arak impor, namun Groves tahu jelas itu bukanlah minuman beralkohol biasa. Kecurigaannya berubah menjadi kenyataan setelah para bayi juga anak-anak Sodibaya mengalami demam tinggi hingga keesokan harinya terjadi kematian massal.

Malam berikutnya terasa makin mencekam karena terdengar suara para pria yang berteriak-teriak, juga satu per satu kaum wanita yang meregang nyawa tanpa sebab yang pasti. Groves segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat sesegera mungkin keluar dari daerah ini, dia memiliki firasat buruk. _Sangat buruk._ Dia merasa harus menyelamatkan diri dan menunda transaksi atau data mengenai pengembangan Tipe 3 yang menjadi incarannya. Irving mencoba menghentikan niat Groves, namun pria ini tidak peduli.

Ketika baru keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari kendaraan, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada benda tumpul yang menghantamnya dari belakang. Apa pun itu, Allan Groves terjatuh dan merasa pandangannya menjadi kabur… _Hingga tak sadarkan diri_.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter delapan selesai! LAST CHAPTER WITH RATED T! Chapter 9 mohon cari di Rating M ya.

Bisa dikatakan chapter ini bukan milik Jake x Sherry, saya mohon maaf buat shippers Shake Couple karena di chapter ini mereka harus absen dulu! Btw, Leon akhirnya saya putuskan untuk ikut beraksi, hohoho… Nama Brooke dan Rosette Taylor saya ambil dari cerita Lady in Red (males nyari nama lain). Soal pimpinan Black Spider yaitu Allan Groves (ini OC), saya coba kaitkan masa lalu tokoh ini sebagai sesama pedagang _black market_ yaitu Ricardo Irving (salah satu penjahat di RE 5, dia kenal Wesker udah lama bahkan tahu tentang Jill dan _female spy_ yang bekerja untuk Wesker *siapa coba?*.)

**Thank you buat ****_review_**** di chapter 7 :**

**RedApple790** : bingung nentuin sikap Jake di situasi –romance- tapi akhirnya berakhir seperti itu deh, uring-uringan. Syukurlah kalau kontennya masih bisa tergolong ke T, dan syukur juga kalau kalimat-kalimatnya bisa dimengerti. xD

**Foetida** : Thank you kalau porsi action-nya oke *tepuk tangan depan monitor*, wahaha bertengkarnya Jerry couple keliatan cute? Di balik itu… Authornya yang stress waktu ngetiknya :D

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Tsuru-chan saya update nih akhirnya, nah lho ternyata Jake nggak telpon Om Bernard… Dia nelepon member boyband~

**Roquezen** : huyuuhh sama sist sih pasti garis amannya dilibas dong *minta ampun sebelum dicekik xD*. Hehehe thank you reviewnya, wah merhatiin si kakek bawel juga ya? Claire saya piker kurang pas kalau dimasukin ke cerita sementara di awal dia disebut lagi dinas, akhirnya saya bawa Leon aja :)

**Vanbrugman89** : thank you! Kalau penasaran sama bentuk senjatanya bisa googling hehe.

**Ray **: Thank you gan (nah sekarang udah kagak takut salah sebut). Tenang gan saya juga nggak rela Jake berkhianat, ditunggu reviewnya juga buat yang kali ini :D

**Fika **: Thank you sist buat reviewnya meski nggak punya akun tapi sempet tinggalin komentar di fic saya, terima kasih juga buat jempolnya!

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	9. Chapter 9 : LIVING DEAD

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : **T changed to **M** (biar aman karena fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

* * *

.

.

.

_Ruangan beraroma steril layaknya rumah sakit yang paling kubenci, aku mendapati diriku terkapar di atas lantai. Tubuhku masih bisa digerakkan dengan bebas meskipun terasa nyeri, perlahan-lahan aku bergerak, menopang bobot tubuh sampai akhirnya berhasil terduduk. _

_Aku baru menyadari, di ruangan ini aku tidak sendirian. Mereka semua menatapku layaknya tontonan. Membiarkan aku siuman di lantai bagai budak hina._

_Bahkan tanpa diikat atau diperlakukan layaknya tawanan._

_Seperti hewan._

**_Aku hanya binatang eksperimen mereka…_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 9 : LIVING DEAD **

.

.

**July 28****th****, 2008 – Kijuju, South Africa**

Allan Groves membenci aroma steril yang menusuk di ruangan itu, terlebih lagi ketika siuman ia mendapati dirinya terkapar dikelilingi kumpulan orang berbaju putih panjang dengan kertas-kertas, semua melihatnya seperti tontonan menarik. Lampu berwarna putih di ruangan itu menyorot langsung ke arah Groves dan membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap, menyamarkan wajah-wajah sang penonton. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya dibawa ke tempat itu, atau kapan mereka membawanya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah penduduk Sodibaya yang bersikap aneh dan dia bertekad meninggalkan Kijuju secepat mungkin, namun sayangnya terlambat.

"_Memulai proses injeksi_," terdengar sebuah suara dari pengeras suara.

Lamunan pria ini terhenti akibat suara tersebut. Beberapa pria berjubah putih mulai mendekati Groves dan menariknya ke sebuah kursi. Allan Groves merasakan ada dua orang yang mengangkat dan mengikat tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi khusus. Dia mencoba melawan tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh seorang pria, sementara satu orang lagi akhirnya berhasil mengikat Groves. Setelah tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu, para peneliti itu merobek paksa lengan kemejanya. Kemudian beberapa orang mulai kembali pada tempatnya di balik layar komputer, siap memulai pekerjaan masing-masing.

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku disini?_

_Apa salahku?_

"Hei hentikan! Kalian mau apa?!" Groves memberontak namun sia-sia.

"Virus Uroboros akan di uji coba pada target nomor 1021 menggunakan dosis dewasa, nama penerima ; Allan Groves, jenis kelamin pria, usia 45 tahun, ras _Caucasian_…" seorang peneliti dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya mulai berbicara melalui _microphone_ dan nampaknya peristiwa ini juga direkam sebagai data penelitian.

_Aku menjadi obyek uji coba?!_

_._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? HENTIKAN!" Groves terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah injektor tengah diisi oleh sebuah cairan dengan dosis tertentu, benda dengan jarum suntik besar itu mendekat ke arahnya. Mencoba berontak ke segala sisi, tubuhnya ditahan dengan tangan yang tetap terekspos.

"Memulai injeksi pada target, waktu dimulai pada 23.54 PM. Mulai penghitungan mundur 3... 2… 1."

Groves tidak berdaya ketika menyadari injektor itu menyentuh kulit lengan kanan, membiarkan cairan asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak dapat bergerak dalam keadaan terikat dan beberapa orang menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di kursi. Setelah injektor dilepas, para peneliti mengambil jarak dan memulai pencatatan waktu… Saatnya melihat bagaimana 'hewan' eksperimen kali ini bereaksi pada proyek Uroboros. Pria ini tidak mengerti apapun, ia hampir mengira yang akan masuk ke tubuhnya adalah Tipe 3 Plaga. _Apa itu Uroboros?_

Baru kali ini dia mendengar sebutan itu.

Satu-dua menit berlalu dan tidak terjadi hal berarti, dua menit berikutnya ia merasa gelisah. Memasuki menit kelima, tubuh Allan Groves mulai berkeringat. Detak jantungnya serasa dipompa oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat, Groves harus mengatur napas dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari kulit, otot-otot tubuhnya seakan menegang tanpa sebab dan dia merasakan wajahnya merah akibat panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berjalan merasuki urat-uratnya, terasa panas membakar, **sakit**.

Tiap sel tubuh Allan Groves serasa meleleh terbakar, nyeri… Menyiksa.

_Sakit tak tertahankan_…

.

"AAAAKKHhh!"

Groves berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa sadar ia berontak dan menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa arah. Dia frustasi, tidak dapat membayangkan cairan apa yang saat ini sedang berperang dengan sistem imun tubuhnya. Urat-uratnya semakin mencuat akibat seluruh sel tubuh yang menegang. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang berakhir panas tak tertahankan dari tangan merambat ke sekujur tubuh, air mata keluar bersamaan dengan keringat dan otot-otot mengejang akibat rasa sakit. Para peneliti itu sibuk mencatat setiap proses yang terjadi, saat ini Allan Groves bukanlah sesosok manusia yang patut ditolong. Di mata mereka, dia hanya sekedar _proyek eksperimen_.

"Denyut jantung semakin meningkat, hampir mencapai batas gagal jantung." Salah satu dari mereka melapor sambil melihat data-data di layar komputernya, "Kondisi pupil dan kesadaran dalam keadaan normal. Panas tubuh melonjak drastis diikuti kinerja otot meningkat dua kali lipat."

.

_Sialan… Para peneliti keparat ini cuma menganggapku sebagai kelinci percobaan!_

.

"_Cobalah_ _J-antidote_." lagi-lagi terdengar sebuah perintah dari pengeras suara.

Para peneliti menoleh satu sama lain seperti tidak setuju.

"Mr. Wesker, ta-tapi… Meskipun efek Uroboros dan Progenitor masih mematikan, percobaan J-antidote ini belum sempurna… Akan terlalu beresiko bagi target penerima, _Sir_." peneliti yang berhubungan dengan _microphone_ mencoba mengingatkan.

_Ternyata Albert Wesker adalah dalang di balik semua ini?! _Di antara kesadarannya sambil menahan sakit, Allan Groves masih dapat menangkap pembicaraan di sekitar. Termasuk mengetahui orang yang menangkap dan membuatnya menjadi kelinci percobaan, amarahnya meledak-ledak namun sakit yang dirasakannya lebih menyiksa. Menggerogoti tubuhnya tanpa ampun, menghabiskan stamina.

"Dia juga akan mati jika dibiarkan, lakukan saja perintahku!" komandonya terdengar mutlak, "Jika gagal kita masih punya **wanita itu** untuk membuat penawar lain untuk menyempurnakan proyek Uroboros."

Para peneliti dalam ruangan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain setuju. Sebuah botol dengan cairan berwarna merah dipasang pada injektor dan lagi-lagi Groves harus menerima tubuhnya menerima benda asing mengalir dalam darahnya. Tidak terhitung berapa lama dia akan tersiksa dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini, tubuhnya kini terasa dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak napas. Tiba-tiba perutnya mulai bergejolak dan rasa mual timbul. Allan Groves secara tidak sadar memuntahkan isi perut yang ternyata berisi gumpalan darah. Seisi rongga mulutnya terasa amis namun rasa sakit dan panas itu tidak juga reda. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak, kulitnya terbakar.

Semua rasa sakit mendadak dikalahkan oleh kelelahan yang luar biasa, dia menyerah. Kepala terasa berat, staminanya terkuras, pandangannya gelap, sayup-sayup semua suara terdengar seakan dari kejauhan dan perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Groves pun menutup.

_Selesai sudah_…

_Sial._

"Dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran! Denyut jantung melewati batas!"

.

_Aku akan mati disini…_

_Semua karena perbuatan Albert Wesker keparat itu. _

.

.

* * *

"Detak jantung… _Negative_. Target nomor 1021 berhenti bernapas pada 00.02 AM, proses perlawanan imun tubuh berlangsung selama delapan menit tiga puluh dua detik. Uji coba Uroboros 1021 dan J-antidote dinyatakan GAGAL."

Allan Groves tidak dapat mendengar perkataan itu lagi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Para peneliti itu memerintahkan petugas segera menyingkirkan mayat percobaan eksperimen gagal tersebut. Jasad Groves beserta identitas dirinya diselubungi kantong jenazah, kemudian dinaikkan ke sebuah mobil khusus yang digunakan untuk mengangkut mayat. Dia bersama korban eksperimen lainnya dibawa ke sebuah tempat pembakaran yang dimiliki Tricell, mereka berniat melenyapkan bukti-bukti keberadaan korban dengan cara kremasi massal. Mobil yang digunakan untuk mengangkut para korban percobaan diletakkan di belakang laboratorium, beberapa petugas sibuk memindahkan jasad ke mobil. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika mobil itu pergi membawa tubuh Groves untuk dilenyapkan.

.

.

Kira-kira setengah jam setelahnya, salah satu kantong jenazah itu bergerak.

.

_Dalam kegelapan total hidungnya mencium bau hanyir dari mayat. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Pria ini merasakan kesadarannya kembali._

**Allan Groves mendapati dirinya hidup.**

.

Ada yang berbeda, dia tidak merasa nyeri lagi, tubuhnya tidak panas terbakar seperti sebelumnya. Dia merasa memiliki kekuatan baru, dengan mudah ia melubangi kantong yang membungkusnya untuk bernapas. Groves hadir sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang hidup diantara mayat-mayat kelinci percobaan Tricell. Pintu mobil mendadak terbuka, para petugas mulai menurunkan satu per satu kantong jenazah dan mendorongnya menggunakan semacam lori. Tidak ada yang menyangka tentang Groves yang hidup. Mereka bersiul ketika mendorong lori tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar menyerupai krematorium, dimana terdapat beberapa alat pembakaran besar yang digunakan untuk melenyapkan bukti keberadaan korban eksperimen. Satu per satu kantong jenazah dijajarkan untuk dibakar.

"Kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya?" komentar salah satu petugas.

Mereka tetap tidak menyadari ada sebuah kantong jenazah yang mulai terbuka, Groves merobeknya dengan mudah. Dia merasakan kekuatannya kini berlipat ganda, setelah berada dalam kegelapan akhirnya matanya bisa kembali melihat langit-langit gedung sementara para petugas mulai memasukkan kantong-kantong lain ke dalam mesin.

"Iya, entah percobaan apa…" balas seorang yang lain, "Aku kasihan pada korban eksperimen ini… Tricell benar-benar mengerikan."

"_Hush!_ Jangan sembarangan bicara kalau kau tidak mau jadi korban berikutnya." Petugas pertama mengingatkan sambil mengangkut salah satu kantong.

"Kau penakut, siapa yang akan mendengar kita? Ruangan ini tidak berkamera dan kita hanya dikelilingi mayat! Mereka semua sudah ma… _Mati_." rekannya menatap ngeri pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya, kantong jenazah yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

_Allan Groves berdiri tepat di belakang si petugas pertama, menatapnya_.

.

"Hei kau kena…pa-"

Ucapannya terputus. Sebuah pukulan keras menembus tubuh petugas pertama, Groves merasakan tinjunya masuk ke dalam tubuh petugas itu dengan mudah. Detik berikutnya pria malang itu harus terkapar dengan sebuah lubang menganga di punggung. Rekannya hanya melongo, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar akibat _shock_ dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin mayat-mayat ini bisa bangkit selain di film horror?!

"MO… MONSTER!" dia berteriak histeris.

Sambil menunjukkan seringai kini tangan kanan Allan Groves telah berada di leher petugas terakhir, dia mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan kukunya langsung menancap. Pria ini tersenyum puas melihat kekuatannya sendiri, _super power_ yang didapatkannya dari injeksi Uroboros dan J-antidote.

"Monster katamu? Salah, aku hanya manusia biasa." gumamnya sambil meremas leher si petugas lalu melemparnya masuk ke dalam mesin pembakaran.

Darah jasad petugas itu berhamburan ketika tubuhnya dilempar dan terpelanting. Dia pun melempar satu per satu kantong jenazah yang tersisa termasuk satu jasad baru yang berseragam petugas Tricell, kemudian menyalakan mesin pembakaran. Groves mengambil kembali data dirinya untuk menghilangkan jejak, Wesker maupun Tricell tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di ruangan krematorium tanpa saksi mata ini. Dia akan menutup rahasianya rapat-rapat. Groves segera meninggalkan Kijuju sebelum meledaknya peristiwa _outbreak_ dari semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Tricell akibat proyek percobaan senjata biologis, yang akhirnya tercium oleh B.S.A.A. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang sesosok kelinci percobaan gagal yang kembali bernapas dan memiliki kekuatan baru.

_Albert Wesker yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini_.

"Aku hanya manusia yang hidup kembali dengan kekuatan super… _Dari sebuah percobaan gagal Albert Wesker_." Allan Groves berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

**January 2****nd****, 2014 – U.S International Airport, Washington D.C – 9.10 AM**

Leon Scott Kennedy duduk dengan sebuah _backpack_ di sampingnya, dia masih menunggu panggilan pesawat yang dua puluh menit lagi akan membawanya menuju Amozi. Sebenarnya setelah 'pesta B.O.W di udara' yang berakhir dengan jatuhnya pesawat ketika dalam perjalanan menuju China, timbul sedikit rasa khawatir ketika Leon harus menaiki alat transportasi udara itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus membantu Sherry Birkin. Tiba-tiba lamunan pria ini terganggu oleh ponselnya yang berdering dan muncul nama 'Hunnigan' di layarnya.

"Ya, _Hunny_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Leon…" wanita itu berbicara dengan nada datar, "Ini Hunnigan."

"Yea aku tahu namamu, hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan panggilan _nickname_." Leon beralasan, "Hunnigan, aku harus menempuh perjalanan udara selama 14 jam sebelum bisa menghubungimu lagi. Untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kau mencatat nomor Agen Birkin… Oh bagaimana dengan profil Mr. Hills?"

Agen F.O.S ini mengirim beberapa data pada ponsel Leon, "Data beliau sedang kukirimkan padamu, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kulakukan. Dan nomor Agen Birkin tidak terdaftar di _database_ D.S.O maupun F.O.S, Leon… Dia tidak bisa dilacak olehku."

"Aneh. Mustahil nomor itu tidak terdaftar, mungkin mereka menutup akses agar lokasinya tidak dapat dilacak? Meski nyatanya tetap terjadi kebocoran." alis Leon berkerut, "Aku akan mengirimkan nomornya langsung padamu, _Hunny_… Eh maksudku, Hunnigan."

Leon mendengar pesawat menuju Negara Amozi mulai menaikkan penumpang, dia pun segera berdiri dan menggendong tasnya. Dikeluarkannya tiket dan paspor dari saku ransel dan ia mulai berjalan menuju lokasi pesawat.

"Sebentar lagi pesawat _take-off_. Data Mr. Hills sudah kuterima, aku juga akan mengirim nomor Agen Birkin sesaat lagi. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar," katanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Leon. Apalagi kau sama sekali tidak bersenjata."

"Oh jangan khawatir! Nasibku bersama B.O.W dan senjata berjalan selaras, Hunnigan… Aku pasti mendapatkannya disana," pria ini terkekeh, "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah tiba, _well_ itu berarti kau harus lembur selagi aku menikmati cahaya matahari Amozi."

.

.

.

* * *

**January 3****st****, 2014 – Raito Inn Room 020, Amozi – 03.30 AM**

Sherry merasakan buku-buku jarinya kaku akibat dingin, seluruh tubuhnya mendekap Jake Muller dari belakang. _Dirt bike_ curian yang mereka gunakan tengah melesat di tengah kegelapan menyusuri jalan raya tanpa arah tujuan. Mereka berdua menghindari sekelompok pengejar yang memporak-porandakan penginapan lalu menggorok leher si kakek yang malang di depan pintu, ganjaran akibat melindungi kedua tamunya. Entah dimulai darimana, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Jake mendengar kegaduhan di malam buta. Mereka mendobrak pintu depan dan masuk secara paksa. Dengan pakaian tipis tanpa lapisan jaket, Jake memaksa Sherry keluar dari jendela. Dia mengikatkan kain sprei pada salah satu kaki-kaki tempat tidur lalu melempar sisanya keluar untuk digunakan sebagai tali darurat, wanita pirang itu berpegangan erat pada kain sprei yang menjuntai kemudian perlahan-lahan turun tanpa alas kaki.

Meskipun sprei tersebut kurang panjang sehingga tidak mencapai teras lantai dasar, jarak yang harus dia lompati tidak terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya telah sampai di atas tanah dengan selamat tanpa cedera, Sherry langsung menggapai sepasang sepatu yang lebih dulu ia lemparkan dari jendela. Berbeda dengan wanita itu, Jake telah mengenakan alas sepatu dan sekarang turun secepat kilat seperti pemain akrobatik yang terlatih. Dalam sekejap pria itu telah sampai di bawah tanpa hambatan, lengkap dengan senjata pada holsternya. Dia memberikan senjata Browning Hi-Power dengan _silencer_ pada Sherry selagi merogoh kunci motor.

Senjata – chip data – paspor dan ponsel, juga beberapa uang sisa yang tertinggal di saku, hanya perlengkapan itu yang berhasil mereka bawa ketika melarikan diri. Mereka tidak sempat membawa barang bawaan yang lain karena semua begitu tiba-tiba. Deru mesin motor mengagetkan kawanan Black Spider yang baru saja masuk ke dalam penginapan, seketika itu juga mereka kembali ke tempat menaruh kendaraan untuk mengejar buronan yang kabur. Jeda waktu tersebut digunakan Jake untuk menarik gas sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kenapa mereka menemukan kita?! Kau masih berhubungan dengan si Bernard Hills, _supergirl_?!" Jake berteriak ketika memacu motornya meliuk melewati persimpangan. Bibirnya terasa beku diterpa angin yang begitu dingin.

"Tidak, Jake! Mr. Hills tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sejak kemarin!" Sherry menjawab, dan ketika menoleh dilihatnya beberapa nyala lampu dari belakang, "JAKE INI GAWAT, MEREKA BERHASIL MENGEJAR KITA!"

Jake Muller mengumpat seraya membanting setir motornya ke arah kanan menuju jalan yang lebih sempit dan gelap, beberapa hitungan setelahnya ia memilih tikungan ke kiri memasuki sebuah gang, lalu menyusuri jalan tikus itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sayangnya nasib sial masih terus menghimpit mereka, beberapa pengejar berhasil mengikuti jejaknya. Mereka mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh dari belakang dan berusaha menembak target yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan. Suara tembakan yang telah dilengkapi peredam tidak terdengar bising, namun justru membuat Jake dan Sherry khawatir salah satu bidikan mereka akan mengenai bagian tubuh yang sama sekali tidak terlindungi.

.

_"AAAAKKkkkhh!"_

Teriakan Sherry otomatis membuat Jake terkejut lalu menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat raut Sherry yang pucat dan meringis menahan sakit. Jari-jari wanita yang mendekap tubuhnya terasa lebih menekan, seperti mencengkeramnya. Dari dalam hati Jake terasa ada cairan dingin yang mengalir akibat rasa khawatir, jantung pria ini seakan berhenti. _Dia terluka, apa Sherry Birkin tertembak?_ Jake gusar dengan keadaan partnernya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, salah satu pengejarnya juga terjatuh akibat tembakan balasan Sherry dari senjata berperedam. Pria dengan bekas luka di pipi kiri ini memfokuskan diri pada kemudi sebelum memasuki tikungan berikutnya.

"Kau… Kau tertembak, Sherry?" suaranya bergetar cemas, "Apakah parah?!"

"Tidak, sepertinya meleset dan tidak parah, tangan kiriku… uhm," wanita ini menghela napas setelah melihat keadaan lukanya, "Hanya tergores dan sudah sembuh."

_Cih, kalau bukan karena G-Virus itu bukan luka gores semata… pikir Jake._

Beberapa pengejar mereka yang lain masih setia berada di belakang, Jake lagi-lagi meliuk ke arah kiri, menyelusuri jalan-jalan kecil lain dengan harapan mereka kehilangan jejak. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang Black Spider. Kejar-kejaran di tengah malam kali ini benar-benar membuat Jake Muller frustasi, namun dia belum menyerah. Sementara Jake mencari jalur alternatif, Sherry yang berada di boncengan mulai khawatir pada keadaan genting yang sedang dialaminya. Dia tidak ingin pria di pelukannya ini terlibat terlalu jauh dan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

"Mereka mengincarku, Jake. Juga data itu… Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu lebih jauh." Sherry mendadak membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin didengar Jake, "Larilah. Kali ini jangan berbohong seperti dulu."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sherry? Aku tidak dengar!" Jake berpura-pura tuli.

.

Jake terkesiap melihat di ujung gang tersebut telah tampak beberapa sorot lampu yang membias membentuk bayangan. Jangan-jangan dia terkepung dari kedua arah, _ini benar-benar nasib buruk_. Dengan terpaksa dan bermodalkan nekad ia membelokkan setirnya ke kanan, satu-satunya jalan alternatif yang tersisa. Kali ini jalan yang dilalui lebih sempit dan jarak motor dengan sisi dinding hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter. Jake berharap jalan tembus di hadapannya kosong dari kehadiran Black Spider, dan kali ini dia benar-benar berharap demikian. Apabila mereka menemukan mereka juga di ujung jalan, habislah sudah. Artinya mereka akan terkepung dari segala arah tanpa jalan keluar.

"_Aku ingin kau lari, Jake_…" Sherry mencoba mengulang perkataannya.

Motor mereka kini berada di tengah-tengah gang.

"Tembak mereka kalau kepala Spidey keparat itu muncul di belakang kita, _supergirl_!" Jake tidak menggubris perkataan wanita itu, tangan kanannya terus memacu motor yang sebentar lagi mencapai ujung gang.

Tembakan jitu Sherry Birkin lagi-lagi berhasil mengenai si jubah hitam, motor pengejar itu bergerak tak beraturan, jatuh dan berakhir di tengah-tengah menghalangi jalan. Karena jalan yang terlalu sempit, jasadnya terhimpit di antara motor dan dinding. Dewi fortuna rupanya sedikit berpihak pada mereka, di ujung jalan Jake tidak menemukan kawanan laba-laba. Raut wajah pria ini berubah menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari jalan sempit dan berhadapan dengan jalan raya.

Ternyata kejar-kejaran tanpa arah barusan membawa mereka berada di daerah pinggiran Canzoni Bay, tepatnya mereka sedang memacu motor di sebuah jalan besar menuju daerah dermaga. Dari sisi kiri Sherry dapat melihat perairan yang tak terbatas hingga ke ujung penglihatannya, sesaat kemudian pemandangan laut tertutup oleh pagar-pagar pembatas tinggi yang melindungi boks-boks kargo dengan ukuran besar. Belum sempat bernapas lega, lagi-lagi dari belakang terdengar deru mesin yang menggerung-gerung.

_Jumlahnya banyak_.

"Kita tidak sanggup kabur dari mereka, Jake…" Sherry memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat, "Aku ingin kau lari. Kali ini aku serius! Pergilah, sudah cukup bantu-"

"Waktu itu aku memang bohong padahal sudah janji! Sekarang aku tidak akan bohong padamu. Oh dan aku juga tidak akan lari," akhirnya Jake menanggapi permintaan wanita di boncengannya, "Lari dari masalah itu tidak keren, tahu?"

"TAPI, JAKE-"

"Sudah hentikan, Sherry! _Ugh damn,_ itu sebabnya aku benci mulut wanita! Sekali mengoceh mereka tidak akan berhenti bicara…" pria ini mengeluarkan umpatan khasnya.

.

.

* * *

Namun sepertinya perkataan agen D.S.O ini berubah menjadi kenyataan, jumlah para pengejar yang terlalu banyak tidak sanggup dihindari. Merasa terhimpit, Jake membawa motornya memasuki perbatasan pagar yang dibuka sebagai lalu lintas pengangkutan kargo, beruntung daerah tersebut sepi dari penjaga. Ia mematikan mesin motor dan lampu, menaruhnya di sebuah tempat parkir yang gelap. Lalu dengan refleks ia menggiring tangan Sherry Birkin menjauhi motor untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Jake memanfaatkan tempat penyimpanan muatan berupa kontainer ukuran besar dan tersusun bertumpuk untuk mengelabui pencarian Black Spider.

Kebingungan melacak lokasi target buruannya, beberapa pengendara motor terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sementara beberapa yang lain terpecah untuk menyelidiki daerah kargo. Kedatangan berkelompok membuat dua orang petugas curiga dan berjalan untuk menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka. Belum sempat bertanya, jantung keduanya telah tertembus selongsong peluru yang membuat tubuhnya langsung terkapar. Kawanan Black Spider ini turun dari kendaraan dan mulai berpencar mencari target sementara ada dua orang yang menyembunyikan jasad petugas. Kedua orang ini ditugaskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi petugas yang telah terbunuh, sekaligus memberi kabar apabila ada pihak lain atau polisi yang mencium keberadaan Black Spider disana.

Lampu-lampu jalan pada pagar membantu Jake melihat pergerakan mereka, dia dan Sherry berlindung di satu sisi kontainer berukuran jumbo dengan senjata yang telah siaga di tangan. Kontainer kargo yang tertumpuk rapi itu menguntungkan persembunyian sekaligus merugikan karena jarak pandang mereka menjadi terbatas, Sherry tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan Jake agar mereka berpencar. Pria itu langsung menolak usulannya dengan tegas, Jake merasa dia-lah yang harus melindungi Sherry Birkin dan menghindarkannya dari segala bahaya. Berpisah adalah hal terburuk yang dapat mendatangkan malapetaka, tangannya terus menggenggam jemari wanita itu. Setelah berada pada jarak aman, Jake kembali menyelinap ke sisi lain kontainer di seberangnya.

Mendadak sebuah desingan pada salah satu dinding kontainer mengejutkan mereka berdua, dari belakang tampak sesosok pengejar dengan pistol berperedam yang berhasil menangkap keberadaan targetnya. Sayang tembakannya meleset. Dalam sekilas Jake juga menyadari mereka tidak mengincar daerah vital. Artinya mereka akan ditangkap hidup-hidup… _Dan tentu Jake tidak sudi tertangkap oleh mantan rekannya_. Dari bayangan yang dibiaskan cahaya lampu, agen Amerika ini dapat menangkap letak posisi salah satu kawanan Black Spider. Dia merunduk dan mengambil ancang-ancang, dalam sepersekian detik ia keluar dari persembunyian, mengarahkan senjata lalu membidik orang tersebut.

_Tepat sasaran_ _pada sudut kepalanya_.

Sebuah erangan kecil dari mulut penyerang yang jatuh berdebam di atas tanah membuat rekan-rekannya mulai curiga. Terdengar beberapa suara dalam bahasa lokal yang memerintahkan para kawanan Black Spider mencari letak suara barusan. Jake berdecak, cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera ditemukan. Ketika mengalihkan pandangan, tampak di seberangnya terhampar laut dengan sebuah kapal di tengah-tengah. Lalu kira-kira 300 meter di seberang lokasi mereka saat ini terdapat sebuah pijakan naik ke lokasi lain dari dermaga. Jake menepuk pundak Sherry seraya menunjuk tempat tersebut, merasa mendapat jalan keluar.

"Kita harus menyeberang kesana, lewat air…" bisik Jake dengan suara tertahan dan serak karena udara dingin, "Mereka hanya berada di kawasan ini dan tidak bisa kesana kecuali lewat jalan memutar. Kita manfaatkan letak kapal untuk menyembunyikan posisi di air lalu berenang kesana."

"Terlalu mencurigakan kalau kita berdua kesana, Jake!" Sherry menggeleng lalu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.30 pagi hari, "Sebaiknya kita mengambil arah yang berbeda, temui aku satu jam lagi di _dockland_ seberang. Cari tempat yang aman di daerah pintu depan lalu kita akan memastikan posisi dengan telepon."

"_Na-Nah… _Tidak. Kita tidak boleh terpisah, _supergirl_. Terlalu berbahaya…"

Jemari Sherry berada pada pipi kiri Jake Muller, meraba bekas luka pada wajahnya. Dengan mata biru lentiknya itu ia menatapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, "Kita hanya berpencar dalam waktu satu jam, aku punya pesawat yang harus dikejar untuk kembali ke Amerika jadi kita harus bisa melewatkan bahaya ini, Jake. Percaya padaku, oke?"

.

Belum sempat dicegah, wanita ini membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari ke arah berlawanan melewati tumpukan muatan kargo. Jake mengumpat pelan dan merasa tidak punya pilihan, ia memutar arah menuju daerah turunan yang dapat membawanya mendekati air laut. Tanpa banyak bicara juga ia menyumpal bibir seorang pria yang memunggunginya sementara tangan kanannya meraih tangan musuh yang memegang senjata. Tangan pria tersebut diarahkan paksa ke arah dada, lalu Jake menarik pelatuk dari senjata itu menembus jantung si Black Spider. Cipratan darah dari bagian dada membasahi beberapa dinding kontainer, ia menyeret mayat tersebut ke sisi yang lebih gelap agar tidak ditemukan. Melompati pagar pegangan dermaga, seluruh tubuhnya kini berada pada sisi terbawah pelabuhan yang menghubunginya beberapa langkah menuju air laut.

_Jake menoleh pada keadaan sekitar yang sepi, berdoa pada keselamatan Sherry Birkin_.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sepersekian detik kemudian seluruh tubuhnya merasakan dingin, kedua telinganya terasa kedap dan oksigen yang baru dihirup adalah penyambung nyawa terakhir yang dimilikinya selama berada di dalam air. Jake membuka matanya dalam air, dia menyelam sedalam mungkin untuk menghindari para kawanan tersebut melacak keberadaannya. Keadaan sekitar benar-benar gelap, Jake menghemat napasnya dan berenang mendekati sisi kapal di tengah setelah keadaan dianggap aman.

.

.

* * *

_Sherry melihat jam tangan, pukul 19.30 malam ketika dia sedang melipat pakaian dan menaruh tiket pesawat ke dalam tas bawaannya. Tiket pesawat yang didapat dari intelejen Amerika di Raito Inn itu dipesan atas nama paspor palsunya, pesawat akan terbang menuju Amerika Serikat pukul tujuh pagi dari Bandara Amozi. Sendirian berada di kamar, Jake sedang pergi membeli makan malam dan keadaan di sekitar begitu sunyi. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, dia telah memutuskan untuk menolak kontak dari supervisornya yaitu Bernard Hills setelah kebocoran data yang selalu terjadi. Namun yang dilihatnya kali ini bukan berasal dari nomor atasannya melainkan kontak langsung dari FOS. Dia tetap mengacuhkannya, terlalu berbahaya..._

_Telepon berdering untuk ketiga kalinya, entah siapa yang menghubunginya. Panggilan itu tetap tidak digubris oleh wanita ini. Ketika memutuskan menon-aktifkan ponsel tersebut, muncul sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sherry membukanya._

_._

_"Agen Birkin, ini Arthur dari F.O.S sekaligus asisten pribadi supervisor Anda, Mr. Bernard Hills. Saya berhasil mendapatkan secure line untuk menghubungi Anda dari kantor pusat, ada sesuatu yang penting. Anda dapat menjawab panggilan telepon sesaat lagi. -Arthur-"_

_._

_Sherry Birkin berusaha memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat seperti apa wajah agen yang bernama Arthur. Apa mereka pernah bertemu di ruangan Mr. Hills? Apa dia pria yang berada di ruangan sebelah Mr. Hills, agen yang selalu duduk berkutat di depan beberapa layar monitor memperhatikan berbagai data, peta, juga kurva? Belum sempat berpikir, ponselnya kembali berdering dan kali ini Sherry memutuskan untuk menjawabnya._

_"Ya, halo?"_

_"Agen Birkin?! Oh thanks God, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu. Aku hanya punya waktu satu menit untuk berbicara lewat secure line… Dengarkan baik-baik," suara Arthur terdengar lantang dengan pelafalan yang sangat jelas, "Mr. Hills telah dicurigai membocorkan data pada kelompok teroris yang mengejarmu, Birkin. Apapun yang terjadi JANGAN ANGKAT TELEPON darinya, data-data beliau sedang diusut."_

_Sherry masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan Arthur._

_"Jangan khawatir pada keadaan disini, semua sedang ditangani oleh F.O.S. Sekarang tetaplah bersembunyi bersama partnermu sampai keberangkatan pesawat besok pagi. Jangan hubungi siapa pun, Agen Birkin. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Ah gawat… Aku harus tutup teleponnya, Mr. Hills datang!" suara Arthur kini terdengar lebih berbisik, "Good luck."_

_Komunikasi tersebut putus begitu saja, Sherry melihat waktunya belum lewat dari satu menit. Mr. Bernard Hills yang membocorkan data, lagi-lagi supervisornya berkhianat. Sama halnya seperti Derek C. Simmons, dia sulit mempercayai ini semua. Apa semua atasannya membawa malapetaka?!_

.

.

* * *

Bayangan-bayangan gelap kontainer menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil dari penglihatan musuh. Kini jaraknya hanya tersisa beberapa meter dari air, ia menghela napas dan berniat menyeberang secepat mungkin. Dalam perjalanannya melarikan diri dari kejaran Black Spider, wanita ini masih sibuk memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Arthur sampai menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Sebuah kebodohan yang luput dari kewaspadaannya, dia mengulangi kalimat terakhir agen F.O.S yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Bernard Hills.

"Saat ini tetaplah bersembunyi bersama partnermu sampai keberangkatan pesawat besok pagi. Jangan hubungi siapa pun." Dia mengingat kalimat terakhir Arthur yang membuatnya mulutnya menganga.

Tetaplah bersembunyi… _Bersama partnermu?_

_._

**_Oh sial_****.**

_"Satu. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang keberadaanku, atau kalau aku membantumu. Termasuk kantor, atasanmu, semua. Hanya aku dan kau, ini antara kita."_

Poin-poin perjanjiannya dengan Jake Muller terngiang di telinga. Wanita ini masih teringat pada tiga janjinya pada Jake, dan hanya dilanggarnya satu kali ketika mengirim pesan singkat pada Claire Redfield. Selanjutnya dia memegang teguh pada kesepakatan mereka.

.

**Sherry tidak pernah menyebut tentang keberadaan Jake Muller pada siapa pun...**

.

Baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang membuat serpihan kecurigaan menjadi jelas, muncul masalah baru. Pikirannya yang kacau balau dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu-tamu asing yang tidak ia harapkan. Tanpa ia sadari ada empat orang yang telah mengepungnya di persimpangan, wanita ini masih berusaha menembak namun dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka menepis senjata api itu jatuh dari tangannya. Laras-laras senjata terarah pada kepala Sherry, dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan merasa tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan atau menghindar… Tidak mungkin memanggil nama Jake Muller untuk menolongnya, tepatnya saat ini ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Wanita ini terpaksa mengangkat kedua tangannya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter sembilan selesai dengan rating baru dan kali ini cukup panjang, bleh nggak nyangka udah ngetik sepanjang ini_, _kaget juga liat jumlah wordsnya 5.000 kata, hahaha. O_O; Chapter ini selesai berkat lagu _Skillet – The Last Night_ yang ada di playlist waktu bikin adegan kejar-kejaran tengah malam.

Masa lalu Allan Groves dan gara-gara siapa dia bisa dapet kekuatan kayak gitu akhirnya terungkap di chapter ini, meski sebenarnya dia hidup lagi itu _gambling _dari efek Uroboros plus J-antidote yang belum sempurna… Pada dasarnya jantung Groves sudah berhenti berdetak dan dinyatakan mati. Dan semoga tokoh villain OC si Allan Groves ini cukup ganas buat mendampingi kejahatan villain lain di RE, hahaha. J-antidote pasti tahu yaa Om Wesker dapet darimana xD. Tikus di FOS sekarang udah ketauan siapa, tapi sayangnya baru Sherry yang sadar. Semoga jangan bosan buat baca lanjutannya ya :)

**RedApple790** : *tepuk tangan* tebakannya soal Leon bener lho senpai. xD Jake curiga sama karena setau Jake ; Sherry kan cuma komunikasi sama atasannya aja dan langkah mereka tetep ketauan. Dan thank you buat sarannya, akhirnya saya ubah rating biar aman.

**Foetida** : Siapa yang mukul Allan? Authornya nggak mikirin sih, yang penting doi diculik… hahaha. Laba-laba nggak ada kaitan dengan outbreak di Afrika, cuma cerita awal mula Allan Groves punya kekuatan gara-gara efek Uroboros dan J-antidote.

**Zenobia** : Karakter jahat satu paketan, wahahahaha. Thank you buat reviewnya! Syukur kalo villainnya cukup oke meski ini OC.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Kalo Claire ke Amozi juga nanti terjadi pembicaraan sesama orang tua asuh tentang anaknya yang beranjak dewasa (Sherry bakalan diinterograsi tentang Jake sama mereka berdua).

**Fika **: Thank you sist buat reviewnya dan chapter 9 tentu ada Jake x Sherry lagi~

**Vanbrugman89** : Suku asli di Kijuju alias Sodibaya itu ada di RE 5 kok, mereka jadi percobaan Tricell, anak-anak dan wanita semua mati kecuali beberapa pria yang jadi monster.

**Roquezen** : ehm ehm-nya berkaitan dengan apa ni ya? Iya nantikan saja Leon dan Jake ketemuan di chapter ke depannya, Claire nggak sempet dibawa ke cerita juga mohon maap :)

**Satsukiyurami** : thank you buat reviewnya satsuki-chan. :) Dugaan anda benar soal Leon? Selamaat, dapat satu piring cantik *kayak di supermarket*. Chapter ini jadi M karena adegan kekerasan bukan karena lemon…hmm pengen ada lemon-kah? *ditabok*

**Ray **: Thank you gan kalau chapter kemarin cukup ok, Allan Groves gara-gara Uroboros dan J-antidote. Nah chapter ini ada actionnya dong, Leon aja ke Amozi nggak bawa senjata gimana mau bawa Triple Shot, kekekeke. Ditunggu reviewnya juga buat yang kali ini :D

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	10. Chapter 10 : THE CHASER

_"Apa kau punya tujuan hidup?"_

_Jake memandang mata biru yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat, Sherry berada di dalam pelukannya. Dia menghela napas, dagunya bertumpu pada rambut pirang Sherry Birkin sementara tangan kanannya merangkul tubuh mungil wanita itu. Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan pasangannya setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mereka tidak berkomunikasi lewat kata-kata, dan dari sekian ratus pertanyaan ringan… Tujuan hidup? Pria ini berpikir sejenak dan mengingat-ingat._

_"Apa itu penting? Karena aku tidak tahu pasti," Jake mengacuhkan pandangan heran wanita itu dan tersenyum, "Sebenarnya pernah ada, tujuanku saat itu adalah uang untuk pengobatan ibuku. Bagaimana denganmu, Sherry?"_

_Kali ini Sherry mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jake, kepalanya bergeser ke atas hingga menyentuh bantal dan tatapannya kini sejajar dengan Jake Muller. Wanita ini akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar, menghela napas dan matanya seakan menerawang jauh._

_"Lupakan, Jake… Kau pasti tertawa mendengarnya."_

_"Hei… Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya, supergirl." Jake masih mencoba mengorek visi hidup Sherry Birkin, "Selama bukan hal klise seperti perdamaian dunia atau keselamatan umat manusia…"_

_Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Memang bukan. Eh, apa kau masih teringat pada ibumu, Jake?"_

_Pria di sampingnya ini hanya mengangguk kecil dan menunggunya melanjutkan cerita._

_._

_"Karena aku yatim piatu sejak kecil, ingatan tentang ayah dan ibuku adalah ilmuwan yang terus menerus bekerja tanpa kenal waktu. Sepertinya penelitian adalah anak kandung mereka, bukan aku. Aku tidak dicintai, seperti itu perasaanku saat anak-anak sampai tragedi Racoon City yang menewaskan mereka berdua." Sherry menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Leon mengatakan anti-G yang kudapatkan adalah hadiah terakhir dari ibuku, bukti cintanya sebagai seorang ibu… Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis, semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka telah tiada dan aku sebatang kara."_

_"Setelah memiliki kekebalan G-virus dan selamat, hidupku terkurung layaknya hewan percobaan dalam perlindungan pemerintah. Kekuatanku saat itu hanyalah dukungan Claire dan Leon. Mereka sudah menjadi orang tua baru bagiku, dan aku benar-benar mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun tetap saja ada satu hal yang terasa kurang… Kadang rasanya begitu kosong." Dia berkata lagi._

_Jake melihat genangan airmata di sudut mata wanita itu, dia segera menghapusnya menggunakan jari. Sherry tertawa hampa karena dia sendiri tidak menyadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika bercerita tentang masa lalu. Mencoba berempati pada Sherry meski nasib Jake pun sesungguhnya penuh dengan derita dan kecemasan pada kesehatan ibunya, pria ini berusaha menyelami perasaan wanita di hadapannya. Sherry Birkin menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berpaling dari langit-langit menuju Jake. _

_Menemukan letak mata pria itu, menatapnya._

_"Keluarga," kata Sherry Birkin sambil tersenyum, "Tujuan hidupku sederhana… Aku ingin memiliki keluarga dan merasakan kehangatan cinta yang tulus dari sebuah keluarga inti."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 10 : THE CHASER **

.

.

**January 3****st****, 2014 – Canzoni Bay, Amozi – 04.50 AM**

Matahari masih terlihat enggan menerangi sudut-sudut kota Amozi, sinarnya menimbulkan bias warna dari pantulan air di Canzoni Bay. Di pinggir dermaga itu muncul seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Dia mencoba berjalan dan membiarkan rembesan air yang menetes dari pakaiannya mengalir membasahi lantai yang kering. Jake Muller mencoba bernapas teratur setelah sekian lama berada di kedalaman air, ketika hanya memiliki sepersekian detik mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen lalu harus kembali menyelam dan berenang sekitar 300 meter untuk menghindari kawanan pengejarnya di sekitar lokasi.

Begitu menyentuh daratan, pria ini langsung mengecek barang bawaan. Mendapati ponsel dan 909 masih menemaninya, paspor dan beberapa lembaran uang Amozi yang aman pada sebuah plastik tahan air. Ketika merogoh kantong kiri, jari-jarinya menemukan benda lain… Chip data yang didapatkan Sherry dari informan. Jake teringat Sherry menitipkan chip data tersebut sebelum masuk ke Raito Inn, dan pria ini belum sempat mengembalikannya. Chip yang disimpan pada sebuah kotak kecil bermaterial khusus berlogo D.S.O itu ia masukkan lagi pada kantong kirinya. Dia menggerutu ketika membuka sepatu dan berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Langkah-langkahnya terasa basah dan lengket akibat air asin, sebuah sensasi yang ia benci.

Merasa pakaian basah tidak membantunya menahan rasa dingin di pagi hari, ia melepaskan lalu melempar pakaiannya begitu saja masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Pria ini bertelanjang dada dan membiarkan angin pagi menerpa kulitnya, dia terus berjalan menyusuri pinggiran menuju lokasi Sherry akan menemuinya satu jam kemudian. Dia berharap partnernya itu selamat, berdoa Sherry Birkin cukup pintar untuk melarikan diri. Tidak, dia sadar wanita itu memang pintar… Hanya saja jumlah pengejarnya terlalu banyak. Ini sudah hampir melewati waktu yang ditentukan dan seharusnya para pengejar telah pergi karena para petugas sudah mulai berdatangan.

Jake berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan staf yang terbuka dan menemukan beberapa tumpukan pakaian yang disimpan di sebuah lemari. Semua pakaian tersebut adalah milik para staf yang bertugas karena mereka harus mengenakan pakaian dinas lengkap. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil pakaian tersebut lalu menukarkan semua pakaiannya yang basah ke dalam salah satu lemari. Setelah nyaman berganti pakaian, Jake segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu depan _dockland_ atau dermaga dimana sebelumnya mereka telah sepakat untuk bertemu. Selama sepuluh menit ia mondar-mandir disana, tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun mengenai keberadaan wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi partnernya. Jake berlari kecil memutar sisi dermaga ke tempat ia menaruh kendaraan untuk memastikan keberadaan Sherry.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa meter sebelum ia mencapai pagar pembatas dermaga tersebut, ia melihat jalur kuning telah disematkan oleh polisi. _Yellow line_ yang mengindikasikan bahwa polisi telah mencium ada tindak kriminal dan membuat Jake Muller tidak dapat masuk ke dalam. Tiba-tiba seorang petugas menepuk pundaknya, ia melihat Jake yang berpakaian setelan kemeja layaknya pegawai kantoran. Jake menoleh dan melihat salah seorang polisi masih sibuk menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini_?" polisi itu bertanya dengan bahasa lokal.

"_Ah itu… Aku berniat mencari pekerjaan, tapi sepertinya aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat_." Jake menjawab dengan fasih menggunakan bahasa lokal yang sukses mengaburkan identitasnya sebagai turis, "_Kenapa ada garis polisi disini?_ _Apa yang terjadi, Pak?_"

Polisi tersebut berdeham dan memikirkan jawaban yang paling pas untuk menghindari pertanyaan berikutnya dari masyarakat awam, "_Ada yang terbunuh dan sebuah pistol berperedam suara milik militer tertinggal di dalam… Polisi masih menyelidikinya. Kau datang di saat yang kurang beruntung, Nak._"

"_Apa korbannya wanita?"_ Jake berusaha sebisa mungkin mengurangi nada gusar dalam suaranya, terutama setelah mendengar pistol yang tertinggal adalah Browning Hi-Power yang menyerupai senjata Black Spider. Sekaligus yang dibawa Sherry Birkin dan sidik jarinya pasti menempel disana.

"_No, No… Keduanya petugas pria! Pistol itu terjatuh di daerah kargo, sudah sebaiknya kau pulang dan mencari tempat lain untuk bekerja. Jangan pikirkan masalah yang bukan urusanmu!_" petugas polisi itu pun menyuruh Jake segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi dermaga, dengan demikian Jake pun tidak dapat mengambil kembali motor curiannya.

Hati Jake Muller terasa gamang, terlebih ketika menyadari kemungkinan terbesar dari keberadaan Sherry adalah ; partner wanitanya itu tidak berhasil menuju tempat yang mereka janjikan. Seharusnya dia tidak berpencar dengan wanita itu, seharusnya dia tetap ada di sisinya. Seharusnya dan seharusnya, semua amukan batin Jake tidak dapat mengubah satu kondisi apa pun. Dia hanya dapat menghela napas dan mengepalkan tinjunya akibat rasa menyesal.

_Sial, Sherry Birkin tertangkap_…

.

Jake segera menyalakan ponselnya, beruntung telepon genggam tersebut dirancang tahan air seperti halnya produk perlengkapan militer. Pria ini meninggalkan lokasi dermaga dan berlari-lari kecil menuju jalan raya. Berharap ada bus umum atau taksi yang melintas sekaligus mencoba menelepon Leon. Dia kembali mengumpat setelah nomor agen D.S.O itu tidak aktif. Beberapa petugas yang datang untuk bekerja satu per satu dilewatinya dan tanpa sadar kini ia berada di sebuah trotoar pemberhentian bus umum. Pria yang gusar karena terburu-buru ini belum juga menemukan kendaraan umum setelah sepuluh menit berada di halte. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia memberhentikan salah satu motor karyawan dermaga yang melintas.

"_Hei, Pak… Apa kau berniat mengantarkan aku ke suatu tempat? Uang ini lebih dari cukup untuk membayarnya_." Jake mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa lokal sambil mengeluarkan semua uang yang tersisa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Place, Amozi **

Suara langkah kaki adalah satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Wanita itu merasa silau ketika penutup kepalanya dibuka. Dia memincingkan mata, penglihatannya harus beradaptasi pada secercah cahaya yang menyorotnya di ruangan gelap dan lembab itu. Sherry Birkin akhirnya mendapati tubuhnya berada di sebuah ruangan menyerupai gudang tua, dengan posisi tangan terangkat, diikat dengan rantai pada sebuah tuas besi. Kakinya yang juga terikat berada sekitar dua puluh sentimeter dari tanah, tubuhnya terasa kebas dan beberapa ototnya kram. Ruangan remang itu hanya diterangi sebuah lampu panjang, di sebelahnya terdapat baling-baling kipas angin berukuran besar di langit-langit.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus dari celah jendela menghasilkan bayangan dari setiap benda yang disinarinya. Setelah beberapa detik berusaha meneliti tempat ia disekap, penglihatan Sherry Birkin telah beradaptasi dengan sempurna. Ternyata wanita itu tidak sendirian. Di hadapannya telah berjejer para kawanan jubah hitam yang tampak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan senjata laras panjang, dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk manis di sebuah kursi. Pria bersetelan hitam itu duduk dengan tenang di tengah-tengah barisan si jubah hitam sambil melipat kedua tangannya, di antara sela bibirnya terselip sebuah cerutu. Sherry berusaha menangkap wajah orang itu meski dengan pencahayaan yang terbatas, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Pria ini menyadari agen pemerintah itu sedang mengamatinya, ia tersenyum dingin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti menyambut seorang tamu kehormatan.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Agen Birkin…" dengan suara beratnya pria itu menyapa, "Perkenalkan, namaku Allan Groves, pemilik semua yang ada dalam organisasi Black Spider. Suatu kehormatan bertemu langsung denganmu Nona… _Hmm_, _supergirl_? Kupikir panggilan itu cocok untukmu?"

.

Sherry Birkin berusaha tetap tenang, tidak menunjukkan emosi saat pemimpin Black Spider itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Jake Muller. Dia meneliti wajah pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu, tampak berwibawa sekaligus berbahaya dibalik perangainya yang tenang. Groves identik dengan cerutu yang tidak pernah terlepas dari selipan bibirnya, dia menghela napas dan asap pun membumbung keluar dari mulut pria itu. Groves akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri agen rahasia Amerika Serikat di hadapannya, sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Sherry. Wanita ini memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan waspada.

"Kau pasti tahu kau diincar untuk dieliminasi sejak awal jika saja J-025 tidak berkhianat? Ya… J-025 adalah kode partner pria yang bersamamu, _mantan anak buahku_. Tujuanku adalah chip data yang ada padamu, jadi bekerjasamalah maka semua akan menjadi lebih mudah. Dimana chip data itu, Nona?" Groves bertanya.

Sherry mencemooh dan membuang muka, "Maaf, aku tidak bernegosiasi dengan teroris."

Jawaban berani agen wanita itu kontan membuat Groves tertawa. Gelak tawanya terdengar mengerikan, menggema di seluruh ruangan luas itu sebelum keadaan kembali hening.

"Jawaban yang bagus dari budak pemerintah, Nona… _Supergirl_. Aku tahu partnermu akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu sambil membawa chip datanya. Sampai saat itu kau bisa terus hidup untuk memohon pengampunan dosa, tapi kurasa doamu tidak akan memakan banyak waktu." Allan Groves menatap Sherry dalam-dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga wanita itu, melanjutkan perkataannya setengah berbisik, "Jadi selama kita menunggu pangeran berkuda putih-mu datang, bagaimana jika kita… Sedikit bermain-main?"

Tangan kanan Groves menggapai tubuh tawanannya, jemarinya mulai menjelajahi bentuk rambut, lekuk wajah juga bibir Sherry Birkin. Dari bibir yang ranum itu jari-jari Groves turun ke daerah dagu lalu menuju lehernya sementara mata Groves terus menatap bola mata biru wanita itu. Merasa dirinya dilecehkan dan jijik pada pria yang sedang menyentuhnya, wanita ini meronta seolah-olah siap meludahi wajah Allan Groves. Tindakannya gagal pada gerakan kilat Groves yang lebih dulu menutup mulut Sherry dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih berada pada leher wanita itu. Dia terkekeh melihat respon tawanannya. Kuku pimpinan Black Spider ini menggores kulit Sherry layaknya pisau tajam, seketika menimbulkan luka dan meneteskan darah.

Sherry mengerang kesakitan dan tidak berdaya, sementara G-Virus langsung beregenerasi untuk menyembuhkan luka. Kali ini ia menyadari orang di hadapannya memiliki kekuatan di luar batas manusia normal. Groves tertawa kecil melihat lawannya yang juga memiliki kekuatan super tampak sedikit ketakutan. Sherry Birkin tanpa sadar masih terbelalak pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Bagaimana mungkin sebuah goresan kecil kuku langsung membuatnya berdarah?_

_._

"Kau tidak perlu meludahiku, Nona. Aku tidak tertarik pada pelecehan jasmani seperti yang kau pikirkan…" dengan jari telunjuknya ia menyapu tetesan darah di leher Sherry lalu menjilatnya.

Sapuan itu membuat Groves melihat bekas luka yang telah menutup sempurna akibat reaksi G-Virus, dia tersenyum lebar seperti menemukan harta karun. Data informasi yang didapatnya ternyata benar, Sherry Birkin adalah salah satu _survivor_ dari Racoon City yang terinfeksi oleh G-Virus dan berhasil selamat. Bukan hanya sekedar selamat, virus itu menyatu dengan sistem tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan kekuatan baru. Penyembuhan, dan dia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Seringai pria paruh baya ini benar-benar terkesan dingin dan membuat bulu kuduk Sherry berdiri, _tanda bahaya_.

"Aku lebih tertarik pada kekuatan yang kau miliki..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Amozi International Airport, Republic of Amozi – 06.30 AM**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Amozi International Airport, local time is 06.30 AM. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it's safe for you to move about. On behalf of Fasto America Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day."_

Kalimat terakhir berbahasa Inggris dari _speaker_ kabin pesawat membuat Leon benar-benar terjaga dari tidurnya setelah menempuh sekitar empat belas jam perjalanan menuju Amozi, akhirnya ia tiba di negara tujuan. Tanpa sadar agen Amerika ini menguap sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Setelah pesawat benar-benar berhenti ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan bangkit mengambil satu-satunya tas ransel yang ia bawa dari bagasi kabin. Sambil menunggu satu per satu penumpang turun, dia mengeluarkan paspor untuk mempercepat proses imigrasi. Dengan senyum kecil ia membalas senyuman hangat dari pramugari cantik yang berada di depan pintu, Leon merogoh saku dan menyalakan ponsel.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Leon untuk mendapatkan cap dari imigrasi sebagai turis dan bersamaan dengan itu Hunnigan telah berada di _line_ telepon. Agen F.O.S itu dengan setia lembur larut malam di kantor ditemani setumpuk data-data dan informasi penting yang ia dapatkan ketika Leon Kennedy terlelap di pesawat. Dari pembicaraan mereka, Leon mendapat kabar bahwa ponsel Sherry tidak dapat terlacak oleh Hunnigan. Lalu dari data-data Bernard Hills yang telah diselidiki, tidak terlihat kejanggalan apapun mengenai beliau. Pria ini bahkan pernah mendapatkan skors demi melindungi agen lapangannya, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pengkhianat di mata Leon dan Hunnigan.

Mengalami kebuntuan, Leon merasa tidak punya alternatif lain selain membocorkan tentang kehadiran pihak lain yang membantu Sherry selama berada di Amozi, dia memberikan nomor Jake Muller pada Hunnigan untuk dilacak.

.

"Hunnigan, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu… Agen Birkin saat ini berada bersama Jake Muller, partnernya di Lanshiang. Dia ada di pihak kita," Leon mulai membeberkan yang ia ketahui, "Ini rahasia karena anak itu tidak ingin dilacak, Mr. Hills pun tidak tahu tentang keberadaan bocah ini. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Lacak keberadaan pria itu dari sistem GPS agar kita juga mendapatkan lokasi Birkin."

"Maksudmu… Jake Muller anak Albert Wesker?! Ke-kenapa dia bisa…" Hunnigan tampak menghentikan ucapannya ketika menerima kiriman nomor kontak dari Leon, "Baru sepuluh menit menghubungimu dan sepertinya aku sudah harus menambah kadar kafein. _Great_, Leon…"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai balas budi, Hunnigan." Leon tersenyum geli mendengar omelan agen FOS itu, "Selagi menunggu giliran taksi, tolong sambungkan aku dengan Muller sehingga kau bisa melacaknya."

.

.

.

* * *

**The Seventh Building, Amozi – 07.30 AM**

Motor itu berhenti di sebuah gedung modern bertingkat tujuh seperti rumah susun, dengan cat berwarna kombinasi krem dan oranye, juga teralis putih pada tiap beranda tingkat tiga hingga teratas. Dua lantai pertama digunakan sebagai fasilitas umum dimana terdapat pusat kebugaran, minimarket, juga kios makanan. Gedung itu tampak lebih bersih dan terawat dibandingkan hotel yang ditinggalinya bersama Sherry, Jake Muller turun dari tumpangan dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada si pengemudi yang tak lain salah satu petugas di dermaga. Ia bergegas memasuki sebuah pusat kebugaran di lantai dasar gedung, suasana ruangan yang berisi alat-alat berat itu masih terlihat sepi. Jake menyapa satu-satunya petugas di ruangan tersebut lalu ia berjalan ke belakang dimana terdapat kamar mandi dan deretan loker.

"Huh, tidak ada ruginya aku membayar uang sewa untuk satu loker ini," Jake menggumam seorang diri ketika ia mengatur nomor kombinasi dari sebuah gembok yang mengunci salah satu loker disana.

Selama dua bulan tinggal dan bekerja di Amozi, Jake sering mengunjungi tempat fitness ini ketika memiliki waktu luang. Pria ini juga sengaja membayar satu loker khusus untuk menaruh barang-barang pribadinya, dan si petugas lugu itu tidak tahu sama sekali pada apa yang ia simpan disana. Loker tersebut berhasil terbuka, Jake mengambil sepasang sarung tangan kulit yang ia gunakan dalam setiap misi, juga menanggalkan pakaian kantoran dan menggantinya dengan baju khusus yang telah ia simpan. Setelah memakai sepatu _outdoor_ dan memasang perlengkapan ala _mercenary_, Jake menyisipkan pisau jenis _survival knife_ dan 909-nya pada holster. Dari dalam lemari itu ia mengambil senter, dua buah _magazine_ yang berisi peluru kaliber 9mm, juga sebuah jaket kulit cadangan.

Loker itu ditutup dan kembali dikunci, semua senjata yang ia bawa tertutupi oleh jaket. Penampilannya saat ini mirip seperti pakaian yang ia kenakan sebagai seorang _mercs_ di Edonia, tentunya tanpa plakat berlogo _Edonia Liberation Army_. Kini persiapannya lengkap sebagai seorang _mercenary_, Jake Muller bermaksud pergi ke sarang Black Spider untuk menyelamatkan Sherry Birkin. Ruangan ganti itu tidak dilengkapi CCTV maupun alat pendeteksi metal, ditambah lagi si petugas yang cukup akrab dengan Jake tidak pernah mencurigai bawaannya. Dia keluar dari tempat itu ketika menyadari ponselnya berdering dari sebuah nomor _private_, sambil mendengus geli tangannya menekan tombol terima. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu suara si penelepon.

.

"Halo, apakah ini Jake Muller? Perkenalkan, saya Ingrid Hunnigan dari F.O.S - Amerika Serikat dan mendapat nomor ini dari Leon Kennedy. Sebelumnya saya me-"

"_Yeah yeah yeah_ simpan basa-basimu, _lady_. Katakan apa maumu setelah berhasil mendapat nomor ini?" Jake dengan nada sarkastik memotong pembicaraan Hunnigan.

Pembicaraannya dengan agen wanita itu tidak berlanjut, beberapa detik hanya berisi keheningan dan jeda waktu tersebut digunakan Jake untuk memanggil sebuah taksi. Dia telah duduk di jok belakang ketika suara pria berambut boyband yang dikenalnya itu mulai bicara, Leon telah tersambung dengan Jake melalui akses Hunnigan.

"_The Hell…_ Kau sudah melacakku dari satelit, Om blonde?!" Jake berdecak kesal, "Dan nomorku ini kini dengan sukses tersebar di data agensimu melalui wanita tadi, ugh… _Sh*t_."

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku juga berniat mencantumkan profilmu di Facebook dan Twitter," Leon dengan candaan khasnya menanggapi bocah berusia hampir dua puluh dua tahun itu, "Jangan khawatir karena nomormu akan tetap jadi rahasia, Jake. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini aku ada di Amozi untuk membantu kalian. Apa Sherry ada bersamamu? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Jake terdiam ketika mendengar Leon juga berada di Amozi, dan bibirnya lebih terkatup lagi ketika pria itu menanyakan posisi partner wanitanya… Yang tertangkap oleh Black Spider. Butuh waktu sampai dia berani menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sherry… Dibawa oleh mereka. _Sorry_..." kata maaf itu terdengar lemah, sifat Jake yang tidak terbiasa mengucapkan maaf membuat harga dirinya seakan jatuh, namun kali ini kata maaf itu lebih berasal dari rasa bersalahnya.

"APA?!"

Jake sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika Leon menaikkan nada suara karena terkejut. Pria ini berusaha menjelaskan situasi ketika mereka berpencar dan sepertinya agen Amerika itu tertangkap ketika berusaha menyeberang via air. Dia kesulitan mencari kata-kata pengganti untuk menceritakan kronologis agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan di hadapan supir taksi yang mengantarnya. Leon tampak masih terkejut pada perkembangan selama ia tidak dapat dihubungi, pria ini berniat segera bertemu dengan Jake untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sherry Birkin.

.

"Jarak dari bandara sedikit memakan waktu. Suruh teman wanitamu melacak posisiku karena aku tidak ada waktu membuat peta apalagi menunggu kedatanganmu di _cafe_." Jake memberi instruksi pada agen senior itu.

"Aku harus terus berkomunikasi untuk mendapatkan lokasimu, oh dan kuharap kau menyisakan sedikit 'pesta' pada tamu yang datang terlambat ini, _kiddo_."

Jake Muller telah mengganti sarana komunikasi dengan sebuah _wireless headset_ yang terpasang di telinga kirinya, dengan demikian dia tidak perlu repot memegang ponsel ketika harus bereuni dengan para laba-laba. Baik Leon maupun Jake memilih untuk diam meskipun ponsel mereka tersambung satu sama lain. Tidak terpikir pembicaraan lain dari dua orang pria yang hubungannya hanya tersambung oleh seorang wanita, begitu pikir Jake. Kira-kira setelah menempuh dua puluh menit perjalanan, taksi berhenti di sebuah kawasan pinggir kota yang didominasi oleh bangunan industri, mobil itu dikelilingi gedung-gedung menyerupai pabrik dan gudang besar.

Sebelum menerima bayaran, si supir taksi meyakinkan penumpangnya pada tempat tujuan Jake, menyangka pria itu salah alamat. Kawasan ini tampak tidak berpenghuni lagi akibat kebakaran besar-besaran yang menghabiskan beberapa perusahaan, kerusakan parah membuat pemerintah Amozi memindahkan aktivitas kawasan industri ke daerah lain. Kini daerah ini dianggap mati dan hanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan oleh beberapa perusahaan kecil. Daerah sepi ini juga terkenal akan tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi. Jake Muller turun dari taksi setelah menyerahkan uang, ia menunggu sampai kendaraan umum tersebut benar-benar meninggalkan lokasi. Dia menghela napas lalu berjalan menyusuri gudang-gudang tak berpenghuni, menuju kawasan yang lebih dalam.

.

"Aku sudah sampai di lokasi, kurasa komunikasi di dalam akan sedikit sulit jadi catat posisi ini baik-baik." Jake berbicara sambil memincingkan mata ke sekelilingnya, "Hnn… Dan mengingat bangunan di sekitarnya serupa, aku akan meninggalkan petunjuk pada tempat pesta yang seharusnya kau datangi."

Sepertinya Leon memastikan pada Hunnigan tentang lokasi Jake sebelum ia menjawab, "Oke, aku sudah menandai posisimu. Kita bisa memutuskan komunikasi sekarang, berhati-hatilah Jake."

Setelah mengatakan itu Leon menutup pembicaraannya, Jake memandang sekitar dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lokasi itu langsung membangkitkan memorinya pada tempat dimana ia _pernah_ bekerja, sarang para Black Spider. Dia tahu para _mercenaries_ yang tersisa masih berjumlah banyak dan bagi sebagian orang datang kesini adalah jalan termudah menuju kematian. Jake Muller mengambil 909 dari holster, dia yang masih menghafal bekas markasnya berhasil menghindari sebuah CCTV tersembunyi dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati sebuah bangunan luas dengan tampak seperti gudang tak terpakai. Dinding-dinding yang mengelupas bekas terbakar, seng bangunan dengan cat hitam itu sudah berkarat dan beberapa bagiannya menganga. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang tempat yang ia cari.

.

_Dia telah sampai di markas Black Spider_.

.

Jake melihat papan kayu bertuliskan 'WELCOME' milik perusahaan terdahulu sebelum mereka pindah karena insiden kebakaran. Dia mengambil papan yang sudah sedikit usang tersebut, kemudian Jake menancapkan pisaunya hingga papan dan pisau itu menempel bersamaan tepat di dinding gudang sebagai tanda untuk Leon. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong gerbang depan berwarna hijau tua yang tidak terkunci dan memasuki lorong gelap mencekam yang dulu selalu dilewatinya. Dia diam sejenak ketika semua memorinya tentang misi bersama Black Spider berputar di dalam kepala seperti rangkaian _flashback_, kesan déjà vu di otaknya membuat Jake Muller berdecak.

"_Home sweet home_…" lontaran sarkastik keluar dari mulut Jake ketika mengokang senjatanya, "Saatnya pesta reuni dengan para teman lama."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter sepuluh selesai!

Sedikit sisipan tentang Jake x Sherry '_pillow talk_', Jake punya loker khusus di tempat langganannya, dan Leon yang niat sebarin profil Jake di Facebook plus Twitter, hehehe. Saya pastikan ini sudah memasuki klimaks cerita Black Invitation dan setelah bertapa akhirnya diputuskan cerita ini tidak lebih dari 15 CHAPTER.

Di chapter ini memang banyak potongan situasi per tokoh karena keadaan mereka yang berbeda satu sama lain dan kayaknya perlu diceritain. Saya harap nggak bikin pusing dan terkesan bertele-tele, di chapter depan saya usahakan _full action_ jadi doakan ceritanya bisa lebih menarik dan semoga jangan bosan buat baca lanjutannya ya :)

**Saya berterima kasih buat semua pembaca yang nongkrongin cerita ini**, kaget juga lihat jumlah views Black Invitation… saya nggak nyangka yang baca RE fanfic bahasa Indonesia BANYAK BANGET. (O_O)b

.

**Balasan review chapter 9 :**

**RedApple790** : sudah dipastikan setelah kening berkerut-kerut muncul psikopat mode-on yang hobi mencekik, hmm... *kabur dari senpai, takut dicekik*.

**Foetida** : Baunya sampai terciumkah? Hahaha tikusnya yang itu atau yang itu? Nanti ada penjelasan lebih detilnya kok.

**Zenobia** : Thank you buat reviewnya! Iya kaburnya pakai sprei, kalau pakai sarung bantal kependekan gan *ditabok*. Rating M biar aman nulisnya…

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Hehehe sengaja Allan Groves saya bikin nggak segitu gampangnya dapet kekuatan, sama kayak Sherry... Dia nggak pernah minta _superpower_, cuma tiap orang bisa gunain kekuatannya dalam skala & keperluan yang beda-beda. Jadi jahat / baik kan pilihan tiap orang xD

**Fika **: Thank you sist buat reviewnya dan maaf jadi sedikit repot karena option ratingnya harus diubah dulu. Supaya gampang ratingnya diubah jadi ALL aja :D

**Vanbrugman89 & guest** : yang mukul Allan nggak tau siapa pokoknya dia pingsan dan ditangkap. Thank you buat reviewnya :D

**Roquezen** : ehm mulut Jake memang pada dasarnya kasar kan sist, nggak aneh juga kalau dia bilang gitu ke Sherry hahaha. Groves ibaratnya jatuh tertimpa tangga tapi dapet durian runtuh! Arthur… Liat di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya :D

**Ray** : Thank you gan reviewnya. Yup Sherry tertangkap, dan di chapter ini adalah persiapan Leon-Jake + bantuan Hunnigan buat selametin doi. Soal baju sih saya nggak ambil patokan dari game, semua serba imajinatif aja gimana readers yang baca. Kalau untuk penampilan Jake di chapter ini sampai akhir, saya rasa bisa dibayangkan mirip yang pakai jaket panjang (tanpa embel-embel logo _Edonia Liberation Army_). Penampilan Leon juga mirip yang pertama- baju biru pakai jaket kulit kecuali celananya warna hitam, pakaian Sherry gimana agan aja *asal jangan dibayangkan yang aneh-aneh lho hahaha*

.

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	11. Chapter 11 : DANGEROUS

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom, _bisa nggak saya beli hak milik Ada Wong satu hari aja?_

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : M** (fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

**Weapon's Guide** (kalau nggak kebayang bentuk senjatanya) :

- _Survival knife_ : _melee_, bentuknya mirip yang dipakai Leon.

- _Combat knife _: _melee_, mirip yang dipakai Chris.

- _909_ : Pistol yang dipakai Jake di campaign RE 6

- _Browning Hi-Power, Springfield XD(M), Beretta M9_ : pistol yang kalibernya sama seperti 909 yaitu 9 mm.

- _Colt M-16 (assault rifle), M4A1 Carbine_ : amunisi 5.56 x 45mm NATO, baik rifle atau karabin bentuknya paling mendekati ke _semi-automatic rifle_ di campaign Chris dan Leon meski nggak 100% mirip juga. Senjata ini termasuk yang paling banyak dipakai di militer. M4 Carbine adalah versi pendek dan ringan dari M-16 rifle.

- _AK_-47 (**_A_**_vtomat __**K**__alashnikova 19__**47**__) : assault rifle _dengan amunisi 7.62 x 39 mm, lebih mematikan dari M-16 namun bobotnya lebih berat. Senapan ini diadopsi dan digunakan banyak Negara Blok Timur semasa Perang Dingin, dan dijadikan senapan standar Uni Soviet tahun 1947.

- _Heckler & Koch MP5_ : adalah jenis 9mm _submachine gun_ buatan Jerman, punya tingkat akurasi dan mobilitas yang baik untuk jarak dekat, namun tidak akurat untuk lawan dari jarak jauh.

- _M67 grenade _: jenis granat tangan, bentuknya bulat seperti bola baseball, bisa dilempar sejauh 30-35 meter, radiusnya sekitar 15 meter (_fatal injury_ 5 meter).

* * *

.

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 11 : DANGEROUS**

.

.

Jake Muller berhasil menyusup dari pintu depan, satu-satunya akses masuk dan keluar yang ia ketahui dari markas Black Spider. Di depannya terdapat sebuah lorong tanpa pencahayaan sampai persimpangan di ujung jalan, tidak ditemukan kamera pengawas. Pria ini tahu di persimpangan ia akan berhadapan dengan anggota Black Spider yang menjaga pintu dan dari sanalah perburuan dimulai. Gedung tua ini sangat luas dan tidak semua ruangan pernah dijelajahi oleh Jake, dia tidak tahu dimana Sherry disekap. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mencari satu-satu, atau berharap datangnya keberuntungan menemukan ruang kontrol CCTV untuk melihat semua lokasi yang terekam kamera.

Dengan sedikit mengendap ia melangkah mendekati persimpangan yang diterangi sebuah lampu, dari pantulan kaca di pintu Jake dapat melihat satu orang penjaga mengenakan penutup kepala hitamnya. Dia berjingkat dan menepi di sisi dinding, membelakangi musuh. Pada hitungan berikutnya Jake Muller telah berdiri dan meraup kepala si jubah hitam menggunakan kedua tangan, lalu memutar tulang lehernya tanpa belas kasihan. Sebelum jasadnya terjatuh, dia menahan bobot tubuh pria itu dan menyeretnya menjauhi pintu. Tangan Jake memutar kenop pintu dengan hati-hati, memeriksa keadaan di dalam yang ternyata sepi dari penjagaan.

Ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana ia pernah dilabeli sebagai kode J-025 dan meregisterasi keanggotaannya. Kegelapan mengisi ruangan kosong, pria ini dengan tenang berjalan memasuki lorong panjang berikutnya. Bunyi derap kaki dari arah berlawanan membuatnya waspada, Jake kini telah siaga dengan 909 di tangan kanan. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menggunakan senjata tanpa peredam karena bunyi tembakan yang menggema hanya akan membuat keberadaannya diketahui. Dua pria dengan senjata api sedang bergiliran menjaga di lorong seberang yang dibatasi oleh pintu. Jake harus bersusah payah merangkak di pinggiran agar badannya tidak terlihat dari pantulan kaca yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Sampai di ujung dan merapatkan diri di sisi samping pintu, tangan kiri Jake berada pada kenop, memutarnya perlahan.

.

Pintu itu dibuka, Jake langsung menyerang pria pertama yang berada di dekat pintu dengan pukulan telak di wajah sementara tendangannya mengarah pada tempurung kaki, pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Dengan satu tangan yang masih berada di leher pria pertama, dia melakukan tendangan _high kick_ pada pria kedua di belakangnya. Tampaknya pria kedua cukup waspada pada bentuk serangan Jake, ia sempat menepis tendangan itu dengan sebelah tangan. Tetap saja kekuatan tendangan Jake yang keras membuatnya sedikit terhuyung mundur, sedetik kemudian tangan si jubah hitam meraih pistol dari holsternya. Dia mulai membidik.

Dengan gerakan kilat Jake menyeret pria pertama hingga berada persis di hadapannya sehingga peluru dari tembakan pria kedua menghujani badan rekannya sendiri. Jake menggunakan pria itu sebagai perisai hidup, kemudian mendorong tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu hingga menabrak si penembak. Kewalahan menahan bobot tubuh rekannya, Jake tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas. Ditepisnya pistol berjenis Beretta M9 dari tangan pria kedua, lalu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke beberapa bagian vital pada tubuh… Tubuh si jubah hitam terpental pada dinding sebelum kembali dihantam oleh tendangan Jake. Ia menghabisi nyawa si pria kedua, dari dinding tubuh itu merosot hingga berbenturan dengan lantai.

Pria ini tersenyum setelah menemukan senjata dari pria yang baru saja dia bunuh, dia melepas ujung _silencer_ pada kaliber Beretta M9 lalu dipasang pada 909 miliknya. Dengan peredam suara kini ia bisa menembakkan 909 tanpa ragu.

"_Nah-nah_… Dimana tempat mereka menyembunyikanmu, Sherry?" gumamnya ketika menengok ke tikungan lorong yang remang-remang dan tampak sama dengan lorong sebelumnya, "Sial. Ruangan disini benar-benar seperti _maze_."

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Leon?"

Pertanyaan itu membuka keheningan setelah beberapa saat yang lalu agen D.S.O dan partner F.O.S-nya ini tidak saling bicara. Mungkin Hunnigan sedang mencari-cari pembicaraan ketika ia harus tetap terjaga padahal waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua dini hari. Wanita berkacamata ini dengan setia bersedia lembur di luar misi resmi, dan ia tahu baik dirinya maupun Leon dapat dikenakan hukuman akibat melakukan penyelidikan di luar tugas _official_. Leon meletakkan tangannya pada _wireless headset_ yang ia kenakan, membenarkan letak posisinya senyaman mungkin.

"Mencoba sarapan di taksi," gumamnya sambil mengunyah Snickers yang tersisa, "Teman-teman Jake di lokasi tidak akan menyediakan sarapan untukku, pastinya."

"Berada dalam misi saat waktu sarapan tiba adalah ciri khasmu, kan?" balas Hunnigan.

"_Yeah_ memang, sejenis nasib buruk." Leon memandang keadaan sekelilingnya yang mulai memasuki daerah sepi dengan bangunan bertembok tinggi seperti kawasan industri, "Ngomong-ngomong soal misi, Hunnigan… Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika supir taksi tiba-tiba menginjak rem sehingga mobil itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Supir taksi ini menolak membawanya lebih ke dalam seperti yang dilakukan taksi Jake, dia hanya bisa mengantar agen Amerika ini sampai daerah depan dimana dari GPS letak lokasi Black Spider masih cukup jauh ke dalam. Sama seperti halnya Jake, si supir menanyakan apakah pria asing ini salah alamat. Leon tidak punya pilihan lain, ia terpaksa turun dan memberikan uang pada supir taksi. Uang itu tentu saja berupa dollar Amerika, pria berusia tiga puluh enam tahun ini bahkan tidak sempat menukar uang di bandara. Si pemilik taksi menggerutu dengan bahasa lokal ketika menerima lembaran uang asing.

"Itu dollar, maaf aku lupa menukar uang. Ambil saja kembaliannya." ucap Leon seraya membuka pintu taksi, "_Have a nice day, Sir_."

.

Leon menggantungkan tas ranselnya pada pundak ketika berjalan sambil menghabiskan kopi instan kalengan yang menjadi sarapan pertamanya di Amozi. Pria ini berjalan mengikuti sebuah tanda dari GPS ponsel, memasuki sebuah kawasan penuh dengan pabrik-pabrik yang sebagian besar telah berupa puing. Beberapa diantara gedung itu masih bisa digunakan, hal itu terlihat dari rantai dan gembok-gembok besar yang mengunci gerbang depan, Leon menebak bangunan itu dipakai sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Sesekali langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi dari gesekan alas sepatu dan kerikil aspal jalanan. Agen senior D.S.O ini masih mengikuti arah dari GPS sambil mencari-cari petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Jake. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang sunyi dan terasa mencekam.

"Lokasi disini cocok sebagai lokasi film horror…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang tentunya terdengar oleh Hunnigan yang terus tersambung melalui alat komunikasi.

"Kau merasa tegang atau takut?" komentar Hunnigan.

Leon berpikir sebentar, setelah apa yang dialaminya selama berhadapan dengan bio terorisme, semua lokasi berbahaya, menyeramkan, dan membekas di ingatannya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, pengalaman pertamanya sebagai polisi _rookie_ di Racoon City adalah kondisi paling menyeramkan yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan, juga yang paling sering menghantuinya lewat mimpi. Pria ini menghela napas ketika membiarkan otaknya sedikit mengingat-ingat peristiwa naas tahun 1998 yang membuatnya pertama kali melihat B.O.W, bergabung dengan agen keamanan Amerika, sekaligus memulai perannya sebagai orang tua asuh Sherry Birkin.

"Umm… Rasanya seperti berada di depan rumah pacar dan sebentar lagi akan bertemu orang tuanya yang galak?"canda Leon untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

Dia mendekati sebuah bangunan luas yang terletak di bagian dalam kawasan itu, menyerupai gudang berukuran besar dengan gerbang berwarna hijau tua yang terbuka. Cat dindingnya telah mengelupas bekas terbakar, seng bangunan warna hitam berkarat menambah kesan berat dan mencekam. Intuisinya berkata disanalah tempat yang harus ia tuju, sesuai dengan arah posisi terakhir Jake yang ditandai di GPS. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaannya terlihat oleh sebuah kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung dengan monitor CCTV Black Spider. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, Leon akhirnya melihat petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Jake. Papan using bertuliskan 'WELCOME' yang ditancapkan oleh sebilah pisau. Dengan sedikit kekuatan ia menarik _survival knife_ yang terpatri di gerbang depan hijau tua itu, lalu memperhatikan detil pisau yang mirip dengan miliknya.

"Jake meninggalkan hadiah yang cukup bagus," komentarnya sambil menggenggam pisau itu, "Hunnigan, aku sudah menemukan lokasi Jake. Kuharap di dalam ada tempat penitipan tas atau semacamnya... Sial, ternyata barang bawaanku cukup mengganggu."

Akhirnya Leon memutuskan menaruh tasnya di luar gerbang, dia hanya membawa beberapa perlengkapan penting lalu meninggalkan tas beserta sisa barangnya di sebuah tumpukan tong air kosong yang tidak terpakai lagi. Dia masih bersiap-siap ketika Hunnigan memberikan pengarahan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dalam misi resmi. Sesekali pria ini menganggukkan kepala meskipun Hunnigan tidak bisa melihat gesturnya.

"Jika keadaan di dalam memburuk atau tercium sesuatu mengenai B.O.W, segera informasikan kepadaku. Aku akan minta tolong pada kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat di Amozi untuk mengirimkan bantuan." kata wanita itu dengan suara lugas, "Kembalilah dengan selamat, Leon."

"_Roger that, Hunny… _Lagipula aku sudah janji mentraktirmu makan malam," Leon menjawab dengan nada _flirting_ seperti biasa, "Aku meninggalkan tas ranselku sebagai petunjuk apabila bantuan yang kau katakan benar-benar akan datang."

.

Setelah berkata demikian Leon menapakkan kakinya ke dalam, memasuki gerbang hijau tua dan dengan siaga ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap gulita. Satu-satunya cahaya yang berada di ujung ruangan langsung memperlihatkan satu sosok berpakaian jubah hitam dalam posisi telungkup. Leon mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlutut dan memeriksa nadi pria di hadapannya. Setelah menyadari tubuh itu tidak lagi bernapas, tangan agen D.S.O ini memeriksa barang-barang yang dibawa sang mayat. Tidak menemukan granat tangan maupun rompi anti peluru, setidaknya Leon menemukan sebuah senjata jenis Springfield XD(M) yang merupakan singkatan dari _X-treme Duty-More_. Senjata api dengan _silencer_ dan berjumlah peluru sembilan belas butir itu pun langsung berpindah tangan.

"_Well… _Sudah kubilang nasibku dan senjata berjalan selaras, meski aku rindu pada Wing Shooter kesayanganku." gumamnya sambil terus memeriksa.

Dia juga menemukan sebuah kartu, seperti sebuah akses masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dikunci menggunakan _swipe card_. Berpikir mungkin kartu ini akan berguna, ia mengantongi benda tersebut pada saku celananya. Selesai memeriksa jasad itu Leon segera berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh pintu. Ruangan gelap yang kosong membawanya pada lorong dimana ia menemukan dua orang pria yang lagi-lagi telah dijatuhkan Jake dengan _hand-to-hand combat skill_, sehingga tanpa kesulitan Leon menyusuri ruangan berikutnya. Belum ada satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh, meski buku-buku jari pria ini masih terasa beku ketika menggenggam pistolnya.

Ruangan minim cahaya, berbau lembab dan terasa dingin menambah suasana hening di sekitar berubah menjadi lebih mencekam. Pria ini berharap secepat mungkin menemukan Sherry dan Jake lalu keluar dari tempat yang terkesan angker dan berbahaya. Bukannya menemukan titik terang, lagi-lagi ia harus memilih tikungan yang mirip. Sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh pintu – lorong – dan tikungan, antara lorong satu dan ruangan lainnya tidak terlihat berbeda. Leon merasakan dirinya berada dalam sebuah _maze_ berukuran besar tanpa peta atau denah. _Membingungkan._ Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara derap kaki, Leon segera mencari sebuah tempat gelap untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

.

* * *

Sherry Birkin berusaha berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan oleh kain yang berada di antara mulutnya, membuat semua suara berubah menjadi erangan. Kira-kira satu jam yang lalu tubuhnya yang tergantung dipindahkan pada sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua kakinya diikat pada kaki-kaki kursi, sementara tangannya pun terbelenggu di belakang punggung kursi. Setelah sempat berseteru dengan para penculiknya, Sherry lagi-lagi harus menyerah karena kekuatannya tidak sanggup melawan jumlah para pria dari Black Spider. Wanita ini mengerang, tubuhnya semakin melemah sementara staminanya ikut terkuras.

Sebelum tangannya dibelenggu, untuk kedua kalinya jarum suntik berhasil dicabut dari kulit lengan Sherry, orang-orang ini mengambil darahnya untuk sampel. Kegiatan yang menjadi makanannya sehari-hari ketika berada di perlindungan pemerintah Amerika Serikat, mereka berlomba-lomba membuat anti-G yang mengakibatkan masa kanak-kanak Sherry Birkin diisi dengan berbagai percobaan hingga ia tidak tahan lagi. Dan hal itu kembali berulang di Lanshiang dimana saat itu Jake Muller pun ikut menjadi hewan percobaan, dia muak pada penelitian. Semua orang hanya tertarik pada kekuatan yang ia miliki dari G-Virus, _penyembuh_.

Mereka berpikir itu adalah sebuah anugerah, tanpa pernah tahu pengorbanan apa yang harus ia jalani akibat _superpower_ yang tidak pernah sekali pun dimintanya. Tidak jarang ketika remaja ia muak pada keadaan yang dianggapnya tidak adil. _Dia ingin hidup normal._ Meskipun demikian, semua ini tidak membuat Sherry menyalahkan apa yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah bukti cinta dari Arnette Birkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia tidak membenci darahnya, juga tidak membenci serangkaian penelitian dari tetesan darahnya demi mencari obat penawar bagi umat manusia. Satu-satunya yang ia benci adalah sifat serakah manusia yang menyalah-gunakan hasil penelitian, dan membuat keadaan bertambah buruk dengan kehadiran senjata biologis.

Salah satu anggota Black Spider masuk ke ruangan, ia mendekati Allan Groves dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat atasannya itu tampak tersenyum dingin dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Groves memerintahkan orang yang mengambil sampel darah Sherry untuk segera pergi.

"Bawa sampel darah itu ke tempat penyimpanan, kita akan menjualnya di _market_." ucapnya sambil melirik lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sherry, "Dan ada berita bagus untukmu, Nona. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tertangkap kamera CCTV, tentunya dia datang untuk menyelamatkanmu? Duduklah dengan manis sampai kubawa mayatnya ke hadapanmu…"

Sherry terkesiap.

_Apa Jake benar-benar datang menyelamatkannya?_

.

Bibir Sherry berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan oleh ikatan kain di mulutnya. Allan Groves sama sekali tidak peduli pada gerakan frustasi agen wanita di hadapannya, dia mengabaikan rontaan Sherry. Entah ini puntung yang ke berapa, tangan kanannya hanya peduli pada sebuah cerutu yang menyala dan jemarinya membantu menyelipkan benda tersebut ke sela-sela bibir Groves.

"Urus sebaik-baiknya tamu kehormatan kita, A-002…" katanya sambil menghirup cerutu lalu menghembuskannya, "Anak buahmu boleh menggunakan 'benda itu', atau langkah apa pun yang bisa kau gunakan. APA SAJA."

Orang yang dipanggil A-002 itu mengangguk. Setelah mengambil senjata jenis M4A1 yang menjadi versi _carbine_ dari M-16 _rifle_, si jubah hitam memberi komando dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan atasannya dan dua orang yang bertugas menjaga Sherry Birkin. Allan Groves kembali ke tempat duduk untuk menikmati tiap hisap dari puntung berasap itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Sifat tenang dan dingin pemimpin Black Spider ini mau tidak mau membuat Sherry sedikit khawatir, insting naturalnya berkata kekuatan yang dimiliki Allan Groves benar-benar berbahaya. Dia berdoa untuk keselamatan partnernya… Jake Muller.

.

_"Lari dari masalah itu tidak keren, tahu?"_

.

Kalimat Jake di dermaga Canzoni Bay terlintas di kepala Sherry, membuatnya sedikit tenang. Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini mengulang kata-kata Jake dalam hati seperti sebuah obat penenang yang membuat pikirannya tetap berjalan logis. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap optimis dan waspada, percaya pada Jake Muller. Sama seperti perkataan pria itu, Sherry tidak akan lari, dia harus menghadapi masalah ini… Menyelamatkan chip data yang menjadi misi utamanya lalu menghancurkan Black Spider sampai benar-benar tuntas. Dan tentu saja, semua rencana harus dimulai dengan mencari cara melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Makan ini, keparat!"

Dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk yang merupakan kuda-kuda khas Jake, pria ini maju menerjang komplotan laba-laba hitam yang mengepungnya di luar ruangan dimana ia pernah bertemu Groves untuk menerima misi. Beberapa menit sebelumnya Jake mendapati ruangan itu kosong, ia berjalan mendekati meja kayu berwarna cokelat dan memeriksa berkas-berkas yang tertinggal di atas meja. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah map bertuliskan 'D.S.O Agent' dan di dalamnya terdapat seluruh data mengenai Sherry Birkin. Ketika pria ini membuka laci meja mantan bosnya, ia menemukan tumpukan amplop-amplop berisi uang yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, di antara selipan amplop itu terdapat sebuah jepretan foto amatir yang menangkap sosok Jake dan Sherry di Raito Inn.

Kedatangan anggota Black Spider terpaksa membuat Jake menghentikan langkahnya mengobrak-abrik laci meja Allan Groves. Kepalanya menunduk tepat waktu ketika rentetan peluru dari AK-47 melubangi dinding ruangan, Jake menyembunyikan tubuh di balik meja dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menembakkan 909. Baru saja menjatuhkan satu orang, terdengar suara derap kaki jubah hitam lain yang sedang berlari ke arah ruangan itu. Mengambil ancang-ancang, membungkukkan tubuh, lalu berlari menerjang lawan dari arah lorong, Jake menghancurkan barisan penyerang. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, dengan mengandalkan dinding ia memaksa kaki kanannya bertumpu pada tembok yang solid sementara kaki kirinya menendang salah satu anggota laba-laba hingga terpental.

.

Berada dalam jarak dekat yang menyulitkan mereka menembak tanpa melukai rekan sendiri, Jake Muller memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Kepalan tinjunya menghajar satu per satu musuh yang mencoba melawan, sementara pistol 909-nya juga terus bekerja menembus tubuh si pria berjubah. Kecepatan gerakan ditambah dengan kekuatan fisik yang diwarisinya dari mendiang sang ayah menguntungkan situasi Jake dalam pertarungan. Dia juga berhasil melucuti senapan lawan dan menembak pasukan yang tersisa hingga amunisinya habis. Seseorang berhasil melukai Jake dengan pertarungan jarak dekat menggunakan _melee_, pria berambut kemerahan ini terhuyung memegangi perut yang nyeri karena berhasil diserang. Kondisi itu membuatnya lengah, seorang lagi mencekik leher Jake dari belakang.

Dia melihat salah satu penyerang mengarahkan pistol ke arah tubuhnya yang dikunci dari belakang, Jake Muller meraung mencoba melepaskan diri. Sebelum berhasil menarik pelatuk, kaki jenjangnya lebih dulu melucuti pistol itu dengan satu serangan kilat, Jake langsung menyikut pria yang mencekiknya menggunakan sikut kanan dan membuat kuncian pada leher terlepas. Dia membalikkan badan lalu dengan tangan kosong ia menghantam kepala itu hingga membentur tembok. Darah segar akibat benturan keluar dari mulut lawannya, Jake sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa iba. Ketika 909 sudah terarah pada jantung pria itu, mendadak ia diserang dari belakang.

Dia melupakan prajurit yang ia serang sebelumnya masih bernyawa. Tubuhnya mengalami dua kali tendangan telak di perut juga lutut, dan serangan tersebut sukses membuat Jake jatuh berlutut karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh. Matanya menangkap senjata laras pendek yang mulai diarahkan pada kepalanya. _Sial! _Pria ini mengumpat dan berusaha bangkit tapi refleks tubuhnya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap merunduk. _Mereka akan menembakku!_

.

**_DORR! DORR!_**

Dua tembakan yang ternyata tidak terarah padanya membuat Jake otomatis mengarahkan senjata, tapi ia malah mendapati dua lawan terakhirnya sudah terjengkang. Pistolnya segera membidik satu sosok lain yang berdiri tegap di tengah lorong. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan kemeja biru dilapis jaket kulit hitam yang senada dengan warna pakaian lain yang melekat. Rambut pirangnya masih tetap berkilau dan bermodel '_boyband_' dari yang diingatnya terakhir kali saat bersama-sama bertarung melawan Ustanak. Pria bernama Leon Scott Kennedy, dengan Springfield XD(M) di tangan kanan dan sebuah benda menyerupai perisai di tangan kiri. Leon menyelamatkan nyawanya dari si jubah hitam. Keduanya saling berpandangan, Leon tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan Jake selamat.

_Reuni antara Leon dan Jake di markas Black Spider._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jake?" Leon menyapa lebih dulu sambil berjalan mendekat, "Tembakanku cukup jitu rupanya…"

.

Jake tersenyum geli melihat penampilan agen Amerika itu.

"Woah woah lihat siapa yang datang," balasnya sambil menurunkan senjata dan menunjuk perisai di tangan kiri Leon, "_Captain America_?"

Alis Leon terangkat ke atas seraya membuang _protector_ yang dipegangnya dan benda itu jatuh menimpa salah satu jasad, "Perisai dari salah satu jubah hitam ini menyelamatkanku dari peluru, _kiddo_. Dan kenyataannya aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari mereka… Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?"

"Che. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku cuma terpeleset."Jake meringis sambil berdiri dari posisi berlutut.

"_Funny_… Jangan sampai aku menyelamatkanmu lagi dengan alasan lantainya licin, _kid_." Leon mengambil senjata api yang tergeletak di lantai, memeriksa isinya.

"_Uh-huh_, jangan menyulitkan langkahku juga om blonde…" dengan nada sarkastik Jake menanggapi sambil mengganti satu _magazine_ 909 yang kosong lalu mengokangnya, "Aku tidak ingin kau tiba-tiba berteriak minta tolong ketika kesulitan membunuh mereka."

.

Kedua pria ini terdiam, masing-masing sibuk melucuti semua senjata yang kemungkinan berguna. Leon mendapatkan satu set rompi anti peluru juga senjata _rifle_ M-16 sedangkan Jake harus cukup puas dengan AK-47 dan beberapa _magz_ peluru yang tertinggal di ruangan. Ia juga melanjutkan kegiatan memeriksa meja kerja Groves. Selesai melucuti, Jake Muller menerima sebilah pisau yang ditinggalkannya di gerbang depan dari Leon. Sedikit menyeringai mendapati senjatanya kembali tanpa setetes pun darah, ia menyimpannya ke dalam holster. Jake juga melemparkan chip data berlogo D.S.O dari saku celana pada Leon, agen senior itu lebih pantas menyimpannya. Dengan demikian Jake merasa data tersebut telah jatuh ke tangan yang tepat.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum ini?" Tanya Jake kaku.

Leon hanya melirik sekilas, "Banyak menemui mayat dan lorong-lorong seperti _maze_, awalnya aku mendengar derap kaki dan berhasil sembunyi. Ketika mendengar keributan juga bunyi tembakan, kuikuti dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Ada tanda-tanda dimana Sherry?"

Jake menggeleng, "_Nope._ Gudang _maze_ ini membuatku muak."

.

_Pernyataan ironis, mengingat fakta bahwa Jake Muller pernah tergabung dan eksis di tempat ini_…

.

.

* * *

Baik Jake maupun Leon kini melanjutkan perjalanan, memilih beberapa tikungan lalu menyusuri lorong yang berakhir pada sebuah jalan buntu, mereka berdua tampak heran. Jake tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya, ruangan Allan Groves adalah ruangan terjauh dan terakhir yang pernah ia pijak dari markas Black Spider. Apa mereka salah memilih tikungan? Lorong buntu tanpa satu pun sumber penerangan membuat mereka berdua menyalakan senter dan mencari-cari petunjuk tentang ruangan gelap tersebut. Selain sebuah lemari arsip dengan debu tebal, nihil.

Jake Muller telah menyerah, ia berbalik arah dan bersiap-siap mencari jalan lain ketika tangan Leon menepuk punggungnya. Jake menoleh, ia melihat Leon menunjuk sisi lemari di sebelah kanannya. Senternya mengarah pada sebuah sudut rak di lemari arsip. Mengandalkan pencahayaan minim dari senter, mereka melihat satu-satunya sisi lemari yang bersih dari debu. Meninggalkan jejak berupa bekas jemari yang terbentuk dari kikisan debu di satu sisi lemari, timbul keganjilan di mata agen senior D.S.O itu.

"Jangan-jangan ini… Pintu rahasia?" gumam Leon pelan sambil mencoba meraba sisi lemari yang bebas dari debu, mencari jalan masuk alternatif.

Tangan pria itu mencoba menggeser lemari arsip, menarik rak atau menekan buku-buku, mencari tombol dan sebagainya namun berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia menggeser sebuah buku di lemari arsip lalu menemukan tuas kecil di baliknya, dia sempat melirik pada Jake yang berdecak kagum. Ditariknya tuas tersebut, bagaikan atraksi sulap lemari arsip itu secara otomatis bergeser ke kiri dan di baliknya terdapat sebuah celah selebar satu meter dengan tangga turun yang gelap gulita.

Berhasil menemukan letak pintu tersembunyi, Leon menjentikkan jarinya sebagai selebrasi, "_Bingo!_"

"Heh, ternyata tidak perlu kata sandi _Open Sesame_ atau semacamnya?" nada sarkastik lagi-lagi meluncur dari mulut Jake untuk membalas seringai Leon.

Keduanya kini bersamaan turun sambil tetap siaga dengan senjata dan senter, menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dan berakhir di depan sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Jake mencoba membukanya dengan paksa namun pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia kesal. Sepertinya ruangan ini cukup mencurigakan karena letaknya yang tersembunyi di balik lemari arsip, _pasti Black Spider menyembunyikan sesuatu_. Jake berharap menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Sherry Birkin.

Di atas kenop pintu terdapat sebuah alat yang menggunakan akses berupa kartu, dengan indikator lampu berwarna merah yang mengindikasikan bahwa pintu dalam keadaan terkunci. Leon terkesiap, ia teringat pada kartu _swipe card_ yang didapatinya pada jasad pria pertama yang ditemukan di pintu masuk. Leon merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kartu tersebut, menyinari benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang dengan penerangan senter. Tidak terdapat keterangan apa pun disana, pria ini hanya berharap kartu itu bisa digunakan tanpa menggunakan nomor kombinasi.

"Kuharap ini hari keberuntunganku," katanya sambil memasukkan kartu lalu menggeseknya pada alat pendeteksi di pintu.

.

**Dan indikator lampu yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau**.

_Terbuka?!_

_._

Leon tidak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi raut Jake yang tercengang karena terkejut pada keberuntungan yang dialaminya. Pria Amerika ini hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bangga, "Hari keberuntunganku? _Well_… Yang barusan juga bukan Abracadabra atau Open Sesame lho..."

Jake hanya mendengus geli.

Komentar sinis bernada sarkastik Jake Muller yang ditanggapi dengan candaan santai khas Leon Kennedy, sepertinya itu adalah jalan mereka dalam berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Keduanya dalam kondisi siaga penuh ketika Jake perlahan-lahan membuka pintu lalu mendorongnya ke dalam. Ruangan itu memiliki pencahayaan yang otomatis menyala ketika akses pintu terbuka. Begitu daun pintu bergeser, insting Leon berkata mereka menemukan sebuah bahaya. Dan sepertinya benar, hal ini terbukti dari aroma busuk yang berhambur keluar padahal pintu baru terbuka sekitar beberapa sentimeter. _Aroma neraka_- begitulah umpatan Jake dalam kondisi saat itu.

.

_Bau busuk menyengat, membuat perut terasa bergolak_.

Menahan rasa jijik dan mual, keduanya siap membidik begitu pintu benar-benar terbuka lebar. Dan pemandangan di dalamnya jauh lebih mencengangkan lagi. Baik Leon dan Jake hanya menatap dari luar ruangan, tidak berani mengambil satu langkah pun sebelum mengamati semuanya. Suasana bernuansa putih dengan lampu-lampu di atasnya menerangi ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar tidur. Terdapat sebuah ranjang di sisi kanan yang tersambung dengan satu set meja dan kursi. Deretan lemari berisi piala, buku-buku, juga foto kenangan terhampar di hadapan mereka. Suasana yang umum dilihat di sebuah kamar pada rumah tinggal.

Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan kehadiran sebuah jeruji hitam besar di sisi kirinya, dengan pipa besi yang pipih namun kokoh seperti jeruji penjara. Dari sanalah bau hanyir menyengat itu berasal, dimana di dalam jeruji tampak genangan darah dan tubuh seseorang dalam keadaan menganga dan tiap bagian tubuhnya tercerai berai satu sama lain. Juga tidak dapat dipastikan korban naas itu berjenis kelamin pria atau wanita. Kondisinya tidak utuh lagi, benar-benar mengenaskan.

Lebih dari itu, di samping mayat menganga itu kini bangkit dua orang – atau lebih cocok disebut 'dua sosok' yang tidak asing lagi di ingatan. Berkulit pucat dengan luka-luka busuk berwarna hijau dan keunguan, urat mencuat di seluruh bagian tubuh, juga keseluruhan bola mata berwarna putih. Bibirnya penuh dengan darah dan terdengar satu-satunya nada suara yang dapat mereka keluarkan tanpa berpikir. Erangan yang membuat bulu kuduk kedua pria ini berdiri, merinding seketika. Leon menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya, tidak salah lagi pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya adalah salah satu produk B.O.W yang disebut _infected,_ atau yang biasa dinamakan…

.

**_Zombie_**.

.

Lagi-lagi terdengar raungan lapar dari si mayat hidup dalam jeruji.

"_Oh, son of a b*tch! What the hell is that?!_" Jake tidak sanggup menahan umpatan dari mulutnya.

"_Infected,_" gumam Leon bersamaan dengan kalimat umpatan Jake, "Sial, apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi disini?!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter sebelas selesai! Sulitnya membayangkan adegan _full action_ dan kombinasi _hand-to-hand combat_ Jake lalu diubah jadi tulisan, kepala saya berasap. Bisa dibayangkan & dimengerti nggak sama _readers_ sekalian? *harap-harap cemas*

Chapter ini membahas Jake dan Leon yang berhasil masuk ke markas Black Spider, plus mereka gabung buat selametin Sherry. Hunnigan juga setia nungguin Leon padahal itu bukan misi resmi, dan panggilan _Hunny_ yang mirip 'honey' (itu antara _love-interest_ atau hubungan kepercayaan setelah sekian lama? Terserah pembaca melihatnya kayak apa ya, _no comment_ dari saya xD).

Duo combo Leon-Jake kayaknya cukup kuat kalo bener ada di RE series, apalagi partner Leon hampir semuanya wanita (kecuali Krauser, jangan dihitung wanita lho!). Interaksi partneran mereka saya coba tulis kayak di atas, sindiran ala Jake ditanggapi pake candaan khas Leon dan dua-duanya serba sarkastik, secara nggak mungkin partnership mereka ala Chris-Piers. Plus _no offense_ buat penggemar Captain America dan tamengnya, hahaha. Oh dan buat ending chapter ini, sebenarnya baru terlintas waktu ngetik… Rasanya nggak lengkap kalau nggak ada _zombie / puzzle_ ruang rahasia seperti di game RE, jadi saya tambahin deh. :D

**Balasan review chapter 10 :**

**RedApple790** : wah akhirnya senpai mampir juga, sibuk ya? Saya usahakan nggak akan lebih dari 15 chapter, pusing mikirnya xD. Endingnya juga saya belum kepikiran sih…

**Fika **: Ooh jadi searchnya langsung dari judul cerita ya, bener juga. Cuma saya suka lupa judul, kadang lanjut baca fanfic juga dibaca dulu chapter pertamanya (memastikan pernah baca apa nggak, swt.) Ini sudah update sist :D

**Roquezen** : Allan Groves pegang-pegang? Mumpung sist dapet tawanan cantik. Iya kalau panjang-panjang makin pusing nyusun ceritanya apalagi nggak beres-beres. :D

**Foetida** : FB dan twitternya Jake minta ke Leon ya, saya aja nggak punya dan nggak ngerti LOL. Ooh maunya Sherry diapa-apain ya, ehem ketauan nih Foe memikirkan sesuatu *nyengir*. Requestnya sudah saya penuhi belum nih? Semoga adegan actionnya cukup ya, _master~_

**Zenobia** : Thank you buat reviewnya! Update kilatnya nggak kilat-kilat banget, ditunggu komennya?

**Saika Tsuruhime** : ya ya ya let's party? *getok Tsuru-chan* Tapi thank you reviewnya. xD

**Vanbrugman89 **: thank you kalau Allan Groves cukup oke buat villain, artinya ini musuh nggak terlalu cupu dibandingin penjahat lain di RE. :D

**Ray** : Thank you gan reviewnya. Iya mau tamat tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi kok tenang, kalau nggak tamat saya juga yang pusing. Endingnya belum kepikiran tapi kalau nggak happy ending gimana? (takut ditimpuk). Hahaha makasih banget buat pujiannya gan, saya masih jauh dari kata bagus kok, banyak kekurangan sana-sini. WAH SAMA BANGET SAYA JUGA CINTA ADA WONG, tapi sepertinya susah masukin Mbak Ada disini… Saya tampung dulu idenya. Kalau buat saya Ada Wong itu _spy_ _badass_ yang punya rencana sendiri, dia termasuk salah satu orang yang pegang 'kunci' tentang keterkaitan bioterorisme di RE (karena lingkup pekerjaan dia luas dan berhubungan sama orang-orang penting).

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	12. Chapter 12 : EMILY

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : M** (fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

**Weapon's Guide** (kalau nggak kebayang bentuk senjatanya) :

- _Survival knife_ : _melee_, bentuknya mirip yang dipakai Leon. _Combat knife _: _melee_, mirip yang dipakai Chris.

- _909_ : Pistol yang dipakai Jake di campaign RE 6. _Browning Hi-Power, Springfield XD(M), Beretta M9_ : pistol yang kalibernya sama seperti 909 yaitu 9 mm.

- _Colt M-16 (assault rifle), M4A1 Carbine_ : amunisi 5.56 x 45mm NATO, baik rifle atau karabin bentuknya paling mendekati ke _semi-automatic rifle_ di campaign Chris dan Leon meski nggak 100% mirip juga. Senjata ini termasuk yang paling banyak dipakai di militer. M4 Carbine adalah versi pendek dan ringan dari M-16 rifle.

- _AK_-47 (**_A_**_vtomat __**K**__alashnikova 19__**47**__) : assault rifle _dengan amunisi 7.62 x 39 mm, lebih mematikan dari M-16 namun bobotnya lebih berat. Senapan ini diadopsi dan digunakan banyak Negara Blok Timur semasa Perang Dingin, dan dijadikan senapan standar Uni Soviet tahun 1947.

- _M67 grenade _: jenis granat tangan, bentuknya bulat seperti bola baseball, bisa dilempar sejauh 30-35 meter, radiusnya sekitar 15 meter (_fatal injury_ 5 meter).

- _Heckler & Koch MP5_ : adalah jenis 9mm _submachine gun_ buatan Jerman, punya tingkat akurasi dan mobilitas yang baik untuk jarak dekat, namun tidak akurat untuk lawan dari jarak jauh.

.

.

* * *

_Lagi-lagi terdengar erangan menyerupai raungan dari si mayat hidup dalam jeruji._

_"Sial, apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi disini?!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 12 : EMILY**

.

.

Zombie berkulit pucat dengan luka-luka busuk berwarna hijau dan keunguan itu meraung sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada jeruji besi. Bibir keduanya penuh dengan darah, tangannya terjulur di sela-sela sel jeruji seakan-akan siap menggapai mangsa yang mendekat. Dua sosok mayat hidup itu keduanya wanita, yang satu berambut brunette dan mengenakan pakaian kemeja compang camping putih dengan jeans berwarna biru muda. Sesosok satu lagi tampak seperti gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun, mengenakan T-shirt kuning dengan noda darah yang telah mengering, keduanya tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Leon telah bersiap-siap membidik ketika Jake menggelengkan kepala, zombie itu terhalang oleh jeruji besi dan tidak dapat menyerang selama manusia tidak mendekat.

Jake Muller yang pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya selangkah memasuki ruangan beraroma busuk itu, sambil terus mengarahkan laras senjata pada kepala sang _infected_. Dia tidak menembak, melalui pinggir ruangan ia berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari dan meja untuk mencari informasi.

"_Shoot 'em in the head_, Jake." Leon mewanti-wanti dari pintu depan ruangan, pria ini tidak ikut masuk.

Jake tidak menggubris perkataan agen D.S.O itu, dia telah berada di depan lemari berisi foto-foto dan piala. Dari sebuah piala yang ia ambil, pada plakatnya tertulis nama Emily, siswi berprestasi dari salah satu sekolah swasta di Amozi. Semua piala lainnya juga tertulis atas nama Emily, Jake akhirnya mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah buku berwarna pink yang menyerupai buku harian tergeletak di atas meja, Jake membalikkan halamannya menuju lembar terakhir, memeriksanya. Tulisannya hanya berupa corat-coret kasar dan tidak dapat terbaca, dia terpaksa membalik satu lembar sebelumnya lalu terdiam ketika menemukan kata '**HUNGRY**' yang ditulis besar-besar memenuhi dua halaman. Dia membalikkan satu lembar lagi, membaca halaman sebelumnya yang masih tertulis rapi.

.

.

* * *

_Sore ini Emily menunggu Daddy di sekolah, tapi dia selalu telat menjemput! Semua temanku sudah pulang dan aku kesepian, kebetulan di halaman sekolah Emily bertemu anjing lucu yang mirip Bruno. Tapi Bruno yang ini nakal, Bruno tidak bisa diam dan mengeluarkan banyak liur waktu kupeluk. Bruno juga mencakar tanganku! Pak polisi tiba-tiba lari tangkap Bruno, anjing malang itu disuntik lalu dimasukkan ke kantong warna hitam. Emily menangis karena Pak Polisi jahat. Pak Polisi malah tanya apa Emily digigit? Emily menggeleng, untungnya Bruno tadi nggak gigit. Emily nggak bilang kalau Bruno sempat cakar tangan Emily, kasihan kalau dia disuntik lagi… Emily lari ke ruang kesehatan, perawat di sekolah kasih plester untuk menutup luka cakaran Bruno. Semua aman, kata suster perawat._

_Emily panas dingin waktu nulis diary hari ini, uh sakit. Cakaran Bruno panas dan gatal, gatal sekali! Mommy cemas sama Emily, mom datang bawa obat demam karena nggak bisa bawa Emily ke dokter. Daddy sibuk bertemu tamu dan belum pulang. Dad selalu begitu, sibuk terus. _

_Ada yang aneh sama mata Emily. _

_Waktu Emily lihat Mommy, sepertinya… __**Enak**__._

.

Kalimat berikutnya berada dalam beberapa jarak dan ditulis terburu-buru, semakin lama tulisan itu berkesan acak-acakan dan seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Jake bergidik ketika membaca lanjutannya.

.

**_EMILY GIGIT MOMMY!_**_ Nggak… Itu nggak sengaja… Tiba-tiba Emily lapar lalu gigit mom sampai luka. I'm sorry Mommy, mom kesakitan sampai harus pasang perban. _

_Emily nakal, jahat. Emily sedih… Maaf!_

_._

_Tapi… Mommy rasanya enak. _

_Aku suka._

_Aku lapar._

* * *

_._

_._

_GATAL. SAKIT._

_EMILY PUSING…_

_LAPAR._

_._

**_LAPAR!_**

.

.

* * *

"_Oh sh*t!_" dia mengumpat.

Jake Muller membanting buku itu ke atas meja sambil menahan napas, apalagi setelah dilihatnya sebuah foto kenangan di samping meja. Sebuah foto seorang anak kecil yang diapit ayah ibunya. Raungan lapar dari dalam jeruji membuat Jake menoleh, ia benar-benar yakin. Anak kecil yang ada di foto itu dan yang berbaju kuning adalah… _Emily_. Wanita di sampingnya pasti sang _Mommy_ yang ikut terinfeksi akibat gigitan anaknya sendiri. Dan satu-satunya pria yang langsung dikenali Jake di foto itu tak lain merupakan mantan bosnya, dia Allan Groves. Jake terkesiap pada fakta yang didapatnya di ruangan ini.

_Dua sosok zombie ini adalah anak dan istri pemimpin Black Spider?!_

_._

"Hei Jake, apa yang kau temukan?"

Jake tersadar dari pikirannya, ia menoleh. Belum sempat bercerita, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh sebuah serangan dari belakang Leon. Tubuh Leon terjerembab di lantai akibat dorongan keras dari seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang, tenaganya luar biasa kuat. Leon jatuh tepat beberapa sentimeter dari jeruji besi yang mengakibatkan dua sosok zombie itu semakin meraung dan menggapai-gapai, berharap tangannya meraih tubuh Leon. Tendangan Jake tepat mengenai kepala si jubah hitam yang berada di atas tubuh Leon, pria itu terjengkang dan penutup kepalanya tersingkap. Betapa kagetnya Jake ketika wajah si jubah hitam tampak bermutasi dan seperti bermata tiga juga berdarah-darah, seperti halnya J'avo yang pertama kali ditemuinya di Edonia.

"_The Hell_… Aku harus bertemu makhluk jelek ini lagi?!" umpat Jake.

Leon berguling ke samping kanan untuk menghindari pasangan ibu-anak yang haus darah, dengan satu gerakan ia mengarahkan senjata lalu menembak kepala J'avo beberapa kali hingga hancur. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _alarm_ dari dalam ruangan begitu tembakan dilepaskan, diduga ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan _smoke detector_. Asap mesiu dari letusan senjata pasti terdeteksi dan mengakibatkan sirine peringatan berbunyi. Leon segera berlari menahan pintu yang otomatis menutup dan lemari arsip mulai bergerak ke tempat semula.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Leon sambil menahan pintu.

Jake segera menyusulnya dari belakang, meninggalkan raungan lapar dari dua sosok zombie dalam jeruji dan satu jasad J'avo di lantai. Pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum lemari arsip yang menyembunyikan anggota keluarga Groves di ruang rahasia terkunci, Leon tidak sempat menembak dan menghabisi kedua _infected_. Keduanya sibuk menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan segenap kekuatan lalu melompat keluar tepat sebelum lemari menutup. Jake dan Leon masih mengatur napas masing-masing sambil berusaha berdiri.

.

.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?!" Leon kembali bertanya, ia menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel pada lutut celana dan beberapa bagian kotor lain pada pakaiannya.

"Ini kejutan, mereka adalah anak dan istri pemimpin Black Spider. Dari buku harian si anak kecil bernama Emily, ia menggigit ibunya hingga ikut terinfeksi. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka dibiarkan disana sebagai _infected_." Jake menggelengkan kepalanya seperti kebingungan, "Lalu lawanmu tadi adalah para keparat yang selalu kutemui di Edonia dan Lanshiang. J'avo sialan… Rupanya mereka juga berkeliaran disini?"

"C-Virus dari Neo Umbrella… _Well _ternyata kau pernah bergabung dengan organisasi yang benar-benar berbahaya." Leon menanggapi, "Oh ya… Apa kau ingat nama mantan bosmu?"

Jake terpaku sejenak, dua bulan bergabung dengan Black Spider ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada nama bosnya. Obsesinya dalam pekerjaan adalah uang. Selama ini yang penting ia dibayar untuk melaksanakan misi demi misi dengan jumlah penghasilan yang bernilai setimpal, maka semuanya beres kan? Jake tidak peduli pada nama, baginya itu basa-basi. Dia hanya pernah mendengar nama depan bosnya yaitu Allan, juga mengenali wajah yang terkesan berdarah dingin itu. Pria dengan bekas luka di pipi kiri ini memutar otak, mengingat-ingat sebuah nama yang melekat di sebelah nama Emily pada plakat piala. _Emily… _

_Rasanya tertulis G-R-O-V-E-S…_

"Groves," Jake berhasil mengeja nama itu dari ingatannya, "Namanya Allan Groves."

.

Leon mengangguk, dia berusaha menghubungi Hunnigan karena komunikasinya mendadak terputus ketika berada di ruang rahasia. Keduanya bergegas meninggalkan lorong buntu itu sebelum lawan menemukan keberadaan mereka. Jake memilih satu tikungan yang membawa mereka menuruni tangga dan berhadapan dengan sebuah _hall_ yang luas. Tampaknya kini mereka berada di sebuah _basement_ dari gudang tua itu, keduanya berjalan mengendap-ngendap dari sisi samping lapangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang besar misterius menyerupai kontainer, semuanya tertutup oleh plastik dan kain berwarna coklat. Beruntung, kini agen F.O.S berhasil menghubungi Leon.

"Leon! Posisi kalian tidak dapat dilacak dari satelit pusat, aku butuh informasi terakhir darimu. Apa yang terjadi?!" suara wanita itu terdengar nyaring dari _earphone_ di telinga Leon.

"Keberadaan bio-terorisme dan produk B.O.W _confirmed_, Hunnigan. Kami mendapati _zombie_ dan produk dari C-Virus yang dikembangkan Neo Umbrella," Leon mengabari kondisinya dengan tenang, "Aku juga butuh informasi apapun tentang pria bernama Allan Groves. Dia pemimpin Black Spider."

"_Copy_, Leon. Aku akan menghubungi kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat di Amozi untuk menindaklanjuti kasus ini, kuusahakan untuk mengirim bantuan. Beri aku waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang nama yang kau sebutkan. Lalu bagaimana kondisi Agen Birkin?"

Leon Scott Kennedy menghela napas dan pandangannya terlihat sedikit menerawang.

"_Negative_. Belum kutemukan," jawab Leon pelan.

"Kau akan menemukannya…" Hunnigan menyambung perkataan pria itu, "_Be careful, Leon_."

.

.

* * *

Satu-satunya kursi tempat Sherry bertumpu terhempas ke samping, tubuh wanita itu jatuh membentur lantai. Kepalanya terantuk keras dan ia tidak dapat berdiri karena seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang masih terikat di kursi, penglihatannya kabur akibat benturan dan rasa pusing membuat pandangannya berputar. Groves menyapu tubuh tawanannya dengan sebelah tangan setelah mendengar kabar terakhir tentang pintu rahasia yang terbuka dan mereka menemukan fakta mengenai anggota keluarga- atau yang bisa disebut _mantan_ _anggota keluarganya_. Groves menarik ikatan yang membelenggu mulut Sherry hingga robek, memaksanya bicara. Perangainya yang diam dan tenang telah berubah.

"Partner sialanmu itu mengganggu Catherine dan Emily-ku, Nona…" tangannya mencengkeram pipi Sherry sampai terasa ngilu, "KATAKAN DIMANA CHIP DATA ITU?!"

Allan Groves kehilangan kesabarannya, sedangkan Sherry masih tidak mengerti… Catherine dan Emily? _Siapa itu?_ Kepalanya masih terasa pusing ketika sekali lagi Groves mengguncang tubuhnya, pria itu mengangkat tubuh Sherry beserta kursi kayu yang mengikatnya hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Ia tidak membawa chip data tersebut, dan dalam hal ini Sherry tidak berbohong. Dalam ketakutan dan melawan rasa nyeri wanita ini berusaha berbicara.

"Aku… Tidak tahu," Sherry berkata lirih, kesulitan berbicara dari cengkeraman yang terasa mengoyak rahang dan pipinya.

Groves memincingkan mata dan mendengus pelan, "_Fine. _Akan kucari sendiri, lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar memberi penyambutan langsung pada Jake Wesker…"

.

Tiba-tiba Groves melepas pegangannya seperti membuang benda tak bernilai, kaki-kaki kursi yang terantuk dengan lantai mengeluarkan suara patahan. Salah satu kaki kursi yang mengikat kaki Sherry patah akibat benturan, Sherry mengerang kesakitan begitu tubuhnya lagi-lagi terbanting ke atas tanah. Semuanya terasa sakit, tapi Sherry merasakan ikatan pada kaki kanannya terlepas. Allan Groves membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia memerintahkan para jubah hitam untuk terus berjaga dan mengawasi tawanannya sementara ia akan pergi memberi acara 'penyambutan' pada penyusup. Dua anggota Black Spider akhirnya mengikuti Groves keluar untuk berjaga di depan pintu.

Begitu para jubah hitam itu keluar, agen Amerika ini merasa mendapat kesempatan. Sherry tidak memedulikan rasa sakit atau penglihatannya yang kabur akibat pusing, ia meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Kedua pergelangan tangannya memar, berwarna merah terkelupas namun belum juga berhasil membebaskannya dari ikatan. Sherry menyeret tubuhnya, dengan bertumpu pada sebelah kaki ia menuju serpihan tajam dari kaki-kaki kursi yang patah. Susah payah ia berbaring dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih benda tajam itu, lalu mulai menggesekkan sisi tajam kayu pada tali di antara tangan Sherry. Wanita ini berharap para jubah hitam terus berjaga di luar, jangan masuk untuk mengecek keadaan tawanannya. Sementara mencoba melepaskan diri, Sherry terkejut karena ternyata Allan Groves mengetahui fakta tentang Jake anak Albert Wesker.

_Top secret itu bisa terbongkar?!_

"Berjuanglah, Sherry… Berusahalah, sedikit lagi..." Sherry menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil terus berusaha memotong ikatan tali, "Aku harus menyelamatkan Jake dari iblis laba-laba itu!"

.

.

.

* * *

_Seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih polos tanpa jendela menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan selama berada di tempat tersebut. Di ruangan itu tidak terdapat benda lain selain sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi di tengah-tengah. Seorang wanita semampai yang diapit dua pria bertopeng aneh memasuki ruangan, ia membawa sebuah koper perak. Tas tersebut diletakkan di atas meja, bola mata coklatnya beradu dengan penglihatan Groves. Baik penampilan maupun perawakan wanita itu terbilang sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan sederetan klien berkelas yang dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia yakin wanita itu pun tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan semua aset yang ia miliki. _

_Allan Groves tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terus menatap wanita cantik berambut raven yang berada di hadapannya, mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna ungu dan scarf merah. Pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka menonjolkan 'aset' berharga bagi seorang wanita, Groves terus menghisap batang cerutu yang menyala sementara wanita bermarga Wong itu membuka kopernya. Terlihat sekitar dua puluh tabung kecil berisi cairan yang disegel, masing-masing dilengkapi injektor suntikan._

_"Mr. Groves…" nada suara husky yang sensual dari wanita itu membuat mata Allan Groves fokus menatap isi koper, "Ini hasil pengembangan dari C-Virus, produk yang kubanggakan. Kau mungkin tertarik? Um… Sorry. Maksudku, kau pasti tertarik."_

_Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar dari sudut bibir wanita Asian di hadapannya._

_._

_"Apa produkmu ini bisa mengubah yang telah menjadi infected menjadi J'avo terkendali?" Groves tiba-tiba bertanya. _

_Dia melihat kedua alis wanita itu terangkat, seperti terkejut._

_"Maaf menghancurkan angan-anganmu. Namun sayangnya, kurasa infected tidak akan bisa dikendalikan lagi dengan apapun… Kau tahu kan? __**Yang sudah mati tetap akan mati**__, Mr. Groves."_

_Allan Groves tersenyum pada kalimat terakhir wanita itu, menertawai rahasia yang ditutupinya selama bertahun-tahun bahkan dari anggota keluarganya sendiri. Tentang jantungnya yang kembali berdetak setelah divonis mati. Tapi dia tidak ingin membahas lebih dari ini, dia harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari wanita jenius sekaligus manipulatif di hadapannya. Groves menyelipkan cerutu di antara bibir sambil menghembuskan napas dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap di sekitar mulutnya._

_"Kau benar-benar yakin pada penemuanmu, Miss Wong… Aku sudah melihat hasil C-Virus, pria-pria bertopeng di belakangmu tampak sangat patuh," Groves melipat kedua tangannya, "Rupanya kau tidak main-main dalam membangun Neo Umbrella? Wanita cantik dan pintar sepertimu memang berbahaya."_

_"Uhm, really? Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian, Sir… Namun sayangnya saat ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang," wanita dengan poles bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis sambil menutup koper dan menyodorkannya, "Seperti yang kujanjikan karena kau telah membantu perkembangan Neo Umbrella, dua puluh dosis C-Virus pada koper ini adalah kesepakatan bisnis kita. Ambillah, dan kurasa Anda tahu letak pintu keluarnya kan?"_

_Groves berdiri dan mengambil koper di hadapannya tanpa berniat berjabat tangan dengan wanita cantik yang merupakan pemimpin Neo Umbrella. Wanita cantik yang mengaku bernama Ada Wong dan menjalankan Neo Umbrella, sebuah perusahaan yang jelas-jelas mendukung bio terorisme dan terlibat dalam pembuatan C-Virus. Perusahaan yang juga merupakan salah satu klien baru dari Black Spider, mereka memiliki hubungan kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan. Allan Groves menatap wajah wanita yang dengan tenang melipat sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya bertumpu dan memainkan ponsel berbentuk kubus. _

_"Senang bekerjasama dengan Neo Umbrella, Miss Wong." ujar Groves dengan nada dingin seraya meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masih bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari wanita yang menatap punggungnya sampai benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruangan._

.

.

.

* * *

Rentetan desing peluru berhamburan di _hall_, beberapa jubah hitam yang telah bermutasi tengah mengepung Leon dan Jake. Keduanya berpencar ke sisi berlawanan sambil mencoba menghindari peluru dari para makhluk J'avo, bersembunyi di balik benda muatan yang berada di halaman yang luas itu. Leon kehabisan peluru dari M-16 setelah menembak lengan kanan musuh, dia menghantamkan senjata kosong itu pada tubuh J'avo yang berhasil mengejarnya. Pria yang meraung setelah menerima terpaan senjata _rifle _pun balik menyerang pertahanan Leon, sebelah lengannya berubah bentuk menyerupai cakar raksasa bertentakel. Tubuh agen Amerika itu menerima pukulan dari mutasi J'avo yang berubah menjadi jenis _Ruka-SRP_. Leon terjatuh sementara produk C-Virus itu berada di atas tubuhnya, menindih tubuh Leon untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Leon mengerang dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"_Ugh! Sorry buddy_, tapi aku tidak suka ditindih laki-laki!" Leon menyahut, dia mendorong tubuh makhluk itu sekuat tenaga.

Mengambil Springfield XD(M) dari holster, Leon menembak bagian-bagian vital makhluk yang tengah mendudukinya. Membuahkan hasil, Ruka terhuyung mundur dan melepaskan tubuh Leon. Tanpa ampun pria ini terus menghajar anggota tubuh yang tersisa dengan serbuan peluru, ia tidak ingin melihat mutasi lain dari J'avo yang telah berubah menjadi Ruka. Berkat Springfieldnya, anggota Black Spider tersebut berhasil dilenyapkan. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan berubah menjadi serpihan abu. Agen D.S.O ini bangkit berdiri dan bergegas mencari senjata baru yang bisa digunakan. Beruntung, ia melihat salah satunya tergeletak di kontainer seberang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ternyata benar, nasibku dengan B.O.W dan senjata sepertinya berjalan selaras?!" komentarnya.

.

Leon berlari menyusuri kontainer jumbo di sampingnya lalu berguling untuk menghindari tembakan, dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah terlindungi oleh kontainer lain yang berada di seberang. Tangannya menggapai senjata karabin yang tergeletak di sebelah salah satu jasad J'avo, tepatnya jenis _Colt M4 Carbine_. Pria berambut pirang ini bersiul girang ketika mendapati amunisi NATO kaliber 5.56 x 45mm itu terisi penuh, Leon menemukan senjata yang jauh lebih ringan dan bermanfaat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh maupun dekat. Kini matanya mengawasi keadaan di sekeliling, mencari letak keberadaan Jake Muller. Begitu menemukan rambut kemerahan bocah itu, Leon berlari menyeberangi lapangan luas untuk menolong Jake yang tampak kewalahan karena kehabisan amunisi. Ia mengayunkan AK-47 yang telah kosong ke arah kepala J'avo seperti tongkat baseball, menghantam kepala lawannya dengan keras.

Berbeda dengan J'avo yang dihadapi Leon bermutasi pada daerah tangan menjadi _Ruka_, yang dihadapi Jake adalah jenis _Glava-begunats_, yaitu J'avo yang bermutasi di daerah kepala. Hal itu terlihat dari kepala yang terpecah dan mengeluarkan tiga benda menjijikkan menyerupai kepala serangga, makhluk itu tengah mengejar Jake Muller. _Mercenary_ ini mundur beberapa langkah sambil menaruh 909 yang telah kosong, ia mencabut _survival knife_ keluar dari holsternya. Daripada terlihat kewalahan, pria ini menyeringai seolah-olah mendapatkan tantangan yang menyenangkan untuk menghabisi lawan.

Sebelum Leon sempat membidik, Jake berlari untuk melompat dan kakinya bertumpu pada daerah dada sang Glava. Tubuhnya terangkat naik dan seketika itu pula pisaunya dihujamkan pada dua kepala serangga hasil mutasi _Glava-begunats_. Tangan kanan Jake berpegangan pada pisau yang masih menancap sementara tangan kirinya menghantam satu-satunya kepala yang tersisa. Cairan dari pecahan kepala membasahi tinju dan sarung tangannya, tubuh Glava itu pun seketika berubah menjadi abu. Jake Muller berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya, berusaha menghapus cairan menjijikkan yang mengotori tangannya. Leon berada tepat di belakang Jake, setelah menikmati pertarungan ia pun melemparkan sebuah _magazine_ 9mm untuk pria itu.

"Kemampuan bertarungmu boleh juga _kiddo_, kau belajar dimana?" Leon berbasa-basi sambil menembak salah satu anggota Black Spider yang tidak menjadi J'avo.

Saat itu Jake juga telah selesai mengisi ulang 909-nya, ia ikut menembak satu per satu lawan yang terlihat sambil terkekeh, "Tutorial gratis dari film _kungfu_. Mau kuajarkan?"

"_Uh-huh_, _very funny_..." Leon memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar jawaban asal dari Jake, "Lupakan jurus Bruce Lee-mu itu, Jake! Kita kedatangan banyak tamu…"

.

Jake mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Beberapa anggota Black Spider yang menyadari adanya adegan tembak menembak kini berlarian dari segala sudut, di antara mereka juga tampak J'avo yang bergerak gesit. Dilihat dari jumlah anggota yang nyaris mengepung mereka, keadaan berjalan tidak seimbang. Leon membalikkan tubuhnya sambil terus membidik. Kali ini ia saling berpunggungan dengan Jake, mempercayakan punggung pada partner masing-masing. Jake Muller hanya menyeringai melihat jumlah pria berjubah hitam yang akan menjadi lawannya sesaat lagi.

"_Sh*t!_ Tamu kita sepertinya semakin banyak…" gumam Jake ketika melihat semakin banyak lawan yang bermunculan dari berbagai arah, "Susah juga jadi figur popular sepertiku."

"_Idol fever wannabe_, Jake? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berminat punya fans fanatik dari kumpulan pria berotot dan bersenjata…"

"_Yeah yeah yeah_, urus saja grup boybandmu. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Punya ide untuk keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, om blonde?" tanya Jake masih dengan nada sarkastik.

Leon menggelengkan kepala meski Jake tidak dapat melihat gesturnya, dia sibuk menimbang-nimbang akan menembak pertama kali ke arah mana… Meski jika dilihat dari arah manapun jumlahnya tetap terlihat sama, **_banyak_**.

"Aku punya ide bagus. Begitu menemukan kesempatan emas akan kuhitung sampai tiga, kau harus lari dari para keparat itu. Pergi dan cari Sherry, biarkan aku yang menikmati pesta disini. Bagaimana?" Jake berkata dengan lantang.

"Kau gila, bocah?!" Leon sedikit menyahut, "Kita berdua akan lebih efektif menjatuhkan mereka semua."

.

.

Keduanya berhenti bercakap-cakap dan mulai menembaki lawan yang semakin mendekat, sebisa mungkin menjatuhkan lawan yang memiliki senjata canggih atau anggota yang tampaknya telah membidik dengan baik ke arah mereka. Kalah jumlah membuat amunisi keduanya terkuras habis. Secepat apapun Leon dan Jake menjatuhkan lawan, mereka terus berdatangan seperti tidak ada habisnya. Langkah mereka sedikit demi sedikit mundur dan terpojok oleh serangan lawan dari berbagai arah, selain menyerang mereka juga harus mati-matian melindungi tubuh masing-masing dari tembakan musuh. Jake mengumpat kesal pada situasi tidak menguntungkan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi kuhitung sampai tiga, pergilah! Cari Sherry, biar aku yang mengurus para keparat disini!" Jake Muller berteriak saat desingan peluru lawan memekakkan telinganya.

Leon menilai bocah ini benar-benar nekad, _atau mungkin dia punya rencana brilian?_ Leon mengangguk, ia memilih untuk mengikuti ide gila Jake dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sebagai balasan ia melemparkan senjata M4 Carbine-nya untuk Jake, "Selamat berpesta… Kau lebih membutuhkan senjata itu disini, Jake!"

"_Nice weapon_," pria ini menyeringai lebar begitu menggenggam M4 di tangannya, "Che. Kau dapat barang bagus ya, om blonde_?_"

.

Gerombolan lawan semakin mendekat, mengepung membentuk sebuah barikade dari arah depan. Mereka berdua mundur dan berlindung dari hujan peluru di balik kontainer jumbo sambil sesekali menembak. Tak disangka-sangka dari sebuah saku, Jake Muller mengeluarkan granat tangan dan menggigit ujung sumbunya. Dia menatap Leon, mengangguk sebagai peringatan aba-aba. Tangannya telah mengambil ancang-ancang, lengan pria itu merekah dan mengambil jarak lempar yang pas. Targetnya adalah kerumunan padat Black Spider dan J'avo di depannya. Sementara itu Leon juga telah siap dengan jalur terdekat untuk melarikan diri, ia mengeluarkan Springfield dari holster. Menunggu aba-aba dari Jake Muller.

"_Fire in the hole, eat this jacka**!_" lalu dengan tenaga penuh ia mengayunkan granat M67 itu tepat ke arah gerombolan yang masih sibuk menembaki kontainer. Hitungan berikutnya ia berteriak pada Leon, "TIGA! Larilah sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

Bunyi dentuman keras disertai letupan api juga teriakan putus asa dari kerumunan lawan menjadi pertanda Agen Kennedy untuk melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menyusuri sisi kontainer untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari penglihatan musuh yang masih terpecah oleh ledakan tiba-tiba. Dalam sekejap ia telah mencapai salah satu pintu terdekat yang tidak terkunci, Leon berlari sambil terus menyiagakan posisi pistolnya. Ruangan yang dilewatinya memiliki pencahayaan bagus, berbeda dengan lorong-lorong lain yang dilewati pria ini sebelumnya. Saat ia melintas ke salah satu sisi tikungan, matanya melihat ada sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan kaca di tengah-tengah pintu. Dia berhenti. Di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut tampak banyak cahaya yang bukan berasal dari lampu langit-langit, tubuhnya mendekat dengan hati-hati.

_Pria ini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dia menemukan ruangan CCTV!_

Leon mencoba membuka pintu namun sayangnya terkunci, tanpa perhitungan lebih ia menembak kenop pintu dan merusak kuncinya. Ruangan yang terbuka secara paksa itu gelap tanpa satu pun penjaga, agen Amerika ini pun berjalan mendekati arah layar monitor yang menyala. Dari beberapa layar monitor yang memenuhi salah satu sudut ruangan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap ruangan yang terekam termasuk _hall_ yang menjadi tempat pertarungan Jake. Matanya mencari-cari letak keberadaan Sherry Birkin, tapi anehnya tidak ada satu pun kamera yang memperlihatkan tubuh wanita itu. Pasti dia disekap di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dipasang kamera, hal itu membuat Leon semakin cemas.

"Sial, dimana mereka menyembunyikan Sherry?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap layar.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat seorang pria bersetelan hitam yang diapit oleh beberapa pasukan berjubah terekam pada salah satu kamera. Kecurigaan agen senior ini bertambah karena penampilan pria itu berbeda, mungkin dia adalah pimpinan organisasi yang bernama Allan Groves?! Setengah bertaruh, ia berharap lokasi pada kamera CCTV itu berada dekat dengan tempat Sherry disekap. Dia melihat kode B-3 pada layar dan mencocokkannya dengan sebuah denah gedung yang berada di atas meja. Dari denah tersebut ia menangkap posisi ruangan CCTV yang ditandai dengan warna merah, dan mengambil jalur terdekat untuk mencapai lokasi B-3. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lokasi dari denah tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan Sherry Birkin berhasil terbebas, kini dengan mudah ia meraih sebelah kaki yang masih terikat lalu melepaskannya. Tubuh mungilnya limbung ketika mencoba berdiri, ia sedikit merintih akibat luka memar yang belum sembuh sempurna dari efek G-virus. Selama beberapa detik matanya tertutup, menggigit bibir agar rintihannya tidak terdengar sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. _Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah_… Mata birunya kini siaga dan mendeteksi ke segala arah, mencari benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata atau alat melindungi tubuh dari peluru. Berharap menemukan pisau, _stun rod_, atau apapun yang bisa berguna. Tapi sayangnya benda yang ia cari tidak ditemukan di ruangan itu.

Satu-satunya benda yang dapat berguna adalah rantai kecil yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengikat tangannya ketika digantung, Sherry mengambil benda tersebut untuk dililitkan pada kepalan kanannya. Berdecak kagum pada penampilan layaknya gangster, namun setidaknya rantai ini telah berubah fungsi menjadi _melee_ dan akan menambah efek pukulan, pikirnya. Agen wanita ini berjingkat menuju pintu, ia dapat melihat bayangan dua orang penjaga di sisi pintu berwarna abu tersebut. Berada tepat di samping pintu keluar sambil memantau gerak-gerik anggota Black Spider, tangan kirinya telah berada di gagang pintu. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya terpompa akibat adrenalin, sambil memejamkan mata otaknya menimbang-nimbang langkah terbaik untuk melarikan diri.

_._

_Dia memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuka pintu._

.

Tangan kanan kanan Sherry segera menepis senjata api jenis MP5 yang diarahkan paksa oleh prajurit yang tidak mengira tawanannya berhasil melarikan diri. Mereka terkejut, gerakannya hanya berdasarkan refleks semata. Rantai yang melilit di tinju tangannya diarahkan pada pipi sang laba-laba hitam sementara kakinya menyerang bagian vital pria tersebut. Pria itu mengerang dan jatuh seketika. Sherry Birkin menendang senjata _submachine gun_ yang terjatuh sejauh mungkin agar pria itu tidak dapat menembak, dia sendiri tidak sempat membungkuk untuk merebutnya. Di hadapannya kini tersisa satu lagi pria berjubah yang jauh lebih siap menghadapi serangan dari Sherry. Lelaki itu memilih untuk bertarung menggunakan _combat knife_. Dengan brutal senjata tajam itu dihujamkan pada tubuh mungil di hadapannya, Sherry mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar.

Sebelah tangannya berhasil menepis gerakan pria itu sementara tubuhnya bergerak ke samping untuk menghindar. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari gerakan lawan, beruntung pisau itu hanya berhasil menikam udara kosong. Wanita ini membungkukkan badan lalu menyerang bagian tubuh pria yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan dengan sebuah pukulan keras. Si laba-laba hitam terhuyung mundur memegangi daerah rusuk yang diserang, sebelum sempat membalas Sherry lebih dulu bergerak. Secepat kilat ia mencuri kesempatan dan berada di belakang tubuh lawan, ia mengambil posisi kuncian. Sebelah kakinya digunakan untuk menendang bagian belakang lutut sehingga postur tubuh pria itu condong ke belakang. Kedua tangannya menarik kepala si jubah hitam lalu dengan satu gerakan gesit Sherry memutar lehernya hingga patah.

Mendadak tubuh wanita itu didorong hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. Penyerang sebelumnya yang masih kesakitan berusaha mencegah tawanannya menang. Sherry Birkin sedikit lengah, dia mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan ketika pria itu kembali menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong. Menghentikan pergerakan dengan cara menindih menggunakan bobot tubuh, sebelah tangannya berhasil menggapai leher Sherry dan berusaha mencekiknya. Kedua tangan Sherry berada pada tangan pria itu, sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman yang mencekik lehernya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul dan menyeret pria itu ke belakang dengan paksa, sekaligus menyelamatkan Sherry Birkin dari cekikan. Dengan satu tembakan pada jantung lawannya langsung kaku dan tidak bergerak lagi. Mata Sherry terbelalak tak percaya. Daripada soal si jubah hitam, ia lebih tercengang melihat sosok penyelamatnya. Pria berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga bahkan menjadi sesosok figur ayah.

"Kau terlihat cukup berantakan, Sherry…" pria itu menghempaskan jasad si jubah hitam ke lantai, "Kaget melihatku?"

"Le-Leon?!"

.

Agen senior yang sudah seperti ayahnya ini kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sherry, memeluknya. Seperti halnya kecemasan orang tua ia menghela napas, merasa lega Sherry Birkin selamat. Dia mencoba menenangkan syaraf tegang dari sekujur tubuh Sherry ketika melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya bertatapan, dari pandangan matanya masih terlihat Sherry tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini. _Leon ada disini?_ Apa ini mimpi atau imajinasi belaka melihat Leon Scott Kennedy berada di Amozi bahkan menyelamatkan nyawanya?! Leon menyunggingkan sebuah anggukan sementara tangannya menepuk pundak Sherry. Meyakinkan wanita itu tentang keberadaannya yang nyata di Amozi, ia membantu agen wanita itu berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa-" Sherry terbata-bata.

"Jake Muller menghubungiku, jadi aku mengambil cuti untuk menolong kalian. Tenanglah, secepatnya kita akan segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, Sherry. Aku janji." Leon berkata yakin, "Tapi pertama-tama kita harus membantu Jake mengakhiri pesta bersama para laba-laba. Oke?"

Sherry Birkin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dan sekali lagi memeluk pria berbaju biru di hadapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi serbuan peluru yang tidak henti-hentinya memekakkan telinga Jake Muller itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuh pria dengan goresan luka di pipi kiri ini masih berlindung pada sebuah kontainer ketika ia menyadari sisa-sisa para Black Spider yang tidak berubah menjadi J'avo jumlahnya sudah jauh berkurang. Keadaan riuh berubah menjadi sunyi, sepertinya terjadi genjatan senjata? Napas Jake masih memburu disertai peluh yang membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit, ditambah rasa nyeri dari beberapa luka ringan yang diderita tubuhnya. Dilihatnya mayat bergelimpangan di sana-sini, Jake memincingkan mata dari balik benda muatan berukuran jumbo yang menjadi pelindungnya.

Kini hanya tampak beberapa sisa prajurit dan J'avo, ditambah satu sosok yang dicarinya selama ini sedang memberi aba-aba untuk menahan tembakan. Wajah penuh wibawa namun mengerikan yang dikenal Jake Muller. Dialah pemilik, pengatur, sekaligus penguasa seluruh yang ada di dalam organisasi bernama Black Spider… Tak lain mantan bosnya, **Allan Groves**.

_Dia datang_...

.

"J-025, senang melihat pengkhianat kembali pada _bekas_ rumahnya," suara dingin dari bibir Groves terdengar lantang dan menggema di ruangan nan luas itu, "Kurasa seharusnya aku menyajikan pesta penyambutan yang lebih meriah untukmu?"

Jenis pertanyaan klise dari Groves membuat Jake terkekeh geli. Jeda waktu itu digunakan untuk memutar otak tentang situasinya saat ini. Bersembunyi di balik kontainer atau tidak semuanya tetap sia-sia, toh Allan Groves juga sudah tahu dimana letak posisi Jake bersembunyi? _Damn… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, _pikirnya_._

"Aku merasa tersanjung atas upacara penyambutan kali ini, _Sir_." Jake memperlihatkan dirinya dari tempat persembunyian sambil membidik Groves, "Cukup meriah dengan kehadiran para spidey, B.O.W… Oh dan tentunya sang _infected _tercinta. Lengkap untuk meramaikan pesta reuni."

Semua senjata selain milik Jake Muller terarah pada sang keturunan Wesker. Namun dengan satu gerakan dari tangan Groves, senjata-senjata itu kembali terarah pada lantai. Pria dengan selipan cerutu itu tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapan Jake.

"Tahan tembakan! Sopanlah sedikit, aku sedang berbicara dengan tamu agung…" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan, "Kau bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Catherine dan Emily-ku, bukan? Kurasa kalian akan cocok satu sama lain… Kau dan pacar Amerikamu akan kujadikan santapan lezat bagi _anggota keluargaku_."

Jake mengernyitkan dahi sambil terus siaga dengan senjata di tangannya, "Oh, jadi Catherine adalah nama sang _Mommy _dari Emily? Aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengan zombie dalam jeruji, _Sir_."

.

Perkataan itu membuat alis Groves berkerut tegang, artinya mantan anak buahnya ini juga dengan seenaknya mencari informasi dari buku harian anaknya yang tercinta ; Emily?! Rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini terbongkar oleh ketidaksengajaan penyusup. Dengan alasan khusus ia tetap membiarkan kedua _infected_ yang menjadi anggota keluarganya tetap terkurung di ruangan tersembunyi. Bukan hanya menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka, ia juga tetap 'merawat' kedua mayat hidup itu dengan asupan makanan… _Yang tak lain merupakan tubuh manusia_. Allan Groves menyeringai penuh arti, pria dihadapannya tidak boleh membongkar lebih banyak rahasia dan informasi dari Black Spider, jika terbongkar maka nama organisasi mereka akan hancur di pasaran. Juga membahayakan seluruh klien yang berhubungan dengannya… Investasinya akan hancur, dan Groves membenci kegagalan.

_Sudah saatnya memberikan pesta penyambutan yang tepat bagi sang pengkhianat Black Spider._

"Pertama-tama sebelum kau mati, katakan dimana kau sembunyikan chip data itu… Jake?" Groves telah mengepalkan tangannya, sesaat lagi bersiap-siap menyerang. Tangannya yang semula terangkat sebagai gestur agar pasukannya tidak menembak kini perlahan-lahan diturunkan.

Jake hanya menggumam santai, "Oh sampah itu… _Kubuang_."

.

Tanpa basa-basi Jake berlari dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak barisan terdepan yang tampak lengah, sementara tubuhnya kembali berlindung di balik kontainer. Tembakannya berhasil mengenai beberapa orang. Kesunyian yang beberapa detik berlangsung kini kembali riuh oleh suara desingan peluru yang menggema di _hall_. Jake mati-matian melindungi tubuhnya, mengambil apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengurangi jumlah lawan. Tapi targetnya kini hanya ada satu, yaitu menghabisi biang keroknya… Allan Groves.

"Bunuh dia! A-002 dan beberapa orang lainnya ; cepat menuju ruang sekap, habisi juga agen wanita itu!" Groves memberi aba-aba sambil berteriak lantang, para pasukan mulai membagi tugas. Sebagian besar yang tinggal bersama Allan Groves adalah para mutasi J'avo, mereka berlarian ke sekeliling ruangan. **Memburu Jake Muller**. Allan Groves masih berada di tengah-tengah _hall_ luas itu, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah buruannya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kau yang memulai duluan permainan ini, Jake. Chip data itu akan kuambil paksa darimu…" dia membuang cerutu lalu memadamkannya menggunakan alas sepatu, "Berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, wahai _Wesker Junior!_"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Yeah Chapter dua belas selesai! Kali ini kepala bukan berasap lagi, saya masih kebingungan untuk menggabungkan plot ceritanya. Maaf untuk updatenya yang lumayan lama, tapi semoga isinya cukup menghibur (sekitar 6 ribu words jadi jangan bilang kurang panjang, hahaha). Di chapter ini membahas sedikit kutipan buku harian dari Emily anaknya Allan Groves, hubungan kerjasama Black Spider dengan Neo Umbrella dan Ada Wong (dalam hal ini pastinya Carla Radames tapi Groves kan nggak tahu itu kloningan.) Dan tentunya… Sherry - Leon yang udah bertemu, termasuk Groves - Jake yang juga bereuni. Dipastikan chapter depan bikin kepala saya lebih cenat-cenut lagi buat mikirin lanjutannya, hahahaha.

Dan mengingat sifat Jake yang nggak suka panggil nama orang malah diganti pakai istilah '_jarhead_' dan lainnya (kecuali ke Sherry), disini dia juga selalu panggil Leon dengan sebutan 'om blonde' bukan Leon. Oh iya, ada beberapa hal yang dimodifikasi dari game untuk mendukung cerita, misalnya Hunnigan nggak bisa bantu Leon nunjukkin jalan dari satelit seperti biasa, tidak ada akses denah / map via mobile ala game (Leon harus inget / hafalin denah dari ruang CCTV), dan semua karakter bisa gonta-ganti senjata. Mohon maaf juga karena porsi _romance_nya minim untuk chapter-chapter klimaks ini… Sepertinya belum cocok kalau digabung dengan muatan _romance_ (plus nggak kepikiran juga).

**Balasan review chapter 11 :**

**RedApple790** : thank you reviewnya senpai, maaf juga kemarin lama update, sekarang juga sih xD. *beberapa hari ngga nemu computer). Yah coba sebelum Leon pergi misi, senpai bikinin dulu bekal, kirim pakai FedEx ke kantor Capcom, LOL. Hmm iya rambut om Leon berkilau ya, demen treatment dan masker rambut mungkin. Dibayangin aja masih tetap 'shiny'. Sangat ahli di bagian senjata… _sejenis rampok atau teroris gitu maksudnya_? :D Nggak sih itu banyak ambil dari game lain aja buat tipe-tipenya. Dan romance-nya nggak kepikiran dimasukin pas lagi perang gini, apa Red-senpai mau bantu saya bikin romance-nya? xD

**Zenobia** : Thank you buat reviewnya! Zombinya udah dijelasin ya itu anak istri si Groove :D

**Roquezen** : Ruangan zombienya nggak usah dibayangin sampai ke baunya juga dong sist nanti bikin mual. Makan Snickers = imut? *langsung beli Snickers siapa tau disebut imut, LOL*. Yoi sist PM juga sudah saya balas semua kan…

**Vanbrugman89 **: silakan lanjutannya dibaca, sudah update ini… Thank you reviewnya.

**Foetida** : Tante Foe jangan pake jempol kaki dong =_= *Nggak saya kasih ikan nanti, kekeke*. Lho bagus dong, kalau zombienya lebih eksis dari karakter utama dan musuh besarnya berarti Capcom salah planning dong? Leon-Jake sarkastik tiada akhir deh pokoknya (menurut saya). Oke MASTER~, gimana chapter yang ini? Udah lebih pusing lagi dibanding chapter 11, ugh.

**Fika **: Maaf sebelumnya karena lebih lama update dibanding kemarin, LOL kenapa team antara Jake-Leon geli dibaca? :D

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Ya saya update! kalau beneran di partnerin kayaknya campaign Jake-Leon bakalan lebih banyak ngobrol daripada misinya, kekekeke. Arthur itu pengkhianat di F.O.S, dia ada di samping Bernard Hills bukan di Amozi xD. Tunggu penjelasan tentang A-002 di chapter depan ya, Tsuru-chan :)

.

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	13. Chapter 13 : MONSTER

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : M** (fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

**Weapon's Guide** (kalau nggak kebayang bentuk senjatanya) :

- _Survival knife_ : _melee_, bentuknya mirip yang dipakai Leon. _Combat knife _: _melee_, mirip yang dipakai Chris.

- _909_ : Pistol yang dipakai Jake di campaign RE 6. _Browning Hi-Power, Springfield XD(M), Beretta M9_ : pistol yang kalibernya sama seperti 909 yaitu 9 mm. Springfield mirip yang dipakai di Ada Wong di RE 4.

- _Colt M-16 (assault rifle), M4A1 Carbine_ : amunisi 5.56 x 45mm NATO, baik rifle atau karabin bentuknya paling mendekati ke _semi-automatic rifle_ di campaign Chris dan Leon meski nggak 100% mirip juga. Senjata ini termasuk yang paling banyak dipakai di militer. M4 Carbine adalah versi pendek dan ringan dari M-16 rifle.

- _AK_-47 (**_A_**_vtomat __**K**__alashnikova 19__**47**__) : assault rifle _dengan amunisi 7.62 x 39 mm, lebih mematikan dari M-16 namun bobotnya lebih berat. Senapan ini diadopsi dan digunakan banyak Negara Blok Timur semasa Perang Dingin, dan dijadikan senapan standar Uni Soviet tahun 1947.

- _M67 grenade _: jenis granat tangan, bentuknya bulat seperti bola baseball, bisa dilempar sejauh 30-35 meter, radiusnya sekitar 15 meter (_fatal injury_ 5 meter).

- _Heckler & Koch MP5_ : adalah jenis 9mm _submachine gun_ buatan Jerman, punya tingkat akurasi dan mobilitas yang baik untuk jarak dekat, namun tidak akurat untuk lawan dari jarak jauh.

- _Remington 870 shotgun : _bentuknya mirip _classic shotgun_ di _campaign_ Leon dan Jake.

.

.

* * *

_Malam itu adalah mimpi buruk kedua dalam hidupku... Yang pertama terjadi ketika aku dijadikan sebagai salah satu kelinci percobaan Tricell atas perintah Albert Wesker. Aku memang mati, tapi hidup kembali dengan anugerah kekuatan super yang tidak kusangka-sangka. Kusembunyikan rahasia ini dari semua orang termasuk anggota keluargaku, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kubongkar pada siapa pun… _

_Sumpahku itu benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan._

**_Tapi melalui kenyataan pahit…_**

_._

_Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa di Kijuju. Malam itu, tidak seperti biasanya seisi rumahku gelap kecuali satu-dua ruangan yang terlihat menyala dari kaca jendela. Semua pintu tetap terkunci, begitu juga dengan seluruh sistem keamanan yang kupasang. Normal. Tanpa ragu kubuka pintu rumah setelah semalaman lembur membahas perdagangan senjata yang akan dikirim untuk penyalur di Rusia… Aku mengumpat setelah menemui keanehan yang terjadi, keadaan rumah begitu berantakan. Sejenak intuisiku berkata aku akan menghadapi bahaya, pikiranku seketika kosong ketika menatap seisi rumah. Ini bukan rumahku, bukan pemandangan biasa yang kulihat… __**Ini Neraka**__! Perabotan pecah belah terhampar di lantai, benda-benda berhamburan, dan tirai yang setengah terlepas dari engselnya. Ceceran darah berbau amis memenuhi atmosfir rumah, dinding-dinding bercat putih yang kini bernoda merah, dimana-mana darah. Hatiku mencelos, apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada? _

_Perampokan, penculikan, atau pembunuhan berencana!? _

_Sial!_

_Di sebelahku juga berdiri Aaron atau A-002, anak buah yang paling kupercaya dan mengikutiku layaknya anjing yang setia pada majikan. Bisa dikatakan ia bersumpah mengabdi seumur hidup karena berhutang nyawa padaku. Ia telah membuang nama Aaron dan memilih dipanggil 'A-two' dari kode keanggotaannya di Black Spider. Aku mengeluarkan senjata dari holster, senjata api merupakan kebutuhan dasar bagi pertahanan diri dalam profesiku. Kami memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang telah porak poranda. Betapa kagetnya kami, ketika menemukan seorang… Ah, maksudku __**sepotong kaki**__ yang tercecer beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Sisa dari anggota tubuhnya seperti ditarik paksa sampai terlepas entah kemana. Anggapanku tentang adegan pembunuhan atau perampokan biasa seketika lenyap, membayangkan satu hal terakhir yang paling tidak kuinginkan. _

_Raungan dari seberang kamar tamu menghancurkan pikiranku, sesosok wanita berpakaian pelayan tengah berjalan terseok-seok mendekati kami. Ketika A-002 mengarahkan cahaya senternya, aku mengenali Suzy… Pelayan senior yang telah bekerja selama lima tahun di kediaman ini, kini tampak kebiruan dengan mata putih dan tubuh mengelupas berdarah-darah. Tanpa ragu kami berdua mengarahkan senjata, pemandangan ini bukan satu hal yang asing bagi profesiku… Bahkan kuakui mendapatkan banyak uang dari perdagangan ini ; menyebarluaskan produk bio-terorisme. Suzy sang B.O.W mengerang lalu terjatuh setelah tembakan A-002 tepat menembus kepalanya. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, cemas._

_"Mr. Groves, ini buruk…" A-002 berkomentar, "Kita harus segera mencari Nyonya Besar dan puteri Anda, kediaman Anda sepertinya berubah menjadi sarang infected."_

_ "Kita hanya akan menyelamatkan Catherine dan Emily, mereka pasti bersembunyi di kamar. Bunuh semua yang tersisa, baik yang selamat atau sudah terinfeksi! Tidak boleh ada bukti, satupun." Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju arah kamar diikuti anak buahku._

_._

_._

_Aku sendiri tidak habis mengerti. Apakah ada kebocoran dari beberapa laboratorium Amozi yang diam-diam mengembangkan senjata biologis? Aku mengenal beberapa diantaranya, meskipun harus diakui tidak seluruh ruang penelitian didukung oleh sistem keamanan yang sangat ketat seperti organisasi besar semacam Tricell atau Umbrella. Kelonggaran undang-undang mencakup bioterorisme memang belum tergaung di negara ini, mungkin dikarenakan Amozi tidak termasuk salah satu daerah yang pernah mengalami outbreak. Tapi patut diakui, saat ini senjata biologis merupakan tambang emas dalam menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang. Tentunya hal itu juga berlaku padaku._

_Satu per satu infected kulumpuhkan tanpa belas kasihan, beberapa pelayan yang berhasil sembunyi juga menemui ajalnya dari laras pistol A-002. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, tidak boleh ada satu pun bukti mengenai kekacauan ini. Tujuan utama kami adalah kamar tidur yang telah berada dalam jarak penglihatan. Dari jauh aku dapat melihat lampu kamarku menyala… Dan terbuka. Langkahku terhenti, sejenak ragu. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi, tapi aku tahu hatiku tidak akan pernah siap. Jantungku berdegup kencang hingga terasa sakit._

_Kami telah berada di daun pintu ketika beberapa sosok tengah asyik berkerumun di tengah ruangan, merobek dan mengoyak anggota tubuh seonggok mayat penjaga keamanan. Salah satu kakinya menghilang… Mungkin sepotong kaki yang tersisa di pintu depan? Mereka menyantap daging segar yang terburai dengan decak menjijikkan, lengkap dengan raungan laparnya. Melihatnya saja mampu membuatku mual, ditambah dengan bau darah yang menyeruak di sekeliling ruangan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari permukaan kulit, aku belum siap menemui anak-istriku dalam bentuk selain manusia! _

_Dan sialnya, mereka akhirnya menyadari kehadiran kami. _

_Darah segar baru untuk santapan…_

_Satu per satu makhluk itu berdiri, berlomba-lomba mengerang dan meraung. Tampak beberapa pekerja rumahku berada di barisan terdepan, lalu… Tidak. Ini tidak benar, kuharap ini ilusi. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Di antara kumpulan mayat hidup, aku mengenali dua anggota keluargaku ; Catherine dan Emily-ku yang tercinta. Senyuman kedua wanita yang menjadi duniaku terkoyak oleh raungan lapar mereka. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari bayanganku, sialan! Runtuh sudah semua pertahananku, semua impian yang aku bangun untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Hancur. __**Ini mimpi buruk!**__ Aku seperti terkena kutukan. Apa ini karma atau hukuman dari Tuhan atas perbuatanku menyebarluaskan senjata biologis?! Che, ini curang. Aku merasa semuanya tidak adil, seharusnya hukuman itu jatuh untukku bukan mereka! Lututku lemas begitu melihat keduanya telah berubah menjadi zombie… Ini buruk. _

_A-002 lebih dulu menembak dua infected lain selain anak dan istriku, sementara aku jatuh berlutut akibat pengaruh shock. Aku menatap kosong pada kedua sosok di hadapanku. Beberapa hitungan kemudian Emily sekonyong-konyong berjalan ke arahku, dan aku sadar itu bukan inisiatif untuk memelukku seperti ketika ia menyambutku pulang dari kantor. Gadis kecilku meraung dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya dengan ganas, berlari bagaikan binatang buas. Dia hendak menyantap ayahnya sendiri! Aku terpaku, tidak sanggup menembaknya apalagi meremas tubuhnya dengan kekuatanku… Jarak giginya dengan dagingku hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter dan aku tidak sanggup mengelak._

_._

_"EMILY, HENTIKAN!" aku berteriak putus asa saat tubuhku didorong menjauh oleh A-002. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum aku terinfeksi oleh anakku sendiri._

_Aaron menyelamatkanku._

_"Mr. Groves, mereka telah berubah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ia berteriak sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari sergapan Emily, "Perintah Anda untuk mereka berdua?!"_

_"A-aku, eh... AARON, AWAS DI SAMPINGMU!" karena gugup aku meneriakkan nama aslinya._

_Giliran Catherine yang menyerang pria itu dengan brutal, namun A-002 berhasil mendorongnya jatuh. Ia terus melindungiku sambil menghindar dari gigitan dua wanita yang juga ia hormati- sebelum menjadi infected. Pikiranku masih berkecamuk, kabut gelap menyelimuti logika yang selama ini kubanggakan. Tapi… Aku akan mati jika tidak mengambil keputusan, begitu pula dengan Aaron. _

_Tidak ada waktu lagi._

_._

_"Sir! Aku menunggu perintah dari Anda!" lagi-lagi A-002 memanggil, kewalahan menghadapi mereka tanpa berusaha melukai apalagi membunuh sang infected._

_Aku mengambil keputusan bulat yang bahkan membuat A-002 ragu. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan kutukan – karma - atau hukuman dari langit sekalipun… Semuanya tidak adil, tidak seharusnya kesialan ini menimpa mereka. Catherine dan Emily adalah segalanya yang tersisa, kini mereka telah diambil dari sisiku. Tuhan mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaanku. Lebih buruknya kami dipisahkan bukan lewat kematian, mereka harus 'hidup' dengan wujud lain. Aku tidak terima ketidak-adilan ini! 'Persetan dengan hukum karma, aku akan membuat hukum sendiri', itulah hasil pemikiranku. _

_"Mr. Groves?! Apa yang harus kita-" ucapannya terpotong oleh perintahku._

_ "Tangkap Catherine dan Emily…" aku berdiri dengan yakin, "Bantu aku menangkap mereka, A-002! Ikat kedua tangan dan mulutnya, jangan sampai tergores sedikit pun lalu kita pergi dari sini! Kita akan membakar tempat ini untuk melenyapkan semua bukti… Lakukan!"_

_._

_._

_Hari itu rahasiaku bertambah. Bukan saja bangkit dari kematian. _

**_Aku akan menjadi tuhan bagi dua mayat hidup yang kucintai..._**

_Apa aku gila? Che, persetan. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada batas kemanusiaan, karena mereka pun tidak lagi bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Kuputuskan 'memelihara' keduanya di sebuah jeruji dengan sisa-sisa kenangan rumah kami, bersama memori bahagia yang pernah kulewatkan bersama mereka. Dalam keadaan dan wujud apapun mereka milikku. Mungkin saja ada pengembangan virus yang dapat mengubah mereka? Atau datangnya keajaiban seperti yang kualami? Aku mulai mencoba segala produk virus yang memungkinkan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran mereka, setidaknya untuk patuh kepadaku. _

_Aku akan mempertahankan mereka mati-matian. Sampai mati… _

_Pintu rahasia itu selalu tersegel rapat, kuncinya hanya kuserahkan pada target malang yang terpilih untuk menjadi santapan bergilir sang infected. Selain A-002 tidak akan ada yang tahu, dan tidak akan pernah ada yang boleh tahu. Kalau pun ada, itu tidak akan bertahan lama._

_Akan kubungkam siapa pun yang mengetahui rahasia ini._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 13 : MONSTER**

.

.

**January 3****st****, 2014 – Washington D.C. – 05.00 AM**

Dering telepon tanpa henti mengganggu alam bawah sadarnya, ia menguap dan menggeliat. Dengan tangan yang menggapai sembarangan, ia mencari sang sumber suara. Meraih ponsel yang disimpan di sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, pria ini memincingkan mata melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Kesadarannya perlahan kembali, ia menekan tombol terima dan menempelkannya pada telinga kiri. Masih berusaha untuk mengalahkan kantuk dan membuka lebar kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Ya, Hills disini…" jawabnya dengan suara parau, serak akibat pengaruh tidur.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat Anda, Mr. Hills. Saya Ingrid Hunnigan dari F.O.S…" suara wanita yang terdengar tegas itu membangunkannya, "Ada perkembangan mengenai anak buah Anda di Amozi ; Agen Sherry Birkin. Maafkan atas kelancangan ini, tapi keadaan di lapangan cukup kritis. Ini perintah langsung dari Mr. Richter. Singkat waktu, sebentar lagi akan ada kendaraan yang menjemput dan membawa Anda ke kantor. Detail Amozi akan kujelaskan di perjalanan, Anda diperkenankan bersiap-siap sekarang."

.

Rasa kantuknya seketika itu pula menghilang. Pria paruh baya ini segera bangkit menyingkap selimutnya, berusaha tidak membangunkan istrinya yang masih terlelap. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan wajah, "Berapa waktu yang kupunya?"

"Sepuluh menit terhitung dari sekarang, _Sir_."

"Hhh… _Fine_. Hubungi aku sepuluh menit dari sekarang, Agen Hunnigan." katanya lemah, "Dan terima kasih sudah membangunkanku tanpa bantuan _alarm_…"

Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin misi mereka sampai ke telinga Dave Richter yang menjabat sebagai salah satu direktur F.O.S sekaligus _National Security Advisor_ pengganti Derek C. Simmons? Masalah ini semakin rumit dan membingungkan… Selesai mencuci wajahnya, ia bergegas membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja teratas dari tumpukan. Ketika hendak mengenakan sepatu, sebuah klakson menggema dari luar pagar rumah. Jemputannya telah datang, Hills mengambil tas kerja dan sepatunya yang belum terpasang. Masuk ke dalam mobil terburu-buru tanpa alas kaki ketika ponselnya lagi-lagi berbunyi.

"Sepuluh menit terlalu singkat, _Miss_ Hunnigan! Aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengenakan sepatu…" guraunya sambil berusaha mengenakan sepatu di dalam mobil. Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinga dengan bantuan topangan bahu, "_Okay._ Tolong jelaskan mengenai detailnya."

.

Kepala Bernard Hills terasa berdenyut-denyut ketika Hunnigan mulai bercerita tentang tindakan Agen Kennedy yang mengejar Sherry Birkin ke Amozi dan mendapat kabar agennya itu diculik kawanan Black Spider. Tanggung jawabnya berpindah tangan pada Dave Richter, saat ini Bernard Hills terhitung sebagai agen F.O.S yang tergabung dalam sebuah misi bernama _Black Spider Operation _bersama Ingrid Hunnigan, Sherry Birkin, dan Leon Scott Kennedy. Mr. Richter sebagai pemimpin misi, dengan wewenangnya ia langsung mengontak kedutaan besar Amozi juga B.S.A.A _Middle Eastern_ untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi di lokasi. Hati Hills sedikit tenang begitu mendengar kabar Agen Birkin berhasil ditemukan oleh Leon Kennedy, meskipun hingga saat ini keduanya belum keluar dari markas musuh dengan selamat.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kabar mengenai pengkhianat yang menggerogoti F.O.S, termasuk orang yang membocorkan data mereka pada pihak musuh… Adalah Arthur Lodge, _asistennya sendiri_. Saksinya adalah Sherry Birkin, dengan bukti mutlak berupa jejak pembicaraan yang ditemukan Hunnigan dalam _database_. Arthur dengan jelas menyebut nama Jake Muller, nama partner Sherry Birkin yang ia rahasiakan bahkan dari supervisornya sendiri. Hills tidak pernah menyangka ini terjadi, ia melihat selama ini Arthur loyal pada pekerjaan dan negaranya. Status asistennya tersebut langsung berada pada posisi rawan. Dan kini pihak keamanan D.S.O juga tengah mendatangi kediaman Arthur, hendak menyeretnya dengan status tersangka atas tuduhan mata-mata dan pengkhianat negara.

"Aku terlalu ceroboh mencurigai pihak luar yang berkhianat, padahal tikus itu adalah asistenku sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya menutup akses Agen Birkin karena Arthur tetap bisa melacaknya, dia sudah mengatur ini sejak awal… Sial." Bernard Hills mengambil kesimpulan sambil menghela napas, "Aku akan segera ke kantor dan membantu Anda mengeluarkan Agen Birkin dan Kennedy dari Amozi."

.

.

.

* * *

**January 3****st****, 2014 – Unknown Place, Amozi – 12.20 PM**

"Apa kau punya senjata lebih kuat untuk menghancurkan benda sialan itu?!" Leon menggerutu ketika salah satu tubuh J'avo diselimuti sebuah cangkang dan berubah menjadi _Chrysalid_. Menembaknya menggunakan _handgun_ berakhir dengan sia-sia, cangkang dari produk mutasi C-Virus ini lebih kokoh dari tembakan peluru 9mm.

"_Sorry_ Leon, tapi aku sedikit sibuk!" di sampingnya Sherry Birkin tengah menghindari serangan J'avo dengan tangan kosong, "Cepat cari senjata yang lebih tangguh sebelum ia berubah! Sesuatu layaknya shotgun, granat, atau bahkan… Listrik?!"

"_Uh-huh_. Sayangnya senjata-senjata itu tidak jatuh dari langit, Sherry…" gumam Leon frustasi.

_Submachine gun_ MP5 yang diambil Sherry telah kehabisan amunisi, begitu pula dengan Leon. Satu-satunya senjata yang tersisa hanyalah Springfieldnya, pria blonde ini sedikit gusar mendapati isi _cocoon_ yang menyerupai kepompong menjijikkan itu mulai bergerak-gerak siap pecah. Ia langsung menembaki J'avo yang berhadapan dengan Sherry, lalu tanpa ragu menarik tangan gadis itu agar menjauh.

"Lari, Sherry! Saat ini kita tidak punya senjata!" Leon berteriak sambil mengajak Sherry berlari menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan sang _cocoon_ yang mulai berubah bentuk.

.

Dengan terburu-buru mereka berlari sambil terus mengingat-ingat jalan menuju _hall_ tempat Jake berada. Masing-masing memperhatikan ruangan demi ruangan, berharap menemukan senjata pengganti yang dapat digunakan. Sesekali menengok ke belakang, khawatir ada yang mengikuti mereka. Satu-satunya pistol yang tersisa di tangan Leon pun amunisinya hanya tersisa beberapa butir lagi, ia cemas. Saat ini menemukan senjata adalah kebutuhan dasar, kritis. Sherry masih bersikeras membuka beberapa pintu dan mengecek ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari senjata sementara Leon memilih menghindar lebih dulu dari kejaran _Chrysalid _yang telah berubah entah menjadi apa. Lagi-lagi pria yang dianggap sebagai pengganti sosok ayah itu menarik lengannya ketika ia bermaksud membuka sebuah pintu.

"Leon! Kita harus menemukan senjata, apapun. _Melee_ sekalipun!" Sherry protes, "Tanpa senjata kita akan mati menghadapi para J'avo. Kau paham kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk tidak sabaran.

"Ya ya, tentu! Aku sangat paham, tapi-" ucapan Leon mendadak terputus oleh teriakannya, "SHERRY, MENUNDUK!"

Dengan sigap Springfieldnya mengeluarkan dua letusan dari laras, menjatuhkan seorang jubah hitam yang berada tepat di belakang Sherry. Wanita pirang itu dengan refleks menunduk, menyadari Leon telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sekali lagi ia berterima kasih. Tanpa basa-basi wanita ini mulai memeriksa semua bawaan sang mayat Black Spider, mengambil semua senjatanya. Sebuah _combat knife_, Browning Hi-power dengan beberapa _magazine_, dan lagi-lagi sebuah MP 5. Sherry melemparkan amunisi 9mm untuk pria di sebelahnya, juga memberikan _combat knife_. Sementara Leon memilih agar wanita itu menggunakan MP 5 dan _handgun_ yang tersisa. Keduanya kembali berlari, Leon berada di depan dan bertugas menunjukkan arah menuju _hall_. Mereka harus segera menolong Jake Muller yang terkepung.

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil-mobil militer satu per satu sampai pada lokasi yang ditunjukkan satelit F.O.S, berjajar dengan rapi membentuk formasi mengepung markas Black Spider. Dari dalamnya keluar para angkatan bersenjata, mereka berseragam lengkap dengan rompi dan _helmet_ sambil menenteng senjata berat yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi militer. Kasus terorisme yang digaungkan oleh kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat meluas secara cepat sehingga pemerintah Amozi langsung mengambil langkah tegas. Bukan hanya itu, kini beberapa unit helikopter dikabarkan telah berangkat dari landasan _B.S.A.A's Middle Eastern Headquarters_. Pemerintah Amozi memercayakan kasus bioterorisme Black Spider kepada militer negara dan dibantu oleh tenaga ahli dari _Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance_ (B.S.A.A.).

Sebagai langkah antisipasi dini, pemerintah Amozi juga mengerahkan polisi untuk membuat garis batas aman dengan barikade untuk mencegah hal terburuk apabila B.S.A.A dan militer gagal menangani beberapa teroris yang kabur. Mereka menutup jalan dalam radius beberapa kilometer, berusaha mengamankan warga sekitar yang mulai khawatir pada keselamatan masing-masing. Media massa yang mencoba meliput perkembangan ini pun tertahan oleh barisan barikade, mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk dengan izin apapun. Siaran berita di televisi tidak henti-hentinya memberikan perkembangan terakhir, yang entah membuat masyarakat lebih tenang atau semakin cemas.

.

Para pasukan militer yang telah siaga di lokasi langsung membuat barisan tim yang masing-masing beranggotakan empat orang, mereka telah membagi tugas. Dua grup pertama berjaga-jaga di sekeliling mobil yang terparkir, mereka juga menunggu tim medis yang belum sampai di lokasi. Dua tim lainnya menyebar ke sisi-sisi gedung, mereka _front liner_ yang ditugaskan untuk menyerbu masuk. Sementara ada beberapa orang dengan _sniper_ telah berpencar mencari lokasi strategis untuk membidik. Semua regu juga harus melaporkan setiap perkembangan pada Amozi _Headquarters_ (HQ).

"_Alpha Team here, respond. Front gate's clear._" dari transmisi satu per satu laporan masuk, "Kami meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. _Over_."

"Disini _HQ ; kepada semua anggota regu di lapangan, tugas kalian adalah menyelamatkan dua anggota agen pemerintah Amerika. Mereka adalah Agen Sherry Birkin dan Agen Leon Kennedy. Lalu musnahkan B.O.W sebelum dampaknya tersebar luas, mengambil langkah pembersihan total_._ Peledak harus segera dipasang._ _Tim B.S.A.A akan ikut bergabung dengan kita. Over._"

"_Copy_." jawab seluruh tim.

.

Suara bising terdengar dan dari kejauhan tampak dua buah helikopter mendekat, posisi alat transportasi itu tetap berada di udara ketika satu per satu tentara berpakaian abu muda turun menggunakan tali pengaman. Para pejuang dengan plakat B.S.A.A itu turun secara bergantian dan mendarat tanpa kesulitan, mereka segera bergabung membentuk dua tim yang juga masing-masing beranggotakan empat orang. Dua tim dari B.S.A.A dan dua tim militer dari Amozi akhirnya berhadapan dan saling menghormat. Dari delapan anggota B.S.A.A, hanya satu pejuang yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Wanita dengan rambut hitam diikat dua dan tubuh semampai namun mampu membawa semua peralatan militer berat itu maju ke depan, ia memberi hormat kepada kepala tim Alpha dan Bravo.

"Namaku Merah Biji, aku ditunjuk sebagai komandan tim B.S.A.A. dalam _Black Spider Operation_ kali ini," ujarnya dengan nada lugas dan terkesan ceria, "Laporan yang masuk dalam data kami adalah ancaman senjata biologis dari C-Virus… Virus ini cukup unik dan kuat, mereka teratur dan dapat diperintah. Kita harus berhati-hati dan menghindari setiap serangan. Aku dan ketujuh rekanku akan bekerjasama dengan kalian untuk melenyapkan B.O.W. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Terima kasih, kami benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan dari prajurit berpengalaman seperti kalian. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Merah…" salah satu kepala tim menyambut perkenalannya, "Dan tampaknya kita akan bersenang-senang bersama, sesaat lagi."

Wanita itu mengangguk singkat, ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur lalu mulai memberikan instruksi. Ia meninggalkan empat anggotanya sebagai _back-up line_ sementara Merah Biji dan tiga pria lainnya berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Akhirnya setelah beberapa instruksi dari operator HQ, tim Alpha dan Bravo dari Amozi mulai menyisir markas Black Spider diikuti satu tim dari B.S.A.A. Dengan komunikasi menggunakan gestur tangan, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung yang gelap. Suasana di bagian depan gedung tampak sepi tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan, dari pintu gerbang mereka dapat melihat seorang mayat berjubah hitam yang tergeletak tanpa senjata. Perjalanan mereka berlanjut sampai menemui tikungan, saling mengangguk akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpencar per tim.

.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan berjalan terbalik, kini beberapa pasukan yang tidak berubah menjadi J'avo sepertinya merasa terancam pada keberadaan B.O.W. Bagaimana pun mereka ingin selamat, tidak lagi peduli pada materi yang dihasilkannya bersama organisasi. Mungkin inilah yang terjadi akibat Groves yang semata-mata menggunakan uang untuk menggerakkan organisasi, bukan berdasarkan kepercayaan atau wibawa. Baginya Black Spider adalah aset investasi yang harus menguntungkan, ia tidak pernah menganggap anak buahnya manusia. Terjadi peperangan di kubu Black Spider antara sesama _mercs_, tim yang pro pada Allan Groves bukan hanya memburu Jake Muller tapi juga menghancurkan satu per satu pengkhianat. Meski demikian, Jake tetap kalah jumlah. Pria ini menderita luka-luka di sekujur tubuh tanpa sedetik pun beristirahat, di salah satu sisi ia melihat Groves masih mengamati dengan tenang.

"Berapa lama kau mau menonton dari sana, kau tidak berniat bergabung kemari?!" Jake berteriak dari seberang _hall_ pada mantan bosnya, "_I'll kick you're a**,_ _Sir_!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Dengan tenang Groves memukul seorang pengkhianat non-J'avo yang berusaha menyerangnya saat lengah, ia menghindari serangan lalu secepat kilat membalasnya dengan sebuah tinju. Satu tinju yang sukses membuat anggota Black Spider itu langsung terkapar tanpa bergerak lagi, Jake yang menyaksikan dari jauh tampak terkejut. Instingnya menangkap tanda bahaya dari sosok yang akan dihadapinya sesaat lagi. Tampaknya Allan Groves bukan pria paruh baya biasa, ia berbeda… Dalam artian mengerikan. Pemimpin Black Spider itu membalas tatapannya sambil menyeringai.

"_Save the best for the last, Jake_… Aku akan menjamu anak Albert Wesker dengan segenap kemampuan. Dan percayalah, jamuanku tidak akan mengecewakan." gumamnya dengan tenang, lalu menepukkan tangannya satu kali seperti tanda aba-aba, "Yah baiklah, apa sudah saatnya aku menjamu tamu agung?"

.

Mendengar itu Jake dengan gesit berlari ke arah Groves, ia berinisiatif menyerang daripada diserang lebih dulu. Baginya pergerakan Groves yang tenang dapat menjadi celah sekaligus bumerang, keturunan Wesker ini melayangkan tinju dan serangkaian serangan kombo yang bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuh Groves. Berbeda dengan kawanan Black Spider lain yang tidak berdaya ketika diserang dengan _inhuman power_-nya, Allan Groves berhasil menepis beberapa serangannya… Lebih anehnya lagi, hanya dengan satu sergapan tinju ke bagian dada, Groves sukses membuat Jake Muller mundur.

Pria berambut kemerahan ini terkejut, rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu mengganggu akibat kekuatan jasmani yang diyakini mirip sebuah 'tank'. Meski ia membenci sosok Albert Wesker, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kekuatan yang diwarisi dari mendiang ayahnya ini merupakan salah satu hal positif… Yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pertempuran. Tapi dengan Allan Groves, _ia lain_. Yang mengherankan bagi Jake adalah kekuatan Groves yang tidak disangka-sangka begitu kuat, padahal ia mengerahkan jumlah tenaga yang sama dengan perlawanannya ketika melawan Ustanak. Belum sempat bangkit, kaki kiri Groves menghantam bagian perutnya dua kali tanpa ampun. Jake terkapar.

"Pertama-tama kau mengkhianatiku, kedua kau mengambil chip data itu, dan ketiga… Kau menemukan ruangan keluargaku, Jake. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang rahasia Catherine dan Emily, kau sudah melakukan dosa besar…" katanya sambil menghujani tubuh Jake dengan tendangan keras bertubi-tubi, "SEKARANG BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI, WESKER JUNIOR!"

Jake Muller berguling ke arah berlawanan demi menghindari serangan, tubuhnya nyaris diserang J'avo yang mendekat dan mengganggu pergerakannya. _Minggir kau, sialan!_ Dengan satu gerakan kasar ia menjatuhkan J'avo dan menghujamkan pisaunya berkali-kali hingga monster itu hilang menjadi abu. Masih berbekal pisau yang kotor oleh cairan otak J'avo, Jake melancarkan serangan balasan untuk Groves dengan _melee _tersebut. Pertarungan jarak dekat dan berapi-api mampu membuat setelan mahal pria itu robek, dan tanpa disangka Jake memiliki kesempatan untuk menghajar pipi Groves dengan satu serangan solid. Goresan yang cukup dalam membekas di pipi kanan Groves, darah segar langsung menetes dari kulitnya yang menganga akibat ketajaman pisau. Serangan Jake meninggalkan bekas sayatan dari tulang pipi hingga mendekati hidung mantan atasannya, Jake tersenyum sinis.

"_Na-nah_, aku tidak sudi mati disini…" Jake mengibaskan darah pada pisaunya, ia mengambil kuda-kuda lalu kembali menyerang pria di hadapannya, "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Wesker!"

.

_Survival knife_ lagi-lagi dilayangkan menuju tubuh lawannya, namun kali ini Groves berhasil menangkap tangan Jake dan mematahkan serangannya. Ia memutar pergelangan tangan sang _mercs_ hingga kehilangan pegangan, senjata tajam tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Secepat kilat Groves memutar lengan lawannya ke belakang, membentuk gerakan memiting. Jake Muller berusaha melawan, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk lalu bergerak mencari celah untuk menyerang bagian tubuh Groves yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan. Sebelum Groves mematahkan lengan kanannya, Jake lebih dulu memberikan serangan balasan di tulang rusuk menggunakan sikut kiri. Menghantam tubuh Groves dengan keras. Cengkeraman keduanya terlepas, mereka terhuyung dan mundur secara bersamaan. Jake Muller mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang terasa kebas sementara Groves juga harus menahan nyeri di bagian rusuk.

Pertarungan sengit mereka diganggu oleh beberapa tembakan dari J'avo yang terarah pada Jake. Pria itu mengerang ketika mendapati salah satu peluru berhasil menyerempet kakinya, _ia lengah_. Sambil meringis kesakitan Jake Muller menghindar, mengeluarkan 909 dan membalas serangan sang J'avo. Di hall yang luas itu hanya tersisa beberapa J'avo sementara anggota Black Spider lainnya telah bergelimpangan. Untuk sementara ia melepaskan mata dari Allan Groves yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Dengan gerak-gerik tenang pemimpin Black Spider itu melepaskan jas yang terkoyak dan kotor oleh noda darah, sama sekali tidak memedulikan buruannya yang kabur. Ia terkekeh geli saat keturunan Albert Wesker yang ia benci kini hanya bisa lari dari serangan J'avo seperti seorang pecundang, tangannya masih berusaha melonggarkan simpul dasi. Ia juga menghapus darah yang mengalir, darah dan keringat yang tercampur sekarang berpindah tempat dari pipi kanan ke punggung tangannya. Selesai beristirahat, matanya kembali terfokus mencari keberadaan Jake, mencoba mengkonfrontasi bocah itu dengan kata-kata.

"Hei Wesker Junior, mau kemana? Kabur?!" Ia berteriak dengan lantang, "Larilah seperti pengecut, tapi jangan berharap bisa keluar dari sini! Kau ingin kabur lalu hidup bahagia bersama agen Amerika itu layaknya dongeng, hah?!"

Allan Groves tertawa nyaring. Suaranya menggema dipantulkan dinding-dinding sekitar _hall_, menyatu bersama desingan peluru juga derap kaki para pengejar Jake Muller, "DENGAR, JAKE! Jangan bermimpi di kuburanmu sendiri…"

.

.

.

* * *

Tiap langkahnya terdengar berat dan berdebam, seakan-akan siap mengoyak tiap lantai yang dipijak. Sosok besar dengan bentuk armor seakan tidak terkalahkan itu berjalan mendekati Leon dan Sherry, jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa meter. Dengan sebuah ciri dari cangkang keras dan tonjolan di atas tulang belikatnya, tubuh Napad ini menghampiri kedua agen D.S.O. Sedangkan dari arah belakang, muncul _cocoon_ yang telah bermutasi menjadi sekumpulan serangga. Monster itu membentuk sosok humanoid wanita yang disebut Gnezdo. Keduanya terkepung dengan persenjataan terbatas. Ia berpunggungan dengan rekan wanitanya, pria ini mengarahkan senjata pada sang Napad. Besar – kokoh – tangguh, apalagi jika dihadapi dengan senjata minim. Sementara Sherry Birkin masih harus mengatur jarak agar tubuh mereka tidak diserang kumpulan serangga yang berkeliaran di sekitar tubuh Gnezdo.

"Hati-hati, Leon… Kita tidak punya senjata yang cukup untuk menghancurkan sang ratu dari Gnezdo." Sherry bergumam sambil terus berpunggungan dengan Leon, "Sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak daripada harus berurusan dengan serangga-serangga itu…"

"Ya, aku juga tidak mau ditinju oleh _cutie-Napad_ yang satu ini. _Ugh_, kalau begitu apa kau punya ide untuk mengalahkan mereka?" balas Leon, "Keadaan kita sedikit tidak menguntungkan, Sherry."

.

Gerakan dari Napad menggoyahkan pertahanan keduanya, mereka terpaksa melompat dan berguling ke sisi samping lorong agar luput dari _smash_ yang dilakukan makhluk itu. Pergerakan Napad yang lambat cukup menguntungkan mereka, kecuali serangannya yang mematikan. Sherry sedikit merangkak, ia mencari celah untuk melewati tubuh Napad dan mengincar gumpalan daging yang tertutup oleh armor. Rentetan peluru tidak membuat cangkang keras itu pecah, wanita ini berteriak pada Leon agar menghindari serangga-serangga dari tubuh Gnezdo yang mulai bergerak. Leon mengelak, beberapa kali ia menembak para serangga sambil mengambil jarak aman agar terhindar dari serangan. Keduanya bersiap-siap lari ketika beberapa selongsong peluru shotgun terarah pada Napad.

Leon menoleh ; mendapati empat orang petugas militer sedang menembaki Napad sementara Gnezdo masih dibiarkan bebas. Ia berinisiatif untuk menarik lengan Sherry Birkin dan menendang sebuah pintu yang tidak terkunci. Sambil menempel pada dinding pintu guna melindungi diri, pria ini mengintip dan mengawasi keadaan. Kondisi di luar kini berbalik, sang Napad berbalik arah dan mulai menyerang para tentara. Sherry segera menyalakan lampu ruangan dan membuka satu per satu lemari… Berharap pada keberuntungan akan menemukan senjata tambahan. Salah satu pria berseragam militer yang masih mengisi amunisi bernasib malang, tubuhnya tertangkap sebelum sempat melarikan diri. Beberapa kali tubuhnya yang berada dalam genggaman Napad dihantamkan pada tanah, ketiga rekan yang lain pun tidak berdaya menyelamatkannya. Tubuh si tentara kini terkulai tak bergerak.

"_Alpha Team here, we found target surrounded with B.O.W…_" sahut seorang petugas berbicara lewat alat transmisi sementara dua rekannya yang lain masih menyerang, "_Need back-up, please!_"

.

"Leon, aku menemukan M67!" tangan Sherry memegang sebuah granat tangan yang ditemukan dari lemari penyimpanan, "Kita harus membantu mereka! Incar Gnezdo dulu, kau paham?"

Seketika itu juga Leon mengangguk, ia bersiap-siap keluar dari ruangan untuk mengambil senjata yang tergeletak di samping mayat si tentara, "_Sherry, cover me!_"

Setengah berlari lalu berguling membelakangi Napad, tangan kanan Leon meraih shotgun jenis Remington 870 milik angkatan bersenjata Amozi. Sherry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, melepaskan sumbu granat lalu dilemparkannya benda berbentuk bola itu ke arah gerombolan serangga Gnezdo. Menurutnya akan lebih efektif apabila monster humanoid itu dihancurkan terlebih dahulu. Ledakan pun terjadi, kumpulan serangga yang mengerubungi sang ratu perlahan-lahan berkurang sekaligus membuka pertahanan si monster. Bersamaan dengan tembakan MP5, Leon kini berhasil menyusul serangan Sherry Birkin dengan shotgun. Gnezdo berada dalam posisi lemah, mereka punya waktu beberapa detik untuk mengincar sang ratu ; jalan satu-satunya mengalahkan mutasi jenis ini.

"Cepat tembak _The Queen_!" instruksi Sherry ketika menembaki sang ratu serangga.

"_Roger that, my queen_…" gumam Leon sambil menyeringai.

.

Berkat tembakan dari MP5 dan shotgun Leon yang akurat berhasil membunuh ratu, sehingga sosok Gnezdo pun berhasil dimusnahkan. Tubuh keduanya berbalik arah, kini menghadap Napad.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau juga tipikal _bossy_, Sherry?"

"Tergantung situasi…" jawabnya singkat sambil mengisi amunisi.

"_Ugh, women_." Leon memutar bola matanya menanggapi perkataan Sherry Birkin.

.

Keduanya mencari posisi aman ketika Napad masih menyerang barisan pasukan yang berada di sisi berlawanan dengan letak Gnezdo. Persenjataan berat mereka belum juga berhasil memecahkan armor Napad yang tangguh, dan tidak seorang pun mengincar tubuh bagian belakangnya karena terhalang oleh dinding ruangan. Atau mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Amozi menghadapi serangan bio-terorisme dari C-virus.

"_Alpha Team to Bravo Team, respond!_ _We need backup!_" sang komandan lagi-lagi berteriak memohon bantuan.

"Bidik armornya!" Dari posisinya Leon menginstruksikan agar para tentara mengincar armor terlebih dahulu, tapi perkataannya berakhir sia-sia. Satu lagi pasukan yang lengah terkena hantaman keras, tubuhnya remuk membentur dinding ketika terkena ayunan dari genggaman Napad. Agen Amerika ini mengumpat, ia cukup frustasi melihat satu per satu tentara bantuan gugur.

"_Hey, soldier!_ Aku butuh granat!" Leon berteriak keras pada dua prajurit yang tersisa, "Kelemahan monster ini terletak di balik armornya!"

.

Dari jauh sang komandan tim mengeluarkan sebuah granat dari salah satu kantongnya, benda bulat itu digelindingkan lewat lantai menuju Leon. Pria berambut pirang ini menjaga tubuhnya tetap membungkuk ketika meraih granat dengan sebelah tangan, khawatir Napad berhasil melancarkan serangan ke belakang. Begitu ia menarik sumbu, tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang lempar ketika dua tentara terus menembak dari depan untuk mengecoh.

"_Fire in the hole!_" ujarnya sambil mengayunkan M67.

Peledak itu berakhir mulus di salah satu cangkang kokoh sang monster dan langsung meledak ketika bersentuhan. Pertahanan Napad terbuka begitu ledakan granat menghancurkan armornya. Seketika itu pula Leon mengangkat senjata, ia membidik laras shotgunnya menuju gumpalan daging yang menjadi titik kelemahan dari jenis Napad. Sherry Birkin juga berlari lebih ke depan karena jangkauan MP 5 yang melebar jika ditembakkan dari jarak jauh. Dua agen D.S.O dan dua tentara Amozi berlomba-lomba menembaki jaringan otot rentan yang menjadi kelemahannya. Monster ini meraung kesakitan, tampak kontras dengan perawakannya yang besar mengerikan.

Tanpa ampun, akhirnya rentetan peluru berhasil menjatuhkan sang Napad. Monster berukuran besar ini jatuh berdebam di atas lantai lorong yang keramiknya telah berserakkan menjadi puing. Keempatnya menghela napas, bertatap mata sebelum akhirnya sang komandan maju mengulurkan tangan pada Leon. Ia berterima kasih, agen senior ini langsung menyambutnya dengan sikap bersahabat.

"Agen Kennedy dan Agen Birkin?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu kedua manusia di hadapannya mengangguk, "Kami ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Ikuti kami menuju rute aman dan menempuh jalur evakuasi-"

"Aku menghargai tawaranmu itu, _soldier_…" sanggah Leon sedikit tersenyum, "Tapi kami masih harus menyelamatkan satu orang lagi. Dia berada di _hall_ yang terletak satu lantai di bawah, bersama B.O.W dan pemimpin Black Spider. Saat ini kami belum bisa pergi, maaf."

.

Sang komandan tim tampak sedikit terkejut, ia langsung mengkonfirmasi tentang perkembangan misi kepada HQ sementara Leon pun sibuk menghubungi Hunnigan. Dari agen F.O.S itu kini ia mengetahui tim Amozi dan B.S.A.A bekerjasama untuk membasmi B.O.W di markas Black Spider, juga menyelamatkan mereka. Namun tidak ada satupun informasi tentang keberadaan Jake Muller karena statusnya masih _top secret_. Komandan Alpha Team telah selesai berbincang dengan HQ, termasuk dengan Bravo Team dan Merah Biji. Sherry yang berada di belakang tubuh Leon terheran-heran begitu sang komandan mengeluarkan salah satu senjata bawaannya. Ia memberikan sebuah granat, beberapa amunisi dan sebuah _assault rifle_ untuk wanita itu. Leon menoleh, pria ini melihat tentara Amozi sedang memberikan asupan senjata dan sebuah radio transmisi untuk Sherry. Alisnya terangkat, tidak mengerti.

"Semua pembicaraan tim tertangkap melalui alat tersebut. Ini akan memudahkan kami untuk menemukan lokasi kalian," jelas sang komandan, "HQ memerintahkan agar kami ikut bersama kalian. Sebagai informasi, Bravo Team dan tim B.S.A.A yang dipimpin Merah Biji juga masih ada di dalam untuk melakukan 'pembersihan'. Pemerintah Amozi merujuk opsi untuk menghindari resiko meluasnya bioterorisme dengan cara meledakkan tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Waktu kita cukup terbatas, jadi… Agen Kennedy, bisa kita langsung menuju lokasi temanmu itu?"

Sambil tersenyum Leon menepuk lengan kiri rekan barunya itu, "_Of course, pal_… Jaraknya sudah dekat!"

.

.

Leon dan Sherry bersama dua anggota Alpha Team berjalan menyusuri lorong, satu tikungan lagi mereka akan sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan basement. Lokasi dimana Leon meninggalkan Jake Muller bertempur seorang diri. Menurut informasi dari alat transmisi, Bravo Team dan B.S.A.A masih berada di lantai atas. Leon juga membeberkan pada ketua tim B.S.A.A mengenai keberadaan sebuah ruangan rahasia berisi dua _infected_ yang tersembunyi di balik lemari arsip. Sebagai balasannya Merah Biji menginstruksikan waktu mereka hanya tersisa kira-kira satu jam lagi, karena tim kedua dari B.S.A.A sekarang telah masuk untuk memasang bom waktu. Informasi itu membuat keempatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Langkah keempatnya terhenti setelah mendengar gemuruh dan debu di langit-langit lorong berjatuhan.

.

**_DUARRR!_**

.

Keadaan yang sunyi tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh sebuah ledakan keras dari ujung pintu. Leon terkesiap, seketika ia berlari meninggalkan kelompoknya menuju arah suara. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika tikungan yang ia tuju diliputi debu yang berjatuhan dari dinding, udara panas memenuhi lorong tersebut. Sherry Birkin tetap berada di belakangnya, wanita ini melihat pintu tujuan mereka sepertinya rusak karena tertimpa benda akibat ledakan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan bagaimana nasib Jake di dalam. Keras kepala, agen senior D.S.O ini berniat membuka paksa pintunya, namun gagal.

"Sial! Pintunya macet!" Leon menggeram kesal, ia meninju pintu.

"I-ini gawat, Jake?! JAKE, KAU DENGAR?!" Sherry menggedor dan berusaha memanggil namanya dari dalam meski sia-sia. Ia juga bersikeras memutar kenop pintu yang tidak bergeming, "Ya Tuhan… Apa yang terjadi…"

Wanita ini benar-benar cemas, selama beberapa detik tubuhnya mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran. Satu tangannya meremas dahi, Sherry Birkin larut dalam ketakutannya. Leon melihat kecemasan wanita itu namun ia sendiri masih kehabisan akal. Keempatnya hening sebelum Sherry kembali berteriak cemas.

"Leon, Ja-Jake masih… Dia masih di dalam!"

"Hei tenanglah," Leon berusaha menenangkan Sherry yang hilang kendali, "Kita akan cari jalan keluar-"

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN, LEON?!" teriaknya putus asa, kesabarannya habis. Ia tidak ingin Jake Muller mati… _Berakhir menjadi salah satu korban bioterorisme_ _seperti orang tuanya_. Wanita ini mengguncang tubuh Leon Kennedy yang masih terpaku, sama-sama kehabisan akal.

"_Just_… _Calm down, okay?_ Tenangkan dirimu Sherry, kita pasti akan menolong Jake." pria ini mencoba berpikir, sesekali bergumam seorang diri. "Ayo, ayo. Pikirkan sesuatu, Kennedy…"

.

.

Kedua tim militer Amozi mencoba membantu melalui transmisi, mereka meminta perpanjangan waktu namun terlambat. Merah Biji menginformasikan bahwa tim kedua B.S.A.A sudah mulai bergerak memasang bom waktu dan waktu mereka hanya tersisa 50 menit dari sekarang. Wanita itu meminta Alpha Team segera keluar sebelum bangunan ini meledak. Namun mendadak pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh teriakan Agen Kennedy yang sepertinya menemukan ide baru. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"OH! Ya, ya! Aku ingat! Selain pintu ini, basement itu terhubung dengan lorong dan turunan!" Leon mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah berhasil menemukan jalan alternatif, "Aku tidak tahu dimana letak ruangan itu dari sini, tapi kita bisa mencarinya lewat ruang CCTV. Letaknya hanya selisih satu blok dari pintu ini. Kita harus segera berbalik arah, Sherry!"

Keduanya berlari ketika perkataan salah satu anggota tim Amozi mengagetkan mereka.

"Agen Kennedy, waktu kita hanya tersisa 50 menit dari sekarang…" sang komandan mengingatkan, "Apa jarak tempuhnya memungkinkan? Kita tidak punya cukup waktu-"

"_We're making time, soldier_…" Leon berbicara tegas ketika melewati tubuh sang komandan, "Kami harus menyelamatkannya, tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut."

Keduanya mengangguk, mereka langsung berjalan mengikuti Leon, "Tentu kami ikut, kalian harus tetap bersama kami. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum gedung ini meledak, bukankah begitu… Kennedy?"

Tidak punya pilihan lain, keempatnya kini bergegas menuju ruangan CCTV.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tiga belas selesai! Mendekati chapter akhir tulisannya jadi membengkak jadi 6 ribu words terus nih. Saya belum memutuskan cerita ini berakhir satu atau dua chapter lagi, masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan antiklimaks dan ending. **Punya ide buat endingnya?** :D Didoakan semoga otak saya berjalan dengan lancar ya waktu bikin ending, hahaha. Selain itu saya mau berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua pembaca yang masih mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang! Black Invitation akhirnya melampaui 1.100 _views_ dan tentunya semua berkat kalian, beneran nggak nyangka bisa nembus angka segitu di fandom RE Indonesia *nunduk hormat- terharu*.

Chapter ini sebenarnya potongan-potongan cerita : perjuangan Sherry-Leon, pertempuran Jake-Allan Groves, plus Bernard Hills yang ikut bantu Hunnigan, dan bergabungnya militer Amozi bareng tim B.S.A.A yang dipimpin Merah Biji (anggota B.S.A.A di Resident Evil Marhawa Desire, _manga_). Dave Richter adalah OC yang menjabat sebagai pengganti Derek C. Simmons. Oh iya ada penjelasan tentang Allan Groves dan dua _infected_ yang akhirnya dia pelihara. Intinya Groves itu mungkin punya kelainan 'jiwa' setelah kejadian itu, dia berharap anak-istrinya juga bisa diselamatkan meski sudah menjadi zombie. Sambil menjalankan bisnis Black Spider, dia terus mencoba 'siapa tahu' ada virus yang bisa diuji coba untuk Catherine dan Emily.

**Balasan review chapter 12 :**

**Ray** : Saya kabulin requestnya tentang Merah Biji, kalau Chris Redfield nggak memungkinkan. Soalnya doi dari SOA cabang America, artinya jarak tempuh ke Negara-negara Timur Tengah jauh. LOL, nggak apa gan kalau chapter sebelumnya nggak sempet review, yang penting tetap dibaca aja :D

**Foetida** : Anjing yang jadi infected itu saya juga nggak pikirin darimana, absurd hahaha. Keluarganya Groves berpengaruh ke kondisi kejiwaan si villain, kalau mau dikaitkan ke inti cerita :D Dan sengaja nggak langsung membahas Jake x Groves terus, yang penting chapter depan dipastikan _deathmatch_-nya jadi tungguin ya, maste…ehm, Foe. (,,O v O,,)

**Fika **: Saya update cepat lho ini sist, silakan dibaca ^^ otak authornya nyaris berasap beneran kok, terima kasih ya. Dan alasan Groves 'pelihara' mereka ada di chapter ini, hehe. Saya tunggu review untuk chapter ini juga lho. :)

**Vanbrugman89 **: Ruka SRP memang bikin bingung kalau nggak main gamenya… Cukup dibayangkan itu monster aja gan sejenis J'avo. Diary Emily syukurlah kalau cukup bisa menggambarkan cerita dia sebelum jadi zombie. Thank you reviewnya.

**Roquezen** : ahahaha hujan badai dimana sist? (jangan bilang di hati =_=). Iya intinya aja itu monster sist… daripada bingung membayangkan monster lebih baik bayangkan Leon saja. Hm, udah dibales semua kok rasanya sist.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Hahahaha makanya kerjain pe-er dulu baru baca fanfic! XD. *ngakak juga* Sama dong si Bruno itu juga nama anjing golden sepupu saya, yaa tapi daripada saya kasih nama Albert nanti keliatan Groves punya obsesi terpendam ke Albert Wesker… Bruno aja biar aman.

**Zenobia** : Thank you buat reviewnya! Meski telat yang pasti saya update lagi :D

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	14. Chapter 14 : FINAL - PART 1

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : M** (fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan si om blonde, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepukku dari belakang. Aku terkejut dan menoleh, mendapati senyuman manis dari wanita itu. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu mungil dari jarak pandangku, bahkan ia harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala saat bertatapan akibat perbedaan tinggi badan. Rupanya ia menyusul dari penginapan dan berhasil menemuiku di minimarket, untunglah ia datang setelah aku selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Kennedy. Sebuah seringai tersungging dari bibirnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. _

_"Kau sedang menelepon siapa tadi?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatku luluh._

_"Ah-eh, i-itu… Bukan siapa-siapa," aku berbohong padanya. Tidak mungkin kukatakan aku menghubungi Leon Kennedy karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya cemas, "Hanya menghubungi om-om yang cukup cerewet menceramahiku, supergirl."_

_"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja, Jake?" _

_Aku mengangguk singkat, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membeli beberapa makanan. Ia memilih sebuah roti isi sementara kakiku menuju tempat buah-buahan berada. Pilihanku sebagai menu sarapan tentu saja buah apel, aku mengambil dua butir yang tampak ranum. Satu butir apel telah habis tertelan ketika Sherry masih berniat membeli beberapa barang lain. Selesai berbelanja ia mengajakku sarapan sambil sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan, yeah kupikir tidak buruk juga. Besok pagi dia sudah harus pergi ke bandara dan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya bersantai menikmati suasana Amozi. Cuaca hari ini cukup terik, kami menyantap sarapan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Jalan yang kami lewati cukup ramai oleh pengunjung, namun kami sama-sama terdiam tanpa bahan pembicaraan. Dan tidak terpikir untuk memulainya. _

_Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami berjalan berdampingan, tapi anehnya… Kali ini berbeda. _

_._

_Rasanya asing._

_._

_Aku selalu bisa menikmati buah apel sebagai santapan dalam situasi darurat sekalipun. Warna merah ranumnya tidak pernah gagal menggugah seleraku untuk melahap lalu menghabiskan buah ini, mengecap rasa manis yang menyegarkan sekaligus mengenyangkan. Sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal, hingga saat ini. Sari manis dari buah ini berlalu begitu saja setelah tertelan melalui tenggorokan, hmm… Mungkin karena sejak awal pikiranku memang tidak pernah tertuju pada makanan? Sementara sisa buah merah itu berada dalam genggaman, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada hal lain. Kelima jemari tangan kiriku berada di sela-sela jemarinya. Terkait satu sama lain. Rasanya begitu awam menghadapi gestur sederhana tapi mampu membuat tingkahku menjadi kikuk. _

_Biar kutegaskan satu hal. Selama menjadi seorang mercenary, aku tidak mungkin bergandengan tangan dengan para mercs yang mayoritas diantaranya pria… Yeah akuilah, itu menjijikkan! Tentu aku juga tidak perlu memegang tangan para lawan selain untuk membunuhnya. Ini tidak seperti setahun yang lalu ketika aku memutuskan menggenggam tangannya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Ustanak, berterima kasih karena ia menyelamatkan hidupku. Kali ini begitu terasa asing. Mengaitkan jemariku pada Sherry Birkin… Kulit kami bersentuhan tanpa terhalang sarung tangan, genggamannya yang mungil seakan-akan bisa merasakan setiap detil guratan kasar atau bekas luka di telapak tanganku. Ah, tentu ini bukan sensasi yang kubenci, hanya saja... _

_Semuanya terasa baru dan menyenangkan. _

_Diam-diam aku melirik, melihatnya sekilas dari sudut pandangku. Ya ampun. Jika dibandingkan dengan jantungku yang berdetak tidak karuan, ia terlihat begitu tenang. Sherry masih sibuk mengunyah rotinya sambil melihat barang-barang pajangan dalam etalase toko yang kami lewati, tangannya menggenggam jemariku dengan natural. Seakan-akan tanpa beban… Che, aku merasa seperti orang tolol. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum setelah menyadari kekikukanku sendiri. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dengan memalingkan wajah, tapi… Gerakanku terbaca._

_Dia melihatku._

_"Ada hal yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada riang, "Kau tahu? Ini pemandangan langka ketika menemukan Jake Muller tersenyum seperti tadi."_

_._

Damn, Jake… Senyuman bodohmu barusan terlihat.

.

_"Kau tidak salah lihat?" Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha tetap tenang, membalasnya sambil menyeringai, "Heh… Tenang saja. Ini bukan indikasi kelainan jiwa, supergirl."_

_"Hmm… Lalu?" wanita mungil ini belum juga mengalah, ia mengayunkan tangan kanan yang terkait dengan genggamanku seperti seorang anak kecil. Matanya terus terarah seperti menunggu jawaban, sukses membuatku berdecak kehabisan kata-kata._

_"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawabanku benar-benar kikuk. Aku mengumpat pada perkataanku sendiri. Sekilas aku bisa melihat ia menghela napas setelah mendengar alasanku yang terlalu datar. _

_._

_._

* * *

_Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti pada sebuah etalase toko. Melihat sebuah miniatur pesawat terbang dari salah satu counter agen perjalanan entah mengapa langsung mengingatkanku pada peristiwa setahun yang lalu. Kenangan ketika aku harus melepas kepergiannya pulang ke Negeri Paman Sam dari atas sebuah motor. Saat itu bayangan pesawat udara yang terbang melintas membuatku terasa sedikit… __**Kosong?**__ Yeah yeah aku sempat menertawai rasa kosong ini. Kepergiannya meninggalkan tanda tanya tentang apa arti keberadaan Sherry untukku, secara pribadi bukan sebagai partner. Mungkin aku hanya bersimpati? Setelah apa yang kulewati bersamanya, termasuk mengapa aku bisa menolak uang CASH senilai lima puluh juta dollar yang telah dijanjikan. Saat itu aku mengambil kesimpulan :_

_Dia penyelamatku dan aku berhutang nyawa padanya, itulah bentuk hubungan kami. _

_Titik._

_Anehnya… Beberapa bulan setelah kepulangannya pun, kekosongan yang kupikir akan segera hilang ternyata tetap terasa. Oh God… SHERRY BIRKIN. Sosok yang membuatku bingung setengah mati. Awalnya kuanggap hubungan kami adalah partner secara mutual, dan alasanku menolak uang itu semata-mata sebagai bukti Jake Muller telah berubah. Well… Tapi sejujurnya, mungkin aku melakukannya demi gadis itu? Frekuensi komunikasi kami melalui pesan singkat bisa dibilang jarang. Kami terikat rutinitas pekerjaan dan terkadang daerah misiku adalah daerah tanpa jaringan komunikasi. Kehilangan kontak adalah saat-saat dimana aku mencemaskannya hingga frustasi. Sungguh,_ _ini konyol… Rasanya hampir gila. _

Sepertinya aku positif mengidap gangguan kejiwaan karena Sherry Birkin_. _

_Terkadang aku hanya menatap pesan masuk yang kosong. Bertanya-tanya apa kami bisa bertemu lagi ; yang sebelumnya kupikir itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana kabar Sherry? Mencemaskan apakah sang supergirl baik-baik saja? Dia hidup kan? Apa dia mendapat misi yang berbahaya, atau bagaimana jika partnernya bodoh dan malah membahayakan nyawanya?! Che… Penyiksaan batin ini rasaya lebih menakutkan dibanding menghadapi ratusan B.O.W. The hell… Ingat Jake Muller, kau belum berniat jadi gila! Jauh-jauh kubuang semua perasaan menyesakkan itu, menghindarinya mati-matian._

_._

_Tapi ketika bertemu lagi dengannya disini, di Amozi… Aku berubah pikiran, atau lebih tepatnya ; menyadari sesuatu. Melihatnya bernapas di lorong Central Market itu sudah cukup membuatku… Lega? Bahkan merasa beruntung melihatnya? Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, dan dia tidak akan kulepaskan. Kekosongan yang kurasakan dulu bukan karena kehilangan partner semata, oh dan bukan karena gangguan kejiwaan. Keberadaan Sherry untukku, dia… Sangat penting. _

_Saat ini ia dan keselamatannya jauh lebih penting dari apapun. _

_Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus kembali ke Amerika Serikat? Aku harus melepasnya sekali lagi?! Seketika itu pula rasa kosong yang kurasakan setahun lalu terulang, terasa hampa, tercabik-cabik. Sherry Birkin akan meninggalkan Amozi dan kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Dalam artian kasarnya ia akan meninggalkanku. _

**_Lagi_**_._

_Dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Bahkan meski kami telah mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan hubungan kami bukan hanya sekedar partner kerja, tidak semudah itu. Tidak mudah karena aku tidak bisa sekedar… Egois untuk memilikinya? Pekerjaannya sebagai agen pemerintah, profesi yang cukup berlawanan dengan caraku mendapatkan uang. Paman Sam adalah tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Sedangkan aku? Memang aku tidak ingin dia kembali ke Amerika, tapi tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya pulang. Di samping aku sendiri pun tidak punya tujuan atau tempat tinggal tetap. Napasku terasa sesak, genggamanku pada jemarinya tanpa disadari bertambah erat ketika menatap etalase itu._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sherry Birkin menatapku dari samping, menyadari tatapanku yang kosong._

_"Kau memikirkan soal besok, karena aku harus pulang?" tanyanya perlahan, aku hanya mengangguk. Berusaha tidak membahasnya lebih jauh tapi tangannya menahan tubuhku agar tidak bergerak._

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" dia bertanya lagi, "Apa kau ingin melarangku?"_

'Damn it, Sherry… Kenapa kau harus membahasnya sekarang?' pikirku sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur emosi yang mulai meluap.

_ "Jake-" _

_"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kau pulang dan berpisah denganku… Lagi. Tapi kita tahu itu mustahil, kan? Dan kau tadi malah bertanya… Apa yang akan kulakukan?" jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua bahu, "Nothing. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, supergirl. Oke?"_

_._

_Sherry memutar posisi badan dan kini ia berhadap-hadapan denganku, "Mengertilah, kau tahu ini juga tidak mudah bagiku. Tidak setelah kita melewati semua ini bersama-sama. Tapi saat ini aku masih berada dalam misi resmi, dan aku diwajibkan untuk kembali… Jake."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." aku menghela napas, berusaha menahan semua umpatan yang kutujukan untuk situasi menyebalkan ini, "Tentu aku tidak punya hak melarangmu pulang, Sherry… Kau memang harus kembali. Aku akan mencari jalan agar hubungan kita terus ber-"_

_"Berhentilah dari dunia mercenary," ia memotong perkataanku dan merasakan genggamannya terlepas. Tanpa aba-aba kedua tangannya kini bertumpu di depan dadaku, ia sedikit berjingkat dan secepat kilat mengecup bibirku. Ketika bibirnya mengadakan kontak, semuanya terasa begitu cepat… Aku terpaku. Sementara pikiranku sibuk mencerna situasi, wanita ini terus menatapku dengan bola mata birunya. Sherry Birkin tampak begitu yakin pada ajakannya, bahkan mempertegas ucapan itu sekali lagi._

_._

_"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Amerika, Jake Muller…"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**FINAL CHAPTER : PART 1**

.

.

**Washington D.C. – F.O.S Central Office – 07.40 AM**

Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna _navy_ tengah berdiri di samping seorang wanita berkacamata yang membiarkan kopi di mejanya mendingin dan terabaikan. Wanita ini sibuk menaruh ke sepuluh jemarinya di atas _keyboard_, berusaha menarik semua informasi tentang pria bernama Allan Groves. Berambut _brunette_ disisir rapi ke belakang dengan struktur tulang yang tegas di wajahnya, pria bermata abu-abu ini juga terfokus pada layar monitor. Sesekali ia melonggarkan dasi biru bermotif polkadot yang menghimpit di antara leher sambil menginstruksikan agar Ingrid Hunnigan mencari data berdasarkan perintahnya. Ia memerintahkan agen wanita itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Arthur Lodge, mengecek setiap bukti transaksi, perputaran uang dalam rekening, hingga kontak komunikasi yang ia lakukan selama dua bulan terakhir.

Dave Richter, Direktur F.O.S yang dilantik sebagai _National Security Advisor_ ini turun tangan secara langsung dalam memantau perkembangan misi yang disebut _Black Spider Operation_. Jabatannya yang cukup tinggi dalam struktur kepemerintahan turut mempermudah aksesnya dalam meminta bantuan ke kedutaan besar Amozi. Beruntung, berkat relasinya ia juga berhasil mengontak Clive R. O'Brian sebagai _advisor_ B.S.A.A dan dari sana pula beliau mengontak Merah Biji dari divisi _Far East Branch_ untuk memimpin operasi di Amozi. Keberhasilan wanita yang tergabung dalam _Special Operations Agents_ (SOA) bersama Chris Redfield dan Piers Nivans saat terjadi _outbreak_ di sebuah sekolah swasta ternama membuat Clive tanpa ragu merekomendasikannya. Saat ini dikabarkan Merah Biji dengan tujuh anggota _Special Operations Units_ (SOU) dari B.S.A.A telah berada di lokasi.

.

Di belakang mejanya tampak Bernard Hills tengah meraih sebuah telepon yang berdering sambil menggenggam kertas-kertas data. Belum sempat bercakap-cakap lebih, pria ini memanggil atasan yang berusia lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Richter menoleh, tangannya yang terlipat kini digunakan untuk mengambil gagang telepon. Alisnya berkerut ketika anak buahnya yang berada di lapangan melapor, Bernard Hills yang berada di sampingnya telah menduga atasannya mendapat informasi yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Arthur Lodge tidak ditemukan di kediamannya?!" kalimatnya sukses membuat suara ketikan dari _keyboard _Hunnigan terhenti, "Kau sudah memastikan keberadaannya? Ya, tetap laksanakan misi. Aku ingin kalian tetap menggeledah rumahnya selama kami mencari jalan lain. Lakukan apa yang bisa kalian lakukan, temukan bukti sekecil apapun. Aku menunggu hasil penggeledahan."

Ingrid Hunnigan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia kembali berkutat pada layar ketika Dave Richter masih berkomunikasi dengan agen lapangan yang ditugaskan menyeret Arthur ke kantor untuk ditangkap dan diperiksa. Setelah memberikan beberapa instruksi atau pertanyaan, direktur F.O.S ini menaruh gagang telepon seraya mendengus kesal. Ia menatap wajah Bernard Hills dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Agen kita telah mendatangi apartemen dinas Arthur Lodge tapi ia tidak ditemukan, menurut keterangan sudah sekitar empat hari ia tidak kembali. Tetangganya tidak tahu sama sekali. Melacak rumah kerabatnya juga sia-sia, satu-satunya rumah milik orang tuanya telah dijual sekitar dua bulan yang lalu melalui agen properti. Pihak agen maupun pembeli barunya tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan penghuni lama rumah itu. _Well_, tampaknya tikus yang mengkhinati kita cukup lihai, Hills…" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis pada Bernard Hills yang pernah menjadi atasan target mereka. Kemudian ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali untuk meminta semua kesibukan dihentikan sementara, "Oke. Ini waktunya kita bekerja sama, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai! Bawa padaku data apapun yang dapat mendekatkan kita pada target. Kalian paham?"

Semua agen yang bertugas selain Ingrid Hunnigan dan Bernard Hills menyahut, tanda mengerti.

"Agen Hunnigan! Aku ingin kau menarik informasi penggunaan dana rekening dan kartu kredit dari Arthur. Periksa juga data pembelian tiket penerbangan atas nama Arthur Lodge, baik domestik maupun internasional selama seminggu terakhir. Kirim data paspornya dari _database_ pada pihak bandara agar mereka dapat mengonfirmasi apabila ada indikasi mencurigakan, karena sangat memungkinkan pengkhianat itu menggunakan paspor palsu," Richter berdeham sebelum memberi instruksi lainnya. Kini ia menunjuk Bernard Hills, "dan kau Agen Hills, cepat hubungi U.S.S.S! Kita akan meminta bantuan _Secret Service_ untuk mengakses CCTV bandara, stasiun, terminal, bahkan sudut-sudut perkotaan. Kirimkan juga data mengenai Arthur Lodge termasuk fotonya pada mereka sekarang juga. Lakukan yang terbaik dan… Saatnya bekerja!"

.

.

.

* * *

**January 3****st****, 2014 – Unknown Place, Amozi – 15.15 PM **(45 menit sebelum 'pembersihan')

Jake Muller merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh, susah payah ia memaksa kakinya memijak tanah dan bangkit berdiri. Rencana briliannya berhasil, ia berhasil meledakkan sisa-sisa J'avo menggunakan satu-satunya sisa granat yang ia miliki. Ledakan itu cukup mematikan, selain membumi-hanguskan para J'avo, sebuah kontainer yang terbalik juga menutup akses pintu yang dilewati Leon. Kini yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Allan Groves dan Jake Muller. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan terkepal, keringat dan darah dari luka-luka tercampur menjadi satu. Groves yang juga terkena efek ledakan menyeringai, kemeja putihnya tampak compang camping dan ternodai oleh debu juga darah.

Dengan satu gerakan tanpa tenaga, Groves menarik kemejanya hingga robek dan berakhir menjadi helaian kain usang di atas lantai. Jake memincingkan mata, pemimpin Black Spider ini memiliki tubuh kekar dengan otot-otot solid yang mendukung kekuatannya. Hanya saja terjadi kejanggalan. Bagian dada kiri Groves tampak menghitam dengan urat-urat hijau yang menjalar hingga ke bagian lain, menjalar melalui daerah bahu dan perutnya. Jake menyadari Allan Groves bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, didukung dengan gerakan akurat dan mematikan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya yakin, lawannya bukan manusia _normal_.

.

"_Wow, nice tattoo_…" gumam Jake sambil menunjuk 'memar' hitam pada dada Allan Groves, "Ternyata kau juga tidak normal seperti uh… Catherine? Emily? _Yeah whatever, another fuck*ng creature_… Kau cuma monster seperti mereka."

Allan Groves tanpa ragu berjalan mendekati Jake Muller.

"Monster? Aku lebih suka menyebut ini… _Special_." secepat kilat Groves melayangkan tinjunya dan menghantam pelipis kiri Jake. Lawannya berhasil bereaksi dan mencoba menghindar, namun sayang kekuatan tinju Groves tetap menghantamnya dengan keras. Jake kehilangan keseimbangan akibat rasa pusing dari pukulan, ia terjatuh. Sementara Groves berdiri menatap tubuh Jake yang tergeletak dengan pandangan angkuh, "Kekuatanku ini adalah sebuah anugerah dari Albert Wesker, Jake."

Jake mengernyitkan dahi… _Apa pria ini baru saja mengucapkan nama ayahnya?_

_Albert Wesker?!_

_._

Kaki kiri Groves menendang bagian dada Jake yang masih sempat dilindungi dengan kedua tangan, keturunan Wesker ini menghindar. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang dan menjejakkan kaki sekeras mungkin tepat mengenai tulang kaki Groves. Dengan sigap Jake berguling lalu mengambil posisi berlutut, bernapas lega karena gerakan Groves terhenti akibat serangan pada kakinya. Lawan Jake yang berusia paruh baya ini meringis, tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan Groves setengah berlari dan lagi-lagi menyerang Jake menggunakan kedua kakinya, membentuk serangkaian kombo serangan kaki yang terarah pada tubuh Jake Muller. Jake menepis dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika diserang, ia menangkap sebelah kaki lawannya. Kepalan tinjunya terarah pada lutut Allan Groves, melancarkan serangan balasan.

Sang pemimpin Black Spider terkejut ketika Jake berhasil menangkap kaki kirinya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia berusaha terlepas dari genggaman Jake Muller seraya mendorong tubuhnya ke depan. Dan bersamaan ketika lawannya menyerang lutut, Groves juga melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Jake. Satu buah serangan sukses membuat kekuatan cengkeramannya melemah. _Gelap._ Jake merasakan pemandangan di sekitarnya menghitam sesaat ketika sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepala, genggamannya pada kaki Groves terlepas. Namun tepat sebelum pukulan itu terjadi, Jake juga berhasil melayangkan satu tinju pada lutut Groves yang kini jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Allan Groves meringis dan merasakan lututnya mati rasa, keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

.

.

"_Damn_, monster sialan!" Jake mengerjap. Ia masih merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang, "Darimana kau punya kekuata- _Ugh?!_"

Ucapan Jake Muller terputus di tengah-tengah.

Tidak sempat beristirahat, Groves mendorong tubuh Jake menggunakan bobot tubuh dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan demi pukulan. Bilur dan memar di sekujur tubuh mulai terasa nyeri, pukulan pemimpin Black Spider ini mengimbangi kekuatan _inhuman_ yang dimilikinya. Ia kewalahan dan berada dalam posisi terdesak. _Sh*t, monster ini benar-benar merepotkan!_ Tidak punya pilihan, jemari Jake Muller menarik 909 keluar dari holster, ia menembak Groves yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Satu peluru yang ditembakan dari jarak dekat menembus perut bagian kiri Allan Groves, pria itu mengerang dan melepaskan tawanannya. Jake Muller mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan gerakan _back-roll_ segera setelah tubuh Groves goyah akibat ditembus timah panas 9mm. Sambil berlutut ia terus membidik laras senjata apinya ke arah Groves yang memegangi perut yang telah berlubang.

Jake Muller memiringkan kepala ke samping ketika melihat darah yang berceceran dari tubuh Groves warnanya menghitam, _itu bukan darah segar_. Bocah berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini menyaksikan keanehan lain dari tubuh monster berwujud manusia di hadapannya itu. Urat-urat berwarna hijau juga keunguan yang menjalar di daerah perut Groves mulai bereaksi, tampak terjadi sebuah sirkulasi abnormal dari bagian hitam di dada yang dialirkan melalui nadi ke urat-urat yang menjalar. Dan sekonyong-konyong pendarahan dari luka tembakan itu berkurang… _Lalu berhenti total?!_ Lubang tembakan yang menganga itu tetap terbuka hanya saja tidak lagi meneteskan darah. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada daerah pipi yang sebelumnya terkena serangan dari _combat knife_. Keheningan dari mulut besar Jake ketika menonton peristiwa tersebut kontan membuat lawannya tertawa sinis.

_Hasil eksperimen Albert Wesker kini harus dihadapi oleh anak kandungnya sendiri_.

.

"Ayahmu ; Albert Wesker-lah yang membuat tubuhku menjadi… Spesial," ucap Groves seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Ini adalah rahasia yang kupendam bertahun-tahun bahkan setelah ayahmu mati. Dan seharusnya kau bangga karena aku hanya menceritakannya padamu, alangkah terhormatnya tamu agung sepertimu, Jake?"

Ucapan Allan Groves ditanggapi dengan nada sinis lawannya, mencemooh.

"_Nah_. Aku tersanjung. Tapi maaf menghancurkan cerita kekuatan ala dewamu, _monster_…" Jake terkekeh, ia masih siaga dengan 909 di tangan, "Sayangnya aku pernah melihat penyembuhan yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Jadi sejujurnya… Bagiku pertunjukan tadi tidak terlalu _oh-so-wow_?!"

Allan Groves menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, ia tertawa dengan suara menggema yang mengerikan. Kekuatan yang ia dapatkan dari percobaan Uroboros dan J-antidote membuat kekuatan fisiknya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, kesiagaan dan gerakannya pun bertambah akurat. Dan yang menarik, tubuhnya dapat menyembuhkan luka meskipun tidak menutup seratus persen seperti reaksi G-Virus pada Sherry Birkin. Bagian dada kiri yang menghitam adalah konsekuensi akibat kinerja jantung yang terpompa secara abnormal demi menyalurkan kekuatan supernya pada luka. Jake menangkap aura bahaya dari lawannya, tanpa ragu ia membidik 909 ke arah tubuh Groves.

"EAT THIS, MOTHERF*CKER!" Jake Muller mengumpat, ia mencoba memperlambat gerakan monster ini dengan melancarkan tembakan beruntun ke arah kepala Allan Groves.

**_DOR! DORR! _**

**_–click!—_**

.

"_Oh, sh*t!_" raung Jake frustasi.

Tepat sebelum tembakan ketiga, 909-nya meminta _reload_. Amunisinya habis. Sementara itu ia melihat lawannya terus berlari tanpa jeda, dua tembakan tadi tidak berarti. Lengan kanan Allan Groves yang terayun bersiap-siap mencengkeram tubuhnya, melayangkan serangan. Kecepatan pria paruh baya ini luar biasa mengejutkan, detak jantung Jake berdetak kencang seiring langkah Groves. Sialan! _Mengelak atau menyerang? _Bertahan atau membalas?! Dua opsi kritis yang harus ia pilih dalam sepersekian detik. Seringai mengerikan dari sang monster yang semakin mendekat tak pelak membuat seluruh otot tubuh Jake Muller menegang, pria ini membuang 909-nya begitu saja. Kedua tangannya kini telah terkepal, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk mengambil kuda-kuda, menunggu datangnya serangan.

Harga dirinya menolak untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Secret Room - 15.25 PM **(35 menit sebelum 'pembersihan')

"_Bravo Team to Alpha Team, respond!_ _Need backup! I repeat, we need back… AAAaakkkhhhh!_"

Suara dari transmisi pemimpin tim Bravo barusan merupakan kalimat terakhir sebelum komunikasi terputus. Setelah tidak dapat dihubungi untuk kesekian kalinya, tim B.S.A.A segera menyusul menuju lokasi. Setengah berlari dengan senjata teracung, wanita ini berada di barisan terakhir dalam formasi. Ia mengikuti instruksi salah satu pasukan SOU yang bertugas mengecek letak terakhir keberadaan tim Bravo, keempatnya bergerak beraturan. Menurut laporan terakhir pada HQ, Bravo Team menemukan ruangan yang disebut-sebut oleh Leon Kennedy sebagai _secret room_. Merah Biji kini menuju tikungan terakhir dan telah mengarah pada lorong buntu yang gelap gulita. Sistem penerangan di ruangan ini terganggu, mungkin terjadi kerusakan pada saklar utama akibat beberapa ledakan atau baku tembak.

"_Be careful, soldier_…" ujar Merah Biji kepada ketiga anggota timnya. Ia menyiagakan senjata SCAR-nya sambil menyinari lorong lewat senter kecil yang terpasang pada _rifle_, "Ini posisi terakhir ketika komunikasi Bravo Team terputus."

Keempatnya bergerak perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap untuk mengurangi sumber suara, bias sinar dari lampu senter pada laras senjata dan _kevlar_ hanya menerangi sebagian kecil dari sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan muncul J'avo yang bermutasi di daerah tangan menjadi Ruka, dan satu lagi dari kepala juga tangannya. Menyusul di belakangnya muncul juga dua sosok mayat hidup wanita yang berdiri setelah asyik menggerogoti salah satu jasad yang diperkirakan merupakan anggota tim Bravo, langkahnya terseok-seok. Menurut informasi dari Leon, kedua zombie seharusnya berada di sebuah sel tertutup. Anggota B.S.A.A ini tidak tahu mengapa pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut berhasil terlepas, namun ada kemungkinan tiang-tiang besi dari penjara telah dihancurkan oleh mutasi tangan Ruka.

Merah Biji memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mulai menembak mutasi J'avo terlebih dahulu. Ketika serbuan peluru terarah pada tubuh J'avo, wanita ini seorang diri mengincar daerah kepala sang _infected_. Tembakan sang agen B.S.A.A dengan akurat bersarang pada kepala Emily, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu terjengkang. Tidak membuang banyak waktu, serangan berikutnya pun memaksa sosok ibunda jatuh terkapar menyusul anaknya. _Headshot_. Salah satu mutasi J'avo berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh ketiga pasukannya, Merah membantu menghabisi satu lagi B.O.W yang tersisa. Amunisi pihak B.S.A.A menembus bagian-bagian tubuh mutasi Ruka yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya kini hancur di lantai lorong. B.O.W selesai dimusnahkan.

"Eeh, _Captain_ Merah…"

.

Merah Biji sedang mengisi senjatanya dengan _magazine_ baru ketika namanya dipanggil.

"_Captain_, ada yang aneh…" pasukan yang berada di depan tubuh Merah tiba-tiba membidik, "_Infected_ itu tidak mati ketika kepalanya ditembak!"

Merah Biji langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menyorot sosok zombie yang sedang beringsut dan mencoba berdiri. Tampak jelas sebuah lubang menganga tepat di kepala, sudut kelemahan _infected _untuk menghancurkan struktur otak. Agen khusus B.S.A.A ini segera melaporkan kejadian melalui alat transmisinya sambil terus siaga. Pihak _B.S.A.A Headquarters_ menginstruksikan agar mereka mengambil sampel, karena ditakutkan adanya ancaman dari pengembangan jenis virus baru. Wanita berambut hitam ini mengangguk, ia menyimpan _rifle_ dan menarik pistol Berettanya keluar sementara ketiga anak buahnya diam menunggu instruksi. Catherine dan Emily sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dan lagi-lagi mulai meraung, tampak gumpalan cairan berwarna hitam jatuh dari lubang kepalanya ketika berjalan terseok-seok. Ia memerintahkan ketiga pasukannya mengambil jarak aman.

"Mundurlah! Aku yang akan mengambil sampel dari si bocah perempuan," Merah Biji mengokang senjatanya, "Tugas kalian adalah menghabisi zombie wanita itu dan pastikan dia tidak menyerangku. Mengerti?"

"_Yes, Captain!_"

Tanpa aba-aba Merah Biji menaikkan laras pistolnya dan menembak kepala Catherine dengan satu bidikan mulus. Terhuyung ke belakang, jarak antara kedua pasangan ibu – anak pun terbuka lebar. Ia segera berlari menyongsong sosok Emily yang terus meraung dengan tangan terjulur dan mulut menganga. _Combat boots_ wanita ini memijak bagian dada sang _infected, _Merah terangkat selama beberapa hitungan di udara. Tubuh wanita ini meliuk ke atas dan berputar layaknya busur sementara sebelah kakinya menendang Emily dengan gerakan salto ke belakang. _Back-flip_ miliknya berjalan mulus, Merah mendarat dengan sempurna ketika tubuh Emily lagi-lagi terjatuh terkena serangan. Erangan ganas dari bibir bocah ini tidak membuatnya goyah, dengan sigap Merah Biji menahan tubuh sang _infected_ menggunakan bobot tubuh dan kedua kaki. Gerakan Emily terkunci.

.

Dari salah satu saku kecil berisi suplai perlengkapannya, Merah mengeluarkan alat sampel menyerupai alat injeksi. Ia menancapkan benda tersebut pada lubang kepala Emily yang terbuka, menyebut beberapa hitungan sebelum alat tersebut dipenuhi cairan berwarna kehitaman dari otak. Setelah selesai mengambil sampel dan menaruhnya kembali pada kotak pengaman, wanita ini segera berdiri dan tanpa ampun menembaki sang _infected_ dengan Beretta miliknya… _Menghancurkan kepalanya_. Raungan dari tubuh Emily maupun Catherine yang tengah ditembaki oleh pasukan B.S.A.A memberikan jeda tembakan, mereka sama-sama melihat apa sosok _infected_ itu tetap berdiri setelah kehilangan kepala?! Keempatnya bersiap-siap menembak ketika tubuh kedua zombie masih mengejang-ngejang.

Dan beruntung, hal itu tidak terjadi.

"_Merah Biji to HQ_. Sampel telah kudapatkan," dengan nada riang ia memberi laporan.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada dua sosok B.O.W wanita tanpa kepala yang bersimbah darah yang telah berwarna kehitaman. Merah Biji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat fenomena baru ini, apa-apaan ini? Seharusnya mereka hanya perlu menghentikan pergerakan _infected_ dengan satu tembakan _headshot_. Aktivitas zombie akan terhenti apabila jaringan otaknya hancur, tapi kedua mayat hidup yang baru ditemuinya kali ini benar-benar membingungkan. _Mereka harus benar-benar menghancurkan kepalanya?!_ Salah satu prajurit SOU melihat penunjuk waktu pada pergelangan tangan, dia segera memanggil sang komandan.

"_Captain_, waktu tersisa sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum pembersihan. Tim B dari B.S.A.A sedang berada di lantai _basement_ lalu mereka akan segera keluar dari lokasi."

.

.

.

* * *

**15.35 PM **

Dalam menit-menit terakhir menuju pembersihan yang dipilih pemerintah Amozi, Jake masih berjibaku dengan sang pemimpin Black Spider. Dialah monster sesungguhnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan atau menunjukkan sisi kelemahan. Jake mengutuk Albert Wesker, jika memang dia yang menanamkan kekuatan _inhuman_ seperti yang dimiliki Groves saat ini. Mobilitas pria berambut kemerahan ini juga menjadi lebih terbatas setelah mengetahui 'isi' dari kontainer yang tersebar di dalam ruangan luas tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya memang kosong, atau berisi barang-barang illegal yang akan didistribusikan pada pasar gelap. Namun ternyata ada sebagian kecil yang berisi bahan-bahan mudah terbakar… Dan tentu saja, ia tidak tahu persis tersimpan di kotak yang mana.

"_Fuck…_" mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengumpat, "Monster tua bangka sialan ini rupanya lebih terkutuk dari Ustanak?!"

Lengah. Tinju dari kepalan Allan Groves membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang, membentur dinding kontainer. Jake Muller meraung ketika punggungnya menghantam pinggiran kontainer dengan keras, masih dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang ia melihat sebuah Browning Hi-Power yang tergeletak dalam jarak dua meter. Dengan jangkauannya, ia meraih senjata tersebut secepat kilat. Satu letusan mesiu bersarang pada bagian tubuh Groves namun tidak menghentikan pergerakannya, Groves menangkap laras _handgun_ pada genggaman Jake lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Senjata mungil tersebut dengan mudah dibengkokkan, sementara lengan kiri Groves berhasil mendarat pada leher sang _mercs_. Berniat menancapkan kelima jarinya menembus kulit Jake.

"Ckckck… Kau lemah, Wesker Junior!" Groves menyeringai.

.

_Ia berontak_. Kedua telapak tangan Jake yang terbebas mencengkeram kepala Groves, merenggutnya dengan paksa ke depan. Selanjutnya _combat boots_ pria itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke perut agar cekikan pada leher terlepas. Beruntung jemari sang monster belum sempat menembus leher Jake Muller, hanya saja telah mengeluarkan beberapa goresan luka akibat kuku yang menancap. Masih menyisakan beberapa serangan balasan, Jake menghadang dengan pukulan cepat pada bagian dada Allan Groves. Kombo serangan yang dipadu dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi sukses menjatuhkan sang pemimpin Black Spider. Ia terjatuh, bagian hitam pada dadanya lagi-lagi seakan berdenyut mengalirkan asupan energi bagi tubuhnya yang terluka. Jake mengernyitkan alis, terpikir sesuatu.

Dia mendapatkan sebuah cara yang _mungkin_ berguna untuk mengalahkan Allan Groves…

.

.

.

* * *

**Basement – South Route**, **15.45 PM **(15 menit sebelum 'pembersihan')

Keduanya berlarian di sebuah tikungan yang mengarah pada turunan menuju _hall_, setelah sosok J'avo menghabisi rekan-rekan B.S.A.A dari Tim B di lorong kini mereka masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Persenjataan berat itu tidak berhasil menghancurkan sang mutasi, justru daerah tangannya berubah bentuk berupa tentakel bercakar. Sedangkan satu lagi bermutasi di daerah kaki, menyerupai kaki laba-laba dan tangan sang J'avo memegang MP 5. Anggota B.S.A.A masih berusaha menembak, namun tubuhnya ditembus beberapa peluru dari _submachine gun_ milik J'avo. Ia jatuh terjerembab namun tetap hidup berkat rompi anti peluru yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya. Pria ini terus menembaki sang Ruka ketika satu rekan lainnya sibuk menempelkan bom waktu di satu sisi lorong.

"MASUKLAH KE PINTU! BIAR AKU YANG MEMASANG BOM ITU!" teriak sang prajurit. Ia menembaki tubuh Ruka yang lagi-lagi berubah sosok menjadi lebih mengerikan. Beringsut mundur ke belakang, ia melindungi rekan yang berusaha membuka pintu.

_Sayangnya cakar sang Ruka masih sempat menyerang bagian kepalanya_.

.

Satu-satunya Tim B yang tersisa berhasil membuka pintu, namun bersamaan dengan itu sebelah kakinya tertembak oleh serangan MP 5. Hilang keseimbangan seketika, pria ini terjatuh. Bom waktu dalam genggamannya terlepas dan tergeletak di lantai _hall_ sebelum sempat diaktifkan. Dari belakang bertubi-tubi terdengar suara tembakan, menghancurkan satu per satu kaki laba-laba dari hasil mutasi. Tubuhnya hancur dihajar peluru, jatuh menyisakan satu Ruka yang terkejut pada serangan balasan. Leon dan Sherry bersama tim militer Amozi datang bersamaan, mulai mengokang senjata dan menyerangnya. Bantuan empat orang yang datang lebih dari cukup untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sisa anggota Tim B, tubuh J'avo terkulai lalu hancur menjadi abu.

Pola pergerakan keempatnya terpecah, Leon menghampiri jasad tubuh B.S.A.A yang tergeletak di tanah untuk memeriksa nadinya sementara dua anggota Alpha Team Amozi membantu anggota B.S.A.A berdiri. Pria berseragam abu ini kembali ke balik pintu, tubuhnya ditopang oleh prajurit Amozi ketika ia menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan bom yang tidak sempat diaktifkan oleh rekan seperjuangannya. Dia bertatapan dengan Leon yang mencoba memeriksa nadi rekan yang berusaha melindungi nyawanya, namun hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah gelengan. Ia menghela napas, kecewa ketika seluruh rekan timnya menjadi korban keganasan B.O.W. Singkat kata ia menginformasikan bahwa ada sebuah peledak yang terjatuh di lantai _hall_ tanpa sempat diaktifkan.

Leon melarangnya memaksakan diri untuk menuju ke _basement_. Rasa empati agen senior Amerika untuk mengurangi jatuhnya korban membuatnya mengambil keputusan ; ia yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengaktifkannya. Sang prajurit B.S.A.A akhirnya melapor pada HQ agar diperbolehkan keluar dari gedung dibantu oleh salah satu anggota tim Alpha. Sementara Leon, Sherry dan pemimpin Alpha Team Amozi tetap berada di _hall_ untuk menyelamatkan Jake. Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan, terlebih ketika menyadari waktu semakin menipis. Sherry Birkin melewati jasad anggota B.S.A.A di lorong, menuruni sebuah turunan yang tersambung langsung dengan _hall_ sambil menyiagakan _rifle_. Terpaut beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Leon dan komandan Alpha Team melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Ruangan luas itu lebih gelap dan diselimuti aroma mesiu bercampur darah. Lebih menyengat dari yang terakhir diingat Leon, di sana-sini tergeletak tubuh-tubuh berjubah hitam maupun abu hitam para mutasi J'avo. Tidak ada pemandangan berarti yang dapat terlihat dari jarak pandang mereka, mau tidak mau ketiganya harus menuruni anak tangga untuk mencari alat peledak B.S.A.A yang terjatuh. _Dan mencari keberadaan Jake Muller_. Jantung Sherry serasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik ketika terdengar teriakan dari salah satu sisi ruangan gelap di bawah mereka, namun matanya tidak dapat menangkap pergerakan apapun. Ia mempercepat langkah menuruni anak tangga, meninggalkan dua pria di belakangnya.

"Sherry, jangan gegabah!" Leon mengomel layaknya seorang ayah, ia berusaha mengejar tubuh wanita di depannya, "Kita akan mencari Jake bersama, oke?"

"Lima belas menit lagi gedung ini musnah, Leon." Sherry menoleh, "Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Jake, sementara kau dan… Ehm, _Mister Alpha Team_ harus menemukan lalu memasang peledak yang jatuh."

"A-Apa?! NO! Dengarkan a-"

"Jangan khawatir, Leon. Aku bukan lagi bocah yang kau temukan belasan tahun yang lalu di Racoon City," ia menyunggingkan senyum yakin pada sosok agen senior itu, "Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Percayalah."

Leon Scott Kennedy hanya terpaku kehabisan kata-kata.

.

Sherry tidak menunggu perdebatan berlangsung lebih lama. Setelah berkata demikian ia melesat maju meninggalkan Leon dan rekannya, menuruni anak tangga dengan senjata terkokang. Agen D.S.O senior itu hanya mampu memandang punggung wanita pirang yang kian menjauh, menghela napas. Selintas ia melirik ke samping, menemukan pemimpin Alpha Team yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit mengasihani. Pria itu tersenyum geli, mencoba bersimpati dengan cara menepuk pundak Leon, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan tugas mencari alat peledak B.S.A.A yang terjatuh. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Leon mengikuti sang tentara ke arah berlawanan dengan jalan yang ditempuh Sherry.

"_Women_…" gumam Leon perlahan ketika menuruni anak tangga, "Spesies yang lebih membingungkan daripada B.O.W."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter empat belas selesai! Seperti judulnya, ini adalah final chapter yang dari satu chapter malah melebar jadi dua bagian. Sebenarnya chapter ini harusnya cuma satu part lho, tapi jadi membengkak karena sisipan Jake x Sherry moments sebagai selingan _romance_. (saya ucapkan terima kasih buat nona _fangirling_ yang kayaknya capek dipaksa buat bantuin romance, dan akhirnya bikin juga. Saya edit dikit ya tulisannya supaya nyambung, hehe *sujud minta ampun*). Satu per satu masalah mencapai klimaks dan sekarang menuju penyelesaian, termasuk menghilangnya Arthur Lodge. Dave Richter, dia berprestasi sampai dilantik menjadi _National Security Advisor_ di usia yang cukup muda. Umurnya lebih muda dari Bernard Hills. Karakter ini dibuat sebagai 'penggerak' D.S.O dan U.S.S.S karena posisi Ingrid Hunnigan tidak memungkinkan melakukan itu.

Intinya chapter ini akhirnya memang jauh lebih menggantung dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena chapter 14 dan 15 adalah kesatuan chapter yang dipecah. Jadi mohon bersabar untuk chapter 15 termasuk endingnya, karena authornya kebingungan. Ada request tambahan epilogue tapi belum tentu dibuat karena *lagi-lagi* **mati ide**. (otak saya melepuh sepertinya T_T). Akhir kata semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur :D

**Balasan review chapter 13 :**

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Endingnya Jake x Sherry nikah? Hmmm nanti dipikirin deh, hahaha di sini juga RE marhawa belum ada tuh vol.3-nya. Lama memang ya, udah Tsuru-chan belajar buat persiapan ujian aja daripada nungguin manga! xD

**Vanbrugman89 **: Leon ketemu Ada? Kayaknya nggak ada kaitannya ke Ada Wong sampai saat ini, saya lebih fokusin di Jake dan Sherry (kecuali nanti nyambung ke cerita lain bisa juga). Thanks reviewnya gan.

**Ray** : Chris itu SOA di B.S.A.A (SOA itu tingkatannya diatas SOU, kelebihannya SOA bisa masuk di cabang manapun, pake bajunya nggak harus baju standar tentara ala Piers atau Chris di RE 6 – bisa kayak Jill di Revelation atau Merah Biji di RE Marhawa. (Piers sih SOU tapi dia dibawa sama Chris). Ibaratnya SOA itu _spies_ dan SOU lebih ke _officer_ / agen biasa. Iya bener saya juga aneh Piers dibunuh Capcom, demi ending WOW sepertinya. Ending cerita ini masih dalam tahap pencarian ilham gan, udah ada beberapa ide cuma masih dipertanyakan. ditunggu aja chapter depan dan thanks masukannya :D

**Foetida** : Hahaha karma, yaa karena Groves itu kan semuanya dinilai dari 'materil'. Bisnis kotor mau gamau jadi pilihan yang paling menghasilkan uang (plus dia udah lama di bidang itu). Weleh… 10 ribu words selain yang baca bakalan cape, authornya pun kejang-kejang mikirinnya, tolong ya master jangan request 10 ribu words LOL *getok*. Entah deh dengan chapter ini, kesulitan gabungin cerita… tapi semoga masih tetep seru seperti chapter sebelumnya ya.

**Roquezen** : ahahaha ya kali aja hujan badai di hati *blush*. Hm, Leon memang khasnya bikin jokes meski lagi genting sist… Dan thank you buat reviewnya. Oke Leon nggak akan mati kok, saya masih berencana buat sekuel Lady in Red (kalau sempat sih). RnR lagi...

**Fika **: iya dan buat chapter ini saya updatenya lambat, maaf ya… Haha terima kasih kalau ternyata villainnya bisa meyakinkan *terharu*. meski mungkin sebenernya terlalu mendalami OC, saya juga mengurangi penggambaran detil buat actionnya kecuali yang dirasa penting (lama-lama susah juga nulisnya sist).

**Red Apple790** : Thank you buat reviewnya senpai! Meski telat yang penting sudah menyempatkan review, sibuk ya? Wah sampai lupa dunia ffi :D Kekeke bukan cerita tengah sebenernya, Cuma mengaitkan OC sama dunia RE dan yang paling deket tentunya RE 5 dan 6. Save the best for the last…hmm, senpai ternyata masih ingat ya. Saya harus mikir dulu saya pernah nyebut di chat yang mana, ternyata oh ternyata! *evil smiles* kekekeke. xD

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	15. Chapter 15 : FINAL - PART 2

**BLACK INVITATION**

_**Created by**_** : **jitan | 2012 – 2013 |

_**Disclaimer : **_Resident Evil character adalah milik Capcom. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita RE yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis semata.

**Rating : M** (fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, dan konten seksual).

_._

_._

"_Pemirsa, seperti yang Anda lihat di belakang saya tampak barikade polisi yang bertugas mengamankan daerah kawasan industri agar tetap steril dari masyarakat awam. Beredarnya kabar mengenai keberadaan bio-organic weapons yang disingkat B.O.W memaksa pemerintah melakukan tindak preventif dengan melakukan 'pembersihan' total pada lokasi. Pihak militer dan bala bantuan dari B.S.A.A Middle Eastern akan meledakkan lokasi tepat pukul 16.00 PM. _

_Pemerintah menginformasikan agar masyarakat tetap tenang dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa, tidak perlu panik. Keadaan aman terkendali. Saat ini dapat dipastikan juga penduduk setempat berada dalam radius aman ledakan. Sekian Headline News yang disiarkan langsung dari lokasi kejadian."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**FINAL CHAPTER : PART 2**

.

.

**Washington D.C. – F.O.S Central Office **

Ingrid Hunnigan sibuk berkutat dengan sejumlah tampilan pada layar monitor, dari balik pantulan lensa kacamata tampak banyaknya data-data yang sedang diperiksa. Agen F.O.S ini masih melacak keberadaan Arthur Lodge, sang pengkhianat yang dicurigai membocorkan data resmi Sherry Birkin dan Jake Muller. Dari laporan yang diberikan _Secret Service_ belum ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda dimana Arthur berada. Hunnigan menemukan bukti penarikan uang tunai secara berkala selama beberapa hari terakhir dari rekening pria itu, namun tidak tercatat adanya bukti transaksi atau pemasukan uang dalam jumlah cukup besar. Kedua belah pihak tampaknya telah memperhitungkan kemungkinan rekening Arthur Lodge akan dibekukan oleh pemerintah sesaat setelah ia diketahui berkhianat.

Sebaliknya, Bernard Hills tidak dapat diam berkutat di atas kursi seperti halnya Hunnigan. Agen senior ini berinisiatif mengunjungi divisi yang bertugas melacak kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sejumlah titik demi mencari keberadaan mantan asistennya. Selain CCTV ia juga mencoba dengan cara melacak nomor ponsel. Apakah pria itu melarikan diri ke pinggiran kota atau ia telah berhasil menyeberangi perbatasan Amerika… Ia tidak tahu. Sementara para anak buahnya sibuk menelaah data, Dave Richter baru saja mendapat informasi terbaru yang masuk dari B.S.A.A _Headquarters_. Menurut laporan yang masuk, Merah Biji berhasil mendapatkan sebuah sampel B.O.W yang dicurigai sebagai jenis baru.

"Hunnigan! Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi menuju pembersihan," Richter memberi komando sesaat setelah ia menutup telepon dari pihak B.S.A.A, "Segera hubungi Agen Kennedy agar ia dan Agen Birkin secepat mungkin keluar dari markas Black Spider! Aku tidak ingin mendapat kabar mereka terpanggang hidup-hidup bersama kawanan B.O.W di Amozi…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Basement – South Route**, **15.50 PM **(10 menit sebelum 'pembersihan')

"_Leon?" _suara wanita itu tidak terdengar jelas akibat penerimaan sinyal yang buruk di dalam _basement_, "_Halo, ini Hunnigan. Apa kau mendengarku?!_"

Leon baru saja menapakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir ketika sang agen F.O.S menghubunginya kembali, ia menekan _earpick_ pada telinga agar suara wanita itu lebih terdengar jelas, "_Yeah Hunny_, aku mendengarmu…"

Leon dan partner barunya yaitu komandan tim Alpha mengarahkan pandangan mata ke bawah sambil menyinari lantai juga dinding dengan senter kecil, mendapati banyak genangan darah juga jasad para anggota Black Spider bergelimpangan. Sebagian besar permukaan lantai telah rusak akibat efek baku hantam senjata, dan pecahan-pecahan lantai yang terinjak oleh alas sepatu membuat langkah mereka menimbulkan bunyi. Mata keduanya terus mencari keberadaan alat peledak B.S.A.A yang terjatuh.

"_Dimana posisimu dan Agen Birkin saat ini?"_

"Sekarang… Di _basement_ luas dan berbentuk seperti sebuah _hall_, aku dan salah seorang tentara Amozi bertugas memasang detonator dari B.S.A.A yang terjatuh," ujar Leon menjelaskan, "Sherry dan aku berpencar, dia pergi mencari Jake."

"_A-Apa? Waktumu tinggal sepuluh me_-" ucapan Hunnigan tiba-tiba terputus.

"Hunnigan? Halo?!" ia mengerutkan alis sebelum terdengar suara lain dalam alat transmisinya.

.

"_Agen Kennedy, maaf memotong pembicaraanmu dengan Agen Hunnigan_." Suara pria itu terdengar berwibawa, "_Aku National Security Advisor Dave Richter, sekaligus pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab pada Black Spider Operation kali ini. Aku akan menjelaskan perintah dengan singkat, tolong kau dengarkan baik-baik._"

Leon sedikit berdeham, sambil mendengarkan perkataan Mr. Richter matanya terus menyusuri tiap langkah yang ia lewati.

"_Menurut laporan B.S.A.A, mereka akan meluluh-lantakkan gedung, dan aku tidak ingin melihat top agents seperti kalian terpanggang hidup-hidup. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang ada ; Agen Kennedy dan Agen Sherry Birkin. Kalian harus segera keluar dari gedung sebelum terlambat, kembalilah dengan selamat," _Sang direktur F.O.S berbicara panjang lebar melalui jalur komunikasi Ingrid Hunnigan_, "That's an order, Kennedy…_"

"_Copy that, Sir._"

Setelah komunikasi terputus ia melirik penunjuk waktu pada pergelangan tangannya, berdecak kesal karena waktunya semakin sempit. Sementara ia berbicara dengan Mr. Richter, partnernya yang masih mencari petunjuk ini tengah menunduk lalu bergegas mendekati salah satu posisi yang terpaut beberapa meter dari tempat Leon berdiri. Ia berlutut dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang dicari-cari, alat peledak B.S.A.A! Tentara Amozi ini berdiri lalu menghampiri Leon dengan anggukan yakin, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang tertunda dari para pejuang B.S.A.A. Benda tersebut akhirnya dipasang di sudut ruangan lalu diaktifkan, tampak beberapa nominal angka yang berjalan mundur.

"Kita berhasil, Agen Kennedy!"

.

Leon mengangguk, "_Soldier_, sekarang aku akan menjemput Sherry Birkin. Tolong kau amankan daerah pintu karena itu satu-satunya akses kita untuk keluar. Kami akan menyusul secepat mungkin."

Ia mengangguk dan tanpa basa-basi sang tentara Amozi berlari kecil, ia kembali menaiki anak tangga yang membawa tubuhnya menuju lantai atas ; pintu masuk menuju _basement_. Sekaligus satu-satunya akses pintu yang mereka ketahui untuk menyelamatkan diri dari markas Black Spider. Leon Scott Kennedy menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan senjatanya terkokang. Sesuai janjinya pada F.O.S, agen senior D.S.O ini akan membawa pulang Sherry Birkin keluar dari Amozi dalam keadaan utuh dan selamat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menelusuri sisa ruangan gelap dan berbau menusuk itu, pergi menjemput Sherry dan Jake.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit yang lalu di sisi lain ruangan Jake Muller mencoba jalan pemikirannya, ia mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menyerang pertahanan Groves yang terbuka. Ketika lawannya lengah, ia mengayunkan tinju ke arah dada kiri Groves yang berwarna kehitaman. _Pertaruhan dengan instingnya sendiri_. Setelah sebelumnya beberapa kali menembak bagian vital tubuh yang berujung sia-sia, keturunan Wesker ini harus mencari alternatif lain untuk mengalahkan si pemimpin organisasi. Teori Jake sederhana ; jika sirkulasi abnormal yang mampu menyembuhkan luka itu berasal dari dada kiri yang menghitam, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah menghentikan kinerja jantungnya.

"_Every f*cking monsters has a weakness_," ujarnya ketika kepalan tangan kanan Jake berhasil menyerang daerah jantung Groves, kekuatan yang ia kerahkan berhasil membuat lawannya mundur beberapa langkah. Seperti menahan sakit, Allan Groves terlihat terengah-engah sambil memegang daerah dada yang semakin menghitam setelah terkena serangan.

Pria berambut kemerahan ini tersenyum tipis, "WOW, sepertinya… Ide brilianku berhasil?!"

_Jake Muller menyeringai dan menyadari keberuntungan berpihak padanya_.

.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara tembakan dari bagian atas _hall_, sepertinya disana terjadi baku tembak serta kedatangan beberapa orang menuju _basement_. Ruangan yang berubah menjadi gelap tidak membantu penglihatannya untuk mengetahui apa itu pihak kawan atau lawan, pria ini tidak peduli… Ia hanya terfokus mengamati gerakan si pemimpin Black Spider. Jemari kanan Allan Groves mencengkeram bagian kiri dada yang terlihat berdenyut mengalirkan energi pada urat-urat kehijauan di sekitar tubuh. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ia tampak kesakitan dan langkahnya sedikit terhuyung. _Ia goyah_. Daerah yang berwarna hitam semakin menjalar dari dada ke daerah sekitar leher dan perut Groves, menyebar bagai efek rembesan. Monster berbentuk manusia paruh baya ini meraung.

"BRENGSEK KAU… ARGghh, WESKER JUNIOR SIALAN!" raung Groves sambil terengah-engah. Dia meringis kesakitan ketika setiap denyut pada jantungnya terasa seperti siksaan.

Tidak berharap lawannya mengambil kesempatan memulihkan kondisi tubuh dan luka, Jake lagi-lagi mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk berlari dan menerjang Groves. Gerakannya melamban akibat denyut yang menyakitkan di sekitar dadanya, sebuah kesempatan emas bagi Jake Muller untuk menyerang. Ia melancarkan beberapa kombinasi pukulan maupun tendangan, hal ini membuat Allan Groves mati-matian melindungi titik lemah yang telah diketahui sang keturunan Wesker. Serangan Jake berhasil ditepisnya dengan susah payah.

Kombo serangan balasan dari Allan Groves jauh lebih lemah dibanding sebelumnya. Namun sebuah cakaran dari kelima jari bos Black Spider ini berhasil membuat pakaian Jake terkoyak, menembus hingga permukaan kulit dan mengeluarkan cairan segar berwarna merah. Jake belum menyerah, dengan gesit ia bergerak ke samping kanan untuk mengincar daerah kehitaman pada tubuh Groves. Tubuhnya merunduk dan melayangkan satu tinju dari arah bawah tepat menuju jantung… _Yeah,_ _berhasil!_ Meski demikian, kedua lengan Groves juga berhasil menggenggam leher Jake Muller. Mencekiknya sekuat tenaga, Jake mencoba untuk terlepas dari cengkeraman.

Pria ini kehilangan konsentrasi akibat cekikan yang membuat asupan oksigen terhenti, ia melemah. Jake terus berusaha menarik udara memenuhi paru-parunya. Mendorong tubuh Groves dengan tendangan tapi berakhir sia-sia karena seluruh tenaganya serasa lenyap begitu saja. Ternyata monster ini masih cukup kuat untuk mencekik Jake Muller. Logika dan instingnya meredup akibat asupan udara yang terhenti tiba-tiba, dia membenci keadaan ini.

'_Goddammit, a**hole! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_ batin Jake.

.

.

* * *

"**JAKE?!"**

_Dan kali ini indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lain._

Suara itu terdengar lantang, menggema di antara keheningan ruang. Dari sudut mata ia melihat sesosok tubuh mungil, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ia kenal kini berada beberapa meter di belakang Allan Groves. _Sherry Birkin?!_ Mulutnya terbuka, berharap dapat merespon panggilan wanita itu dan menyuruhnya pergi menghindar. Tapi apa daya, suara Jake Muller tertahan oleh tenaga cekikan Groves yang begitu kuat. Pria ini mulai kehabisan napas dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan, menyuruhnya pergi. Sementara Sherry menganggap gestur tadi adalah sinyal permintaan tolong dari Jake Muller untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cekikan lawan.

Agen pemerintah Amerika ini tanpa ragu menyiagakan _rifle_ yang diberikan oleh tentara Amozi, membidik punggung Groves yang tidak terhalang sehelai benang pun. Rentetan peluru yang terbang menuju permukaan kulit Groves berbunyi nyaring seiring dengan satu per satu amunisi yang menembus kulit dan dagingnya. Cipratan cairan berwarna kehitaman yang diyakini sebagai darah bertebaran di sekitar udara hingga akhirnya jatuh berceceran menodai warna lantai. Genggamannya pada leher Jake goyah dan akhirnya terlepas, sang _mercenary_ jatuh setengah berlutut memegangi leher yang terasa nyeri. Jake menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, mencoba mengenyahkan pandangan kabur sambil memincingkan mata ke arah Sherry Birkin.

_**Tujuh menit sebelum 'pembersihan**_.

Allan Groves menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang seharusnya dibunuh A-002 kini masih hidup, bahkan sedang menembakinya. Dugaannya tentu saja, A-002 gagal memenuhi perintah dan hal ini membuatnya jengah. Aaron ; anggota kepercayaan sekaligus tangan kanannya itu tewas oleh anjing pemerintah yang juga menyimpan chip data Black Spider?! Sepertinya tidak lagi tertarik untuk menghancurkan tubuh Jake yang masih berlutut tak berdaya, Groves membalikkan badan. _Ia berjalan_ _menuju Sherry Birkin_. Menghancurkan wanita ini akan mempermudah langkahnya membunuh Jake.

Agen wanita ini mundur selangkah dan tampak tidak gentar, ia menembakkan lagi _rifle_-nya ke arah lawan. Jake yang melihatnya kontan berubah menjadi gusar. _Ini GAWAT_, pikirnya. Besar kemungkinan Sherry belum mengetahui kekuatan _inhuman_ yang dimiliki Allan Groves, dan sekalipun ia tahu... Kekuatan wanita itu tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Dia bisa terbunuh.

"_Sher-!_" ucapan Jake memanggil namanya terputus karena suara serak yang belum kembali akibat pengaruh cekikan. Ia berdeham berulang kali dan mencoba memberi peringatan, "AWAS!"

.

Allan Groves berlari menerjang tubuh Sherry seraya mengayunkan tinju, tidak tergoyahkan meski beberapa amunisi kaliber 5.56 x 45mm NATO berhasil mengoyak daerah pundak kanannya. Terhenyak, tinju Groves sukses mendarat pada tubuh wanita itu. Satu serangan sudah cukup menghentikan tembakan, _assault rifle_ yang digenggam Sherry ditepisnya dengan sebelah tangan hingga terlepas dari genggaman wanita itu. Tangan agen Amerika ini terasa kebas ketika efek pukulan Groves membuat separuh tubuhnya mati rasa. Tubuhnya nyeri dan dapat dipastikan mengalami luka memar meski G-virus segera beregenerasi dan menyembuhkan. Belum puas dengan satu serangan, Groves berusaha kembali memborbardir tubuh mungil Sherry dengan kombo serangan.

Namun panggilan _supergirl_ yang disandangnya dari Jake terbukti bukan merupakan sembarang gelar, agen D.S.O tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan berikutnya. Sherry menangkap gerakan lain di belakang sang lawan. Tak disangka-sangka kini Jake telah berada di belakang tubuh Allan Groves. Tangannya berada pada leher Groves dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia menarik leher tersebut ke samping hingga menjauh. Serangan itu kontan membuat Allan Groves gagal menjangkau tubuh Sherry Birkin.

_Hell no_…

Dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pimpinan Black Spider ini menyerang wanita itu lagi, "SERANG BAGIAN HITAM PADA TUBUHNYA, SUPERGIRL!"

Merasa mendapat bantuan dan ruang geraknya kini terbebas, dengan sebelah tangan Sherry mengeluarkan _handgun_ dari holster lalu membidik monster di hadapannya. Tangan kanan yang menggenggam senjata bertumpu pada tangan kiri yang siaga sebagai penopang, beberapa butir peluru 9mm dari laras Browning Hi-Power miliknya meluncur menuju tubuh Allan Groves yang masih terhuyung setelah didorong oleh Jake. Semuanya ditujukan pada bagian dada yang berwarna kehitaman.

.

Pemimpin Black Spider ini mencoba mengelak dan lari menghindar, bagian dada kirinya mengeluarkan darah hitam yang merembes dari lubang-lubang peluru hasil bidikan Sherry Birkin. Sambil mengerang kesakitan ia menyelinap di antara tumpukan kontainer untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya dan mencari tambahan waktu untuk penyembuhan. Jake tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari ke arah container-kontainer gelap demi menyusul sang monster. Dia tidak akan membiarkan monster keparat itu lolos darinya, apalagi ini adalah saat-saat dimana kondisi lawannya melemah. Sherry berniat mengikuti langkah Jake namun ia berubah pikiran. Wanita ini memilih menyusuri tepi-tepi kontainer lain sebagai langkah antisipasi apabila buruan Jake berhasil kabur, ia dapat mengejarnya.

Tubuh Allan Groves yang berlari dengan langkah gontai berhasil terkejar oleh sang _mercenary_ yang juga hampir kehabisan stamina, ia mendorong tubuh Groves membentur pinggiran kontainer. Berhadap-hadapan untuk terakhir kalinya, Jake Muller menahan tubuh lawannya dengan sebelah tangan sementara jemarinya yang lain terkepal, teracung di udara untuk menghantam dada kiri Groves yang telah sepenuhnya menghitam dan menyebar hingga setengah tubuh. Denyut jantung Groves berdetak sangat keras, jauh di atas batas normal manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan Jake dapat merasakan tiap detaknya meski hanya menyentuh permukaan kulit Groves. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia bersiap mengeksekusi _final blow_ untuk monster itu.

"_EAT THIS!"_

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan menghujamkan tinjunya untuk menghentikan laju jantung Groves yang berdenyut keras. Kekuatan yang menyamai… Bahkan mungkin melebihi semua usaha yang ia kerahkan untuk menjatuhkan Ustanak. _Final blow, dan_ _kali ini harus berhasil!_ Kepalan tangan Jake Muller ditambah sisa-sisa kekuatan _inhuman_ miliknya mendarat tepat pada bagian dada kiri, menembus pertahanan jantung lawan. Ia dapat merasakan tinjunya tepat mengenai sumber denyut kehidupan sang monster. Mengoyak serangkaian rusuk, menghancurkan susunan organ dalam tubuh sang pemimpin Black Spider.

Mulut Allan Groves secara refleks terbuka, mengeluarkan erangan terakhir dengan mata terbelalak. _Tubuhnya mengejang_. Selama beberapa hitungan tubuh Groves seakan mematung dan kaku. Sepersekian detik berikutnya dari sudut bibir mengalir cairan hitam yang mengucur deras akibat pukulan keras Jake yang merusak organ dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, urat-urat berwarna kehijauan yang mengalirkan denyut pada sekujur tubuh Groves kini tampak membiru, merambat dan mempengaruhi warna kulit yang semakin terlihat pucat keunguan. Denyut abnormal yang berdetak begitu kencang berhenti seketika, jantung Groves berhenti disertai sebuah hembusan napas panjang dan tulang leher yang tidak sanggup lagi menopang kepala.

.

_Allan Groves terkulai, tak bernyawa_.

Mati.

.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Jake melepaskan genggamannya dari tubuh Groves, mayat sang monster akhirnya merosot dari dinding kontainer dan jatuh berdebam di atas lantai _hall _yang dipenuhi serpihan debu. Cairan kehitaman yang merembes keluar dari lubang-lubang tubuh Allan Groves menghiasi daerah sekitar posisi kematiannya. Pria ini menatap lawannya sekali lagi, memastikan keadaannya benar-benar tidak bernyawa... Mengklaim hasil akhir pertarungan antar mereka. _Damn, akhirnya berhasil!_ Sebuah kemenangan. Jake Muller menang mengalahkan mantan bosnya sendiri, menghancurkan satu lagi produk dari hasil kegilaan eksperimen ayahnya ; Albert Wesker. Ia menghela napas dan mulai merasa energinya terkuras habis, Jake berniat menghampiri Sherry dan segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

.

**Langkahnya terhenti ketika instingnya menangkap tanda bahaya.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana caranya, dan entah karena apa… Darah Wesker dalam dirinya seakan-akan menginstruksikan agar ia lari, tapi terlambat.

Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kilatan yang ia lihat dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya adalah cahaya terburuk dan terpanas yang pernah ia rasakan dalam jarak sedekat itu. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia ikuti dengan nalar adalah ketika Jake Muller merasakan tubuhnya terhempas tak berdaya hingga menghantam benda keras, entah apa itu. Dia tidak tahu, semuanya menjadi kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak lagi merasakan sakit kecuali kedua telinga yang berdenging tak tertahankan. Keadaan di sekitar matanya berubah seolah-olah melambat, membentuk gerakan _slow motion_. Benda-benda yang melayang dan saling beradu satu sama lain, cahaya juga panas membakar yang tidak dapat ia hindari. Sementara ia mengerjapkan mata dalam kehampaan, pria ini dapat menghitung detak jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Oh sh*t_… SHERRY, CEPAT LARI!"

Leon yang berhasil menyusul posisi partnernya segera menarik tubuh mungil itu menjauh, sejauh yang dapat ia lakukan. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sherry Birkin dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia tidak peduli cara paksanya ini akan membuat wanita itu marah atau mungkin meninggalkan luka akibat genggaman yang terlalu kuat. Dari balik tumpukan kontainer yang tersebar dan tersusun di ruangan itu, tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya disusul beberapa hitungan setelahnya suara gemuruh kencang. Beberapa debu atap berjatuhan di sekitarnya sebelum terjadi letupan.

.

_**DUAARRR!**_

_**.**_

Sebuah ledakan keras dari dalam kontainer raksasa terdengar begitu nyaring. _Mengerikan_. Lidah-lidah api berhembus dan menjalar adalah pertanda bahaya berikutnya. Saling berlomba melalap apa saja yang mereka lewati disertai udara panas membakar membuat agen senior ini mengambil keputusan. Leon mendorong tubuh Sherry ke depan hingga jatuh terjerembab lalu melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sosok wanita itu. Menelungkup dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, ia menggunakan dirinya sebagai perisai hidup demi Sherry Birkin. Beruntung mereka berhasil menempuh radius yang cukup aman dari efek ledakan, meski punggung pria ini terasa meleleh seperti berada di pembakaran. Panas api yang begitu menyengat berhasil mereka lewati.

Menunggu beberapa saat tanpa adanya ledakan susulan, Leon berguling ke samping. Setelah menunaikan tugas sebagai pelindung, ia menempelkan punggungnya ke atas permukaan lantai untuk mendinginkan kulit dari rasa panas yang masih tertinggal. Matanya mengacu pada sosok yang masih terkapar tidak sadarkan diri, Leon Scott Kennedy bangkit dan mengguncang tubuh wanita itu. Melihat wanita yang dianggap seperti anggota keluarga tidak kunjung siuman, ia cemas. Mungkin kepalanya terantuk ketika berbenturan, atau mungkin Sherry Birkin mengalami _shock_ berat hingga jatuh pingsan?! Dia memanggil namanya berulang kali, namun bernapas lega karena denyut nadinya masih terasa.

"_Agen Birkin, Agen Kennedy! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"_ suara dari alat transmisi Sherry terus memanggil tanpa mendapatkan respon balik, "_Aku masih memantau pintu keluar dan terdengar suara ledakan. Apa yang terjadi di dalam?!"_

Suara alat transmisi yang terpasang pada telinga Sherry terdengar oleh Leon namun tidak ia gubris. Namun berkat suara itu ia tersadar. Sejenak ia melupakan kondisi Sherry, Leon mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Dan bagaimana parah keadaan setelah mengalami ledakan?! Ia menoleh, menatap ke arah sumber ledakan. Rongga mulutnya menganga akibat rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, semuanya kacau.

"_What the hell_…"

Berkat ledakan tak terduga, di hadapannya beberapa kontainer terbakar tampak terbalik dan susunannya terlihat berantakan. Lidah-lidah api yang belum juga padam menutupi jangkauan Leon mencari jejak Jake Muller yang menghilang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Leon mencoba mendekat tapi lagi-lagi harus menjauh jika tidak ingin terpanggang hidup-hidup. Dia tidak bisa menembus kobaran api atau melompati kontainer-kontainer yang menghalangi akses masuk pada daerah seberang, seolah membentuk barikade pembatas. Apa Jake terkena ledakan? _Apa keturunan Wesker itu masih hidup?_ Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari keningnya, ia tahu ini adalah salah satu pertanda buruk tentang nasib bocah itu. Dia teringat janjinya pada Sherry untuk menyelamatkan Jake dalam keadaan hidup.

.

"Jake, kau bisa mendengarku?" ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, berharap mendapatkan respon dari balik kobaran api yang terhalang oleh tumpukan kontainer, "Jake? _KIDDO_?!"

_Responnya nihil_.

.

"JAKE, KAU DIMANA?!" sahutnya putus asa, matanya terus mencari-cari. Panggilan sekencang apapun tidak pernah mendapatkan respon tentang keberadaan Jake sementara waktu yang tersisa terlalu sempit, mereka harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, "JAKE!"

"JAKE MULLER JAWAB AKU!" Itu adalah panggilan terakhir Leon dan responnya tetap nihil.

_Ia tidak dapat mentolerir waktu lebih lama lagi_.

Leon menoleh ke belakang, menatap tubuh Sherry yang masih terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang harus ia katakan padanya mengenai Jake? Ia berusaha menyerukan nama itu, memanggil JAKE MULLER berulang-ulang namun semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia. _Waktunya terlalu sempit, ia harus menyelamatkan apa yang masih bisa ia selamatkan._ Pria ini berbalik arah menuju Sherry Birkin yang masih terkulai, menggendong tubuh itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia segera berlari menyusuri ruangan, menaiki anak tangga dimana sang komandan Alpha Team telah berjaga di depan pintu. Keluar, saatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Mereka harus menyelamatkan diri.

"_I'm sorry, Sherry_…" gumamnya pelan ketika ia membawa Sherry menyusuri jalur evakuasi yang telah dipersiapkan.

.

.

* * *

Tubuh Sherry Birkin dipapah oleh dua orang pria untuk mempercepat mobilitas mereka. Lorong demi lorong dan tikungan mereka lewati tanpa sekali pun beristirahat, ketiganya tidak berniat berhenti karena sisa waktu mereka hanya beberapa menit sebelum ledakan tepat pukul 16.00 PM. Beruntung langkah mereka dipermudah karena hanya perlu mengikuti tanda yang telah dipasang pihak B.S.A.A sebagai jalur evakuasi terdekat. Napasnya memburu dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh, dari kejauhan Leon dapat melihat cahaya juga batas aman yang telah disematkan para tentara untuk melindungi pertahanan mereka sendiri. Mereka berhasil menghirup udara segar dalam keadaan hidup.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari markas Black Spider, tiga puluh detik sebelum bangunan itu dibumi-hanguskan. Para tim medis yang melihat dua sosok manusia yang memapah seorang wanita keluar dari gedung pun segera datang dan menggiring mereka bertiga menuju tempat aman. Selesai sudah… Ya, berhasil! Beberapa meter di hadapannya Leon melihat seorang wanita berplakat B.S.A.A yang diyakini bernama Merah Biji sedang menghampirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Leon.

"Merah Biji, B.S.A.A." dia menyapa terlebih dulu, "Aku telah mendengar beberapa cerita tentangmu dari Captain Redfield, _Agent Kennedy_…"

"Leon Kennedy," ujar Leon, "senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Merah."

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus, ia mengantar Leon menuju tempat Sherry Birkin diperiksa oleh medis, "_Good job…_ Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan salah satu anggotaku dari santapan B.O.W. Kami akan mengatasi sisa-sisa kekacauan disini, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat dan mendampingi Agen Birkin di tempat medis."

Leon hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Merah Biji menuju sebuah tenda yang telah dipersiapkan untuk keperluan medis.

.

.

.

* * *

_Seluruh tubuh ini tergeletak seperti seonggok sampah di lantai penuh debu, dalam posisi telungkup aku terkapar di salah satu sisi hall yang menjadi lokasi pertarungan melawan si keparat Allan Groves. Lilitan lidah api di sekitar gedung membakar seisi ruangan tapi aku tidak lagi merasakan panas. Mati rasa. Mataku masih setengah terbuka namun penglihatanku menjadi semakin kabur, kesadaranku berada di tengah-tengah. Tidak yakin pada pemandangan yang kulihat tapi sekilas seperti ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku. Jubah hitamnya menutupi sisa pandangan, entah dia lawan atau mungkin bala bantuan yang datang? _

_Sejenak aku berpikir dia datang untuk mencabut nyawa sementara aku sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, pasrah sepenuhnya. Otakku masih terus berteriak memerintahkan setiap sel tubuh untuk bergerak… Melarikan diri. Namun menggerakkan seujung jari pun aku tidak sanggup lagi, kelelahan. Selama ini aku selalu mengandalkan kekuatan inhuman yang kumiliki, memiliki tubuh bagaikan tank. Sekarang tenagaku benar-benar habis dan membuatku tidak berdaya. Sebenarnya sebagian dari diriku masih ingin selamat, setidaknya… Sekali lagi? _

_Pada kenyataannya aku belum siap meregang nyawa, aku tidak sudi mati di tempat ini. _

_Perasaan ini begitu kuat, satu-satunya hal yang terlintas saat ini adalah bayangan mata biru wanita itu, menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah kurasakan pada wanita lain. Ingatanku terus berputar. Mengingat seluruh ekspresi ketika ia tertidur, tersenyum, marah, menguliahi aku dengan semua ocehannya. Atau ketika kami bersama-sama mengalahkan Ustanak, pandangannya membuatku enggan bertemu kematian… **Sherry Birkin**. Dia satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tersadar pada cara pandang lain selain uang, dia mengubah hidupku. Satu per satu kenangan bersamanya lewat di pikiranku layaknya rangkaian film-film drama yang tidak pernah kutonton. _

_._

_Bahkan sejujurnya aku sempat berpikir tentang… Yeah, sebuah hal yang kuanggap konyol dan tidak masuk akal. **Tentang kami.** Kukira kami ini satu, atau kupikir setidaknya kami bisa menyatukan satu sama lain? Menggabungkan harapan dengan realita yang sedang kuhadapi ini membuatku menyadari bahwa tidak semua kejadian akan berakhir bahagia seperti cerita dalam dongeng?! Menyedihkan._

_Kini semua harapan itu seakan musnah, sia-sia belaka. _

_._

_Sh*t! Jangan berakhir seperti ini…_

_**AKU TIDAK SUDI MATI SEPERTI INI! **_

_._

_Tapi rontaan batin seperti apapun tidak bisa mengubah keadaan, sial! Sungguh perasaan yang menyiksa karena semua yang kau instruksikan melalui otak ternyata tidak sanggup dilakukan oleh tubuhmu sendiri. Seluruh panca inderaku rasanya satu per satu membeku mendekati masa akhir kinerjanya. Antara takut dan pasrah, mungkin ini rasanya ketika seseorang berada di antara batas kematian? Sambil mengesampingkan ego untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, melingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluknya sekali lagi… Kesadaranku menghilang. Mati-matian kutahan rasa kantuk yang mendera tapi faktanya kelopak mataku bergerak berlawanan, keduanya perlahan menutup. Hening. _

_Che, jadi begini akhirnya? Bukan mata biru itu yang datang lalu menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat dan membalas tatapanku, kini hanya ada kekosongan. Ini mengerikan. Semuanya berubah menjadi kabur. Abu-abu, dan berakhir pada satu-satunya warna yang menjerat. _

_Warna yang kulihat tiap kali aku menutup mata, ketika malam datang dan dengan angkuhnya menyerap semua sinar dari matahari. Warna yang kutakutkan akan menghantuiku dalam tidur, seakan-akan aku tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Lambang kehampaan dan putus asa. Kegelapan. _

_Ketenangan tanpa batas, gelap tanpa cahaya. Semua terlihat pada kepekatan warna yang sama…_

_._

_**Hitam**__._

.

.

.

* * *

**Amozi - 16.00 PM**

Bunyi dentuman keras yang diikuti dengan robohnya dinding-dinding gedung adalah pertanda berakhirnya organisasi bernama Black Spider bersama seluruh pasukan dan pemimpin yang bernama Allan Groves. Debu yang beterbangan berhembus kencang seperti kabut, menyambut kehancuran seluruh markas peninggalan Black Spider yang kini menjadi sejarah. Puing-puing yang bertebaran adalah kuburan nyata bagi jasad Groves bersama kedua anggota keluarganya ; Catherine dan Emily yang sebelumnya telah menjelma menjadi B.O.W tanpa kepala. Ini tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi para prajurit yang gugur dalam misi.

Sekaligus tempat menghilangnya sosok penyelamat dunia dari ancaman C-Virus ; _JAKE MULLER_.

Leon tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan sisa-sisa pasukan setelah _Black Spider Operation_ dinyatakan sukses, terhitung sejak bangunan kokoh tersebut berubah menjadi puing. Pikirannya campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia lega ini telah berakhir, namun sebagian lagi menyesal karena kegagalannya menyelamatkan Jake. Jiwa Leon Scott Kennedy terasa gamang ketika melepaskan tubuh Sherry. Dia menatap dari belakang ketika tim medis membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk diperiksa, meski mereka tidak akan menemukan luka satu goresan pun akibat G-Virus yang tertanam sebagai antibodi tubuhnya.

Selama berada di bawah perlindungan pemerintah Amerika, dia yang terus mendukung dan melihat gadis ini tumbuh dewasa. Dia sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana masa remajanya dilalui sebagai aset penelitian pemerintah. Bersama Claire Redfiled, Sherry Birkin bagi Leon adalah anggota keluarga. Mereka tumbuh dalam lingkup perjuangan membasmi B.O.W, menumbuhkan jiwa patriotisme yang kadang terbilang naif, terpanggil untuk menyelamatkan siapa pun. Trauma masa kecil Sherry terhadap Racoon City tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh, sama sepertinya. _Dan ia tahu_. Waktu adalah satu-satunya proses yang dapat menggerus dan mengurangi kadar ketakutan mereka. Pria ini menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya, mendesah lemah. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

_Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sherry?_

.

Racoon City telah merenggut nyawa orangtua Sherry Birkin. Kini ia seolah mengulang lagi peristiwa lima belas tahun yang lalu, rasanya seperti menyayat kembali luka lama. Setelah kehilangan orangtua akibat B.O.W, sekarang ia harus menanggung lagi kepergian rekan seperjuangannya yaitu Jake Muller. Partnernya ketika ancaman C-Virus menyeruak di Tall Oaks juga Lanshiang. Ia berhasil membawa Jake yang menjadi obat penawar bagi C-Virus. Mengenalnya sejak bocah membuat Leon sedikit memahami sifat-sifat Sherry Birkin. Dia tahu keberadaan pria itu berbeda. Jake adalah pria pertama selain Leon yang dapat dikatakan memiliki keterikatan khusus dengan Sherry, dalam artian positif. Dia istimewa.

Dia gagal memenuhi janjinya pada wanita itu. Dan Leon tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana trauma kehilangan ini akan menggerogoti hari-hari Sherry ke depannya. Ironis? Memang, namun tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Leon. Waktu yang sempit dan situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menembus kobaran api adalah penyesalan terbesar bagi agen senior D.S.O ini, dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ranjang medis tempat Sherry berbaring. Sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan pilu, Leon mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas jemari Sherry Birkin. Menghela napas, seolah berharap rasa sesak yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang.

"Aku gagal membawa Jake pulang bersama kita… _Sorry_," ia mencoba menyusun kalimat meski tahu sosok yang belum siuman itu tidak akan mendengar perkataannya, "Setelah kau sadar, kuharap kau akan kuat seperti halnya _little Sherry_ lima belas tahun yang lalu. Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri karena rasa bersalah, karena _ini bukan salahmu_. Kau… Pasti bisa melewati ini, Sherry."

.

.

.

* * *

**JAKE POV**

_Aku membuka kedua mataku setelah sekian lama mengistirahatkannya, terbelalak. Begitu aku tersadar, tiba-tiba aku mendapati diriku berada di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana yang memuat seluruh kenangan di masa lalu. Menggapai kenop pintunya yang masih terasa sedikit berdebu, aku memutar dan membuka pintu bangunan itu. Begitu terbuka, aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat pemandangan di dalamnya. Tidak, ini pasti kesalahan._

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

_Dia ada disana, membiarkan aku duduk manis di pangkuannya. Tawa renyahnya masih menggema di telinga ketika aku bersikeras mencoba memainkan benda itu, membiarkan tanganku meraba deretan penghasil bunyi berwarna putih. Jemari lembutnya menuntun aku menekan satu per satu tuts, menghasilkan nada. Dentingan merdu dari piano membentuk tempo dan menyempurnakan rangkaian melodi sebuah lagu, sepuluh jemari mungilku dibimbing penuh kesabaran. Bergerak beraturan mengikuti nada dasar dari tangga nada, membaca bait per bait dari not balok yang tertera di selembar kertas musik. Dari balik dentingan piano aku masih bisa mendengar ia bersenandung melantunkan liriknya sambil mengikuti nada, bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil._

_Aku dalam bentuk bocah menatapnya sambil berseri-seri, wanita yang paling berarti untukku ini membalas. Tanpa diperintah ia mendekap lalu mengecup pipi kananku dengan lembut, berkali-kali menyebutku sebagai jagoan kecilnya. Ini benar-benar kenangan yang terlintas setiap kali aku melihat sebuah piano, dimana pun. Layaknya sebuah kepingan ingatan, aku dalam bentuk bocah menghilang ketika memori otakku selesai memutar ulang sebuah kenangan. Tetap terasa janggal, karena ia masih ada. Dia tidak hilang bersama dengan ingatanku, mustahil._

_Aku dalam sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu dan melihatnya masih duduk di samping piano. Alisku berkerut dan berusaha berpikir jernih apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sudah kukatakan, ini tidak mungkin! Bahkan dalam ingatanku aku tahu ibuku telah tiada, apa mungkin Tuhan menyuruhku kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubahnya? Atau ini pertanda kalau aku sudah mati? Jari-jarinya tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan lagu dan ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, lebih tepatnya karena menyadari kehadiranku. Dia tersenyum, melontarkan senyuman khasnya ke arahku._

.

"Jake, kau sudah pulang? Ibu sudah menunggumu…" _katanya lembut_, "Kenapa kau hanya diam di depan pintu, Nak?"

_Ibuku terlihat bahagia ketika duduk di kursi kecil yang berhadapan dengan sebuah piano berwarna hitam. Satu-satunya benda mewah yang berada di kediaman sederhana kami, benda kesayangan milik wanita cantik itu. _Wanita pertama di dunia ini yang kucintai dan mencintaiku dengan seluruh hidupnya_. Aku masih bersandar pada dinding pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan, menikmati suasana sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa ini hanya imajinasi semata. Masih berpikir apa memang ini kesempatan kedua dari Tuhan untuk memperbaiki masa lalu? Sebelum ia tiada, sebelum aku mengetahui Albert Wesker adalah ayahku, dan… Sebelum aku bertemu Sherry Birkin?_

_Siluet ketika sinar matahari membiaskan bayangannya bersama sang piano adalah pemandangan terindah yang menentramkan hati. Terlalu membekas dan familiar, terasa begitu nyata. Aku melihatnya masih dalam keadaan segar bugar, dia menyunggingkan senyuman khas yang sama seperti setiap kali aku pulang. Kuhirup aroma ruangan di sekelilingku, menatap satu per satu perabotan rumah yang tertata rapi. Mengingat tiap detil dari sudut gedung sederhana nan mungil ini, juga merasakan atmosfir yang persis sama dengan yang ada di ingatanku. Tidak salah lagi, semuanya tetap sama. Aku beranjak dari pintu, melangkahkan kaki menjelajahi seluruh isinya tanpa terkecuali, lalu kembali ke tengah ruangan. Berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ibuku berdiri, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah kulupakan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut kedatanganku._

Ini lebih nyata dibanding imajinasi.

_Dan kalau memang aku sudah mati, berarti kini aku telah sampai di tempat yang tepat. Oh God, ini juga terlalu nyata jika dibilang mimpi semata, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Ketenteraman dan perasaan damai ini membuatku lupa segalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah melalui kegelapan berwarna hitam, aku merasa aman. Aku menemukan tempat yang kurindukan, satu-satunya tempat yang kutuju untuk pulang…_

.

"_I'm home_, _Mom_…" aku menyambut rentangan tangannya lalu membenamkannya dalam pelukan erat.

.

Sebuah tempat yang kusebut _**rumah**_.

.

.

.

* * *

**February 8th, 2014 – Washington D.C**

.

Hari demi hari berlalu setelah insiden menyeruaknya kabar mengenai aktivitas bio-terorisme di salah satu kawasan Negara Amozi yang melibatkan dua agen rahasia Amerika ; Sherry Birkin dan Leon Scott Kennedy. Pada tanggal tiga Januari tepat pukul 16.00 waktu setempat, sebuah misi bernama _Black Spider Operation_ dinyatakan berhasil dan kedua agen telah kembali ke negaranya dengan selamat. Setelah melewati jangka waktu lebih dari sebulan, pemeriksaan terhadap chip data yang berhasil didapatkan Sherry melalui informan di Canzoni Bay akhirnya membuahkan hasil positif.

Black Spider terbukti berhubungan dengan banyak klien internasional yang mendukung penjualan dan pendistribusian B.O.W. Melalui organisasi yang terkait dengan gerakan anti- senjata biologis, kini mereka bahu membahu memberantas beberapa perusahaan atau kadet pemerintah yang tercatat memiliki hubungan dengan Black Spider. Selain kabar mengenai chip data, pihak _Secret Service_ juga berhasil mendapatkan jejak keberadaan _**Arthur Lodge**_, si pengkhianat yang membocorkan database F.O.S pada teroris mengenai data-data agen mereka termasuk data rahasia tentang Jake Muller_. _

_Sayangnya mereka sedikit terlambat_.

Seminggu setelah instruksi pencarian, Arthur ditemukan tewas di sebuah losmen sederhana di pinggiran kota. Dia meninggal dunia setelah menembak kepalanya sendiri setelah menulis sebuah pesan bertuliskan "_I'M SORRY**".**_ Diduga ini merupakan pelampiasan rasa frustasi karena rencana pelarian tidak semulus perkiraan awal. Ia putus asa. Losmen sederhana adalah alternatif terakhir sebelum menjadi seorang gelandangan, ia kehabisan uang tunai dan rekeningnya telah dibekukan oleh pemerintah. Jika memang Arthur bekerjasama dengan Allan Groves, maka dapat dipastikan ia belum mendapatkan jatah dari yang seharusnya diberikan karena sang pemimpin Black Spider dinyatakan tewas di lokasi kejadian. Namun tetap saja tidak ditemukan bukti apapun yang dapat membawa mereka pada informasi lain.

.

.

Dari sampel yang didapatkan **Merah Biji**, B.S.A.A menginformasikan bahwa dua sosok B.O.W yang mereka temukan di Amozi telah mengalami resistansi akibat sejumlah zat ilmiah yang tercampur dalam tubuhnya. Kekebalan yang terjadi membuat struktur otak masih mampu memberi respon 'lapar' meski telah tertembus peluru. Tidak diketahui alasan dibalik itu, namun besar kemungkinan Allan Groves telah mencoba segala cara untuk menginjeksi dua anggota keluarganya dengan bermacam-macam tipe pengembangan virus termasuk darahnya sendiri. Berbekal hasil sampel dan informasi Merah Biji, hingga saat ini langkah penanggulangan untuk sampel B.O.W tersebut masih terus dikembangkan.

.

.

**Leon Scott Kennedy** mendapat peringatan akibat ulahnya mencampuri misi Agen Sherry Birkin tanpa sepengetahuan _Secret Service_. Dave Richter yang telah dilantik menjadi _National Security Advisor_ memberikan keringanan akibat keberhasilan Leon menyelamatkan Sherry di Amozi. Akibatnya agen senior D.S.O ini hanya perlu menjalani skors selama satu minggu masa kerja, dan tentunya dengan senang hati digunakan Leon untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

**Jake Muller** dinyatakan tewas oleh B.S.A.A dan U.S.S.S. Ia terhitung sebagai salah satu korban dalam ledakan gedung pada markas Black Spider satu bulan yang lalu. Kabar mengenai keterlibatannya membantu Sherry Birkin terbongkar akibat salinan komunikasi antara Sherry dengan Arthur Lodge saat masih berada di Amozi. Bukti yang ditemukan Ingrid Hunnigan dengan jelas menyebut nama Jake dalam pembicaraannya, dan hal itu dibenarkan oleh Sherry yang masih tidak mempercayai status partnernya kini telah berubah dari '_ALIVE'_ menjadi '_DECEASED'_. Sebagai penghormatan atas jasa-jasa Jake, pemerintah menghapus seluruh catatan kriminal dari keterlibatannya sebagai _mercenary._ Termasuk ketika ia bergabung bersama Black Spider.

.

.

_**Sherry Birkin…**_

Wanita yang memiliki G-virus dalam tubuhnya ini mengalami masa-masa berat yang diyakini sebagai _stress_ juga trauma mendalam akibat peristiwa di Amozi. Terutama setelah mengetahui status Jake Muller yang tidak berhasil selamat dalam ledakan di dalam _basement_. Dia sangat terpukul sekaligus merasa bersalah atas kehilangan partnernya semasa di Lanshiang, rasa _shock_ yang meluap sempat membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran beberapa kali. Penyesalan begitu dalam membuat psikologisnya terpuruk, bahkan dua minggu setelah kejadian di Amozi pun ia masih menganggap Jake Muller masih hidup. Keadaan ini semakin memperburuk keadaannya untuk pulih.

Menurut catatan medis, Sherry harus menjalani proses rehabilitasi dan konsultasi dengan ahli psikolog secara berkala untuk mengatasi trauma tersebut. Leon mengabdikan seluruh masa skorsnya untuk menemani Sherry Birkin hingga keadaannya cukup membaik dan dokter memperbolehkannya pulang, meski ia masih harus terus menjalani proses konsultasi dengan psikolog. Claire Redfield beberapa kali mengorbankan pekerjaannya untuk mengunjungi Sherry. Terutama pada hari-hari awal ketika ia diperbolehkan pulang untuk rawat jalan, wanita berambut merah ini tinggal selama beberapa hari di apartemen Sherry untuk menemaninya. Seluruh pekerjaan Sherry selama agen lapangan pemerintah dihentikan untuk sementara sampai laporan medis menyatakan kesiapannya untuk kembali bertugas.

.

Waktu yang berjalan lebih cepat dari pemulihan kondisi membuatnya mengalah. Ia berjalan lemah menuju tempat tidur yang tertata rapi, duduk manis di sampingnya setelah menyibakkan selimut. Sherry menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengambil ponsel yang disimpan tepat pada meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Cahaya monitor dari ponsel menerangi pandangan matanya, dan disana ia melihat satu-satunya benda peninggalan yang mengaitkannya dengan pria itu. Dia tersenyum pahit, melihat kenangan yang membuat hatinya kembali tersayat. Terpampang sebuah foto dirinya bersama Jake, setengah memaksa karena Jake merasa berpose pada kamera sebagai hal konyol. Satu-satunya foto yang diambil sesaat setelah Sherry Birkin membujuk Jake Muller agar ikut bersamanya pulang ke Amerika.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, ajakannya waktu itu memang tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Tanpa ia sadari senyum pahitnya berubah menjadi seringai putus asa. _Hampa._ Jemarinya bergetar ketika menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyeleksi gambar, diiringi cairan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata tanpa berniat dihentikan. Sherry menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengendalikan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam kepala. Menahan isaknya sendiri, ia menghela napas ketika menekan satu tombol '**DELETE'** dan kemudian memilih opsi '**YES'**. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa, yang akhirnya ia musnahkan untuk menghapus jejak Jake Muller selain dalam memori otaknya sendiri.

"Kenyataannya kita memang tidak hidup dalam kisah dongeng dengan akhir _happy ending_," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, suaranya serak akibat tangisan yang tertahan. "Meski semuanya masih seperti mimpi yang tidak nyata, mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan."

.

Dia menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Sherry Birkin akhirnya beringsut ke atas ranjang dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut yang melapisi tubuh, dengan sebelah tangan ia menghapus tiap jejak airmata yang tertinggal pada wajah sembabnya. Ia memandang kosong ke atas langit-langit kamar, berusaha tidak menyesali hal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia memejamkan mata, sekali lagi berdoa agar mimpi buruk tidak menghantuinya malam ini. Meskipun ia tahu, trauma kehilangan itu selalu datang lewat mimpi dan membuatnya tersiksa.

**Tapi dia telah yakin akan keputusannya. **

"_Goodbye, Jake_…" wanita ini bergumam lemah.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

Chapter lima belas selesai! Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan juga, ini adalah final chapter dari Black Invitation jadi agak panjang ya sekitar 7.000 words. Selesainya juga agak lama karena otak melepuh ternyata butuh _recovery_ lebih lama (sebenernya karena author keasyikan main RE 6 di PC ^_^;;). Intinya chapter ini adalah… Yep. Jake Muller kena ledakan setelah berhasil ngalahin Groves sementara Sherry dan Leon berhasil selamat. Hehehe… *_author kabur dari serangan Shake shippers yang sepertinya bakal memborbardir karena ending cerita_.*

Nasib Arthur Lodge terjawab, ending Leon udah diceritain, hasil chip data Black Spider dan sample B.O.W Emily dan Catherine juga sudah dibahas ya. Kondisi Sherry yang masih dapet tekanan psikis juga sempat saya bahas… Dia memutuskan buat _move on_ dan hapus satu-satunya foto Jake Muller yang dia punya. Terakhir, untuk Jake POV saya coba gambarin endingnya dia ketemu lagi sama ibu Jake yang nggak sempet diceritain sama sekali di RE. Oh iya! Jangan bakar authornya karena ending yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan, soalnya saya masih menyisakan satu chapter tambahan untuk epilogue (yang tentu saja belum diketik *bangga*). Chapter epilogue sebagian besar rencananya akan saya bahas dari sisi Sherry Birkin.

Jadi mohon ditunggu yaa chapter 16 untuk EPILOGUE.

.

**Balasan review chapter 14 :**

**Saika Tsuruhime** : beres UTS baru boleh baca lho Tsuru-chan *nyengir*. Allan udah tau anak-istrinya ikutan tewas, mereka udah reuni bareng kayaknya pas meledak. Hehehe, tolong jangan gebuk saya buat endingnya yang Jake and Sherry kagak jadi merid T_T

**Foetida** : Hahaha romancenya harus terpotong di bagian penting? Itu saya yang motong (di tulisan asli kagak dipotong kok, LOL). Dave Richter tipe yang dibenci karena merintah yang lebih tua? *ngakak* boleh juga tuh idenya. Hush, enak aja masa masukin curhatan pribadi author di statement Leon? *getok*. Aduh saya nggak berani baca review Foe buat chapter kali ini, takut digigit gara-gara endingnya… *kabur!*

**Roquezen** : ahahaha ya sesuai janji ; Leon nggak akan mati kan? Sekuel Lady in Red masih rencana doang kok sist (kalau sempat dibuat dan idenya mengalir lancar). RnR lagi ya!

**zenobia** : wah si agan akhirnya nongol lagi di RnR, thank you reviewnya :D Jake ngalahin Groves pakai kekuatan kayak Ustanak juga, bisa dibayangin gerakannya juga mirip gitu. Cuma yaa buat endingnya memang beda dari RE 6.

**Vanbrugman89 **: Semoga endingnya cukup oke juga hahaha. Thanks reviewnya gan.

**Ray** : Thank you gan buat reviewnya kemarin, penjelasan Emily dan Catherine bisa dibaca di chapter final part 2 ini. Aeon saya juga suka (sebenernya suka Ada Wongnya sih), dan sekuel Lady in Red masih dipikirkan dulu. Kemungkinan saya hubungkan sama cerita ini (alangkah bagusnya kalau Capcom kasih juga isu soal RE 7 ya buat nambah ide, LOL). Tapi cerita ini masih ada epilogue ya gan, nanti mampir lagi buat chapter 16! Rekomendasi fanfic RE bahasa inggris ya, Chris / Jill saya nggak baca,

Aeon baca tapi yang bagus statusnya hiatus semua… (bisa cek di list fave profil saya). Yang udah tamat bisa baca judulnya 'Faxing Berlin', atau kalau suka yang ceritanya berat ala politik bisa baca RE : Operation Southwoods – ini masih _on going_. Cuma Helena x Leon x Ada, bukan Aeon. *authornya ; si Alex bisa bikin Ada badass sekaligus bikin nangis jealous sama peran Derek Simmons yang 'ngapa-ngapain Ada' disitu.* Buat Jake / Sherry saya sudah tanya sama pakar siluman yang berkeliaran di setiap Shake fics, selain Like Father, Like Son bisa baca The Consequences of Genetics (tapi updatenya seabad gan), dan Damnation by Ultimolu. Yang demen cerita romance Jake x Sherry bisa baca juga cerita-ceritanya CK-Ace (Mr. and Mrs. Muller, Revisited). Semoga membantu :D

**Red Apple790** : WOW JUGA! Pertama-tama juga saya ucapkan terima kasih buat dukungannya selama ini dari Red senpai, sampai bisa mencapai angka segini memang 'sesuatu banget' dan ngga nyangka *bungkuk hormat*. Thank you buat reviewnya senpai! Iya karena mau ada sisipan romance, saya panggil _summon_ bantuan buat itu deh. Takut sama Allan ngapa-ngapain Jake? Nah sekarang ketakutannya senpai tentang Jake terbuktikah? Gimana endingnya? xD

**Fika **: iya sist cukup sampai epilogue aja, saya bisa kram otak beneran kalau dipanjangin 1-2 chapter lagi hahaha. Yup kalau di game zombinya nggak mati-mati juga serem (Cuma sekarang bisa diserang pakai _martial arts_ sih, coba dulu… paling ngehindar atau kejar-kejaran di tengah ruangan kalau amunisi abis). Mampir lagi di chapter terakhir ya sist, di epilogue. Thanks buat supportnya selama ini.

.

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya tunggu komentarnya untuk chapter kali ini, segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Terima kasih SEKALI LAGI kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

_**-jitan88-**_


	16. EPILOGUE

_"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real." _

Cormac McCarthy

.

**_Created by_**** : **jitan | **_Disclaimer : _**Resident Evil - Capcom | **_Rating_**** : **M.

* * *

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**EPILOGUE**

.

_._

_._

_"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Amerika, Jake Muller…"_

_Aku dapat melihat kedua pupil mata pria itu melebar, seakan terbelalak setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Jake Muller terdiam kaku menanggapi ajakanku agar ikut bersamanya ke Amerika, dan dalam beberapa hitungan setelahnya ia meringis sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jake terkekeh tanpa mengatakan apapun, mengapa tanggapannya begitu ambigu dan justru membingungkan? Dia tampak tidak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja kukatakan. Tawanya hanya berlangsung sesaat. Pria ini menarik napas lalu menatapku yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, diam menunggu sebuah jawaban._

_"Kau mengajakku pergi ke Amerika?" adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Jake, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku setelahnya? Menawarkan agar aku bergabung bersama D.S.O, FBI, CIA, B.S.A.A, atau organisasi konyol lainnya? Oh c'mon Sherry!?" _

_Aku melepaskan kesepuluh jemari yang berada pada dadanya, melipat kedua tanganku dan siap untuk berargumen dengan pria dua puluh dua tahun ini, "Jake, dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan-" _

_"Aku tidak sudi menjadi anjing pemerintah, supergirl." potongnya dengan nada tegas._

_._

_"Jake, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu benci pada pemerintah?"_

_"Huh, yang benar saja? Birokrasi, terikat sumpah juga kontrak, karir membosankan, harus berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan lain dengan status suruhan pemerintah? Hell no… Aku bukan tipe super hero yang membela Negara. Ugh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak." Kedua alis Jake terangkat, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang dan pandangannya menerawang ke atas untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali padaku, "Pilihanku sejak awal berbeda denganmu, dan hingga saat ini pun… Aku belum berubah pikiran untuk tunduk pada pemerintah, Sherry. Lagipula, jika menyinggung jumlah yang kuhasilkan sebagai mercs… Yeah, tidak tetap tapi jauh lebih baik dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu."_

_Aku menghela napas, menahan kesabaran._

_"Jadi, meski aku sendiri yang mengajakmu bergabung…" aku masih mencoba. Berharap jawabannya berubah, "Kau tetap tidak akan ikut bersamaku, Jake?"_

_"No." Jake Muller menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Bagaimana pun keputusannya telah bulat, dia tidak sudi bekerja di bawah pemerintah._

_Diam. Menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, aku menghela napas dan merasa berargumen dengannya tidak akan mengarah pada hasil positif. Apa ada cara lain yang dapat ia lakukan agar Jake Muller ikut bersamaku? Kami sempat kehilangan kontak selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan secara kebetulan di Amozi. Melalui takdir, jika memang kata 'kebetulan' itu tidak ada. Aku mencemaskan nyawanya, dan aku yakin akan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya setiap ia terikat kontrak kerja bersama para mercenary lainnya… Terutama saat pekerjaan pria itu mengharuskan untuk menghindari seluruh kontak dengan dunia luar atau menjadi tentara bayaran dalam perang. _

_Aku takut…_

Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia tidak pernah kembali?

_._

_"Sherry…"_

_Aku tersadar dari lamunan saat Jake Muller melingkarkan kedua tangan lalu membenamkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuhku dengan erat sementara dagunya bertumpu pada ujung kepalaku, kehangatan dalam dekapannya membuatku sedikit tenang. Mungkin ia tahu aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya? Pikiranku berkecamuk menyadari besok pagi aku akan segera pergi, pulang ke Amerika. Apa ada cara lain yang bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran, agar Jake berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang penuh resiko? Tentu… Ini bukan berarti pekerjaanku tidak berbahaya, namun setidaknya keadaan para agen dapat dipantau oleh kantor pusat. _

_"Jujur saja, supergirl…"Jake bergumam ketika aku masih asyik berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai raut wajahmu saat murung."_

_Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Jake melonggarkan pelukan lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan jarak pandang antar kami. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh arti. Terdiam sesaat. Lalu tanpa ragu ia maju lalu meletakkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh keningku. Kecupannya perlahan turun pada pipi kiri dan berakhir ketika bertemu dengan bibirku… Mengadakan kontak dan membiarkan waktu yang terasa berhenti. Entah berapa lama kami terhanyut, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pagutan lalu lagi-lagi… _

Menatapku dengan senyuman khas Jake Muller.

_"Aku akan berusaha… Mencari cara agar kita bisa bersama, Sherry." ia begitu yakin saat mengatakan itu, dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging jelas di wajahnya. "Aku janji…"_

_._

_._

Dan saat itu juga senyumnya menghilang_. _

_Pelukannya terlepas dan jarak antar kami terbentang… Berjauhan satu sama lain. Aku kebingungan dan berusaha berjalan ke arahnya namun gagal, tubuhku seperti dirantai oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Gelap, hanya ada sorotan cahaya yang menyinari tubuhku dan tubuh Jake. Berdiri di salah satu sisi terpisah, aku melihat di seberang… Tubuh pria itu perlahan dililit kobaran api. Menyala-nyala dan merambat memenuhi seluruh anggota tubuh Jake Muller. Dia jatuh berlutut, memandangi kedua tangan yang terbakar bersama dengan organ-organ tubuh lainnya. Jake mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapku di seberang, ia merentangkan tangan. Berteriak, meminta tolong._

_"SHERRY!" ratapannya terdengar nyaring dan memilukan. _

_Airmataku jatuh saat membalas panggilannya, berusaha bergerak, berlari atau melompat ke arah tubuh itu. Aku meneriakkan namanya berulang kali, menyuruhnya bertahan. Tapi aku sendiri tidak dapat bergerak, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk meminta bantuan yang nyatanya memang tidak pernah ada. Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai ke arahku sambil meraung. Panas tak tertahankan. Tapi kobaran itu tidak kunjung padam, justru mengoyaknya lebih jauh. _

_"SHEERRY!?"_

Aku terpaku_. Hanya mampu melihatnya mengais dengan sisa tenaga lalu ambruk dengan lilitan yang kini semakin menjalar hingga memenuhi seluruh sudut. Sisi seberangku kini tampak menyala-nyala dari lidah-lidah api, melahap seluruh tempat itu dan sosok Jake lenyap dari pandangan. Jake Muller tidak terlihat lagi, ia hilang ditelan kobaran api. _

_Dan aku tidak mampu menyelamatkannya…_

_._

_._

* * *

**February 10****th****, 2014 – Washington D.C – 01.20 AM**

"JAAKEE!?"

Terduduk dengan tangan kanan yang teracung dan menggapai udara, Sherry Birkin tersadar. Detak jantungnya berdetak keras tidak terkontrol, napasnya naik turun dan pandangannya menatap kosong. Melihat sekitar ruangan kamar yang gelap, menyadari dia masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada kobaran api, tidak ada tubuh Jake yang terbakar dan meminta tolong. Wanita itu mengerjap, berusaha mengatur napasnya sendiri. Dengan punggung tangannya ia mengusap kening, peluh dan airmata yang mengalir membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk.

Diraihnya gelas berisi air yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh akibat tangannya yang masih gemetar. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah botol obat penenang, yang nyaris diambilnya sebelum berubah pikiran. _Tidak_. Dia tidak ingin bergantung pada butir-butir obat penenang itu, dia tidak ingin kalah dan lari dari ketakutannya sendiri. Sherry menenggak cairan tawar dalam gelas untuk menenangkan otot juga syaraf-syaraf yang menegang. _Mimpi buruk_, lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama… Penyesalannya yang tidak pernah terbayar.

_Gagal menyelamatkan Jake Muller_.

.

Selesai minum dan meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja, Sherry terduduk kaku. Meringkuk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar dan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Kedua kaki yang ditekuk ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepala, ia memejamkan mata. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur meski sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Sherry enggan kembali tidur meski suasana di luar masih gelap. _Dia tersiksa. _Rasanya begitu menderita, terasa menyakitkan. Melihat Jake setiap hari dalam mimpi, terbakar dan tidak terselamatkan. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat hatinya terkoyak, ia menghela napas dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mulai terisak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja?!

Dia sudah berusaha. Selama dua minggu penuh setelah insiden di Amozi dan Jake Muller dinyatakan tidak berhasil selamat- dengan Leon sebagai saksinya, Sherry Birkin tidak pernah percaya. Diam-diam ia mengumpulkan berbagai data mengenai aktivitas penerbangan di Amozi selama dua minggu berturut-turut, mencari nama Jake Muller di setiap data penerbangan. Menelepon tiap rumah sakit yang terdaftar di Amozi sekedar untuk menanyakan satu nama pasien yang tidak ditemukan dimana pun, setiap malam ia berjuang mencari keberadaan Jake. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan selalu negatif.

_'Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Sherry. Kau bisa! Dan kau harus bisa.'_ adalah kalimat yang dikatakannya berulang kali dalam hati, wanita ini merapalkan kata demi kata seperti lantunan mantra. Sherry menundukkan kepala, masih dalam posisi meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Entah berapa detik, berapa menit, ia tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Diam seperti patung tak bernyawa.

Sendirian.

.

.

* * *

**09.00 AM**

Sherry Birkin perlahan membuka mata setelah mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi, rupanya tanpa disadari ia tertidur setelah kelelahan mengalami mimpi buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri akibat posisi tidur yang buruk, duduk meringkuk. Tulang-tulangnya terdengar bergemeletuk ketika diregangkan, wanita ini perlahan memijat bagian leher yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk. Setelah menonaktifkan bunyi alarm, ia mengecek ponsel dan mendapat satu pesan masuk dari Leon. Hari ini dia dijadwalkan menemui dokter untuk terapi rutin.

_'Good morning sweetie, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Hari ini sepertinya kau harus pergi terapi sendirian tanpa kehadiran si tampan Kennedy, pagi tadi F.O.S memberiku tugas mendadak (tepatnya di pagi buta, ini membuktikan sepertinya Hunnigan tidak pernah tidur atau pulang ke rumah?) Well... Kabari aku mengenai hasil pemeriksaanmu hari ini, oke? Take care, Sherry… __**- Leon-**__'_

Sherry tersenyum tipis ketika membaca pesan singkat itu. Agen senior yang dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung bahkan figur seorang ayah ini tidak pernah absen menemani ketika ia menjalani proses pemulihan dari terapis psikolog beberapa waktu yang lalu. Leon dan Claire, perhatian mereka tidak pernah berubah meski telah melewati kurun waktu enam belas tahun. Demi orang-orang yang mencintainya ini pula, Sherry bertekad secepat mungkin pulih agar bisa ditugaskan kembali oleh D.S.O dan tidak membuat Leon maupun Claire khawatir pada keadaannya. Memiliki semangat baru di pagi hari, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri dan bersiap-siap pergi.

.

Tepat saat ia selesai berpakaian dan mengambil barang-barang keperluannya untuk bertemu dokter, Sherry mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun pagi ini. Mungkin pengantar paket dari beberapa barang yang ia pesan lewat internet? Langkahnya terburu-buru mengambil ponsel dari sisi ranjang, ia bermaksud membukakan pintu sekaligus pergi menjalani pemeriksaan rutin setelah menerima isi paket tersebut. Sherry Birkin memutar kenop dan membuka daun pintu apartemennya, menyambut si pengantar paket. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 30 sentimeter dan Sherry harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah tamunya.

_ "Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru?"_

Mulut Sherry terbuka tidak percaya.

Dia tidak yakin pada apa yang dilihatnya, juga suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Sherry mundur beberapa langkah, lututnya terasa lemas dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan ponsel hingga tergeletak di atas lantai. Kaku. Genggamannya pada kenop pintu adalah satu-satunya sumber penopang bobot tubuh agar tidak ikut terjatuh. Bukan pengantar paket, baginya sosok ini tampak tidak nyata… Layaknya _hantu._ Sosok tinggi di hadapannya terlihat tegap berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding pintu, sekilas menatap ponsel yang terjatuh dan terabaikan lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sherry Birkin.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu, _supergirl_?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringai khas pria itu, menyadari wanita mungil di hadapannya mematung akibat rasa _shock_, "Atau mungkin seperti Ustanak?"

.

**JAKE MULLER.**

.

"Ja-Jake?! I-ini tidak mungkin…"

Jake Muller, keturunan dari Albert Wesker ini tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya dalam keadaan sehat seutuhnya. Dia tidak percaya, baru saja ia melepaskan harapan tentang Jake yang masih hidup. Apa ini nyata? Apa dia benar-benar Jake yang dikenalnya… _yang dicintainya?_ Jemari Sherry terulur meraih wajah itu, meraba garis luka yang terpatri di wajah pria yang… _Ia anggap sudah mati._ Menyentuh permukaan kulit Jake yang terasa hangat, pikirannya tidak menentu. Bahkan berpikir jangan-jangan ini adalah mimpi buruk lain dan ia akan terbangun dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti tadi malam.

Berlainan dengan raut kosong Sherry, Jake Muller hanya butuh sedikit kekuatan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan merapatkan pelukannya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sherry Birkin membalas gestur dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu, menyambut dekapannya setengah sadar… Dia masih mengingat persis aroma tubuh Jake, bentuk-bentuk otot solid yang dapat ia rasakan lewat tiap sentuhan, dan ia memang merasa tubuh pria dalam dekapannya adalah Jake Muller. _'Ya Tuhan, buatlah ini nyata. Bukan sekedar mimpi atau khayalan.'_ sahut Sherry berulang kali dalam hati. Genangan airmata dari kedua sudut matanya kini mengalir tidak tertahankan, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

_Antara bahagia dan terkejut membuatnya mati rasa_.

"Kuharap dengan begini kau percaya pada kehadiran Jake Muller di depan apartemenmu, Sherry…" ujarnya sambil terus mendekap tubuh wanita itu.

_Sherry tidak tahu pasti ini nyata atau khayalan_.

"I-ini bukan cuma mimpi kan? Kau… Hidup," perkataannya pelan dan terbata-bata, "Tapi… Bagaimana bisa? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Che. Kau pasti lupa," Jake melepas pelukannya lalu membantu Sherry menghapus linangan airmata pada wajah menggunakan jemari, "Tubuhku terbuat seperti tank."

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini? Dan bagaimana caranya kau selamat dari ledakan?" pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Jake Muller yang sibuk melihat seisi ruangan dari tempat tinggal sosok supergirl yang menjadi partnernya di Lanshiang dan Amozi.

Sherry Birkin bahkan mencubit dirinya sendiri agar yakin ini bukan sekedar mimpi, Jake tanpa sungkan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya lalu menutup pintu. Oh dan tentu saja, saat ini Sherry sudah melupakan janjinya bertemu dengan dokter psikolog untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutin. Dia lupa total. Kalau memang kehadiran Jake Muller di dalam apartemennya sekedar halusinasi, Sherry bersumpah ia pasti akan dijejali sejumlah pemeriksaan yang jauh lebih berat di banding sebelumnya. _Karena ini terlalu nyata_. Jake menoleh ke arah sang _supergirl_ yang tetap berdiri kaku, menatapnya seperti melihat sesuatu yang kasat mata. Dia terkekeh geli.

"Sebenarnya aku menyusulmu ke Amerika untuk menagih satu hal yang kau lupakan, _supergirl_…" perkataannya membuat kedua alis Sherry terangkat naik, "Kau berhutang padaku."

.

_Hutang?_

_._

Sherry semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria di hadapannya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Jake menatap wanita itu dengan raut terkejut, namun terkesan menahan tawa.

"_Uh, no_. Kau melupakannya?" ia menggeleng lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan tidak percaya, "Perjanjianmu bersamaku ketika berada di Amozi, 'tidak ada pihak lain sekali pun dia bisa dipercaya'. Kau melanggar poin itu dan berhubungan dengan Claire Redfield. Ingat kan? Seperti yang sudah kukatakan waktu itu, tiap pelanggaran akan kuhitung… Dan sekarang aku datang untuk itu."

_Yeah yeah… Pembicaraan khas Jake Muller_, dan Sherry tahu pasti pada sifatnya yang satu ini.

.

"Tidak menjawab pertanyaan mengapa kau bisa ada disini dan malah menagih hutang? _Great, Jake…_" Sherry mendesah kehabisan kata-kata, "Jadi, apa maumu?"

Jake berhenti meneliti seisi ruangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"Aku sedang berpikir… Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas kuberikan?" Jake Muller tersenyum penuh arti dan menyadari lawan bicaranya tidak lagi mematung seperti tadi. Dengan tenang ia berjalan ke arah pintu lalu mengambil ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai. Tanpa menonaktifkannya terlebih dahulu, Jake mencabut paksa baterai telepon genggam yang kontan membuat Sherry terbelalak tidak percaya. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu?

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jake?!"

"Membantumu membayar hutang," jawabnya singkat.

Ia menaruh ponsel Sherry Birkin di sembarang tempat sementara matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok wanita itu. Dalam satu hitungan kedua tangan Jake telah berada pada pinggang Sherry lalu mengangkat tubuh itu tanpa kesulitan, menyangga bobot tubuhnya hingga setinggi pinggang. Dalam jarak sedekat itu Jake mampu menghirup aroma parfum yang dikenalkan Sherry Birkin ketika hendak bepergian, merasakan permukaan kulitnya yang lembut, deru napasnya yang naik turun, atau bobot tubuhnya yang ringan dibalik kemampuannya sebagai seorang agen rahasia. _Oh God…_ Dia merindukan sosok mungil ini setengah mati.

.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti hantu?" guraunya.

Wanita ini tersenyum ketika jemarinya menghafal setiap lekuk wajah Jake. Terutama bekas luka yang terpatri pada pipi kirinya, ciri khas pria itu. Luka yang menandai masa lalu Jake yang berbahaya sebagai tentara bayaran. Berada sedikit di atas tinggi pria yang sedang menggendongnya, jantung Sherry berdegup kencang saat mereka bertatapan. Jake menanggapi ucapan Sherry dengan mengecup singkat pipi kirinya. _'Hantu tidak akan bisa melakukan ini, Sherry…'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Memandangi wajah Sherry Birkin yang tampak setengah terpejam, ia menunggu hingga bola mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Senyum pada wajah Jake Muller membuat Sherry melupakan segala trauma yang ia derita selama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Ini gila, akal sehatnya seketika lenyap_.

"Sudah kuputuskan apa hukuman untukmu, Sherry Birk-"Jake menghentikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba Sherry menutup mulut itu dengan sebuah kecupan yang tentu dibalasnya tanpa protes.

.

Merasakan sekali lagi kehadiran Jake Muller dalam hidupnya, setiap pagutan yang tercipta serupa dengan satu langkah melupakan penderitaan dan trauma. Melupakan malam-malam yang diisi dengan mimpi buruk, jemari wanita itu menjelajahi setiap sudut dan lekuk yang dapat ia raih. Kontak fisik dengan sosok _mercenary_ ini tidak terelakkan lagi. Pagutan demi pagutan mewarnai reuni keduanya, menyadari mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. _Mengklaim bibir wanita ini sebagai miliknya tidak pernah cukup membuatnya puas._ Dia tidak akan menahan diri lebih lama lagi, perlahan dan tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan Jake memboyong sosok _supergirl_ pujaannya menuju ruangan, yang tak lain merupakan kamar tidur Sherry Birkin.

"Hukumanmu adalah menghindari kontak dengan orang lain, khususnya hari ini." seringainya dibalas dengan senyum hangat wanita itu, "Kau hanya akan berurusan dengan Jake Muller."

"Kau hanya membahas hutangku, Jake... Tidak adil." Sherry menanggapi dengan tawa kecil, sementara Jake membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga untuk membawa tubuh itu menuju ruangan tidur. Dia harus memecah konsentrasi antara memperhatikan langkahnya atau justru membalas kecupan-kecupan kecil yang dilancarkan sang agen D.S.O pada sekeliling wajahnya, "Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga harus memberimu hukuman karena kau tidak memberi satu pun informasi, tentang kau yang… Hidup?"

"_Oh yeah_? Coba saja, tapi aku tidak yakin kau sanggup melakukan satu pun hukuman untukku," Jake terkekeh. Ia telah meletakkan tubuh Sherry di atas tempat tidur sementara kedua tangan Sherry Birkin masih tergantung pada belakang lehernya. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengamati tiap detil wajah wanita yang terbaring di bawahnya. _Ia bersyukur_. Bersumpah kalau ia mensyukuri keadaannya yang masih bisa bernapas hingga detik ini. Akhirnya takdir mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sherry sekali lagi, sekaligus berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri basa-basi.

"_Damn, supergirl_… Sekarang kupastikan kau akan menjalani proses 'hukumanmu' dengan… _Sangat baik_."

.

.

.

* * *

**January 31****th****, 2014 – Amozi**

Pandangan dari gelap gulita kini menerima secercah cahaya yang membiaskan bayangan meskipun terlihat kabur. Perlahan pupil matanya mampu menangkap fokus dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Jake Muller memincingkan mata ketika menatap langit-langit ruangan yang kosong, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok ibunya, juga rumahnya. Tidak ada dimana pun, ia hanya menemukan balutan perban di beberapa anggota tubuh, tangan kiri yang tersambung dengan sebuah infus, juga ECG _(Electronic Cardio Graph)_ yang menampilkan grafik kehidupannya. _Ini dimana?_ Ia seperti tersadar dari tidur panjang yang menyenangkan dan tidak ingin ia akhiri, Jake mendapati satu wanita berambut hitam yang dari posisi duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya kini berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Jake dengan suara serak, sudah lama ia tidak menggunakan suaranya untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun, entah berapa lama. Wanita berambut hitam itu bergumam tanpa menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, dan saat itulah Jake menyadari dimana ia berada. Ia menyodorkan segelas air pada sosok asing yang baru terbangun, menyuruh agar Jake meminumnya perlahan.

_"Siapa kau?"_ ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain menggunakan bahasa Amozi setelah meneguk air mineral dalam gelas yang diberikan wanita itu.

"_Namaku Leila_, _dan saat ini kau berada di rumahku_." jawabnya lembut, "_Aku perawat pribadi yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu_. _Jangan khawatir, kau aman disini._"

Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Che. Seorang Jake Muller punya perawat pribadi, _great_…" Jake bergumam menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yang tidak dikenali si perawat lalu kembali berkomunikasi dengan bahasa lokal, "_Sudah berapa lama aku disini?_"

Wanita itu menunjuk sebuah kalender yang dilingkari manual setiap harinya, namun Jake tidak sanggup menghitungnya per hari. Untung wanita itu membantunya menjelaskan, "_Hampir sebulan kau tidak sadarkan diri, Sir. Kau mengalami luka parah dan koma, tapi penyembuhanmu berlangsung cepat dan tidak normal. Suatu keajaiban melihatmu bertahan, sembuh, bahkan sadar setelah mengalami luka parah seperti itu_._ Apa kau ingat sesuatu?_"

Jake terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

.

_Allan Groves tewas – lalu sebuah __**ledakan**_, ah ya… _Ledakan yang membuat tubuhku terpental – __**penuh api**__…_ _Lalu ada seseorang berjubah – __**jubah panjang hitam**__ – menyeretku dan… _**Gelap**.

.

Dia tidak ingat, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Pikiran dan seluruh pertanyaan yang ia ajukan dalam hati tiba-tiba terpecah oleh kehadiran perawat pribadinya yang berambut hitam dan mengaku bernama Leila. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kotak logam yang ternyata sebuah koper, menaruhnya di atas ranjang tanpa sepatah kata pun. Koper logam itu tertutup dengan sebuah kunci bernomor kombinasi. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah amplop kecil yang ditempel di atas koper tersebut. Bertuliskan '_To : Wesker Junior', _Jake mengeluarkan selembar kertas memo dari dalam amplop .

Disana tertulis '_Nomor registrasimu sebelum berkhianat akan membuka koper ini_.'

"_Fuck_…" umpat Jake sambil meringis. Rupanya masih ada yang tersisa dari Black Spider? Jemarinya memutar nomor kombinasi dan memasukkan kode registrasi yang masih diingatnya, nomor 025.

_Dan tentu saja, koper itu terbuka._

Leila melihat Jake membuka koper logam itu sebelum mata biru Jake melirik, seakan terganggu pada kehadirannya. Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jake seorang diri di dalam ruangan. Jake Muller melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka isi koper, ia hanya menemukan paspor, dan sebuah _gadget_ sebesar ponsel, lengkap dengan _headset_ dan baterai yang terpisah. Mungkin tuan penolong itu meninggalkan sebuah pesan disana? Tanpa pikir panjang Jake memasang baterai lalu mengaktifkan alat itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ia menerima sebuah rekaman pesan yang didengarkan lewat _headset_.

"_Halo, Wesker Junior…"_ Jake merasa pernah mendengar suara pria itu entah dimana, "_Entah kapan kau bisa mendengar rekaman suara ini, tapi… Senang mendengarmu bangun dari tidur panjang, dan tidak pernah terbayangkan kau akan terbangun dari koma setelah mengalami luka parah akibat ledakan itu_. _Kalau bukan karena efek C-Virus yang secara genetik diwariskan dari Albert Wesker, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menjadi seonggok mayat_."

.

Sambil pesan suara itu terus berceloteh, Jake mengecek data pada paspornya. Paspor palsu yang ia gunakan bukan atas nama Jake Muller, salah satu perlengkapannya sebagai _mercs_ agar tidak terlacak.

_"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku dan mengapa kau bisa selamat? Untuk itu bersyukurlah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu tepat sebelum markas Black Spider diledakkan. Kau terkapar akibat efek ledakan dari detonator yang kupasang di dalam kontainer, bom untuk membunuh Allan Groves. Ya, pria yang ingin kulenyapkan sejak lama."_ Jake mengembalikan paspornya ke dalam koper sambil terus mendengarkan, "_Harus kuakui, kedatanganmu ke markas Black Spider adalah poin plus yang tak terduga. Dan bisa dibilang, aku yang telah merencanakan semuanya… Aku mengatur agar kau menerima tugas itu, termasuk memperhitungkan kemungkinanmu berkhianat dan memihak sang agen wanita_. _Gerakanmu terbaca dengan mudah._

_Tanpa kau sadari kau telah berjalan pada garis peran yang telah kuberikan, peran seorang pengkhianat Black Spider. Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu, Jake_… _Kau membuat tugasku membunuh Allan Groves menjadi lebih mudah_. _Kupikir meninggalkanmu mati bersama ledakan akan merusak keindahan 'permainan' yang sedang berjalan di dunia saat ini. Jadi setelah kau membantuku menghabisi Groves, giliranku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kita impas kan? Dan aku yakin peranmu belum selesai sampai disini… Jadi nikmatilah kebebasanmu, selagi kau bisa. _

_Have a good day, Wesker Junior."_

_._

Secara otomatis pesan yang baru saja didengarnya itu terhapus secara permanen. Jake melepas kedua _headset_ dari lubang telinga lalu dengan emosi membanting _gadget_ itu hingga terburai di lantai. _Sh*t, apa-apaan ini… Jadi maksudnya ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dan aku adalah boneka yang bergerak sesuai dengan rencananya?! Sialan! _Ia mengira-ngira siapa anggota Black Spider yang mampu melakukan hal itu, namun pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu orang. Siapa lagi orangnya… Selain tangan kanan kepercayaan Allan Groves yang sudah berperilaku seperti anjing peliharaan?! Orang yang meregisterasi keanggotaannya di Black Spider, satu-satunya pria yang melihat rupanya sebelum Jake mengenakan seragam jubah hitam? Cuma ada satu orang.

_A-002, dia orangnya_.

Jake tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin abdi Groves yang setia itu ternyata seorang pengkhianat besar dalam organisasi, dan dia terpaksa ikut terlibat dalam rencananya. Ia meringis, bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran atas apa yang dilakukan A-002 terhadapnya pada kesempatan mendatang. _Memanfaatkan Jake Muller memiliki harga tersendiri yang harus dibayar. _Tapi untuk sementara ia harus menjalani masa pemulihan dari beberapa luka, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi melacak keberadaan satu-satunya orang yang ingin ditemuinya... Wanita yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Jake Muller masih hidup. Pria ini bertekad mencari Sherry Birkin.

.

.

.

* * *

**February 10****th****, 2014 – Washington D.C**

"Lalu intinya… Kau berhasil melacak keberadaanku disini, mengagumkan."

"Heh, aku bisa lolos dari kejaran si _stalker_ Ustanak. Mencarimu bukan hal yang sulit."

Keduanya diam sesaat.

.

"Jadi ini hari pertamamu di Amerika?" lagi-lagi wanita itu bertanya untuk mengisi keheningan.

"_Yeah _begitulah…" jawab Jake malas. Ia membiarkan Sherry bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang sementara jemarinya sibuk memainkan rambut pirang wanita itu, "dan langsung berakhir di atas tempat tidur sang _supergirl_. Che, aku memang beruntung."

Dia tertawa saat Sherry Birkin menanggapi gurauan itu dengan melancarkan satu pukulan kecil pada perutnya. Membiarkan tubuh polos keduanya hanya dilapisi selembar selimut, mereka terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Jake akhirnya berkesempatan menceritakan kabarnya selama satu bulan setelah peristiwa ledakan, menjelaskan keadaannya yang koma. Sekaligus menjawab mengapa wanita ini tidak pernah menemukan namanya tercantum di rumah sakit, atau mengapa Jake tidak terdaftar di catatan imigrasi manapun. Jake Muller menyembunyikan identitasnya dan bepergian menggunakan paspor palsu, kegiatan yang selalu dilakoninya sebagai _mercenary_.

"Aku benar-benar sempat melepaskan harapan kalau kau masih hidup, Jake. Karena tidak ada satu pun kabar, informasi, apapun…" Sherry mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jake. "Kau… Tidak tahu bagaimana bersyukurnya aku melihatmu lagi sekarang. Dan kau tahu? Dengan ini aku tidak akan mengalami mimpi buruk tentangmu setiap malam, dan tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan para terapis-"

.

.

"Terapis?" Jake memotong, dan ia melihat Sherry menutup mulutnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu diam, menimbang-nimbang untuk menceritakan terapi psikologis yang ia jalani. Tapi ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada Jake Muller, disamping ia memang tidak berniat membohonginya.

"Hhh… Sebenarnya karena peristiwa di Amozi dan kabar mengenai kematianmu, aku mengalami trauma dan depresi berat. Keadaannya seperti saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku… Jadi aku diharuskan menjalani terapi bersama dokter psikologis, Jake. Dan.. _uh, no!_ Gawat! Ini gawat. Aku melupakan jadwal konsultasi hari ini!" mendadak tubuh Sherry terduduk dan bersiap-siap memungut satu per satu potongan pakaian yang tercecer di kamarnya.

"_Na-nah… Wait_, _supergirl._" Sebelum kedua kaki Sherry terjulur hingga menyentuh permukaan lantai, tangan Jake lebih dulu menarik tubuh itu dan menahannya pergi, "Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi?"

Jake menahan tubuh Sherry, sebelah tangannya merangkul tubuh wanita itu dari belakang.

"Bu-Bukan soal itu. Seharusnya aku pergi menemui terapis pukul sepuluh tadi, dan sekarang…" Sherry melirik ke arah jam dinding pada ruangan kamarnya, "_Ugh_ sudah sangat terlambat. Tolong lepaskan aku, Jake! Aku harus segera mengabari rumah sakit untuk mengatur ula-"

"Lakukan itu besok, Sherry…" pria ini setengah memaksa. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga, Jake berbisik, "Lagipula kau tidak akan membutuhkan pertemuan itu lagi mulai dari sekarang."

Sherry Birkin bergidik, bisikan suara itu seperti mantra yang membuatnya patuh. Ia pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ditarik menjauhi sisi ranjang. Entah apa penyebabnya, baginya perkataan Jake Muller tidak terelakkan dan hanya mampu dituruti tanpa melawan. Wanita ini kemudian menoleh, hanya menemukan Jake Muller yang tersenyum puas sambil mendekap tubuh polosnya.

"Kau tidak butuh para terapis atau obat-obatan itu lagi," ucapnya setengah berbisik, menggodanya dengan memberi gigitan kecil pada pundak Sherry, "Aku adalah obat terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk menyembuhkan semua trauma itu."

.

Merasa tidak bisa menyerah pada perintahnya begitu saja, Sherry berbalik dan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh pria yang masih mendekapnya dari posisi duduk hingga akhirnya jatuh terlentang. Jake sedikit terkejut pada perubahan sifat wanita itu, namun tidak protes atau bertanya sepatah kata pun. _Yang penting Sherry Birkin membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi,_ pikirnya. Memandang paras cantik wanita itu berada di atasnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Jake bertanya-tanya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Sherry Birkin dengan lembut sambil meletakkan satu kecupan kecil ke atas bibir Jake, "Katanya ini bagian dari penyembuhan trauma, Jake. Dan… Karena kau adalah obat yang paling mujarab, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Pria ini menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"_Sure_," Jake berkata dengan yakin, "Aku memang lebih baik dari semua dokter atau terapis itu, Sherry. Katakan saja permintaanmu, akan kulakukan."

"Sebenarnya…" raut Sherry berubah lebih serius, membuat Jake diam demi mendengarkan ucapan wanita itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Karena mengira kau sudah mati, dan aku harus berusaha melupakanmu… Semalam aku menghapus satu-satunya foto yang kusimpan di dalam ponsel, foto kita berdua di Amozi."

Dan rautnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berseri-seri seperti mempermainkan pria dua puluh tahun di sampingnya, "Jadi… Kupikir sekarang sebagai sebuah proses penyembuhan trauma, kita harus mengambil satu lagi foto kenangan! Foto kita berdua tentunya… Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku, kan? _Non-negotiable_, Jake."

"_Oh sh*t…"_ mendengar permintaan itu kontan membuat Jake Muller mengerang, ia memejamkan mata dan menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Dalam hati ia menyesali kenapa ia begitu yakin dan mengiyakan semuanya begitu cepat?! _Tampaknya ucapan Leon benar soal 'women'… Mereka memang tidak terduga. _Dia melihat Sherry Birkin hanya terkekeh sambil menahan tawa, menikmati raut wajah Jake yang frustasi.

"_Damn!_ Bunuh saja aku, Sherry…" Jake meraung protes, "Tidak, tidak dengan pose-pose konyol di depan kamera itu lagi!"

.

.

**THE END**

_(Special thanks to : Lina dan otak fangirlingnya)_

.

.

.

* * *

**February 11****th****, 2014 - Unknown Place**

Pria bertubuh tegap ini menerima panggilan masuk ketika sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, layar monitornya menampilkan sebuah nomor. Setelah beberapa percakapan biasa yang dimulai dari si penelepon, ia mulai berani mengajukan pertanyaan ketika sampai pada ruangannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti alasan Anda menyuruhku menyelamatkan Jake Muller," pria ini duduk dan meletakkan telepon di telinga kirinya, "Tapi anak Albert Wesker itu sudah siuman, dan dikabarkan pergi ke Amerika Serikat menyusul Sherry Birkin."

"_Aaron… Kau belum paham?_" dari balik _speaker_ ponsel terdengar sebuah balasan, "_Bocah Wesker itu adalah sampel hidup dari Anti-C, sekaligus satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang memiliki kesamaan genetik dengan ayahnya ; Albert Wesker. Dalam papan catur permainan bio-terorisme ini… Jake Muller adalah salah satu pion penting yang sayang jika dibiarkan mati begitu saja_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Arthur Lodge ditemukan bunuh diri di losmen sederhana. Padahal aku sudah mengatur janji untuk menjemputnya, mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya tega membocorkan data pemerintah dan merasa bersalah karena itu? Benar-benar tolol." Aaron mendengus sementara jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran koper logam yang tertutup di atas meja kerjanya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan sampel darah Jake Muller, juga sampel G-Virus yang diambil Groves dari Sherry Birkin. Dan kabar baik lainnya… Aku sempat mendapatkan sampel darah Allan Groves yang ia suntikkan untuk, _ugh…_ Mantan anak dan istrinya yang telah berubah menjadi _infected_."

Terdengar suara tawa dari si penelepon, Aaron hanya menyeringai dalam diam.

.

"_Kerja bagus, Aaron_…" jawab pria itu, "_Rencana kita sementara ini berlangsung mulus tanpa hambatan sedikit pun, tapi kau juga pasti sudah dengar kabarnya kan? Rosette Taylor telah berhasil dilenyapkan_…"

"_Yes, Sir_… Wanita tua itu akan mengganggu rencana kita, membungkam mulutnya lebih cepat akan lebih menguntungkan. Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan sekarang, setelah semua sampel yang kita butuhkan sekarang telah terkumpul?"

Aaron mendengar pria itu berdeham, memberi jeda percakapan dengan keheningan sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan nada datar, "_Tidak perlu khawatir_. _Aku sudah menghubungi orang yang paling tepat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan selanjutnya, Aaron… Dia tampak tertarik pada rencana kita_ _dan memutuskan untuk bekerjasama. Kau pasti mengenal nama wanita misterius itu. _

_Dia… __**Ada Wong**__._"

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

**Chapter enam belas alias EPILOGUE selesai! Sekaligus tanda cerita Black Invitation ini TAMAT!** *lempar bunga, nangis terharu akhirnya tamat juga…*

Jake dan Sherry akhirnya _happy ending_, karena kalau Jake beneran mati tampaknya saya akan dikutuk banyak orang, hahahaha (tapi memang Jake tidak direncanakan mati duluan kok.) Dan yang terakhir adalah pembicaraan Aaron alias A-002 dengan… penelepon Ada Wong di Lady in Red. Sekaligus _spoiler_ Lady in Red 2 yang baru ada niat doang buat dibuat (baru niat loh ya, belum ada idenya).

_Special thanks buat Nona fangirling yang udah bantuin saya, berkat ketikan yang isinya romance semua itu akhirnya saya bisa bernapas lega, hahaha. *traktiran menyusul, jangan nagih tiap detik ya Non XD_

.

**CK-Ace** : _So... After the epilogue, you won't shoot me, rite? Put down your gattling gun, Ace! xD_

.

Semoga dengan chapter epilogue ini semuanya jadi jelas dan puas karena berakhir happy ending!

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para _readers_ yang selalu kasih support lewat review **(Foetida, Roquezen, Red Apple 790, Saika Tsuruhime, sist Fika, gan Ray, vanbrugman89, gan zenobia, Shiina Yuki, Allucard Trigun, satsukiyurami, CK-Ace, etc)** semua fave dan follow, termasuk buat _secret readers_ sekalian. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada cerita yang nanggung, atau hal-hal lainnya… Dan akhir kata, saya mohon dukungannya di cerita-cerita mendatang (kalau ada). :D

**_-jitan-_**


End file.
